


Практическая география

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Multi, Points of View, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 63,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Одна старуха так сильно нагрузила верблюда, что тот не смог подняться. Увидев это, она опустилась на колени и произнесла: “Шейх Абдулкадир, подними, пожалуйста, моего верблюда!” Едва старуха закончила молитву, как верблюд поднатужился и встал на ноги. “Мама, — обратилась к старухе ее дочь, — кем нам приходится шейх Абдулкадир?” "По-моему, никем, — ответила та. — Но это не имеет значения. Главное, что он хорошо поднимает верблюда".<br/>Сомалийская сказка</p><p>"Хорошие мальчики после смерти попадают в рай, а плохие в Сомали".<br/>Старый анекдот</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лондон

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью и благодарностью моей бете - Rhaina :)
> 
> Большое спасибо:  
> моему мужу Александру за технические консультации,  
> моему сыну Андрею - за одну из центральных идей,  
> и им обоим - за терпение, с которым они все это слушали :)

В ночь с воскресенья на понедельник, десятого октября, Рон решил, что пора бежать.  
Дежурство у него случилось на редкость спокойное: сначала долго, обстоятельно пили чай с домашним печеньем, потом Кассия задремала в кресле, а Эмброуз, зевая до хруста, пытался читать учебник. Рон считал, что ему как командиру группы громко зевать не подобает, а потому достал шахматы, одну задачу решил, в другой запутался и загрустил.   
Попытался прикинуть, сколько ему причитается сверхурочных, удивился, пересчитал — выходило верно. Больше десяти ночных дежурств в месяц брать не разрешалось, хотя, будь его воля, Рон брал бы и двенадцать, и не только из-за денег. Жизнь пробуксовывала, как отцовский автомобиль на лесном бездорожье. Когда-то Гермиона давала ему книгу, сказку, — про автора, кажется, сквиба, он запомнил только, что тот питал нездоровую страсть к маленьким девочкам, но вот фраза про то, что надо бежать, если хочешь остаться на месте, а чтобы куда-то попасть, надо бежать в два раза быстрее, преследовала его уже много лет.   
Именно так он себя и чувствовал: что бежит недостаточно быстро и его сносит. Слово «заместитель» стало клеймом, не хуже волдемортовой метки.   
Тут-то его и ударило — ну точно, надо бежать! Бежать подальше от старой суки Англии, где все блохи давным-давно знают друг друга в лицо, где, услышав «Рональд Уизли», сразу выдают: «А, тот самый, друг…» — бежать туда, где он будет сам по себе, — и лучше всего тайком, чтобы никто не успел отговорить.

Основной наплыв посетителей в Министерстве Магии приходился обычно на утро, так что, кое-как просидев весь день над отчетами, в шестнадцать ноль-ноль (после дежурства полагался сокращенный день) Рон стоял перед дверью с аккуратной табличкой «Отдел международных связей. Ведущий специалист». Имя почему-то отсутствовало. Рон коротко постучался, толкнул дверь и вошел. Ведущий специалист поднял на него глаза, затененные прекрасными длинными ресницами, и официально улыбнулся. Рон вздрогнул и попятился, хорошо, что недалеко, дверь помешала: за столом, заваленным бумагами, сидела одна из близняшек Патил, и сам Мерлин не разобрал бы, которая именно. Пришлось посмотреть ниже — не на сиськи, ни в коем случае! — всего лишь на значок, пришпиленный к форменной синей мантии, — носить знак Дома с некоторых пор считалось хорошим тоном. Так и есть, Рейвенкло — стало быть, Падма Патил, которую он на четвертом курсе пригласил на бал, а потом бессовестно продинамил. «Везет тебе, Рональд Уизли, — привычно подумал Рон, и тут же оборвал себя — сколько можно! — Я взрослый, я справлюсь». Правда, заранее заготовленная речь не годилась, но он собрался с силами, откашлялся и выговорил хрипло:  
— Добрый день!  
— Добрый день, мистер Уизли! — отозвалась Патил, всем своим видом демонстрируя внимание и компетентность — дрессируют их тут, что ли? — Чем можем быть полезны доблестному аврорату?  
— Дело в том, мисс Патил, что я… — он замялся, но решительно продолжил, — по личному вопросу.  
Она промолчала, заинтересованно вздернув брови.  
— Я хотел бы сменить место работы… в смысле географии, — Рона понесло, — подумал вот, работа за границей будет хорошо смотреться в моем послужном списке — какое-нибудь посольство, служба безопасности, охрана объектов, горячие точки… что у вас еще бывает?  
Приятно было посмотреть, как Патил, вся такая чинная и приличная, от удивления разинула рот. Очень красивый рот, кстати, дурак он был на четвертом курсе — и до сих пор остался, что характерно.  
— Мистер Уизли, вы понимаете, что я не смогу ответить сразу? Мне нужен хотя бы день, чтобы подобрать для вас информацию.  
Рон поспешно кивнул — сбежать по-прежнему очень хотелось.  
— Приходите завтра, в это же время, уверена, что смогу вам помочь.  
— Эээ… мисс Патил, — выдавил он, — пока вопрос не решен, я бы очень просил вас…  
Она опять подняла брови, на этот раз оскорбленно:  
— Я имею представление о профессиональной этике, мистер Уизли!  
Ага, она скажет сестре, та — Лаванде, а Лаванда точно разболтает всем, до кого дотянется, уж это он знает. Но не брать же с нее нерушимую клятву, правда? Или взять, но потом?  
Рон кивнул еще раз сто, примерно столько же раз сказал спасибо и выскочил за дверь. Тянуло выпить, но если уж решил начать новую жизнь — надо начинать, и это будет жизнь без выпивки. К тому же не следует искать работу, если глаза у тебя красные, а руки трясутся даже после антипохмельного, да?

Оставалось понять, куда сейчас пойти, если не в паб. Точно не в Нору, к родителям, тем более отец наверняка еще на службе, а оставаться наедине с мамой — да она его в три секунды расколет! Можно было пойти к Джорджу с Перси, но там дело точно закончится попойкой. Рон знал от того же Перси, что Джордж пьет только с гостями, и совершенно не желал его провоцировать, пусть и не нарочно. Для Джорджа они все готовы были наизнанку вывернуться, а действительно помочь смог только Перси. При нем Джордж… держался — без слез, пьянок и истерического веселья. Но когда Рон видел, как Джордж оглядывается на Перси, словно ребенок, который боится, что потеряется, — ему плакать хотелось.   
Так что Рон еще раз вздохнул и отправился домой, на Диагон-аллею, в несуразно маленькую квартиру, которую снимал уже второй год. Он честно собирался выспаться и сам не заметил, как по дороге купил пива — всего бутылку, чтобы расслабиться, все-таки не каждый раз принимаешь такие важные решения, правда?  
Квартира ему досталась вместе с обстановкой, и он ничего не менял: дивана вполне хватало, чтобы на нем помещались двое, если лежа, и трое, если сидя, и трое же могли усесться за кухонным столом — а что еще нужно? Другое дело, что те, на кого он рассчитывал, сидели там последний раз — он прикинул — точно, полтора месяца назад. 

Гарри был уже старшим аврором — и не в таком тухлом отделе, как Ронов отдел контроля за магическими существами, не обладающими разумом, а в одном из самых важных, оперативном, и у Гарри были дом, жена и сын — все, о чем он мечтал, — словом, Гарри был взрослым. Тогда, полтора месяца назад, он хронически недосыпал: не то чтобы Джинни заставляла его вставать ночью, когда Джейми плакал, — похоже, Гарри самому это было в кайф, но он сразу уселся в углу дивана, привалившись к подлокотнику, и через десять минут начал клевать носом. Так что вместо дружеского трепа и воспоминаний под огневиски пришлось целый час слушать лекцию Гермионы о реформах в гражданском законодательстве. И даже это Рон бы стерпел, если бы Гермиона не выглядела такой возмутительно счастливой, и на пальце у нее не блестело бы столь же возмутительно дорогое кольцо — еще даже не обручальное, кстати! Всего лишь в честь помолвки! Ну, то есть можно было предполагать, что Крум не бедствует, но все равно обидно…  
Рон и не заметил, как в бутылке осталось меньше половины, голова потяжелела, и глаза начали слипаться, когда в камине вдруг полыхнуло зеленым, и на пыльный пол вывалился тот, о ком он только что вспоминал, — Гарри Поттер. Рон перепугался было — последнее время они всегда уговаривались о встрече заранее, но Гарри, привычно помянув Мерлиновы яйца, уже поднялся с пола и рухнул на диван:  
— У нас Молли, — ухмыльнулся он, — а меня выставили, сказали, чтобы шел развлекаться и не мешал бабушке наслаждаться обществом внука. Я тут вспоминал — мы же, кажется, целый месяц не виделись? Безобразие! Может, сходим куда-нибудь? — последнее прозвучало довольно вяло.  
Рон только головой помотал:  
— Я с дежурства, совсем никакой. Давай здесь посидим, а? — и сунул ему начатую бутылку.  
Гарри отхлебнул, блаженно откинул голову и выдохнул:  
— Точно, лучше посидим.   
Ни с кем Рону не было так легко и спокойно, как с Гарри, каждый разговор с ним был точно возвращение домой, точно зелье, к которому привыкаешь, и невозможно отказаться. Наверно, если бы Гарри пришел вчера, то не было бы сегодня никакого похода в Министерство… но теперь отступать некуда — и не пора ли тебе слезть с этого наркотика, Рональд Уизли?  
Гарри ушел уже за полночь, и Рон тотчас уснул, как в прорубь рухнул.


	2. Лондон

Он умудрился не проспать, успел на утренний развод и снова занялся бумагами, поглядывая на часы и прикидывая, как бы сбежать пораньше. Сирена прозвучала в одиннадцать двадцать две, и все подскочили, считая сигналы: один… два… три… четыре… пять!  
Ого! Сколько Рон здесь работал, пятую степень опасности объявляли лишь единожды — два года назад в заказнике химер съехала с катушек наседка, разгромила свою кладку и покушалась на соседние, но тогда его еще не брали на выезды опаснее третьей степени.  
— Что у них там? — пискнул кто-то в пространство.  
— Группы Спаркса и Уизли, на выход, — скомандовал шеф Лоуренс, и Рон почти радостно махнул рукой: пошли, парни! Через минуту они уже неслись по коридорам к дежурному посту, а еще через минуту, получив предписание, обалдело уставились друг на друга, все шестеро. Не химера, не мантикора и не живой саван, а самый настоящий макбун, и где — на маггловском острове Малл, средь бела дня, спасибо еще, что не сезон и туристов мало. Ну вот как этот урод умудрился туда попасть? Переплыл, что ли, со своего Дрира — четырьмя ногами греб, пятой рулил? Вдобавок поганая тварь до омерзения походила на паука, хоть и была теплокровной, и под ложечкой у Рона неприятно засосало.  
На Гебридах он бывал и раньше, на практике, но тогда их не пустили ни на Дрир — слишком опасно для зеленых новичков, ни на Малл — там просто нечего было делать. Рон запомнил только дождь, крики чаек и невероятную скуку — кажется, никогда он столько не играл в шахматы, как в те две недели.  
Так что макбуна он наблюдал только на картинках, как, похоже, и все прочие.  
Им выдали портключ до Обана, а в тамошнем отделении аврората, уютно расположившемся в тихом особнячке с видом на гавань, — второй, прямо на остров, присовокупив, что давно его не использовали за ненадобностью. Портключ, однако же, оказался исправным, и шестерых авроров выкинуло под неизменный дождь на зеленую травку у подножья горы Бен-Мор — тварь, по свидетельствам очевидцев, пряталась в пещерах, среди могил семи королей Далриады.

— Эээ… — сказал Рон нерешительно. — Кассия, ты как?  
Кассия, единственная среди них особа женского пола, без энтузиазма кивнула — изображать потенциальную жертву ей не слишком нравилось, но приходилось часто. В пару к ней вызвался Бэбкок из группы Спаркса: они уселись в обнимку под каменным сводом пещеры и принялись болтать, так что Рон, намечая места для засады, даже задумался на минуту — а может, между ними и вправду что-то есть? И да, купится ли безмозглый макбун на приманку или сообразит, что ни один нормальный человек не станет устраивать пикник в такую погоду и в таком месте? Впрочем, деваться некуда. По крайней мере, в учебнике было написано, что макбуны чуют чужое волшебство. 

Рон на секунду отвлекся от наблюдения — взглянуть на часы, — хотя и знал, что не стоило бы, и заметил, как снаружи, над краем обрыва, скользнула тень. Тень? В дождь? Он резко развернулся, нацеливая палочку, — скотина, похоже, спустилась сверху, по склону. Калпеппер, стоявший за соседним уступом, уловил его движение и кинулся следом, но перестарался и высунулся из-под навеса — тварь прыгнула, уцепила его за ногу и подмяла под себя; пять глоток заорали вразнобой _**Stupefy** _ и _**Incarcerous**_ — инструкция не запрещала смертельные заклятия впрямую, но настоятельно не рекомендовала. Тварь даже не дернулась — еще бы, пятую степень за здорово живешь не дают, — а веревки соскользнули с густой красновато-бурой шерсти и упали на землю. Рон, забежав спереди, залепил _**Conjunctivitus** _ — квинтопод наконец-то среагировал, шарахнулся в сторону, Бэбкок помог Кассии оттащить раненого и встал, прикрыв их щитом. Тварь завертелась волчком — с нюхом у нее, похоже, было все в порядке. Рон в такие минуты всегда вспоминал фоном какую-нибудь ерунду — вроде бородатого анекдота про собачку, которая любит бутерброды с икрой. Палить со всей дури было невозможно, чтобы не зацепить своих, они кружили, не давая макбуну прорваться, — и вдруг скотина кинулась на Эмброуза, задев тому левую руку. «Вот невезуха, — подумал Рон, — у него же ведущая левая». Спаркс, который теперь в одиночку перекрывал путь наружу, кинул _**Sectumsempra** _ — и подействовало, переднюю лапу пусть не срезало под корень, но посекло изрядно, спасибо покойному профессору Снейпу. Воодушевившийся Спаркс шарахнул снова — Рон еле успел упасть и перекатиться и, оскальзываясь в грязи и матерясь, вдруг вспомнил — точно, спасибо профессору, хоть и не Снейпу.  
— С дороги! — завопил он и тут же, целясь твари в тыл: — _**Brackium Emendo**_!  
Сработало! Задняя — самая задняя — нога подогнулась, макбун начал заваливаться на бок, и Рон уже спокойнее прицелился снова для страховки, когда скотина взмахнула этой самой пятой ногой, оставшейся без костей, — такое было в принципе невозможно, но она взмахнула, мерзкие загнутые когти смазали его по груди и подбородку, почему-то больно не было, и он договорил. Макбун упал и забился, Спаркс с Эмброузом запустили _**Petrificus Ultima**_ , и через минуту все закончилось.  
— Вот собака! — сказал Рон с чувством.  
Эмброуз, придерживая раненую руку здоровой, пнул макбуна в косматый бок и вдруг захохотал:  
— Как собаке пятая нога! — и, заметив недоумение Рона, мотнул головой: — Конечно, откуда тебе знать, это маггловская поговорка, типа — нужен, как собаке пятая нога! А вот пригодилась!  
— Да уж, — Рон поморщился, — кому еще, кроме Рональда Уизли, могло прилететь по роже отростком без костей?

— Удовлетворительно, — подытожил шеф Лоуренс, сидя в больничном коридоре. Калпепперу предстояло лечиться не меньше недели — макбун отхватил-таки изрядный кусок, но ногу удалось сохранить. Рон, поглаживая розовые вспухшие рубцы, неохотно кивнул. Его заклинанию, кажется, грозило войти в анналы, и только пересказав в двадцать пятый раз историю Локхарта, который когда-то применил _**Brackium Emendo**_ для лечения Гарри, Рон получил не только разрешение быть свободным, но и три дня отпуска. Часы показывали половину четвертого. 

Ровно в четыре он прорепетировал улыбку и постучался в заветную дверь. Патил сегодня была… нормальная, как в школе на пятом курсе, когда они придумали Армию Дамблдора: кивнула без церемоний, усадила за низенький столик в углу и принесла кофе. Мысли такая забота порождала самые нерадужные — вытерпев одну чашку и отказавшись от второй, Рон выжидательно улыбнулся:  
— Так что там моя вакансия?  
Патил на глазах превратилась из школьницы в ведущего специалиста:  
— Видите ли, мистер Уизли, конкретно по вашей заявке ничего подходящего пока нет, но…  
— Но?  
— Вы упоминали горячие точки — так вот, нам недавно пришел запрос. Есть такая маггловская организация — «Врачи без границ», а при ней наше отделение — именно оттуда. Им нужен работник широкого профиля в полевой госпиталь: обеспечение безопасности, минимальная колдомедицинская подготовка, достаточно близкие контакты с магглами…  
— Годится! — перебил Рон. — А загвоздка-то в чем? Я же этого и хотел!  
Патил отхлебнула остывшего кофе, поморщилась:  
— Госпиталь — в Африке, в Сомали.  
— В Африке так в Африке, Билл вон в Египте сколько лет работал, — он почесал в затылке: — Погоди, там что, совсем паршиво?  
Патил кивнула:  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как.  
— Так это еще лучше, — выпалил Рон. — То, что нужно!  
Патил посмотрела на него как-то странно, но, покопавшись в бумагах, выдала адрес, по которому надо было явиться для собеседования: представитель «Врачей без границ» вполне предсказуемо обретался в госпитале Сент-Мунго — здрасте, давно не виделись, — правда, в административном корпусе.  
Он уже почти откланялся, когда она снова стала пятнадцатилетней одной-из-близняшек-Патил и спросила жалобно:  
— Уизли, ну зачем тебе туда? Что, адреналина не хватает?  
Рон снова потер зудящие шрамы. Открывать душу было не ко времени и не к месту, к тому же он и сам не понимал до конца, чего хочет. Скроил серьезную морду и выдал:  
— Мне надо, Патил. Просто надо, и все.  
И она закивала — понимающе и сочувственно.


	3. Лондон

3.  
Утром Рон понял, что ему поперло. Он выспался, собрал документы, подумал даже, не нацепить ли орден, решил, что выпендриваться не будет, и взял только наградной лист. Некоторое время выбирал между формой и гражданским, выбрал гражданское, попытался пригладить волосы, привычно поненавидел себя в зеркале — секунд десять, не больше — и аппарировал в Мунго.  
Еще одна дверь, далеко не такая солидная, как в Министерстве, еще одна табличка: «Врачи без границ, Представительство в Великобритании, Магическое отделение, Департамент человеческих ресурсов, прием ведет Сильвия Мирафлорес». «Опять тетка», — подумал Рон — и с чего он вообразил, что нанимать в службу безопасности должен непременно мужик?  
Он вспомнил почему-то школьную медсестру, мадам Помфри — может, из-за того, что надпись повторялась ниже на французском. Французский он не то чтобы знал, но объясниться мог, пробовал в прошлом году: Билли и Флер тогда брали его с собой в Париж, уделить много времени не могли, и пришлось справляться самому.  
Усмехнувшись дурному дежавю, Рон постучал, дождался приглушенного дверью «войдите» — и вошел.  
Точно, поперло: в тесном кабинетике сидела не старая грымза, а девица немногим старше его самого — правда, Рон вечно путался, определяя возраст, — тощая, в дурацкой светло-зеленой мантии, и вдобавок рыжая. Девица вытаращилась на него, как будто глазам не верила, а потом медленно расплылась в улыбке. В руках у нее было наполовину объеденное сахарное перо, и Рон совсем развеселился, но воли себе не дал.  
— Мисс Мирафлорес? Я Рональд Уизли, по поводу вакансии.  
Она подобралась, но исключительно для порядка — блеска и лоска Патил здесь и в помине не было.  
— Отлично, мистер Уизли, садитесь, посмотрим ваше досье.   
Развернула первый свиток — с анкетой — и забормотала:  
— Рональд Билиус Уизли, тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятый, подданный Великобритании, чистокровный, Хогвартс в тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмом, Гриффиндор, участие в Сопротивлении, Герой войны, орден Мерлина второй степени, Академия авроров, служба... Ну что ж, неплохо! Не хочу обнадеживать вас заранее, назначение утверждает начальство, но, думаю, проблем не будет.   
Рон ожидал вопросов — точнее, одного, самого главного, про Гарри, но она только еще раз перебрала бумаги:  
— А рекомендация вашего руководства? Здесь только стандартная характеристика.  
Это был скользкий момент, и он решил рискнуть:  
— Мисс Мирафлорес, дело в том, что я… еще не просил рекомендаций.  
Она взглянула вопросительно.  
— Не успел, — объяснил он. — Вчера был на задании, а до пятницы дали отпуск…  
— Ранение?  
Он ухмыльнулся:  
— Пустяки, царапина!  
Обычно эта глупость действовала безотказно, но мисс Мирафлорес шутку не поддержала, только кивнула, не отрывая глаз от документов.  
— Мистер Уизли, прежде чем мы заключим контракт, я должна убедиться, что вы правильно понимаете, на что подписываетесь. Мы разворачиваем полевой госпиталь глазной хирургии и терапии в Сомали, город Галкайо, бригада будет смешанная: трое магов и семеро магглов, это типовая комплектация, в числе этих троих — один колдомедик, один ассистент и вы. Ваша потенциальная должность называется помощник полевого координатора, обязанности перечислены вот здесь, — она протянула туго скрученный свиток, обязанностей явно хватало, — основные: безопасность, в том числе переговоры с местными жителями, проверка качества воды и пищи, поставки продуктов, оказание первой помощи… ну и по обстановке. Работают обычно парами — маг и маггл, плюс местный персонал. Ситуация там очень тяжелая, работать предстоит целый месяц, хотя неизвестно, удастся ли…  
«Опять помощник», — подумал Рон. Но тут все правильно, куда ему без опыта. Погодите…  
— А как же Статут Секретности?   
Она улыбнулась — кажется, вопрос был правильный.  
— Здесь своя специфика, мистер Уизли — мы называемся специалистами по традиционным методам лечения. Поначалу магглы не принимали нас всерьез, теперь поняли, что в таких местах это удобно. Ну да это все вам успеют рассказать — перед отъездом пройдете обязательный трехнедельный курс обучения в Женеве. Кстати, как у вас с французским?  
— Средне, — честно ответил Рон, — в магазине объяснюсь, не больше.  
— О, вот это уже неплохо, знающим французский отдается предпочтение. Кстати, руководитель у вас будет из Англии, очень опытный целитель.   
Рон, обалдев от обилия сведений, только кивал, потом набрался храбрости и спросил:  
— Мисс Мирафлорес, если не секрет, а вы лично? Ну, бывали в таких местах?  
— Да, — спокойно ответила она, — но мой профиль — Южная Америка… был. — И, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, добавила: — Уволена по здоровью.  
Ничего себе, а он-то еще собирался хвастаться.

Рон чувствовал себя странно. Он опять вспомнил ту гермионину книжку — там еще девчонка неправильно наложила на себя Engorgio и не смогла отменить (по крайней мере, так он это понял), а когда захотела попасть в какой-то садик с цветочками, только пялилась через дверку, в которую даже рука не проходила. Вот и ему будто приоткрыли дверь в новую прекрасную жизнь, а потом сказали — а теперь подожди, приятель. Ждать не хотелось.  
— У вас есть вопросы, мистер Уизли?  
— Э-э… пока нет, слишком много информации…  
— Это точно, — улыбнулась она, — в таком случае жду вас в понедельник. Пока контракт не подписан, вы можете изменить свое решение, если вопросы возникнут раньше, шлите мне сову.   
Нет-нет-нет, это что же — так до понедельника и ждать?  
— Мисс Мирафлорес, — выдал он, — что вы делаете сегодня вечером?  
И сам не поверил — ему удалось ее удивить!  
— Мистер Уизли, — сказала она строго, — для претендентов на вашу должность одно из главных требований — терпение, а вы, как я смотрю, прискорбно нетерпеливы?  
Он радостно закивал.  
— В принципе, это практикуется, — продолжала она, — правда, чаще с целыми группами, но можно и индивидуально — я имею в виду консультацию в неформальной обстановке.   
Рон уставился на нее, не зная, то ли радоваться, что она так хорошо все поняла, то ли огорчаться, что на нее не подействовал его пресловутый животный магнетизм.   
— Но сегодня я не смогу, давайте завтра? А вы подготовьте список вопросов, — она усмехнулась, — и не забудьте спросить насчет жалованья.  
Рон раскрыл рот — ничего себе! Про жалованье он вообще ни разу не вспомнил!   
— Открою страшный секрет — те, кто не спрашивает о жалованье при первом собеседовании, получают преимущество, — сказала она без улыбки.   
За дверь Рон вылетел, как на крыльях: вот оно, только его и ничье больше!


	4. Лондон

Он боялся, что за два дня совсем изведется, но ничего подобного не случилось: навестил Калпеппера, вернулся домой и засел за выданные пергаменты. Общую часть оставил на потом, сразу зарылся в список требуемых заклинаний, медицинские пропустил — все равно самому не разобраться, подумал было, что очищающими и дезинфицирующими можно разжиться у мамы, но никуда не пошел. Свиток лежал на кухонном столе, радуя глаз, Рон пил чай и мечтал. Надо было составить список вопросов, но, Мерлин свидетель, если человеку собираются сделать подарок, не станет же он заранее расспрашивать, как этот подарок выглядит и сколько стоит?  
Одиночество всегда на него действовало как-то чудно, а после войны он и вовсе не мог с ним совладать — хотелось сразу чтобы и оставили в покое, и не оставляли одного, но сейчас-то он был не один, а вместе со своим, только ему принадлежащим будущим, и сидел и ждал, когда оно наступит.

Встречу назначили в пабе «Низзл и Повар», одном из самых старых на Диагон-аллее, — как объяснила мисс Мирафлорес, ей хотелось почувствовать дух настоящей Англии. Ближе к вечеру Рона вдруг затрясло: он принял душ, трижды переоделся, долго возился с расческой, и только в отчаянии швырнув ее об стену, вдруг вспомнил: ты не на свидание идешь, Рональд Уизли! Для этой работы неважно, как ты выглядишь! Поспешно набросал на огрызке пергамента несколько вопросов, решил, что остальное додумает по ходу, и нырнул в камин.

Проклятый паб оказался не только старым, но и на редкость неудачно расположенным: прямо в окно, у которого поначалу устроился Рон, весело подмигивала вывеска «Ужастиков Умников Уизли». Пришлось пересаживаться — новое место оказалось не слишком удобным, напротив двери, но хоть без вида на магазин.  
Сильвия появилась ровно в семь, крепко, по-мужски пожала ему руку, устроилась напротив и объявила, что будет пиво и пирог с мясом и почками. Кажется, она действительно рада была его видеть.   
— Сову вы так и не прислали, мистер Уизли…  
— Рон, — сказал он, — меня зовут Рон.  
— В таком случае я Сильвия, — кивнула она, ничуть не удивившись, — так вот, я делаю вывод, что ваши намерения не изменились?  
— Именно так.  
— А вопросы?  
Рон сунул руку в карман, нащупал клочок пергамента, но решил не позориться и положиться на свою новоявленную удачу.  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул он, — и сколько мне все-таки будут платить?  
— На самом деле не так уж много — около ста пятидесяти галеонов в месяц, но все портключи и порталы бесплатно, а еще жилье и суточные, — только тут она позволила себе усмехнуться: — Для вас это не слишком важно, я не ошибаюсь?  
— Вообще-то я люблю деньги, — сказал Рон, — только я к ним не привык.   
Почему-то хотелось говорить ей правду — не хвастаться, не жалеть себя, а вот так, как есть.  
— Ну а что вас интересует на самом деле?  
Рон попытался собраться с мыслями, не преуспел и выпалил внезапно:  
— Сильвия, а вы где учились?  
— Э… я не думаю, — начала она, но все-таки ответила, — в Салемской академии, и закончила намного раньше вас.  
— Ну уж!  
— Хорошо, ненамного. Но вопрос неверный.  
— Несвоевременный, вы хотели сказать?  
— Или так. Оставим его на после второй кружки?  
Она улыбалась, но не пыталась строить глазки — Рон с полпинка опознавал, когда с ним начинали заигрывать, — и говорить с ней было просто, как когда-то с Тонкс. Эх. Он ухватился за кружку и медленно тянул пиво, пока не прошел приступ.  
— Простите. Если по делу, то я не понял — нам что, можно будет при магглах пользоваться палочками?  
— Не везде и не всегда, но, во всяком случае, запрета на их использование нет. Хотя если вы владеете беспалочковой магией…  
Рон помотал головой.  
— Не страшно. Не демонстрируйте лишний раз свою палочку магглам, и все будет хорошо.  
— А эти местные, про которых вы говорили, — они маги или магглы?   
— И те, и другие. Там своя специфика, вам расскажут. Кстати, Рон, вы знакомы с какими-либо видами магии, кроме европейской?   
Отчаянно желая уметь хоть что-нибудь, он не выдержал и ляпнул:  
— Нет, но я немного знаю парселтанг! То есть у меня получалось…  
Она взглянула недоверчиво:  
— Что получалось?  
— Я открывал дверь… — пробормотал он. — Правда, давно…  
— Обязательно внесу это в досье, — сказала она, — для Африки ваше умение просто бесценно, но вы же понимаете, что вас проверят?  
Рон понурил голову:  
— Я бы рассказал, но это долго… и не слишком весело.  
Сильвия хлопнула ладонью по столу:  
— Значит, и не будем сейчас. Давайте лучше еще по кружечке?  
Рон поднялся, но не успел сделать и шага, как в дверях мотнулся знакомый рыжий хвост — Джордж! На отсутствующее ухо он давно забил, но так и ходил с длинными волосами. Что ему здесь надо, интересно? Опять собрался напиться? Но нет, кажется, он был трезв: оценил обстановку, взглядом указал на Сильвию, сидевшую к нему спиной, и поднял брови: узнавать тебя, Ронни, или не нужно?  
Рон закивал — кто знает, что будет, если оставить его одного?  
Сильвия, заметив его гримасы, обернулась; Джордж поймал ее взгляд, одним движением перенесся от двери к столу и склонил голову:  
— Добрый вечер, я Джордж, старший брат этого типа.   
— Сильвия.  
— У нас деловая встреча, — поспешно вставил Рон. Конечно, он никогда не возражал подставиться и поработать мальчиком для битья, но лучше бы наедине.  
— Жа-а-аль, — протянул Джордж, — красивых девушек с красивыми именами надо приглашать на свидания, а не на деловые встречи, запомни, Рон. Научится, — заверил он Сильвию, — зелен еще. Ты, кажется, собирался за пивом? Я с тобой.  
Рон принюхался — точно, все было в порядке. Джордж тащил его, оглядываясь — то ли на Сильвию, то ли на дверь.  
— Перси сейчас придет, — пробормотал он. — Где ты ее нашел?  
— В Мунго, — неохотно ответил Рон.  
— Постой, так эта пурга про пятинога, которую вчера гнал Перси, — правда?  
Рон дернул плечом. Сплетни в Аврорате и Министерстве распространялись мгновенно.  
— Она не колдомедик.   
— Так правда или нет?  
— Ну да.  
— И молчишь! Зараза ты, Ронни!  
Они уже подошли к стойке, и Джордж отвлекся, через головы жаждущих перекрикиваясь с барменом.   
Конечно, его здесь знали. Конечно, он получил свое пиво через минуту, а тех, кто посмел возражать, шутя заткнули завсегдатаи.  
В пяти шагах от стойки, где было посвободнее, их ждал мрачный Перси.  
— О, класс! — сказал Джордж, размахивая кружками. Перси стер с лацкана пену, забрал пиво и посмотрел на Рона.   
— А ты что здесь делаешь?  
— У Ронни свидание! — тут же сообщил Джордж. Рон чуть не шкурой чувствовал, как его отпустило при виде Перси. — Говорит, что деловая встреча, но я-то вижу! Девочка хорошая. Рыжая, между прочим!  
Они протолкались к столику.  
— Сильвия, это Перси, мой старший брат, — обреченно сказал Рон.   
Она посмотрела, склонив голову набок, точно сравнивая.  
— Персиваль, счастлив познакомиться. Умоляю простить, если помешали.  
— Ни в коем случае. Мы уже закончили, правда, Рон? Продолжим в понедельник.  
Рон опустился на стул, не зная, чего ждать.  
— Всегда мечтала о старшем брате, — сказала Сильвия, — а уж двое….  
— Пятеро, — привычно поправил он — и замер в ужасе. Идиот, какой же идиот!  
— Четверо, — мертвым голосом сказал Джордж. — Четверо. — И одним глотком ополовинил кружку. Молчание повисло, тяжелое, как могильная плита. Рон готов был провалиться сквозь землю, Перси, сгорбившись, уставился в стол, Джордж смотрел куда-то — не в сторону, а просто вне, потом допил, коротко взглянул на Перси и обеими руками потер лицо.  
— Так что там твой пятиног, Ронни?  
Рон едва не расплакался — так он любил их обоих. Он должен, обязан был что-то сделать для них прямо сейчас, перебить эту горечь, хотя и знал, что от нее нет лекарства.  
— Макбун — фигня, — сказал он, — вчерашний день. Я из Аврората ухожу. В понедельник. То есть во вторник.


	5. Лондон

— Спятил, — восхищенно выдохнул Джордж — он снова был здесь, пусть не целиком, но был.  
— Рон, твоя вопиющая безответственность… — это, конечно, Перси.  
— Почему безответственность? — перебила Сильвия. — Я, правда, лицо заинтересованное, но, по-моему...  
Перси напрягся, как пес, почуявший след.  
— Заинтересованное? В чем?  
«Точно, — подумал Рон, — сейчас вцепится и начнет трясти, пока не вытрясет всю правду до последней капли».   
— Я нашел работу! Новую! — сказал он поспешно. — Прошел собеседование! В понедельник скажут точно, берут меня или нет!  
— Что за работа? — быстро спросил Перси. — Где и кем?  
— Ну, полагаю, Рон ответит сам, когда сочтет нужным.  
Рона опять разрывало — между благодарностью и раздражением: трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда тебя препарируют, как лягушку на уроке зельеделия.  
— Потому и не говорил! — он очень старался не кричать, но все-таки срывался в крик. — Не знал точно!  
— Ты еще не хотел идти сюда, Перси, — сказал Джордж. — Теперь будешь меня слушать? А вам, Сильвия, — он понизил голос почти до шепота и наклонился к ней, — вам не кажется, что мой брат просто-напросто собирался скрыть от нас этот незначительный факт? Оставить семью страдать в неведении? Нам с вами, пожалуй, стоит обменяться адресами — чтобы, так сказать, держать руку на пульсе, м-м-м? Мало ли что еще ему взбредет в голову…  
И тут — Рон просто глазам не поверил — он действительно протянул руку и, Мерлин свидетель, положил ей на запястье, где пульс, а она… она так и продолжала сидеть как ни в чем не бывало. Рон шумно вздохнул — ничего не изменилось. Перси с непроницаемым видом пил пиво. Рон понял, что краснеет, но продолжал таращиться на них, просто не мог перестать. Он знал от Перси, на которого как-то нашло, про девок, которых Джордж снимал на ночь, про Анджелину, с которой у него то ли было, то ли не было прошлой весной, но вот так, на виду! Он еще раз вдохнул и выдохнул — и наконец увидел, что Сильвия отняла руку.  
— Конечно — госпиталь Сент-Мунго, доктору Мирафлорес, — сказала она спокойно. — Рон, если решение примут раньше, прислать вам сову?  
— Нет, — хрипло ответил он. — Нет, не надо, я сам приду.  
Она кивнула.  
— Это был прекрасный вечер, господа, но мне пора.  
И встала, собираясь уходить, — они вскочили следом, грохоча стульями.  
— Кенни, запиши на мой счет! — проорал Джордж, отлично обходясь без всякого Sonorus.  
— Мисс Сильвия, позвольте вас проводить?  
— Благодарю, я прямо отсюда.  
Она улыбнулась Джорджу, кивнула Перси, сказала: «До понедельника, Рон» — и, отступив на шаг, аппарировала.

Рон начал понемногу приходить в себя — во всяком случае, до него дошло, что сейчас самое время слинять по-тихому, и он двинулся было в сторону, но четыре руки с двух сторон вцепились в него, и обманчиво ласковый голос прошелестел:  
— Куда это ты собрался, Ронни, малыш? Опять хочешь сбежать? Плохая привычка, Ронни, а от плохих привычек надо избавляться, чем скорее, тем лучше! Ты же хочешь пойти с нами и все-все рассказать, да?  
Они проволокли его через улицу, затащили по лестнице в квартиру над магазином, и через десять минут он сидел на жестком стуле посреди комнаты, а две пары глаз и две палочки целились ему в лицо.  
— Давай, Ронни, колись! — сказал Джордж.  
— Что за работа? Кто эта Сильвия?  
— При чем здесь Мунго?  
«Это они зря, — подумал Рон, — это они напрасно».   
Хотя откуда им знать? Технику поведения на допросах в Академии он сдал на «выше ожидаемого», да и практики хватало, не к ночи будь помянута. Рон напрягся, подождал для вида пару минут и принялся образцово, как по учебнику, колоться, стараясь без нужды не врать и перемежая потоки сведений точно рассчитанными дозами просьб и проклятий.  
Из невнятных его признаний выходило, что бегать по лесам за безмозглыми тварями обрыдло, перспектив никаких, возможностей для перевода нет, а просить Гарри стыдно; что как-то случайно он встретил Патил, пожаловался, она рассказала о запросе, ну и пошло-поехало. Сильвия занимается подбором персонала, легально сидит в Мунго — можно хоть завтра навести справки, а вообще это пока не работа, курс обучения: основы целительства, углубленные чары, маггловедение и маггловская техника, — а уж потом, после экзаменов, могут предложить место. Светить раньше времени не хотел, потому что учебка не в Англии, а в Швейцарии, на континенте, и придется уезжать — знал, что начнут отговаривать, вот и тянул.  
Получалось складно, самому нравилось.  
— Ну, допустим, — сказал наконец Перси. — Допустим. Объяснение приемлемое, хотя я категорически не согласен с твоим образом действий, он просто возмутителен.  
— Темнишь ты что-то, братец, — заявил Джордж, — поймать не могу, а вижу, что темнишь. Значит, так. Родителям скажешь в субботу, на обеде, а остальным… Подожди, а Гарри? Гарри знает?  
Рон помотал головой.  
— Возьму-ка я с тебя клятву... Или нет. Покарауль его, Перси!  
Джордж подлетел к камину, крикнул: «Дом Поттеров» — и сунул голову в зеленое пламя.  
— Гарри? Ты дома? Отлично. Занят? Нет? Еще лучше. Мы тебе сейчас выдадим нашего младшего брата, он очень хочет поговорить о чем-то важном...  
— Жизненно важном! — крикнул Перси, ткнув Рона палочкой в бок.  
— …но стесняется. Мы его тут немного полечили… от застенчивости, так что лови!  
Они — опять в четыре руки — подтащили Рона к камину.  
— С содержанием у тебя уже неплохо, братец, а вот с формой надо поработать, — сказал напоследок Джордж, сопровождая напутствие увесистым пинком.

— Что случилось? — быстро спросил Гарри, выволакивая Рона из камина и почти швыряя на диван. Диван был новый, мягкий, гораздо лучше, чем у Рона.  
Вот придурок Джордж, зачем напугал?  
—Что-то с Джорджем? С тобой? Ранен?  
— Был бы ранен, ты бы первым узнал, — отмахнулся Рон. — Все нормально.  
— А это что? — он мотнул головой в сторону камина.  
Легче всего было бы повторить ту же туфту, которую он только что скормил Перси и Джорджу. Рон совсем было решился, и даже рот открыл, когда понял, что — нет. Не может. Откуда он это взял, он и сам не знал, но готов был поклясться чем угодно, что братьям рассказывать про Сомали пока что нельзя, а Гарри обязательно нужно, прямо сейчас.  
Он выпрямился, насколько позволял диван, попытался привести мысли в порядок и начал доклад — как отчитывался обычно на оперативках по очередному законченному делу, последовательно излагая факты и стараясь ничего не упустить: дежурство и скука, Гебриды и макбун, Отдел международных связей и Патил, Сент-Мунго и Сильвия, Женева и полевой госпиталь…  
Гарри слушал, как умел только он один — впитывая не только слова, но и то, что стояло за словами, и вдруг сказал:  
— Стоп. Есть еще один человек, которому надо об этом знать.  
— Может, не надо? — заканючил Рон, с ужасом ощущая, как превращается из аврора в молокососа-четверокурсника. — Еще чего-нибудь подумает не то…  
— Ты в своем уме, Рон? — спросил Гарри. — Это же Гермиона. Она все поймет. Знаешь что? Иди-ка на кухню, и без всяких **_accio_** — огневиски в закрытом шкафчике, ключ в замке, стаканы на полке.

Когда Рон вернулся и вывалил на низкий столик бутылку и стаканы, Гермиона уже сидела на диване, запахивая халат, из-под которого торчала пижама, — мужской халат, между прочим, с эмблемой «Соколов Сеннена» — клуба, за который в этом сезоне играл Крум. «Интересно, откуда он ее выдернул?» — злорадно подумал Рон, устыдился и сел.  
— Дальше, — сказал Гарри, и Рона затопило волной благодарности — успел, рассказал, повторять не придется.  
Так же четко, как учили, он договорил и стал ждать, что будет. Должно быть, они переглядывались за его спиной — Рон уставился в каминное пламя и терпел, не поднимая глаз, пока не услышал лучший звук на свете: Гарри разливал огневиски.  
Гермиона придвинулась ближе — Рон почувствовал, как от нее пахнет не духами даже, а горьким мужским одеколоном и чужой постелью, — и спросила:  
— Ты же будешь держать нас в курсе, Рон? Ты пиши.  
Гарри сунул ему в руку стакан, и Рон наконец-то посмотрел на них.  
— За нас! — сказал Гарри.  
И они выпили по первой, потом по второй — за исполнение желаний, потом, не чокаясь, по третьей — за тех, кого больше нет, потом Рон ни с того ни с сего рассказал, как прокололся сегодня с парселтангом, и они заспорили, может ли он говорить на змеином языке, если Волдеморт умер, и Рон немного пошипел, а Гарри все повторял, что не будет, потому что разучился, потом оказалось, что бутылка кончилась, и Гарри принес вторую…  
Через какое-то время из камина — это Рон запомнил — вылез Крум, со второго этажа спустилась Джинни, и только за Роном никто не пришел, и он благополучно проспал до утра на прекрасном новом диване в гостиной дома Поттеров в Годриковой лощине.


	6. Лондон - эпилог

Провожать себя Рон строго-настрого запретил — не хватало еще устраивать из аэропорта филиал платформы 9 ¾, — но когда он, с новым всевмещающим рюкзаком через плечо, появился в магической зоне четвертого терминала Хитроу, где установлен был портал на континент, его уже ждали.  
Джордж, Сильвия и Перси устроились у самой стойки — должно быть, чтобы не разойтись с ним — и болтали так, будто были знакомы целую вечность.  
Рон остановился поодаль, разглядывая их, и задумался, что же он пропустил, пока подписывал контракт и заполнял драклову кучу бланков, утешал маму и спорил с Джинни, объяснялся с шефом, Эмброузом и Кассией, проставлялся в отделе, пил до зеленых соплохвостов в «Дырявом котле» с Гарри, Невиллом, Шимусом и Дином, собирал вещи согласно списку и переправлял в Нору уйму ненужного барахла, которым когда только успел обрасти?  
Они увидели его, налетели, затормошили, надавали тьму бесполезных советов — все как полагается, и он чувствовал, что почти счастлив.

Проход на Женеву открывался ровно в полдень: без четверти двенадцать Рон пристроился к хвосту очереди, и перед ним оставалось всего человек пять, когда сзади послышался топот и крик:  
— Стой!  
Рон обернулся и увидел Гарри. Все-таки пришел!  
— На рожон не лезь, — сказал Гарри, крепко ухватив Рона за плечо, — и возвращайся, понял?  
— Куда ж я от вас денусь!  
— А то я тебя не знаю! — сказал Гарри.

Подошла его очередь.  
Рон еще раз обернулся, сказал «пока!» и пошел.


	7. Женева

В Женеве — кто бы сомневался — шел дождь. С вокзала Рон, согласно инструкции, аппарировал в пустынный по случаю буднего дня и плохой погоды парк недалеко от места назначения, пошатался под мокрыми соснами, ежась в маггловской короткой куртке, поглазел на беспросветно-серую озерную гладь, промочил ноги и решил, что с него хватит.

Искомый объект занимал целый квартал, магическая и маггловская части располагались в одном и том же здании, и вход в первую был всего в пяти шагах от входа во вторую.  
Рон миновал высокую стеклянную дверь с круглой металлической ручкой и уже знакомой — она красовалась на его контракте — эмблемой с красно-белым человечком, шагающим куда-то по бесконечной дорожке, обогнул велосипедную стоянку и обнаружил наглухо закрытые железные ворота. Оглянулся — улица Лозанн была пуста — и осторожно коснулся их палочкой.  
Ворота открылись.  
Он рассчитывал увидеть что-нибудь вроде атриума в Министерстве Магии или хотя бы приемного покоя в Сент-Мунго, но оказался в кабинете, похожем на сотни других: стол со стопками папок, камин, отсутствие окон. Из-за стола на него взглянул мрачного вида тип в светло-зеленой мантии, такой же, как у Сильвии.  
— Бонжур, — сказал Рон нервно.  
— Bonjour, monsieur, — отозвался тот и протянул руку.  
Рон мысленно возблагодарил составителя инструкций и извлек из кармана контракт.   
Мрачный тип проверил пергамент десятком заклятий — половины из них Рон не узнал — осмотрел, обнюхал, кажется, попробовал на зуб.  
«Серьезно у них тут», — подумал Рон.   
— Приветствуем вас в штаб-квартире «Колдомедиков без границ», — сказал тип по-английски и указал на камин. — Вам на пятый уровень, комната двадцать два. Если хотите, потом можете пользоваться главным входом, лифт номер три.  
— Мерси, — вежливо отозвался Рон, решив не сдаваться до последнего.

Комната двадцать два оказалась учебным классом — совершенно пустым. В кои веки он не опоздал и не ворвался с последним звонком, а пришел раньше и сейчас же счел это добрым знаком.  
Пять минут спустя он все еще был один, хотел было выглянуть и проверить, туда ли попал, но тут дверь открылась и вошла женщина.  
Когда-то, в Академии, Рон любил составлять словесные портреты, и Гестия Джонс, которая читала им колдокриминалистику, хвалила его — он надеялся, что за дело, а не по старому знакомству; жаль, что потом не пригодилось — зачем безмозглым тварям портреты? Но сейчас он смог подобрать одно-единственное слово: средняя.  
Лет сорока, не высокая и не низкая, не толстая и не худая, треугольное лицо с широким лбом и острым подбородком, волосы не темные и не светлые, а что-то посередине, и светло-зеленая мантия… хм… средней длины.  
«Колдомедик, ассистент и координатор», — вспомнил Рон. Эта, судя по всему, была ассистентом.   
— Добрый день, — кивнула она. — Мистер Уизли, я полагаю?  
Ее английский не то чтобы был неправильным, скорее, слегка запылился, будто им нечасто пользовались.  
— Добрый день, мэм. Просто Рон.  
Фирменная уизлевская улыбка пришлась как нельзя кстати.  
— Я Кейт, — сказала она, и Рон совсем успокоился. — Хорошо, что вы пришли пораньше, мне как раз нужно расспросить вас…  
Она покопалась в сумке, так ничего и не достала, уселась напротив и взглянула на него:  
— …насчет магглов. Боевого опыта у вас больше чем достаточно, чары — дело наживное, а вот магглы…  
— Магглы? — удивился Рон. — А что с ними не так? Вот уж не думал, что у вас здесь…  
Она рассмеялась, сверкнув на удивление белыми зубами — может, американка?   
— Дело не в них, а в вас. Если вы нам подойдете, вам предстоит ежедневно работать бок о бок с магглами, даже больше: вы должны будете доверять им, а они — вам… для мага это нелегко, по себе знаю.  
— Как это? — опешил Рон. Какое еще если? Его что, могут не взять? И, не удержавшись, выкрикнул: — Но я уже! Уже!   
И сжал зубы, чувствуя, что неудержимо краснеет. Отлично, Рональд Уизли! Пять минут на новом месте — и успел выставить себя идиотом.   
Стоп. Он сможет. Он сделает все как надо.  
—Так вы с ними уже работали? — спросила Кейт. Не поняла или сделала вид? Во всяком случае, за эту соломинку можно было ухватиться.  
Рон выдохнул. Как назло, в голову приходили только ублюдочные родственники Гарри — ну, сейчас и они сгодятся, правда?  
— Не то чтобы работал, мэм, — во время Второй Магической мне случалось… э-э-э… помогать магглам скрываться, и еще я, конечно, знаком с семьями моих друзей, в смысле, магглорожденных, — уфф, тут он точно не наврал.  
— Уже кое-что, — сказала она, — немного не то, но обнадеживает. А как у вас с маггловской техникой? Умеете обращаться, например, с телефоном?  
— Да, мэм, с телефоном, и с телевизором, и еще, — он выложил главный козырь, — я вожу автомобиль!  
Опять взглянула — быстро и пронзительно.  
— В самом деле?  
— Отец научил.  
— Постойте, вы же чистокровный?   
Вопросы летели один за другим, как квоффлы в кольцо — и он снова был вратарем.  
— Видите ли, мэм, мой отец работал в Отделе утечек, то есть…  
Кивнула. Кажется, ей нравилось отвечать, не дослушав.  
— Как насчет маггловских прав на вождение?  
Рон потянулся к рюкзаку, но она покачала головой:  
— Не сейчас. А вообще — неплохо, Рон, совсем неплохо! Надеюсь, я вас не слишком напугала?  
— Что? — он заморгал. — Вы… вы меня проверяли?  
— Скорее, составляла впечатление, — Кейт дернула плечом, будто извиняясь, но раскаяния в голосе не было ни на кнат. — Ваша анкета заставляет задуматься: мальчик из старой чистокровной семьи, связи, орден, карьера… Вы настолько не наш контингент...  
На «мальчика» Рон вздрогнул, но стерпел; дослушав до конца, не выдержал и не расхохотался даже — заржал в голос, утирая слезу и едва не стуча кулаком по столу.   
Она терпеливо ждала.  
— Простите, мэм. Простите, но я никогда… в общем, это все правда, но это не про меня.   
— Вы никогда так о себе не думали? Почему?  
Рону стало тоскливо. Он устал, промок и хотел есть, он впервые был один так далеко от дома — и сил спорить с этой хваткой теткой почти не осталось.  
— Не знаю, мэм, почему вам хочется, чтобы я был богатым бездельником, но могу поклясться, что я — не он. Ну, по крайней мере, не всегда.   
— Тем лучше, — сказала она. Продолжения не последовало.  
По какому праву, интересно, она так себя ведет? Или у них здесь так принято? В любом случае, надо дождаться колдомедика, он тут главный…  
— Простите, мэм, — Рон больше не мог терпеть, — а когда подойдет…  
Она махнула палочкой, снова не дослушав — _**Tempus**_! — и взглянула на часы:  
— С минуты на минуту. — И вдруг улыбнулась: — С ним вам будет легче, обещаю.   
Рон кивнул:  
— Он тоже англичанин, да?  
— Англичанин? — переспросила она удивленно. — Почему? Вовсе нет…

Точно, он был кем угодно, только не англичанином: слишком широкое лицо, слишком тяжелая челюсть, слишком низкие и густые брови…  
«Да он едва старше меня, — подумал Рон, — а смотри-ка, уже…»  
Вошедший оценил обстановку, развернулся к Кейт — та кивала ему, радостно улыбаясь, — привычно и четко склонился в поклоне, так же легко распрямился и выговорил длинную фразу. «По-французски, — решил Рон, — «мадам» там точно было. И если _этот_ не чистокровный, то я тролль».   
— Рада видеть, — сказала Кейт по-английски, — как ты?  
Он ответил — медленно и четко произнося каждое слово, будто камни ворочал:  
— Благодарю вас, мадам Бёрк, все хорошо. Счастлив снова работать с вами. Я надеялся, что вы примете меня…  
— Конечно, дорогой, я же обещала. Позволь представить — Рональд Уизли, наш будущий координатор.  
Рон вскочил, вернее, вскочило роново тело, поклонилось — поклон без участия мозга вышел совсем неплохо, язык и губы задвигались, выговаривая положенные слова.   
Сознание попросту отключилось, пытаясь справиться с происходящим. Это что получается — он умудрился перепутать целителя с ассистентом? Орал, ржал и хамил той, от кого зависит его назначение? «Мерлин великий, надеюсь, она не поняла», — подумал Рон в отчаянии.   
— Рон, это моя правая рука и, надеюсь, ваш будущий напарник…  
Парень отвесил еще один поклон:  
— Фридьеш Вардаи.  
Рон поклонился в ответ и снова зашевелил губами, стараясь выговорить непривычное имя, но тот прервал:  
— Короче — Фред.  
Крыша уехала окончательно.  
Рон кивал, улыбался, отвечал на вопросы: да, из Лондона, да, воевал, нет, только простейшие лечебные заклинания, нет, расписания ему еще не давали, да, отдохнуть до ужина было бы неплохо, и да, номер на двоих его вполне устраивает, спасибо.

Спальни курсантов размещались на седьмом уровне: обычная казенная комната, койки, стол, умывальник.  
 _Этот_ — называть его Фредом Рон все равно не мог — распахнул дверь и с тем же тяжелым акцентом сказал:  
— Какую ты хочешь кровать?  
Рон пожал плечами:  
— Мне все равно.  
Швырнул на ближайшую рюкзак, сбросил мокрые кроссовки и лег.  
Сосед долго копошился, раскладывал что-то, потом покашлял и спросил:  
— Где мы встречались раньше?  
Рон мгновенно открыл глаза. Вопрос мог означать что угодно, и стоило сразу же расставить точки над i:  
— Не припомню, чтоб мы встречались.  
— Англия — это Хогвартс, так? Я был там в девяносто четвертом, на турнире.  
Рона подбросило — он сел и уставился на… на _этого_ :  
— Ты был на турнире? С Крумом? Ты из Дурмштранга?  
Не из Бобатона же он, верно?  
— Не с Крумом. Я был в команде Дурмштранга. Выбрали Крума.   
Странно было в ровном чужом голосе, медленно подбирающем слова, узнавать собственную старую обиду, но он не удержался и подколол:  
— Я тогда учился на четвертом курсе. Его помню, тебя — нет.   
— Крум нормальный. Он не виноват. Он сейчас у вас, в Англии. Скоро женится. Познакомился с девушкой на турнире, знаешь?  
Мутное видение Виктора Крума, который тащит в камин хихикающую Гермиону в купальном халате, явилось перед внутренним взором во всей сомнительной красе, и Рон брякнул:  
— Да уж знаю! Он на моей девушке женится!  
— Как ты сказал?  
Он уже пожалел, что сорвался, — как всегда, Рональд Уизли, теперь давай, выпутывайся.  
— На моей бывшей девушке, конечно. Мы с Гермионой — ее зовут Гермиона — решили… сделать перерыв, что ли, а тут Крум подписал контракт в Англии и нашел ее — ну и вот.  
Что это он морщится? Из-за Крума?   
Рон махнул рукой:  
— Да ладно, бывает. — И быстро, пользуясь моментом, спросил: — А можно называть тебя как-то иначе? Не Фред?  
Сосед молчал почти минуту, будто не понял — или вспоминал что-то? — потом спросил:  
— Почему?  
«Ну что я за идиот, — подумал Рон, — ничего, кроме имени, о нем не знаю, а уже все выложил. Но невозможно же — Фредом?!»  
И, пряча глаза и спотыкаясь, объяснил, как мог.  
— У меня есть второе имя, — сказал этот медленно. — Габор.  
— Гейбор, — повторил Рон. — Гейб. Годится. А когда здесь ужин? И где?  
Оказалось, обычно ужинают здесь же, в пабе на нулевом уровне, все вместе, маги и магглы. До магического квартала и тамошних заведений тоже недалеко, но в первый день принято собираться здесь.  
— Паб английский, — усмехнулся _этот_ … Гейб. — Называется «Пиквик». Там все будут. Надо пойти. Джорджу не понравится, если ты не придешь.  
Рон едва не застонал:  
— Какому еще Джорджу, драный Мерлин?!  
— Джордж — главный координатор. Твой босс.  
— Маггл?  
Гейб посмотрел без выражения и кивнул.   
— Он любит, чтобы все было правильно.   
Ладно, Джорджа он как-нибудь стерпит. Ох, письма же! Забыл!   
Рон нацарапал три записки — маме, Джорджу с Перси и Гарри, сбегал, расспросив дорогу, на голубятню (письма здесь носили голуби) и, умеренно паникуя, стал готовиться к ужину.  
— Меня же будут расспрашивать, что я им скажу?   
— Не будут. У нас не лезут, если человек не хочет. А к нам еще меньше. Думают, мы ненормальные. Экстрасенсы.  
— Кто?  
— _Charlatans_ , обманщики. Говорим, что умеем лечить, чтобы нам платили.  
— Погоди, они что, думают, мы лезем в эту дракклову задницу из-за пары монет? Да они сами ненормальные!  
Гейб пожал плечами.  
— Я плохо объясняю. Завтра расскажут. Пошли.

В маггловских пабах Рон уже бывал — по крайней мере дважды. Первый раз через месяц после победы, после похорон, когда они вернулись в школу, чтобы получить дипломы, и делали вид, что учатся. Им разрешалось почти все, но они трое могли только сидеть, вцепившись друг в друга и не выпуская из виду ни на минуту: казалось, отвернешься — и потеряешь навсегда, как Фреда, как Люпина и Тонкс. Сидели в пустой спальне семикурсниц — защита слетела еще во время штурма, гермиониных соседок не было: Лаванда все еще лежала в Мунго, и никто не знал, переживет ли она полнолуние, Парвати почти не вылезала от нее, а когда возвращалась, оставалась в гостиной, где так же дневал и ночевал бывший Отряд Дамблдора.  
Рвануть в маггловский Лондон решили внезапно — вдруг захотелось на люди, но чтобы никто не узнавал, и Гермиона привела их в «Серебряный крест» недалеко от Трафальгарской площади. Там было тесно, накурено, количество сортов пива просто пугало, и орали болельщики, не хуже чем на квиддичном матче. Гарри быстро устал — он тогда почти не спал, а еду в него приходилось впихивать силком, так что после первой же пинты решили — пора возвращаться.   
И все-таки Рон любил это воспоминание, не то что второе: год назад, когда их отправили в Грампианские горы на грэпхорна, они потеряли Хикса — рог прямо в сердце, никто и охнуть не успел, — и зависли потом в какой-то деревне, в крошечном пабе при висковарне; хозяин косился на их мантии, но молчал, поглядывал с опаской и подносил бутылки.

Первый этаж «Мистера Пиквика» был почти пуст: Гейб сказал, что самое веселье начинается позже, и сразу потащил наверх по лестнице. Там, на втором этаже, толпился народ, столы были сдвинуты как попало, пахло мясом и пивом, — Рон расслабился и начал оглядываться. Первым делом ему понравились футболки с эмблемой: он сейчас же захотел такую же себе и еще парочку в подарок. Потом понял, что они пробираются к самому дальнему столу, и прикинул на всякий случай пути отхода. 

Их заметили. Голоса за столом смолкли, а светловолосый небритый тип лет тридцати, сидевший во главе стола, на самом удобном месте — Рон, случись ему выбирать, сам бы туда сел, — небрежно махнул рукой:  
— О, Фридьеш! Как там твой третий глаз, не жмет?  
— Видит тебя насквозь, как всегда.  
— Дамы и господа! — провозгласил светловолосый, отбрасывая со лба длинную челку. — Знакомьтесь — это Фред и… — он посмотрел вопросительно.  
— Рон.   
Ну что, Рональд Уизли, опять свалял идиота? Думал, не будешь звать его Фредом — и все?   
Гейб посмотрел на Рона и кивнул — получалось, что это и есть тот самый правильный Джордж.   
«Вы должны доверять им, а они — вам», — вспомнил Рон. Ага, как же.  
— ОК, Фред и Рон, специалисты по традиционным методам лечения, я не ошибаюсь? Прошу к столу!   
И похлопал по скамейке рядом с собой.  
Места там даже для одного не хватило бы, но тут все зашевелились, пересаживаясь, придвинули еще пару стульев — и неизвестно как Рон втиснулся сбоку от светловолосого, рядом с бойкой девицей в полосатой майке, весело пискнувшей, что она Софи. Гейб сидел напротив и, кажется, был не слишком доволен, ну да Мерлин его разберет.   
— Джордж Холловэй, — сказал светловолосый, глядя в упор. — Координатор.   
И протянул руку.


	8. Женева

Играть в школу не хотелось совсем.  
Да и не тянул этот Холловэй на того Малфоя — ну, или наоборот, — и сам Рон был далеко не первокурсник, ничего по бедности не видавший, кроме собственного дома да Диагон-аллеи раз в год.  
Он пожал протянутую руку, представился по всей форме, спросил, что здесь стоит брать, — услышал в ответ не слишком понятное «бургер» и заказал на всякий случай двойной.

Гейб не соврал: никто его не дергал, не расспрашивал, хотя поглядывали с любопытством, а вертлявая Софи поинтересовалась, не ирландец ли он, — она слышала, что ирландцы все рыжие, и тут же сообщила, что сама она из Австралии.  
Будущий босс царил за столом — Рон не понимал и половины того, о чем он говорил, но поймал себя на том, что готов смеяться вместе со всеми, и уткнулся в тарелку.  
За столом их было семеро, Кейт не пришла. «Похоже, — решил Рон, — начальство предпочитает ужинать отдельно. Интересно, как будет в этом Сомали? Наверно, так же, начальство — оно всегда дистанцию держит».

Ему принесли еще одну кружку, Рон отхлебывал, прислушивался, запоминал имена и лица, решил, что стоит познакомиться поближе с брюнеткой с другого края стола — кажется, ее звали Алекс, подумал, что седоватый мужик рядом с Гейбом чем-то напоминает покойного министра Скримджера, — словом, включил обычный режим «после работы»; так же он просиживал вечера и в Лондоне, и скоро нужно было напоминать себе, что они — магглы, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.  
«Вообще-то, — подумал он, — сейчас и ляпнешь — не услышат», — на первом этаже, кажется, началось то самое обещанное веселье, гремела музыка, орал на полную громкость телевизор: «…И Манчестер забивает гол в ворота Арсенала!» Рон и не хотел, а прислушался: футболом его шесть лет подряд изводил Дин Томас — потом, после школы, они как-то даже сходили на матч, хотя после квиддича не впечатляло ни разу… но ведь земляки!  
— За кого болеешь? — спросили справа.  
Ну да, Джордж — король стола. Нашел, за что зацепиться.  
— За Вест Хэм.   
Заболеешь тут, если плакат этих самых Вест Хэм столько времени мозолил глаза со стены напротив кровати! Помнится, поначалу он даже ткнул их палочкой — почему не шевелятся?  
— А сам играешь?  
— Вратарь, — слово вылетело прежде, чем Рон успел подумать о последствиях. — За факультет играл, — быстро договорил он, — потом не до того было.  
— Воевал или полиция? Да не смотри так, вас сразу видно.  
Рон выдохнул: пока вопросы были нормальные, легкие — все-таки Академия дала ему очень много, даже, наверно, больше, чем школа.  
— И то, и другое.  
— Воевал — там же? — Джордж мотнул головой, указав на Гейба.  
— Где — там же?   
Джордж пожал плечами, будто Рон обязан был знать:  
— В Косово, где еще.  
Гейб, должно быть, почувствовал, что говорят о нем — взглянул тяжело, голова у Рона вдруг закружилась, перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна — он охнул, схватился за висок: «Хватит!»  
Мир медленно вернулся на место.   
«Придурок! Мог бы словами сказать», — злобно подумал Рон. Он понимал, что Гейб только подтолкнул его, но кто же знал, что тот окажется легилиментом, да еще таким сильным — вон что вытворяет без слов и без палочки!  
Гейб быстро кивнул с виноватым видом. Нет бы предупредить заранее, что этот Джордж может полезть с расспросами! Или — он же предупреждал, кажется?  
Опять вляпался, Рональд Уизли? Эти двое, похоже, терпеть друг друга не могут, а тебе с ними работать.  
Джордж смотрел очень внимательно:  
— Черт, я и позабыл, что ты из этих…  
— Кого — этих?  
— Психов.   
— Каких еще психов?  
— Вы же типа мысли читаете и все такое? Потому тебя и выгнали, да? — он криво усмехнулся, потом наклонился низко и почти прошептал: — Попробуй, рыжий, запори мне со своей телепатией хоть одну пробу, я тебе такое устрою!  
— Какая еще телепатия? — таким же ядовитым шепотом ответил Рон. — Кого откуда выгнали? Сам ты псих. — И полез из-за стола.  
Джордж вдруг сдулся прямо на глазах.  
— Ладно, проехали. Иди, и не забудь — завтра лекция в три, спросишь, где учебные классы.

Рон протолкался к выходу. Тяжелая дверь хлопнула, отрезав вопли и дым, Рон запрокинул голову и выдохнул. Дождя уже не было, но в воздухе висела осенняя сырость, и пахло прелыми листьями — наверно, из парка.  
Гейб возник рядом, будто аппарировал, беззвучно.  
— Из сортира, — объяснил он, — лучше бы так вышел, воняет.  
— Ты чего? — набросился на него Рон. Доругаться хотелось страшно — и почти не важно, с кем. — Ты чего ко мне полез, легилимент дракклов? Может, у вас в Дурмштранге это нормально, а у нас за такое вызывают!   
Гейб выпрямился и застыл, будто действительно получил вызов.   
— Приношу свои извинения, — сказал ровно и четко. — Я поступил непозволительно.   
— Неужели ты думал, что я этому магглу?.. Ну, вообще-то я мог, — признал Рон со вздохом, — тебе вон сколько наболтал. Но все равно! А, да. Принимаю ваши извинения. И пойдем уже.

— А чего он к нам вяжется? — спросил Рон уже в комнате, накладывая высушивающие чары на кроссовки — прошли всего ничего, а ноги опять мокрые.  
— Он думает, что самый умный. Не любит не понимать. Не любит, чтобы неправильно. А нас не понимает.  
— Как же я с ним буду работать?  
— В поле по-другому. Ты все правильно делал, с ним так и надо.   
Рон недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Что я делал-то?  
Подумал, что завтра надо будет спросить, где здесь можно купить ботинки покрепче, и уснул.


	9. Женева

«Отметьте в списке заклинания, которыми владеете в настоящий момент. Если указано, отметьте степень владения заклинанием (симпла, максима, ультима и т.п.). Если вы владеете заклинанием невербально или без помощи палочки, поставьте отметку в соответствующей графе. Обратите внимание на цвет свитка: зеленый для колдомедиков, синий для ассистентов, желтый для немедицинского персонала».  
«Серьезно у них тут», — в который раз подумал Рон, разворачивая пергамент. Список был гораздо длиннее того, что он так и не дочитал в Лондоне — должно быть, для внутреннего пользования.  
Не меньше трех футов, а то и все четыре.  
Ну, посмотрим, что там.  
 ** _Aguamenti_** — ага, это мы умеем, будет вам водички, сколько пожелаете.  
 ** _Aqua eructo_** — еще водички? Сделаем!  
 ** _Aqua purgare_** — ну, он слышал, что там плохо с водой, но чтобы настолько? Или ее могут отравить?  
 ** _Aqua determinet_** — вот это что-то новое, но наверняка не лучше предыдущего…  
Вокруг пыхтели над свитками. Оказалось, что их госпиталь вовсе не единственный, как он почему-то решил поначалу: класс, рассчитанный человек на тридцать, был полон. На этот раз, кажется, собрались все; по крайней мере, Кейт сидела на первой парте, склонившись над своим свитком, зеленым, он специально посмотрел.  
Рон привычно грыз перо, наслаждаясь чувством безопасности, — здесь, среди своих, не надо было следить за словами или жестами, и палочку можно достать на стол — вон, кладут, не боятся. Даже та треть (или больше? Ну, все равно) заклинаний, о которых он и понятия не имел, не смущала: действительно, чары — дело наживное.

Что там дальше?  
 ** _Accio_** — он довольно ухмыльнулся, ставя галочку в графе «невербальные», и еще две, напротив **_Lumos_** и **_Nox_**.  
Это вам не эссе о применении какого-нибудь особо заковыристого ингредиента в еще более заковыристом зелье, которое нормальному человеку никогда не понадобится, это была практика, которую он понимал, фрагменты, из которых мог составить цельную картинку: территория, огороженная защитными чарами, на которой не действует маггловское оружие, оповещение о любом проникновении внутрь вне разрешенного коридора, постоянная бдительность, проверки, проверки…   
Интересно, а спать-то когда?   
Он отметил последнее в списке, памятное еще с первого курса **_Wingardium Leviosa_** , и огляделся: надпись на доске сменилась новой, оповещавшей о том, что далее уважаемым кандидатам предстоит прослушать лекцию о положении в Сомали, а затем продемонстрировать боевые навыки.  
Последнее несколько примиряло с действительностью — слова «лекция о положении в…» сразу навевали воспоминания о привидении профессора Биннса: под его призрачный лепет хорошо спалось даже последним — то есть первым — отличникам.

— Сомали — страна уникальная! — провозгласила бодрая пожилая ведьма в черной академической мантии. — Как известно, мы не подвергаем наших сотрудников риску, отправляя их в мусульманские страны, но Сомали — особый случай!  
Да, профессором Биннсом здесь и не пахло. Если энтузиазм лекторши что-то и напоминал, то скорее радость Хагрида, обнаружившего в соседнем лесу очередное чудовище.  
— Итак, вам предстоит работать в стране, где, с одной стороны, любые упоминания о волшебстве — обратите внимание, я имею в виду не истинную магию, а маггловские представления о ней! — караются смертью, а с другой — отсутствует понятие Статута Секретности, и маги открыто живут среди маггловского населения. «Как же так?» — спросите вы, — ведьма сделала драматическую паузу, взмахнула палочкой, и на стене появилась разноцветная карта. 

— Каждый житель Сомали, будь он маггл или маг, принадлежит к тому или иному клану. Есть большие кланы, например, Дарод, клан властителей, — она ткнула в нижнюю часть карты, — или Хавийе, клан воинов, — палочка переместилась в центр рисунка. — Их предки пришли на земли великого царства Куш и страны Пунт, которые торговали еще с египетскими фараонами и посылали послов в Рим, завоевали их, распространили ислам… Отношения между кланами весьма сложны и запутанны; для тех, кто по долгу службы будет иметь с ними дело, организованы лекции в маггловской части штаб-квартиры, расписание в фойе, — добавила она скороговоркой. — Нас же интересуют малые кланы, которые предпочли верность обычаям предков относительному богатству и безопасности — или делают вид, что предпочли. И среди них мы выделим клан Йибир — клан колдунов! Именно так, одновременно тайно и открыто, волшебники проживают среди магглов, не имея собственной территории, но кочуя с места на место. Более того, представители этого клана первыми осматривают новорожденных детей — и не мне объяснять, почему они это делают. Среди магглов считается, что у тех, кто пренебрежет подобным осмотром или воспрепятствует ему, ребенок может вырасти ненормальным — и здесь вам тоже, думаю, понятно, что это может означать. Клан Йибир говорит на своем собственном языке — он считается тайным, однако еще сто лет назад его описал некий лейтенант Джон Кирк, сквиб-англичанин. Все вы получите переводчики, зачарованные на знание этого языка, но желающие могут посещать курсы. Сложнее обстоит дело с собственно магией — она совершенно не изучена, известно, только, что в корне отлична как от нашей, европейской, так и от обычных шаманских практик. В условиях ограниченных контактов создает определенные трудности. Более того, на йибир не действуют обычные методы распознавания магии, так что мы вынуждены пользоваться их собственными, которые, повторюсь, до сих пор не исследованы, — то есть, по сути, верим им на слово. Добавлю, что каждому из вас придется принести Нерушимый обет в том, что он не будет разглашать сведений о языке и обычаях Йибир: эта традиция идет от того же Кирка и соблюдается неукоснительно. К каждому госпиталю будет приписан представитель клана, который и примет участие в обряде…

Ведьма радостно улыбнулась, будто призывая слушателей ощутить величие поставленной перед ними задачи, но Рону было совсем не весело.   
Ему срочно, срочно нужна была спина, за которую можно было бы спрятаться от всех этих подробностей, — он не хотел теории, не хо-тел, он хотел точных инструкций, а не предположений и неопределенностей, которые преподносились здесь как награда.  
Несколько мгновений он малодушно размышлял, что можно, например, завалить экзамены или подставиться под заклятие на тренировке, но представил, как возвращается в Англию, к недоуменным вопросам и сочувственным взглядам, и нервно сглотнул — проехали, пусть идет как идет, просто он попал в другое течение вместо того, прежнего.

— Ну, Рон, что вы об этом думаете? — голос Кейт звучал так тепло и участливо, что Рон почувствовал себя пациентом из самых безнадежных.  
— Теория, — пожал он плечами. — Всегда мечтал обойтись без нее.  
— Лекарство горькое, но необходимое, — подхватила она. — А как у вас насчет практики?  
Рон напрягся. Нет, если бы она полезла к нему в голову, он бы заметил, верно?  
— Да, я как раз хотел спросить… то есть узнать, к кому можно обратиться. Насчет безопасности мне более-менее понятно, но ведь должен быть какой-то КПП?  
— Что, простите?  
— Контрольно-пропускной пункт. Их же нужно фильтровать: кого к магглам, кого к нам, а кого-то вообще пропускать нельзя — наверняка это уже делали, а новую метлу изобретать не хочется.  
Она посмотрела заинтересованно — может, пациент не столь безнадежен?  
— Ну, мне-то их приводят готовенькими. А вот Фридьеш, наверно, знает, он работал в Африке два сезона назад, если не ошибаюсь… Фред! — позвала она громко, и Рон снова дернулся.  
Фред… то есть Гейб подошел сразу, словно ждал, когда позовут.  
— Вот Рон интересуется организацией сортировки, расскажешь? Кстати, Рон, а как у вас с легилименцией?  
Рон помотал головой:  
— Не мое. Я учился защите…  
— У него хорошая защита, — сказал Гейб.  
— Откуда?.. Фред, ты что?!  
Тот смотрел прямо, не собираясь ни скрывать, ни оправдываться:  
— Вчера. Джордж опять прицепился, а я…  
— Гейб меня предупреждал, но я не понял, — быстро вставил Рон, — вот и пришлось… Все в порядке, мэм, чесслово.  
— Гейб? Мальчики, что я пропустила?  
Рон вздохнул.   
— Ну, имя Фред у меня уже занято. Для другого.  
Глаза ее стали совсем круглыми, и Рон с ужасом понял, как двусмысленно прозвучало его объяснение. Но пугало не это: маска доброго доктора пусть на мгновение, но слетела, и Рон вдруг понял, почему его так напрягал самый пустой разговор с ней. Не из-за его ошибки — вернее, сама ошибка была следствием идиотской привычки искать в каждом новом лице сходства с теми, кого знал раньше. Он просто не мог найти для нее аналога — слишком она была типичной, слишком средней — вот до этих самых слов. Но она же вылитая…  
Она моргнула — и стала прежней, и мысль ускользнула.  
— Можно поговорить за обедом. Вы где обедаете?  
— А где можно? — спросил Рон.


	10. Женева

Вот буфет здесь оказался ровно таким же, как в Сент-Мунго, даже кофе знакомо отдавал полиролью для метел. Кейт медленно размешивала сахар, но пить, кажется, не собиралась.  
— Да, Холловэй — это проблема. Я-то с ним встречалась только здесь, в поле мы вместе не работали. Очень образованный, по маггловским меркам, конечно. Очень амбициозный — если этот сезон пройдет нормально, не сомневаюсь, что его повысят. Но чтобы он подсидел кого-то или, скажем, сплетничал, не слышала — все в лицо, как есть. Говорят, у него была из-за этого какая-то неприятная история на прежнем месте работы, понятия не имею, правда или нет, и подробностей тоже не знаю. Года три назад он очень возражал против нас — то есть, чтобы нам выделяли средства из общих пожертвований: говорил, что если мы хотим морочить голову несчастным, которых надо лечить по-настоящему, то только за свой счет. Тогда ему объяснили, что пожертвования идут адресно, и он не то чтобы замолчал, но теперь высказывается частным порядком. Наше начальство в курсе, но смотрит сквозь пальцы. Очень аккуратный, очень сообразительный, все у него всегда в порядке, — она повернулась к Рону: — Да, Фред… то есть Гейб с ним работал в позапрошлом году в Косово и до сих пор считает, что Холловэй увидел там лишнее.  
— Он увидел, — кивнул Гейб. — Был обстрел. Я держал _**Cave Inimicum**_ над палаткой.  
— И он промолчал?  
— Он не понял, что видел. — И повторил вчерашнее: — Он не любит не понимать.  
— А как насчет **_Obliviate_** на всякий случай? — спросил Рон, размазывая по тарелке странную смесь картошки, мясного фарша и яиц, которую здесь подавали.  
— Только в крайних случаях, — ответила Кейт, — если бы он, скажем, обвинил открыто. Но память стирать в любом случае считается неэтичным — все-таки свои, хотя случаи были. Вы напомните, я могу уточнить. Но вообще будьте с ним осторожнее.  
— Молчать — это понятно. А палочку-то куда? — Рон потряс правой рукой, забыв, что в ней вилка. — Всю дорогу с длинным рукавом ходить? Жарко же!  
— Носи штаны! — сказал Гейб и похлопал себя по бедру. — Покажу, где делают.  
— И ботинки! — быстро сказал Рон. — Хочу ботинки, как у тебя! Сходим?  
— Если хочешь, — кивнул Гейб.

Испытуемых — Рон оказался третьим в очереди — оставили в предбаннике и вызывали по одному. Рон не решался заговорить: все сосредоточенно молчали, кто-то сидел, закрыв глаза, кто-то искоса разглядывал соседей. «Интересно, — подумал Рон, — вот провалюсь я — и что? Поедут без меня? Это же некомплект получится», — и осекся.  
— Suivant! — раздалось снаружи, Рон завертел головой, натыкаясь на недоумение во взглядах, пожал плечами и толкнул дверь. В зале было почти темно.  
— Рональд Уизли? — он кивнул, стараясь понять, где тут что.  
— Позвольте вашу палочку.  
Не то чтобы Рон стеснялся своей палочки — в школе он вообще ни о чем таком не думал, но в Академии и после его столько раз обзывали невинной девицей, что впору было взвыть. И ведь не возразишь — ива и руно единорога! Если еще учесть, что предыдущая, тоже с волосом единорога, была из ясеня — картинка получалась та еще.  
Он поморгал, присматриваясь, и протянул палочку в темноту, ожидая худшего. В темноте хмыкнули, хриплый голос произнес:  
— Первый поединок с инструктором.  
Палочка вернулась, впереди ударили крест-накрест два широких луча света, очерчивая круг, а сверху воздвигся прозрачный едва видимый купол. Темнота по сторонам вздыхала, перешептывалась — наверно, там были зрители.  
На свет вышел невысокий человек в темной короткой мантии: на правом плече Рон увидел табличку с именем, вгляделся и довольно оскалился.  
— Продолжительность боя пятнадцать минут, победа чистая или по очкам, — раздалось откуда-то сверху. — Запрещается использовать непростительные и неотменяемые заклятия. На счет три. Один. Два. Три!  
Конечно, инструктор атаковал раньше, пусть обыкновенным **_Stupefy_**.  
Рон шарахнулся, ответил **_Protego_** — и понеслось.  
Он не старался нападать — судя по всему, должны были проверять защиту, — но и сдерживаться особо не стремился, знал, что нельзя сбиваться с ритма, делать не то, чего хочет тело.  
«Од-на-жды-я-при-шел-до-мой, — бубнил он про себя, швыряя **_Glisseo_** — инструктор поскользнулся, но удержался на ногах и послал в него **_Everta Statum_**. — И-был-нем-но-го-пьян…»  
Рон отлетел к спружинившей стене, приземлился на одно колено и ответил **_Rictusempra_** , к сожалению, задевшее краем — противник только дернулся. «Ладно, — подумал Рон, бросаясь на пол — **_Expelliarmus_** полыхнул красным прямо над его головой. — И-дол-го-па-лоч-кой-го-нял…»  
Следующее он не опознал, опять заслонившись **_Protego_** , выпалил, не слишком целясь, **_Obscura_** , еле увернулся, когда заклинание отразилось от выставленного щита, и громко выкрикнул:  
— Зе-ле-ных-о-безь-ян! — одновременно с невербальным: « ** _Accio_** палочка инструктора!»  
Драный Мерлин! Палочек оказалось две, одну Рон поймал, вторая — запасная, идиот! — стукнулась в его сжатый кулак и упала под ноги. Рон поспешно проорал **_Incarcero_** , на всякий случай пригнулся, но противник застыл на месте, спутанный по рукам и ногам.  
— Двенадцать минут, чистая победа, — объявил голос из темноты. — Невербальное **_Accio_**. Мистер Уизли, пройдите к столику судьи, заполните лист использованных заклятий.  
Инструктор, уже освободившись, подошел к нему.  
— Весьма поучительно, — сказал он на хорошем английском. — Британский Аврорат, если не ошибаюсь? Узнаю школу.  
Рон кивнул и еще раз посмотрел на табличку «Гастон Мальсибер, инструктор». Родственник, наверно, не однофамилец же. Хорошо, что руку пожимать не нужно, — и хорошо, что его поставили против этого типа, немного здоровой злости еще никому не мешало.  
Второй бой — вдвоем с Гейбом против парней из другого госпиталя — оказался предельно коротким: Гейб просто снес обоих каким-то невербальным, те даже рта раскрыть не успели, заработал укоризненное «Месье Вардаи, это парный бой!» — от судьи и «Вау! Научишь?» — от Рона.  
«Кажется, — подумал Рон, — теперь есть спина, которую нужно прикрывать — и за которую можно прятаться». 

На маггловской лекции Рон предполагал подремать — и успешно осуществил свое намерение, усевшись за самый дальний стол, благо народу присутствовало гораздо больше, а лектор был чужд театральности и уныло лопотал о каких-то Сомалиленде, Пунтленде и прочих лендах вперемешку с пиратами, мятежниками и прочей маггловской лабудой.  
Проснулся он, услышав знакомое слово, и решил перетерпеть — авось расскажут что-нибудь полезное.  
— Йибир — малочисленное и угнетаемое племя, — повествовал лектор под перешептывание слушателей, — которое, как считается, обладает некими сверхъестественными способностями и, как следствие, вызывает одновременно страх и презрение у других племен. Они ведут кочевой образ жизни, однако не могут владеть коровами — главным богатством Сомали — и заняты в основном на неквалифицированных работах. Йибир называют себя потомками легендарного короля Буур Байр, лекаря, жреца и астролога, который славился тем, что его предсказания сбывались. Легенда гласит, что этот король пользовался правом первой ночи, забирая себе молодых девиц и только через неделю возвращая их новоиспеченным мужьям, за это время якобы избавляя их от женских болезней.  
В классе заржали — кто-то все-таки слушал.  
— Вдобавок он утверждал, что может проходить сквозь стены, и даже прошел дважды сквозь один из холмов, на третий же раз был остановлен другим вождем, прочитавшим несколько стихов из Корана. Этот вождь сверг короля, но поклялся выплачивать за это виру, называемую самайо, каждый раз, когда родится мальчик. До сих пор йибир с помощью колдовства узнают о рождении ребенка, приходят и получают свою плату. А чтобы никто не выдал себя за йибир и не получил деньги или подарок незаконно, подтверждают принадлежность к племени, помещая на раскрытую ладонь раздвоенный прутик, который начинает сам собою колебаться и дергаться, затем отламывают часть этого прутика и оставляют родителям новорожденного в знак того, что клятва исполнена. Говорят также, что никто не видел могилы йибир — когда они умирают, то исчезают бесследно.  
— Удобно! — высказался кто-то. — Все бы так!  
— И, наконец, известно, — завершил лектор, — что племя йибир, а также еще два малых племени — тумал и мидган — избегают обращаться за медицинской помощью к нашим врачам, но не возражают против специалистов по традиционным методам лечения, и такая возможность будет предоставлена им в новом сезоне. Это, безусловно, является…

Лектор говорил что-то еще, но Рон уже не слушал — он думал, что будет, если положить на руку кому-нибудь из йибир настоящую палочку, только не его собственную, а ту, вторую, с каштаном и сухожилием дракона.


	11. Женева

— Пешком или аппарируем? — спросил Гейб. — Здесь близко, через мост.  
— Не любишь аппарировать? Почему?  
Гейб коротко взглянул:  
— Расщепило.  
Рон покивал со знанием дела:  
— И меня, аж два раза. Первый раз вообще полплеча отхватило — совсем сопляк был, даже без лицензии, — и помедлил в ожидании вопроса. Но Гейб молчал, и Рон спросил сам:  
— А тебя как?  
— Ранен был. В голову.  
— Прямо раненый аппарировал? Не слабо! А знаешь, кстати, кто меня тогда вылечил? Гермиона!  
— Кто?  
— Ну, вашего Крума невеста.  
Гейб посмотрел внимательней:  
— Тогда она была твоя невеста?  
— Да нет, нам же всего по семнадцать было.  
Гейб еле заметно поморщился и снова промолчал.  
Они как раз дошли до моста, и Рон перегнулся через перила, глядя в серую мутную воду.  
— А что это за река?  
— Рон.  
— Что?  
— Река называется Рон, — усмехнулся Гейб.  
— О, тезка! — Рон выудил из кармана кнат и бросил вниз. — Чтобы вернуться. У вас так делают?  
— У нас бросали в море.

Улицы на той стороне реки были не в пример уже, но дома стояли неплотно, не как в Лондоне, и между ними просвечивало вечернее небо.  
Рон терпел, сколько мог, потом заговорил снова:  
— Кейт сказала, ты работал в Африке.  
— Я работал в Конго. Там не так, легче. ** _Proprium magus_** — и все дела.  
— Это еще что?  
— Определяет, маг или нет. В Сомали не работает, слышал?  
— Да я не о том, — отмахнулся Рон. — Как их отличить, на лекции уже рассказали.  
— На какой лекции? На маггловской? Раздвоенный прутик? Ты что, поверил?  
— А хоть и на маггловской, — обиделся Рон. — Что вы к этим магглам привязались, может, это правда?  
— Это их сказка. Когда они говорят про свое — я слушаю, когда про наше — нет.  
— Но можно же попробовать! Я вот думаю — если взять не этот их прутик, а настоящую палочку?  
— Палочку жалко, — меланхолично заметил Гейб, но Рон уже пошел вразнос.  
— Слушай, у меня есть еще одна, трофейная, плохая, ее не жалко…  
— Плохая?  
— Мастер Олливандер — слышал про него? — Гейб кивнул. — Он ее сделал в плену, его заставили, потом я ее отобрал у одного там… — Рон передернулся, вспомнив, как скользило под пальцами серебро неживой руки, — ну и оставил себе, не пользовался ни разу, а тут такой случай, я сделаю, ты только прикрой, ладно?  
— А ты, оказывается, — Гейб покрутил пальцами, подыскивая слово, — авантюрист!   
Рон смутился:  
— Да нет, это я так… я же говорю — не про то хотел спросить. Как это бывает — ну вот мы приехали на место, а дальше?  
— Разбиваем лагерь все вместе. Магглы натягивают колючку. Мы — чары на периметр. Делал когда-нибудь?  
— Какие? — колючку Рон пропустил мимо ушей, решив спросить позже. — **_Protego totalus_** хватит или нужно **_horribilis_**?  
Гейб хмыкнул.  
— Ты накладывал **_Protego horribilis_**?  
— Ну, по-настоящему нет, только видел, а в учебке было дело.  
— А дальше ты что бы сделал?  
Рон почесал в затылке:  
— Наверно, **_Repello Magletum_** и **_Salvio hexia_** на наши палатки. Метки на весь персонал, чтобы проходили. И пропуска для больных.  
— Примерно так. Еще от мух, там такие мухи, от них сонная болезнь. От змей тоже. Еще **_Cave inimicum_** — слышал? Очень хорошее, накрывает сверху, против бомб.   
Рон хотел спросить, что такое бомба, но вспомнил и заткнулся.

Сколько Рон знал, вход в магические кварталы делался через какой-нибудь кабак, чтобы работал допоздна или даже круглые сутки. Когда Гейб свернул к магазину старых книг, Рон его едва не схватил за рукав, но оказалось, в Женеве так и есть, вход через книжную лавку.  
— Сначала ботинки, — сказал Гейб.  
Рон незаметно похлопал по внутреннему карману куртки, проверяя кошелек с галлеонами, и понадеялся, что денег хватит. Совесть привычно грызла — ботинки, уж это он правильно определил, были сделаны из драконьей кожи и стоили пол авроратской зарплаты. Да еще штаны! Когда-то он сказал Гарри, что ненавидит бедность, потом научился с ней мириться, потом вроде как перестал быть бедным, но привыкнуть, что перестал, так и не смог. Он иногда думал, что Фреду с Джорджем пошло бы богатство, одному-то Джорджу было плевать. Сам он без особых терзаний мог покупать только подарки — родителям, Джинни с Гарри, Джейми, само собой, даже Гермионе, но тратить на что-то не слишком нужное?  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу, поджимая замерзшие пальцы, оглянулся на гуляющих по улице магглов, при которых не применишь ни высушивающее заклятье, ни любое другое, и решил, что забьет на цену и купит, и пропади все пропадом.

Час спустя Рон был счастлив. Когда дверь книжного магазинчика захлопнулась за спиной, он снова взглянул вниз, на свои прекрасные, лучшие в мире ботинки из кожи карпатского шарканя. Но еще больше грела мысль, что его узнали.  
Хозяин обувной лавки, мосье Фламбар (так значилось на вывеске) очень вежливо осведомился, не откажется ли молодой господин назвать свое имя, а когда Рон назвался, спросил, кем ему приходится мосье Шарль. Рон захлопал глазами, потом сообразил и ответил.  
И тогда ему, как брату мосье Шарля, после многочисленных восторгов и уверений в нижайшем почтении, дали скидку — самую большую, — и хватило не на одну, а на две пары штанов в соседнем магазине! 

— Теперь идем покупать нож, — сказал Гейб. Все-таки Рон его не понимал — как это, не задать ни одного вопроса? Сам-то он спрашивал за двоих.  
— Какой нож? Мы же уже вышли?  
— Маггловский нож. Здесь хорошие ножи. Еще часы, шоколад и сыр. Я подумал, ты захочешь нож.  
Нож он, пожалуй, хотел, пусть до сих пор об этом и не догадывался.  
— А себе тоже купишь?  
— У меня есть нож, — было непонятно с этим его дурацким английским, хвастался он или нет, но Рон решил, что все-таки хвастался. — Очень хороший. У нас дарят нож на... — он опять помедлил, не находя нужного слова, — _la majorité_ , семнадцать лет.  
— Совершеннолетие, — подсказал Рон. — А у нас дарят часы!  
— Швейцарские?   
— Наверно, нет, — пожал плечами Рон, — они старые, по наследству.  
— Нож делают специально. Особый мастер. Его зовут Чаба.  
— Кого, мастера?  
— Нож. Я потом покажу.  
Рон только моргнул — они уже свернули из переулка на ярко освещенную улицу, полную народа.  
— Сюда, — Гейб поднялся по ступенькам. — Я скажу, какой лучше. У тебя есть маггловские деньги?

В магазине тоже было не протолкнуться.  
— О, и вы здесь!  
Рон повернулся на голос, увидел писклявую Софи и сказал:  
— Привет!  
— Вы потом куда? Пошли с нами ужинать! В «Свиную ножку», здесь рядом!  
С нами?   
Рядом с Софи наклонился к прилавку седоватый дядька, похожий на Скримджера, из-за его спины улыбалась вчерашняя черненькая, а дальше стоял и смотрел Джордж Холловэй.   
— Привет! — сказал Рон еще раз.  
Тот как-то странно мотнул головой — как будто понимал, что надо поздороваться, но заставить себя не мог.  
— Ну так что, идем? — повторила Софи.  
Рон посмотрел на Гейба, тот дернул плечом — мол, как хочешь, и Рон ответил:  
— Идем!


	12. Женева

— А покажи твой ножик? — сказала Софи, когда все расселись. — Я тоже купила, вон какой!  
Рон посмотрел: ножик был маленький, как игрушка, ярко-красный, из него выдвигалась куча непонятных штук — может, девушке такой и подходит?   
Она перехватила его недоуменный взгляд и рассмеялась:  
— Я не себе, конечно, это сыну, в подарок.  
— Сыну? — удивился он еще больше.  
— Да ему уже десять! Я же, как говорится, маленькая собачка — до старости щенок, только выгляжу молодо, — и довольно рассмеялась. — Это Алекс у нас молодая.  
— А Софи у нас скромная, — хмыкнул седой, Рон уже знал, что он француз, и имя — Пьер. — Про возраст сказала, а про степень по фармации молчит.  
— Я стараюсь забыть, — отмахнулась Софи, — хоть на один вечер, достала эта аптека, все же надо с собой везти. Кстати, Рон, ты бы зашел, посмотрел, может, тебе что-то нужно — ну, там средства для очистки воды или еще что?   
— Да вроде нет, — сказал Рон неуверенно.  
— Фред, а тебе?  
Гейб помотал головой — до сих пор он не сказал ни слова.  
— Им ничего не нужно, — небрежно заметил Джордж. — У них теперь ножик есть, они себе палочку построгают. Раздвоенную.   
Рон просто обалдел.  
Дурацкая детская подначка настолько не вязалась с тем, что говорили ему о Холловэе, что он даже разозлиться не смог. Это было... «Ну, как если бы Перси сразу полез в драку, вместо того чтобы закатить очередную речь», — подумал Рон и тут же вспомнил, как Перси в самом деле полез в драку, когда какие-то уроды сказали в кабаке, что Фреду туда и дорога. Но он же дрался за свое, больное — а здесь? Неужто чужие деньги встали настолько поперек горла? Дракклова чушь. Что-то здесь не то, задницей чую».  
— Не обращайте внимания, Джорджи сегодня не в духе, — сказала Софи. — У Джорджи была неудачная тренировка. Ничего, сейчас принесут свиную ножку, и ему полегчает.  
— Если он съест ножку, будет ему еще одна неудачная тренировка, — сказал Пьер, благосклонно улыбаясь. — Ты не думай, он не всегда такой, просто хочет произвести впечатление. — И занялся салатом.  
— А у вас бывают тренировки? — вдруг спросила Алекс — это были ее первые слова, которые Рон услышал.  
Он потер отшибленное плечо, которое поленился залечить днем, и усмехнулся:  
— Еще как! Убиваем взглядом, но можем и палочкой!  
Алекс отхлебнула из высокой кружки — она пила пиво, — облизала губы и улыбнулась:  
— А посмотреть можно?  
— Как только выстругаю!  
«Рональд Уизли, кажется, у тебя есть шанс», — подумал он, мигом забывая и Джорджа с его тупыми подколками, и вообще все на свете:  
— Пошли завтра со мной в парк? Поищем подходящую.  
— Подходящую — что? — спросила она почти шепотом.  
Рон быстро оглянулся: кажется, никто больше на них не смотрел, разве что Гейб мазнул равнодушным взглядом и снова уткнулся в тарелку.  
— Палочку? Или еще что-нибудь подходящее, — пробормотал он, нагибаясь к самому ее уху. — Так пойдем?  
Она склонила голову набок:  
— Меня еще никогда не приглашали искать… что-нибудь подходящее. Это та-а-ак романтично!   
— Тогда у входа в восемь? — не отступал Рон. — Да?  
Она смерила его взглядом и кивнула.

И все. Вот так просто.   
Просто стало с тех пор, как Гермиона привела Крума на их еженедельные посиделки в «Кабаньей голове» и объявила, что это все серьезно, — она всегда старалась быть честной, чего уж там. Конечно, они тогда месяц как разбежались, но считалось — по крайней мере, он считал, — что временно, пока она защищает диплом и нервы у обоих ни к дракклу. Все тогда смотрели на него, будто он должен что-то сказать или сделать, но он понятия не имел, что в таких случаях надо говорить или делать, и опять свалял идиота: спросил у Крума про шансы «Соколов» в новом сезоне.   
Наверно, надо было дать ему в морду, но рядом сидела Джинни, а у Джинни живот только что на нос не лез.  
На другой день подвернулась эта Венди из отдела оформления, они где-то гуляли, потом завалились к ней домой, она что-то говорила, но он просто заткнул ей рот.  
А теперь вот Алекс.

Возвращались уже в темноте, расслабившись после ужина, болтали ни о чем, даже Гейб обсуждал с Пьером какого-то Жан-Жака, который где-то тут жил, — по-французски, так что Рон, кроме имени, мало что понял.   
На мосту Софи велела остановиться и смотреть: старый город плыл, как корабль, по темной реке, в ночное небо мачтой втыкалась подсвеченная снизу струя фонтана.   
Рон начал аккуратно отступать на заранее намеченные позиции позади Алекс, положил руку на перила так, чтобы касаться ее руки, придвинулся ближе…  
— Мистер Уизли, на два слова!  
Рон дернулся, едва не выхватив палочку.  
Джордж Холловэй стоял спокойно, смотрел цепко и внимательно.  
— Слушаю, — сказал Рон.  
— Очень рад, что слушаете. Мне, мистер Уизли, от вас надо одно — чтобы сезон прошел нормально и без эксцессов. К которым я отношу, во-первых, нарушения дисциплины…  
Рон начал закипать. Пальцы согнулись, нащупывая рукоять, в голове зашумело.  
Стоп, Рональд Уизли, тебя учили с этим справляться. Дыши, успокойся, выпускай пар…  
И тут Джордж посмотрел ему за спину, туда, где стояли остальные, на… на Алекс?  
Драный Мерлин, он что, ревнует?!  
— И, во-вторых, некомпетентность. Вы у себя можете сдавать какие угодно экзамены, но пока я не аттестую вас лично…  
Ах ты!  
Магия, не находя выхода — палочку он все-таки не достал, — рвалась наружу, и он понимал, что не справится, не успеет…  
Ветер хлестнул по глазам, река ударила в опоры моста, так что он содрогнулся под ногами, брызги взлетели и обожгли лицо.  
Рон вскрикнул, шарахнулся и пришел в себя.  
Холловэй растерянно провел рукой по волосам, стряхивая капли, потом перегнулся через перила и посмотрел вниз:  
— Что это?  
Рон шумно выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Занятия до тридцатого, — сказал он хрипло, — экзамен сделаем первого, годится?   
Холловэй оторопело посмотрел на него и выдавил:   
— Да.

— Я ж его чуть не убил, — пожаловался Рон, осторожно расшнуровывая ботинки. Драконьей коже сносу не было, и шнурки продавец зачаровал на саморазвязываемость, но невозможно было не пройтись лишний раз пальцами по мелким упругим чешуйкам.  
— Это Джордж, — кивнул Гейб. — Теперь понял?   
— Кейт совсем по-другому про него говорила. Или он только с нами такой?  
— Кейт целитель. Она должна так видеть.  
— Как это?   
— Целитель видит зло, но не верит в него. Не убивает.  
— Вот уж глупости, — сказал Рон, выпутываясь из свитера. — У меня друг целитель, он знаешь как воевал! Мы с ним самого Фенрира Грейбека завалили!   
Про Фенрира Рон вспоминать любил, не то что про Нагини и лицо Невилла под горящей шляпой — ему все время мерещилось, что на месте Невилла должен был стоять он сам, а он не стоял, не вышел, и это казалось ему еще одним предательством.   
— Когда он убивал, он был целитель?  
— Не-е-ет, он потом стал.  
— Вот. Потом — можно. Надо перестать убивать. Я не могу. Ты можешь?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Рон. — Но я больше по тварям, это же другое?  
— Спи, — сказал Гейб. — Все это _la philosophie de merde_ , забей.  
Рон уснул, и ему снилось, как серая река уносит его, швыряя среди бурунов, а на мосту кто-то стоит и смотрит вслед, но кто — различить невозможно.


	13. Женева

Утром Рон получил письмо. Большую его часть занимали многословно изложенные требования не посрамить фамилию Уизли вообще и Персиваля Уизли в частности, и Рон со спокойной душой пропустил их, отыскивая между слов то, что интересовало по-настоящему, — кое-как нацарапанную улыбающуюся рожицу. Это был их с Перси шифр: улыбка означала, что Джорджу не хуже. Перси сопротивлялся, не желая заниматься глупостями и рисовать какие-то рожи, но сам предложить ничего подходящего не смог и смирился.   
Строчкой ниже затейливой подписи Перси было нацарапано: «Ронни, сделай их всех!»  
Дальше незнакомым мелким почерком шло: «Привет, Рон, как дела? Сильвия» — и вот это было действительно странно. Ладно, в аэропорту они могли встретиться случайно, но вместе писать письмо? 

Так или иначе, день начинался неплохо — до тех пор, пока Рон не вспомнил. Не про экзамен даже, на который он ни с того ни с сего подписался — до него оставалось целых две недели, так что можно было раньше времени не заморачиваться, а про свидание! Вчера он, не задумываясь, схватил то, что само шло в руки, — как всегда, Рональд Уизли, как всегда! Вот и подумай теперь, что с ухваченным делать? Как это вообще бывает — с магглой?  
Конечно, можно погулять по этому Мерлином забытому парку, сходить в «Пиквик», а потом? К себе в комнату не привести, где она живет, Рон понятия не имел, и еще не факт, что живет одна. Но даже если обменять галлеоны на маггловские деньги и снять номер в каком-нибудь отеле, дальше что? Маггловедения он никогда не любил и сдавал кое-как, но слышал от Гермионы о жуткой заразе, которой магглы боятся до ужаса, — от нее, вроде, были какие-то средства, и, наверно, их тоже можно найти, но главное — как быть с выбросами магии, которые у него при этом случались… в общем, довольно часто?   
Как, Мерлина ради, объяснить маггле, отчего в процессе разбились все до единого стаканы или там занавески запылали синим пламенем?   
Чем ты вообще думал, идиот?! То есть понятно, чем.   
«Ну, может, — подумал Рон отчаянно, — сегодня просто погулять?» Во всяком случае, он постарается не обострять, а там как пойдет. Драный Мерлин, и спросить некого.

В полном раздрае он побрел на занятия.  
— Сегодня, — сказал толстяк в мятом маггловском костюме, — мы поговорим о Статуте секретности и возможности его соблюдения в полевых условиях. Я попробую объяснить вам, как надо себя вести, чтобы не насторожить своим поведением… э-э-э… обычных людей.  
Тут он приложил руку к груди и слегка наклонил голову, и Рон понял, что это маггл. Очень осведомленный маггл. 

— В большинстве наших газет, дамы и господа, вы найдете десятки объявлений от так называемых ведьм и колдунов, предлагающих свои услуги в любой… э-э-э… сфере бытия. Здравомыслящие люди — а вы, без сомнения, можете отнести к этой категории своих коллег, не владеющих магией, — относятся к этим объявлениям… э-э-э… скептически. Кроме того, на телевидении, — здесь он оглядел класс, вопросов не дождался и продолжил, — также во множестве присутствуют ведьмы, колдуны, маги и тому подобные персонажи. Как правило, каждый из них называет себя потомком старинного рода и может предъявить пару-тройку дипломов никому не известных учебных заведений. Вот это и есть… э-э-э... образец, которому вы должны следовать. Дополнительные часы для ознакомления с образцом вам будут предоставлены, начиная с завтрашнего дня, в вечернее время — днем классы заняты. К счастью, ваше место назначения, как ни странно, несколько облегчает ситуацию. Когда мы… э-э-э… планировали нашу деятельность в Сомали, то имели в виду, в том числе, оказание помощи малым кланам. Вожди этих кланов, однако, отказались от нашей помощи, заявив, что являются колдунами и будут лечиться только у колдунов. Этот факт был... э-э-э… отражен в отчете, и были сделаны выводы, в результате которых вы тут и присутствуете. Кроме того, вожди настаивали, что лечение не должно происходить публично — при… э-э-э… манипуляциях могут присутствовать только целитель, пациент и при необходимости ассистент целителя и родственники больного. Мы рекомендуем ссылаться на это требование и при проведении лабораторных исследований. Несколько сложнее обстоит дело для немедицинского персонала. Здесь, дамы и господа, стоит запомнить, что вам запрещено любое колдовство, дающее… э-э-э… видимый и немедленный эффект, а также несанкционированное стирание памяти и, само собой, непростительные заклятия. Исключение, дамы и господа, — угроза жизни. Скажем, в прошлом сезоне в одном из госпиталей местный работник был… э-э-э… уличен в хищении лекарств и незамедлительно уволен. Желая отомстить, он вернулся в лагерь и произвел несколько выстрелов по персоналу. Среди персонала был маг, который поставил щит и предотвратил гибель людей, после чего стер у присутствующих память об инциденте. После разбирательства он был оправдан, а затем и награжден. Зато маг, забывший наложить на территорию лагеря чары… э-э-э… осечки, был строго наказан, — он опять оглядел класс, проверяя, до всех ли дошло. — Мы надеемся, дамы и господа, что наши требования — не слишком высокая плата за возможность помочь страждущим.   
Он хмыкнул, снова прижал руку к груди и удалился.

Рон тупо смотрел в стол, переваривал сказанное. Выходило, что свиданий не будет, кроме как сегодня. «Так нечестно», — подумал Рон, одно дело — когда отказываешься сам, и совсем другое — когда отбирают. Так он не согласен.  
— Идешь на чары? — сказал он Гейбу. — Или тебе не надо?  
— Я пойду, — ответил тот. — Надо.  
— А завтра вечером, на этот просмотр?  
Гейб повернулся к нему:  
— Нет. Ты понял, что они хотят?  
— Н-не совсем, — сказал Рон. — Чтобы мы не колдовали при магглах?  
— Чтобы магглы видели то, к чему привыкли.   
Рон совсем разозлился. Он хотел объяснений, а не новых загадок.  
— Драный Мерлин, Гейб, ты достал! Купи себе переводчик и объясни нормально! Ну что ты ржешь?  
Гейб не ржал, конечно, — улыбался, пусть не слишком весело.  
— Я всегда так говорю.  
— Ага, конечно! Я видел, как ты болтал по-французски!   
— Я объясняю, Рон. Они думают, что мы _escrocs_... мошенники. Они не должны видеть, что у нас что-то получается.  
— Это что, — не поверил Рон, — мы всю дорогу будем перед магглами дурака валять?  
— О! Ты хорошо сказал.  
— Не то чтобы я не умел, — скривился Рон, — но чтобы специально?   
— Посмотришь, — сказал Гейб. — Пошли, опоздаем.

— Голова пухнет, — пожаловался Рон двумя часами позже, разминая затекшую шею.  
У него просто язык не поворачивался признаться, что ему понравилось. Не стыдно было рассказывать про атакующие заклятья, в крайнем случае — про защитные, но не хвастаться же, что он теперь может из чего угодно трансфигурировать хоть судно, хоть утку, а потом наложить на них чары самоочищения? И не такие, как он — то есть все они — накладывали в шестнадцать лет на многострадальные простыни в спальне, а вполне профессиональные, мама обзавидуется, когда увидит. Проверочные и распознающие чары обещали начать завтра, и оставалось только совместить сказанное на первой паре с выученным на второй.   
«И, пожалуй, стоило бы найти Холловэя и узнать, что именно он станет проверять, — подумал Рон. — Только попозже, после тренировки. Или после обеда. Интересно, а он согласится показать, как это делают магглы? Если попросить?» 

На тренировке его поставили против Гейба. Рон продержался не меньше пяти минут, почти поверил, что жизнь удалась, на шестой не успел увернуться от простого **_Impedimenta_** , неудачно упал и сломал нос. Самое обидное было, что поединок ни с того ни с сего объявили законченным. Из-за носа! Носу не везло уже столько раз, что Рон перестал считать — сморгнул слезу, решил, что раз такое дело, вставать не будет, перекатился на бок и потянулся за палочкой — остановить кровь.  
— Стоп! — сказал где-то наверху инструктор — слава Мерлину, не Мальсибер, другой. — Господа колдомедики, у нас пациент!   
Возгласы и смешки слились в невнятицу, Рон дышал ртом, сплевывал кровь и злился: пациента вам, драный Мерлин! Сам бы давно залечил и ушел, для нормального целителя здесь ловить нечего, какого драккла устраивать представление?  
— Мадам Бёрк? Прошу!  
Шагов и дыхания он не услышал, кажется, даже отрубился на несколько секунд и очнулся, когда голову аккуратно приподняли и положили на что-то гладкое и холодное, чуть заметно пошевелившееся под щекой, и холодные жесткие пальцы на мгновение коснулись сломанного носа. Только пальцы, никакой палочки, никаких слов. «Не больно», — подумал Рон, судорожно хлюпая, а пальцы снова скользнули по лбу, потом по нижним векам, и в голове окончательно прояснилось.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?   
Рон оттолкнулся, стараясь не касаться ее еще и руками, сел и покрутил головой.  
— Спасибо, мэм, нормально. Эээ… а ваша мантия? Я ее не очень запачкал?  
Безнадежен, Рональд Уизли!  
Она взглянула так, что он даже зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, Гейб уже помогал ей подняться.

Рон просомневался до вечера. Судьба так старательно подсовывала ему отмазки, что пойти хотелось все сильнее. Он даже собрался было выпить для храбрости, потом решил, что не стоит, и еще раз почистил зубы.  
На улице было пасмурно, но сухо, они прошлись по парку, добрели до озера, посмотрели на пустующие скамейки и решили, что сидеть холодно. Алекс полезла в карман за перчатками, не нашла, и, значит, можно было греть ей руки, а не думать, о чем бы поговорить. Пальцы у нее были маленькие и мягкие, с очень коротко обрезанными ногтями, и это почему-то особенно заводило: он терпеть не мог длинные и острые, как у… Он разозлился, запретил себе сравнивать, перехватил ее руку повыше, второй, свободной, скинул шапку и зарылся ей в волосы, потянулся ближе — поцеловать, сначала осторожно, спрашивая разрешения, а когда она позволила — уже не сдерживаясь и не думая ни о чем.   
Куртка была слишком толстой, неудобной, он запутался в шарфе, рванул молнию, пробираясь дальше, к ней, и чуть не застонал, когда она чуть заметно помотала головой: «Нет». Но все остальное было можно — оттянуть воротник, уткнуться, пройтись языком, ухватить мочку уха, прижаться сильнее, провести по спине, поймать губами вздох, и повторить, и еще, и еще…  
— Завтра, — шепнула она, отталкивая его, и он, все еще не отпуская ее рук, бормотал, что завтра — нет, что он с ума сойдет, но завтра — нет, никак.

Когда Рон вернулся, Гейб еще не спал: взглянул без особого интереса, объяснил, что телефон купить, конечно, можно, но работать он будет только наверху, а здесь, в подземельях, вряд ли, и удобнее звонить из бара, а еще лучше…  
— Что? — спросил Рон  
— Вообще не звонить. Я видел ее кое с кем. Раньше.  
Ну да, про тот взгляд на мосту Рон умудрился забыть. Но, так или иначе, ни завтра, ни послезавтра ему ничего не светило, а там, решил он, будь что будет.


	14. Женева

Что Гарри ему так и не ответил, Рон понял только через неделю. Мама и Перси писали регулярно, и письма, к счастью, действительно оказывались письмами, а не трактатами на тему «Как преуспеть в делах, добиться влияния в обществе и не простудиться». Рожицы улыбались, Джордж и Сильвия приписывали строку-другую — Рон все собирался спросить про эти тройные письма и каждый раз забывал.   
Но от Гарри не было ничего. Дня два Рон уговаривал себя, что все в порядке, просто некогда: Аврорат, дежурства, семья, — и что ему наверняка сказали бы, если б что-то случилось. Начал вспоминать, когда Гарри вообще писал ему: получалось, что еще в школе, на каникулах, и он понятия не имеет, как у Гарри вообще обстоит дело с письмами — может, он всегда так тянет с ответом? Осторожно спросил у Перси, тот ответил, что не видел Поттеров с самого Ронова отъезда, но думает, что все хорошо, иначе мама давно поставила бы всех на уши.   
Еще день спустя он понял, что больше не может.

Такое с ним уже было, через год с лишним после войны — тогда он последним слетел с метлы, уже совсем поверив, что его-то не заденет.   
Не зря Гермиона повторяла:  
— Это же Рон. У него голова болит, потому что на ней шишка.  
Каждый из них сходил с ума по-своему. Первой, если не считать Джорджа, сорвалась именно она, Гермиона, когда поехала за родителями в Австралию и не смогла сразу вернуть им память. Потом, уже после экзаменов, Гарри заперся в доме на площади Гриммо, твердил, что умер и не хочет возвращаться. Потом они почти случайно узнали про Невилла, который ни в какую не желал лечиться — особенно сводить шрамы и следы от ожогов. Потом…

Рон делал что мог — а мог, по правде говоря, немного. Утешитель из него был никакой, разве что посидеть рядом, сбегать куда надо и не пустить куда не надо — например, Гарри на вокзал Кингс-Кросс или Невилла из Сент-Мунго. И все-таки по сравнению с другими он был в порядке, кроме вполне естественных перепадов настроения. Он нормально радовался, что жив, нормально горевал по Фреду и другим, нормально уговаривал Гарри поесть, а Джинни — подождать, научился варить овсянку и антипохмельное, пил кофе с Августой Лонгботтом, разговаривал с Луной о нарглах и даже рылся с Гермионой в книгах, когда ей взбрело в голову, что она неверно наложила заклятие.  
И привык, что все о них знает. Что всегда с ними рядом. Совсем разучился ждать, скандалил и орал, если кто-то на пятнадцать минут опаздывал с работы или без предупреждения блокировал камин, до того дошел, что, как дошкольник, не мог сдержать магию, бил стекла и жег мебель — и только ленивый не стыдил его за распущенность, эгоизм и отсутствие силы воли. Он и сам понимал, что надо взять себя в руки, не то плакал его Аврорат. Лучше всего, когда ждешь, помогали выпивка и сон, но пьющих ни в Аврорате, ни в Академии не любили, к тому же блевать он начинал раньше, чем вырубался. А вот зелье сна-без-снов работало отлично: глотнул — и спи, ни о ком не беспокоясь. Он знал, конечно, что на зелье подсаживаются, но это когда много и часто, а он принимал всего ничего — по полпузырька, редко по целому — когда очень припрет. После очередного приема его и забрали в больницу: все прилично лечились от поствоенного синдрома, а Рональд Уизли, как всегда, свалял идиота и загремел в колдонаркологию.   
К счастью, его, полудохлого от передозировки, нашли Перси с Джорджем, и от мамы удалось скрыть, но уж от прочих-то он наслушался по самое не могу.   
Рон так и не понял, даже после всех разговоров с целителями, — поверил тогда кто-нибудь, что он болен, или нет? По правде сказать, он и сам не слишком верил. Но научить, как с этим справляться, его научили.   
Кое-что даже вышло к лучшему — после выписки Джордж и Перси взялись за него так, что он дыхнуть не мог без присмотра, и одного начали оставлять хорошо если через полгода.  
Так что сейчас и вспоминать не пришлось, как оно: не забывал.

Главное было — не кидаться к Гарри и не надоедать ему. 

Отвлекаться на что-нибудь такое… отвлекающее. Рон подозревал, что очень бы помог хороший секс, но с Алекс у них так и не срослось. Встречи с ней как-то сами по себе встроились в расписание, оставаться надолго вдвоем было негде и некогда, и дальше поцелуев и лихорадочного тисканья в пустом классе не шло. 

Драный Мерлин, да он с Холловэем виделся чаще! Когда понял, что вот-вот сорвется, решил, что лучше срываться на ком-то подходящем, подошел узнать насчет тестов, а потом, вовремя проглотив слово «маггловский», попросился посмотреть лабораторию. Сравнить действительно хотелось: **_Determinet_** у него получалось уже хорошо, чистую воду от грязной он отличал на раз, свежее мясо от слегка тухлого и совсем протухшего — тоже, и очень сомневался, что маггловские способы лучше. Ну и огреб: Холловэй, кажется, решил, что Рон разочаровался в своих традиционных методах, и не отстал, пока не протащил по всей лаборатории и не ткнул носом во все приборы. Отцу бы здесь понравилось, самому Рону — не очень. Оно надо — смотреть, сколько в той воде железа, а сколько этого… магния? Не отравился, когда пьешь, — и ладно. 

Хуже всего приходилось в самые глухие предрассветные часы: дома он шел на кухню, до посинения играл сам с собой в шахматы или отрабатывал какое-нибудь заклятье, иногда читал. А здесь оставалось только считать овец или без особого рвения дрочить в кровати — но кровать при малейшем движении скрипела как нанятая, сколько Рон ни пытался ее подлатать.  
Гейб помалкивал, всегда соглашался на лишний спарринг или тренировку и даже Роновы визиты в лабораторию одобрил привычным «Ты правильно делаешь», хотя сам не пошел.

Так что Рон думал, что обойдется — Гейб же обычно не задавал вопросов, — но на этот раз дождался:  
— Что с тобой случилось?  
Он как раз перевернулся — отлежал ногу, кровать взвизгнула, и он подумал, что показалось.  
— Рон?  
Не показалось.  
— **_Lumos_**!  
Рон заморгал и сел.  
— Да ерунда, у меня бывает.   
— Что бывает? — спросил Гейб.  
Пожаловаться захотелось смертельно. То есть не пожаловаться, чтобы Гейб не посчитал его слабаком, а просто рассказать, все равно как про боевое ранение. К тому же здесь никто не знает, что Рональд Уизли — просто наркоман в завязке, которого жалеть не за что, и знать им об этом не обязательно, правда?   
— Ну, — начал он, — мерещатся всякие ужасы…  
— Тебе снятся кошмары?  
— Да нет, ничего мне не снится! Наоборот, я спать не могу, все время кажется, что-то случилось, ну, плохое, а я не знаю… я могу письмо получить и все равно думаю, что его давно написали, а если не пишут… — он сбился и умолк. Рассказ явно свернул не туда.  
— Почему ты не пьешь зелья?  
Рон хмыкнул. Это уметь надо — так спрашивать!   
— Мне нельзя, — быстро сказал он. — Я же аврор… то есть был. И сейчас тоже нельзя.   
И на всякий случай добавил:  
— Это потому что я уехал, дома все было в порядке, давно уже.  
— А что ты делал дома? Когда было не в порядке?  
— Много чего делал, — усмехнулся Рон, — но там-то я никому не мешал, хоть на голове ходи, а здесь вот тебе спать не даю… — щекам стало жарко, он дернулся и заполз поглубже под одеяло. — Погоди, ты же нарочно мне зубы заговариваешь! Чтобы я не думал!  
— Сначала не нарочно, — Гейб повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. — Ты лучше себя чувствуешь?  
— Ну да, конечно, но…  
— Значит, тебе нужно говорить.   
«Оно бы и неплохо, — подумал Рон, — да только с кем разговаривать в три часа ночи? По крайней мере, не с Гейбом. То есть можно и с ним, но не об этом».  
— Нет, так нечестно, — брякнул он, — все я да я. Рассказывай теперь ты.  
Гейб молчал. «Обиделся, — решил Рон, — сначала я его разбудил, теперь еще чего-то требую».  
— Про меня неинтересно.  
А, понятно.  
— Да не про тебя! Просто что-нибудь расскажи. Ну, про море, например — ты говорил, вы в море бросаете монеты в этой твоей… Венгрии, да?  
Драный Мерлин, что он там делает?! Смеется?  
— Англичане! — выдохнул Гейб. — Зачем вам география?   
Рон обиделся:  
— А что я сказал-то?.. Ты же сам… Ты что, наврал?   
— Это долго, — ответил Гейб. — Может, завтра?  
— Сейчас! Я ж не усну, мучиться буду!  
На этот раз расхохотались оба.  
— В Венгрии нет моря, — сказал, отсмеявшись, Гейб.  
— Значит, наврал!  
— Венгры много где живут. И там, где есть море, тоже.   
— Ну, — сказал Рон, — дальше! Какое море?  
— Средиземное море. Мы ездили раньше, в город Сплит. Очень старый, почти как наша Цента. Сейчас это другая страна, я давно не был.   
— Почему другая?   
— Война, — Рон почти почувствовал, как Гейб морщится, сердясь на Ронову глупость. — Из одной страны стало много.  
— А-а-а, это про нее Холловэй тогда говорил, — вспомнил он, — в первый раз, думал, что я тоже там был?  
Глаза вдруг начали слипаться, он подумал было сотворить **_Tempus_** , но шевелиться не хотелось.  
— Англичане! — повторил Гейб. — Придумали Статут секретности, чтобы не учить географию!  
«Легилимент дракклов, — подумал Рон. — Или на мне написано?»  
— Ты как мой брат Билли, он говорит, лень раньше меня родилась… — не выдержал и громко зевнул.   
— Спи! — сказал Гейб.  
— Сплю…


	15. Женева

В субботу Кейт раздала им списки — проверить и отметить, чего не хватает. Чем меньше времени оставалось, тем чаще Рону вспоминался Отдел безмозглых тварей, точнее, последние минуты перед выездом на задание, только растянувшиеся в целые дни. Коллеги, как принято было здесь говорить, носились по коридорам стаями вспугнутых пикси, сшибая углы и волоча за собой кучи барахла. Теории стало меньше, тренировок — больше, воздух в подземных коридорах так и гудел от заклятий.

На последней лекции вместо знакомой восторженной ведьмы их встретил угрюмого вида маг в необмятой новенькой мантии, которая была ему то ли мала, то ли неудобна, так что он с досадой поводил плечами и вытягивал шею. «Было бы у меня столько нашивок, — подумал Рон, — я б тоже дергался». Представляться новый лектор не стал, и, наверно, не зря — властью от него шибало не хуже, чем от министра Шеклболта. По крайней мере и Кейт, и Гейб не крутились и не смотрели вопросительно — напряглись и приготовились слушать.

— Группа Галкайо? — сказал он, хмуро их разглядывая.  
И правда, кроме них троих, никого не было и не предвиделось.  
— Я счел необходимым встретиться с вами лично, поскольку ваша ситуация нестандартна даже для Сомали.   
Он резко взмахнул палочкой, и на стене возникла картинка: бурая равнина до самого горизонта, на переднем плане — куча темных точек. Изображение приблизилось, и Рон понял, что это дома, одинаковые серые одноэтажные лачуги, и ломаные просветы улиц между ними. Еще один взмах — картинку рассекла линия, тут же набухшая красным, как свежий рубец.  
— Через город Галкайо проходит граница между двумя непризнанными государствами: одно из них называется Пунт, второе — Галмудуг. Нет нужды объяснять, насколько население города нуждается в медицинской помощи. Мы решили рискнуть, _madame et messieurs_ , однако оставляем за вами право поменять место назначения.  
«На слабо берет, гад», — подумал Рон.   
Тот снова оглядел их одного за другим, подождал минуту и коротко кивнул.  
— Благодарю! Рад, что не ошибся в выборе. Продолжим. Официально между ними заключено перемирие, но обстановка весьма нестабильна. У нас есть договоренность с обеими сторонами, они обещали не препятствовать ни нам, ни пациентам, однако мы предпочли не ставить госпиталь ни на границе, ни вблизи нее. Он будет развернут на территории государства Галмудуг, поскольку оно стремится всего лишь к автономии в составе Сомали, в то время как Пунт добивается полной независимости. Таким образом, мы избегаем конфликтов с центральной властью, какова бы она ни была. Кроме того, мы предпочли поместить госпиталь не в Галкайо, а за его пределами, так как представители малых кланов в город не допускаются. Что же, _madame et messieurs_ , это значит для нас? Каждая из сторон обвиняет другую в применении колдовства, запрещенного Кораном, так что любой, даже не уличенный, а только заподозренный в колдовстве, подлежит немедленной казни — как правило, через побиение камнями. Безусловно, я не могу запретить оказывать помощь магглам, однако помните, что каждый из них способен на вас донести. Увы. Мы предпринимаем все меры для обеспечения безопасности, в частности, вам будут выданы портключи до ближайшего безопасного населенного пункта. Прошу, однако, не забывать, что ваши коллеги-магглы, — здесь он поморщился, — будут лишены подобной возможности. В городе есть аэропорт, объявленный нейтральным. Магической зоны там нет, но, надеюсь, мы сможем открыть для вас портал не менее чем на десять минут. В оставшееся до отъезда время мы сочли необходимым провести для вас экзамен в форме учений на местности. Завтра в восемь ноль-ноль в фойе вас будет ждать инструктор, который обеспечит отправку к месту проведения экзамена. 

Он еще раз обвел их взглядом:  
— Не думаю, что стоит упоминать об этом, но все-таки — вам запрещено применять огнестрельное оружие. У меня все.   
Резко повернулся и вышел.  
Рон хотел было встать, но остальные так и сидели, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь.  
— Кто это? — спросил он почему-то шепотом.  
— Сам! — так же шепотом ответила Кейт. — Бернар!   
— Что еще за Бернар?   
— Не здесь, не здесь, — пробормотала она, наконец вставая, и за рукав потащила Рона к выходу. — Пошли, собираться надо!

«Хорошее слово — собираться», — подумал Рон.   
Они сидели в «Пиквике», на первом этаже, Кейт разрешила им взять по полпинты, но сама заказала вино. Собрались? Собрались!  
— Так что этот ваш как-его-там?  
— Бернар? — спросила Кейт. Она до сих пор не успокоилась, смотрела круглыми испуганными глазами и оттого казалась моложе. — Он у нас отец-основатель. Живая легенда. Я его так близко ни разу не видела, только на больших собраниях, в президиуме.  
— Я видел, в Косово, — сказал Гейб, — больше не хочу.  
— Ну и что? Это же хорошо, что он того… проявляет заботу о подчиненных.  
— Не о подчиненных. Только о себе, — ответил Гейб.  
— И ничего не боится, — подхватила Кейт. — Его сколько раз судить хотели, а он выкручивался.  
— Судить? За что?  
— За разное, не важно. Другое дело, почему он сейчас снизошел — либо там действительно гораздо хуже, чем они думали, либо ему от нас что-то нужно.  
— Он был в мантии. Он никогда не носит мантии. Он не хочет быть магом.   
В это Рон не поверил. Как это — не хочет? А кем хочет?  
— Он министр у магглов. В маггловской Франции, — быстро объяснила Кейт. — Фред прав, зачем-то ему понадобился этот маскарад. Я бы поспрашивала, но времени нет. Все, мальчики, идем. Завтра день тяжелый.

Рон так не думал. Подземелья надоели, а на политику он чихать хотел: его дело — самому не подставиться под заклятья и других не подставить.  
Зато про письма удалось ненадолго забыть и выспаться.  
Уже утром, в фойе, он подошел к столу с почтой и вдруг увидел свое имя, написанное незнакомым почерком, дурацкими золотыми чернилами; свиток был перевязан блестящей алой лентой. Хотел развернуть, но Кейт сказала, что некогда: часы показывали семь пятьдесят пять.  
Им вручили портключ — сплющенную пластиковую бутылку.  
«Понеслась», — подумал Рон и протянул руку.

 

— Ну вот, а мы боялись.  
Получилось чересчур громко, и Рон оглянулся — не услышал ли кто.  
Они снова стояли в фойе, ждали инструктора — не слишком грязные, потому что Кейт требовала регулярно накладывать **_Purgare_** , но изрядно помятые. Гейб загорел еще сильнее, у Рона лупился нос, сама Кейт утверждала, что похудела, и все, естественно, соглашались. В кои-то веки Рон был доволен собой. Конечно, у него не получалось руководить и распоряжаться, но ведь пока и не требуют?  
Зато он справился с палаткой и готовкой, ставил и держал защиту, в одиночку завалил здоровенную зверюгу, которую экзаменаторы зачем-то на них выпустили, и вместе с Гейбом отогнал магглов, паливших из запрещенного к использованию огнестрельного оружия. Согласно инструкции он с удовольствием валял дурака, изображая маггловского экстрасенса, и даже ходил, тыкая в сухую растрескавшуюся землю палочкой — раздвоенной, конечно, — в поисках подземных источников. Он сидел на сортировке пациентов и научился с первого взгляда опознавать черно-белые накидки женщин и круглые шапочки мужчин Йибир. Средств на испытания явно не жалели, пусть чужую магию так и не показали — а как ее покажешь, чужую-то? 

— Мантии! — прошипела Кейт. На мантии три дня назад было наложено **_Reducio_** , и теперь, после увеличения, они выглядели так, будто их пожевали и выплюнули.   
— С возвращением, _madame, messieurs_ , — сказал инструктор. — Сегодня вы свободны, завтра в двенадцать ноль-ноль вам сообщат результаты испытаний. Могу успокоить — они, безусловно, будут положительными. Директор Бернар весьма доволен. Мосье Уизли!  
Рон вздрогнул и уставился на инструктора.  
— Для новичка совсем неплохо — вас убили всего дважды.  
— Как это — убили?!  
— Завтра, мистер Уизли, все завтра. Но чары осечки накладывать все-таки не забывайте.

— Сейчас отдых, вечером идем отмечать, — скомандовала Кейт. — В «Пиквике» в семь, не опаздывать!   
— Мэм, да, мэм! — рявкнул Рон — регулярные просмотры маггловских шоу не прошли даром.   
Называть ее по имени Кейт предложила еще в первый день, Рон продержался со своим «мэм» до утра второго, когда та тварь выскочила как из-под земли прямо перед пропускным пунктом и почти прорвалась к палатке-операционной. Орать «Кейт!» оказалось гораздо удобнее, к тому же трудно было называть иначе как на «ты» человека, с которым просыпаешься нос к носу в соседних спальниках или рассказываешь похабные анекдоты у костра. Гейб не одобрял, но ему и положено, они же работают вместе, а Рону, который прикрывает спину, можно.  
Сейчас он не понимал, как умудрился обозвать ее «средней» и не отличил целителя от ассистента — смешно!

Рон достал палочку и призвал рюкзак, в кармашке под рукой что-то захрустело, и он вспомнил — письмо! Так и протаскал все три дня, а ведь за это время могло и еще что-нибудь прийти. Покопался в свитках на столе и нашел одно — от Джинни. Стало совсем хорошо.  
Поспорил с Гейбом, кто первый идет в душ, позволил себя уговорить и, чистый и благоухающий, завалился в койку. Письма лежали у него на животе — вот сейчас он закроет глаза, всего на минуточку, и сразу прочтет…

Мерзкий голос заорал над ухом:  
— Подъем!  
Рон подпрыгнул. Несколько мгновений таращился в темноту, потом перед глазами вспыхнула надпись — он проморгался и прочел: «Не стал тебя трогать. Поставил будильник. Ждем».  
 ** _Tempus_** показал минут пятнадцать в запасе. Рон решил начать по порядку и дернул алую ленту.


	16. Женева

Золотые буквы подмигивали с ослепительно-белого листа, складываясь в слова: «Мисс Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер и мистер Виктор Пламенов Крум имеют честь пригласить Вас на церемонию бракосочетания, коя состоится пятнадцатого декабря сего года в…»  
«К тому и шло, — уныло подумал Рон. — Что бы им подарить — может, часы с кукушкой? Швейцарские?»

Стоп. Он взглянул еще раз и растерялся: как это — пятнадцатое? Он же уедет? Он же говорил — да, он точно помнил, что говорил, они сидели на диване в гостиной Поттеров, еще трезвые, и он сказал — три недели учебы, потом месяц в поле… не могла же Гермиона ошибиться в подсчетах? Или она подумала, что оттуда могут отпустить? 

Он схватил второй свиток и впился взглядом в аккуратные строчки:  
«Привет, братик!  
Ты, наверно, уже получил приглашение и теперь, как всегда, лезешь на стенку. Но клянусь маминым здоровьем, у Гермионы и в мыслях не было тебя обидеть, хотя сейчас она, конечно, очень переживает и непременно напишет, как только станет посвободнее. Вообще-то ты сам виноват: ни с того ни с сего сорвался и уехал. К нормальной свадьбе, если хочешь знать, все планируют и готовят заранее, особенно перед Рождеством, и что-то изменить, особенно дату, сейчас просто невозможно. Если бы еще вы тогда не напились, и ты рассказал бы нормально, что к чему! Надеюсь, ты не станешь делать глупости, а подумаешь и поймешь, что все к лучшему. Ну какая из вас семья? Вы — друзья, товарищи по оружию, — что угодно, только не пара. И эта ее карьера! Пойми, тебе нужна женщина, которая будет ждать дома с ужином, как мама, а не рассказывать вместо этого о проблемах на службе. Виктор — другое дело. Он человек состоявшийся, Гермиона для него — та девочка, которую он пригласил когда-то на первый бал и потом ждал столько лет, мечтал приехать, и не просто так, а принцем на белом гиппогрифе. Сам знаешь, как редко у нас в команды берут иностранцев, а идти в какую попало или во второй состав — это не для него. Он и «Соколов Сеннена» едва не упустил, хорошо, что мы отслеживали и предупредили вовремя. Так что иди к начальству и не бойся, отпрашивайся на пятнадцатое. Если хочешь, мы тебе хоть от Шеклболта письмо организуем, чтобы тебя отпустили.  
Все передают тебе привет.  
С любовью, Джинни».

Он прочел. Отложил свиток, прошелся по комнате — три шага туда, три обратно. Снова прочел, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо, сжимаются кулаки и перехватывает дыхание. Зажмурился и посчитал до ста, стараясь дышать ровно; с потолка на голову сыпалось — наверное, штукатурка, ноги тряслись, и оба свитка свалились на пол.  
Надо было что-то делать. Например, пойти праздновать — он ведь сдал экзамен, правда? А если бы не сунул письмо в карман, прочел его прямо там, перед отправкой? Он выпрямился и уставился в стену — пустую белую стену, по которой разбегались трещины. Ведь не сдал бы?  
Везучий идиот Рональд Уизли.  
Надо пойти отметить.  
Только не в «Пиквик».  
И не здесь, они придут сюда, будут искать.  
Там есть еще одна забегаловка рядом, он видел.

Он спустился по лестнице — кажется, это называлось «подземный переход», — нашел нужную дверь: над ней вспыхивала золотом, как на том приглашении, вывеска «Элвис Бильярд Бар», что бы это ни значило, — и шагнул внутрь.  
Слева стояли большие столы с высокими бортиками, одинаково накрытые зеленым. Вокруг вплотную — стульев не было — толпился народ, некоторые держали в руках длинные палки и тыкали ими во что-то на столах. Справа столы были обычные, деревянные, со стульями, а посередине — стойка с маггловским пивом, но ему нужно было не пиво. Он заказал большую бутылку виски, забился в угол и начал праздновать.  
У него получалось.  
На второй рюмке он додумался, почему написала только Джинни: очень просто, потому что остальных не пригласили, а Джинни — жена Гарри, ее не могли не позвать! Объяснение было такое удачное, что он сразу в него поверил и налил следующую, за побег. И вдруг понял, как будто ему подсказали — даже головой повертел, не стоит ли кто за спиной: а с чего он вообще взял, что в этот раз сможет сбежать? Что удержится и не станет, как раньше, гнаться за ними, кружить по мокрому лесу, искать, звать? Рон потряс головой. Нет. Тогда, в гостиной у Поттеров, они уже знали — знали и не сказали ему, хотели как лучше. Он быстро опрокинул еще одну — мысли путались. Ведь ничего бы не изменилось, если бы он остался? Он просто пошел бы на свадьбу, и все. И все. А сейчас не пойдет. Уедет и не пойдет, и правильно. Он же никого не бросил сейчас, правда? Это они его бросили: Гермиона, Джинни, Гарри. «Стоп, — сказал он себе, — стоп, про Гарри нельзя». Снова выпил, сбился со счета, провалился куда-то, пришел в себя и решил, что пьяный гораздо умнее трезвого. Глаза слипались, очень хотелось лечь щекой на холодное дерево, но в бутылке еще оставалось, и надо было допить.

— Уизли?  
Голос раздался прямо над головой, и кто-то плюхнулся на стул напротив — большая черная тень, против света, непонятно кто.  
— Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?  
— Праздную! — сказал Рон.  
Язык ворочался с трудом, перед глазами все плыло.  
— Я тебя предупреждал, что будет, если?..  
— Имею право! — сказал Рон.  
— Да мне без разницы, кого ты там имеешь, мне надо, чтобы ты встал и тихо съебался отсюда, понял?  
Рон захихикал. Смотри-ка, ругается, как нормальный!  
— Вставай!  
— Иди в жопу, Холловэй, — сказал Рон как можно разборчивее — чтобы понял и отвалил.  
Его выдернули из-за стола, заломили правую руку за спину. Левой дотянуться до палочки он не мог, попытался вывернуться, а когда ему не дали, начал лягаться. Холловэй волок его куда-то, натыкаясь на людей, бормоча: «Извините, извините». Рон выдирался, отчего-то понимая, что орать нельзя, проскреб боком о косяк и вылетел вон, в переход. Поскользнулся на чем-то мокром, чудом не упал, вырвался и попытался дать обидчику в морду. Палочка кололась, просилась наружу, но он помнил, что это тоже нельзя. В голове гудело, магия искала выход, простреливая висок, и вдруг ударила так, что он заорал и осел у стены. И стена, и камень были холодные, его почти сразу затрясло, он подобрал ноги и уткнулся в коленки лбом. Холловэй опять навис над ним, встряхнул.

— Отпусти его.  
Еще один голос над головой, свой, знакомый.  
— Я и не держу! — огрызнулся Холловэй.  
— Тогда что ты делаешь?  
— Задницу прикрываю! И твою в том числе! Он же пьян как полено! — и брезгливо ткнул Рона в бок.  
Гейб — это же был Гейб? — присел рядом, Рон чувствовал его дыхание, но глаза разлепить не мог.  
— Рон, как ты?  
— Он что, экзамен завалил? — спросил сверху Холловэй.  
— Нет. Другое.  
Откуда он?.. А-а-а…  
— Письма, — промычал Рон. — Мои.  
— Я не читал твои. Виктор прислал мне приглашение.  
Так было еще хуже.  
— Пойдем, Рон. Тебе надо поспать.  
— Куда пойдем?! — взвился Холловэй. — На входе камеры, там все пишется! Ты что, хочешь вылететь без права восстановления?!  
— Мы не в поле. Ничего не будет.  
— Бернар! Он нас курирует, лично! Он не станет рисковать!  
— Хочешь, чтобы все правильно, Джордж? — спросил Гейб.  
— Ненавижу, — выдавил Рон, — ненавижу правильных!  
— Что он там бормочет?  
— Что ненавидит правильных. Хорошо, я понял. Рон. Ро-о-он. Выпей.  
Рон замотал головой.  
— Помоги.  
— Что ты ему даешь?  
— Стимулятор. Сильный. Через десять минут он сможет идти.  
— Очередную вашу отраву?  
— Подержи.  
Ему запрокинули голову, зажали нос. Рон отрывал от лица чужие руки, но в открытый рот уже лили какую-то мерзость, он хотел выплюнуть, захлебнулся, проглотил.  
— Теперь надо подождать.  
— Что с ним? — спросил Холловэй. — Он к послезавтра оклемается, или так и будет заливать… что он там заливает?  
— Он справится.  
— А вы где были? Когда он здесь виски жрал?  
— Мы ждали его. Пошли искать. Мы думали, он с…  
— С Алекс? Наша Алекс еще та штучка, ей бы кого постарше.  
Холод прожигал насквозь. Рон сжался в комок, обхватывая себя руками, надо было терпеть, чтобы не выгнали, чтобы не возвращаться.  
Вдруг оказалось, что он уже может видеть, хотя смотреть было особо не на что — огни вдалеке и две заслонившие их тени.  
— Встанешь? — спросил Гейб и потянул его вверх.  
— Давай вместе.  
Холловэй подхватил с другой стороны. Рон отмахнулся и сказал:  
— Сам.


	17. Женева - эпилог

Свернув предпоследнее, третье письмо, Рон вызвал **_Tempus_** : до отъезда оставалось два часа. Спать не собирались: когда Гейб ушел упаковывать аптеку — то, что нельзя было уменьшать, — Рон сел за письма — тянул до последнего, чтобы не ждать ответа.  
Писать было легко. Главное, помнить, что можно говорить, а что нельзя.  
Сначала маме: все в порядке, сдал теорию, завтра уезжаю на практику, на месяц, вернусь — напишу.  
Джорджу и Перси — и Сильвии, конечно, — подробнее: про экзамен, про дракклову кучу инструкций напоследок — Холловэй оказался прав, за ними действительно приглядывали. Рон понял, что должен ему: не долг жизни, конечно, но обычный человеческий, и решил начать с извинения. Ничего подобного Холловэй, как выяснилось, не ждал, но оценил. Так что экзамен Рон сдал шутя — зря учил только нормы выдачи продуктов, а остальное пригодится.   
Уже подписавшись, Рон подумал, пожевал перо и вывел: «Уж не знаю, что значит «Сильвия переехала к нам», но на всякий случай — примите мои поздравления». И нарисовал рожицу.

Гермионе он написал золотыми чернилами — не поленился, нарочно за ними сходил — на самом лучшем пергаменте, какой только сумел найти: поздравляю, желаю, извини, что не смогу приехать. Все.  
Отвечать Джинни он не собирался.

Сходил за чаем, прикинул, не стащить ли у Гейба сигарету, но вместо этого быстро, пока не передумал, достал еще один лист.  
«Здравствуй, Гарри.  
Я сдал экзамены и уезжаю в Сомали. Попробую оттуда написать. Про Гермиону и ее свадьбу не знаю, что сказать, хорошо бы ты мне объяснил. Рон».


	18. Галкайо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай: сомалийские имена и названия можно смело ударять на последний слог.   
> Слова и фразы на сомалийском взяты из грамматики Дж.У.К. Керка, о котором упоминается во второй части.

— Хочешь есть?   
Рон скорее угадал, чем расслышал, — так ревел мотор.  
Он потянулся левой рукой — правую, рабочую, на всякий случай держал свободной. Грузовик подбросило, Рон перехватил на лету выпавшую было шоколадку и снова уцепился за борт. «Весело у них тут», — подумал он, разглядывая грязно-желтую унылую равнину. 

Веселье началось еще в Женеве, когда Бернар, мрачный, как сто дементоров сразу, сообщил, что в аэропорту перестрелка, и надо переходить к плану Б. По этому плану они и тряслись на старом грузовичке с намалеванной сбоку эмблемой — человечек из красного стал сероватым, но так же бодро шагал по дорожке, — в открытом кузове, и никаких защитных чар. Рон заикнулся было, но ему зажали рот в прямом смысле слова: холодными жесткими пальцами — Кейт почему-то всегда применяла самые сильные очищающие, класса **_maxima_** , комбинируя их с **_Frigio_**. 

Она была права, конечно, — какие чары при водителе-маггле, да еще понимающем по-английски? Он подобрал их в Мерлином забытой разрушенной деревеньке на границе и теперь вез куда-то, то и дело оборачиваясь из кабины и награждая ослепительной щербатой улыбкой.  
Рон тоже оглядывался, но улыбаться его не тянуло. Пустыня, как ей полагалось, была пуста — несколько стад, мелькнувших на горизонте, не в счет, — грузовик полз медленно и печально, как ипопаточник к улью, и прихлопнуть его ничего не стоило.   
Гейб сидел к ним лицом, отсматривал дорогу — то есть бездорожье — по направлению движения, благо кабина не слишком мешала. Водитель опять прокричал что-то и махнул рукой, Гейб посмотрел, потом привстал, потом выпрямился во весь рост.  
— Что, что там?!  
Грузовик остановился, водитель вылез, повис на подножке.  
Рон тоже поднялся, шатаясь, — и замер.

Жесткое, мятое, выцветшее покрывало пустыни впереди было залатано ярко-зеленым, и сходство становилось только сильнее оттого, что деревья — там в самом деле виднелись деревья — росли во впадине, и их верхушки качались почти вровень с поверхностью.   
— Что это? — повторил Рон в тишине, и водитель так же негромко ответил:  
— Бур-Гелуай. Оазис. Отсюда хорошо видно.  
Впадина была странной формы, будто гигантский кулак ударил вскользь, разбив запекшуюся каменную корку: западная граница была обрывистой, восточная — пологой, деревья редели постепенно, уступая пустыне, и там, в тени, кто-то стоял и смотрел на них.  
— Приехали! — сказал водитель, забираясь внутрь.

Рона вдруг затрясло, не то от страха, не то от предчувствий. В таком чужом месте он никогда еще не был. Прежние ужасы, что выдуманные, что настоящие, были понятными, почти домашними. Пауки жили в комнате или в соседнем лесу, и даже Волдеморта, в конце концов, звали Томом Риддлом. Вообще-то и здесь, если брать по отдельности, все казалось вполне нормальным: деревья впереди — Рон узнал пальмы, — пустыня за спиной. И человек, маггл, который ждал их, был одет обычно, по-европейски, только через плечо свешивался яркий шарф, красно-желтый, что само по себе было неплохо. Сзади маячили еще двое — на ремнях через шею у них висело какое-то маггловское оружие — охрана, таких он навидался еще в Лондоне.  
Рон поймал его взгляд и лихо, без рук перемахнул через борт. 

Маггл улыбнулся и шагнул навстречу.  
— _Is ka warran._  
Драный Мерлин, как в школе, когда вызывают отвечать, а ответа не помнишь и оправдываешься, что учил. Но он и в самом деле учил! Ненужный пока амулет-переводчик болтался на шее. «Почему я-то?» — подумал он, тоже по-школьному. Потому что именно тебе с ними работать, идиот.  
Напрягся и выдал:  
— Махадсанид.  
Ну?  
— Приветствую вас на земле Сомали, мсье, мадам.  
Уфф. По-английски.  
— Я — Фарах ина Санвейн. Правительство страны Галмудуг поручило мне содействовать вашей благородной миссии, чему я весьма рад. Это честь для меня.  
Он поклонился Кейт, пожал руку Гейбу, возле Рона задержался:  
— Не будет ли нескромным спросить, мсье Уизли, вы британец?  
Рон моргнул:  
— Да, то есть… да. А что?  
Гейб переступил, незаметно оказавшись на полшага впереди.  
— Ваш цвет волос. В Англии, в отличие от нас, он часто встречается, не так ли? — снова улыбнулся этот-как-его-там и с той же сладкой улыбкой повернулся к Гейбу. — Я не говорю о политике, уважаемый мсье. Милосердие выше политики, не так ли? Поговорим же о милосердии! — он плавно повел рукой. — Ваши досточтимые коллеги прибудут не раньше, чем через час. Если вы желаете отдохнуть…  
— Я думаю, нам нужно осмотреться, мсье… Санвейн?  
— Фарах, мадам. Ина Санвейн — мое имя по отцу, так у нас зовут почтенных старцев, а я, увы, еще не достиг их возраста и мудрости… — он кивнул. — Я счастлив показать вам прекраснейшее из сокровищ Сомали.

Тропа была слишком узкой даже для двоих. Рон тащился последним, отставал нарочно, чтобы не слушать. Те, кто умел говорить много и складно, ему не нравились: никогда не поймешь, что они там прячут, за словами. Гермиона говорила — завидует. «Драный Мерлин, — подумал он, — полдня не вспоминал, а вот опять». Он помотал головой и начал оглядываться — по левую руку потянулись какие-то колючие кусты, большей частью засохшие, сплетенные намертво. Рон сдуру ткнул пальцем, отдернулся и слизнул кровь. «Не кусты, — понял он, — изгородь». А раз так, значит, прохода нет. Он осторожно вытянул палочку, еще раз огляделся и быстро наложил по всей длине **_Protego Totalum_** и сразу **_Defendere muscis_**. Согнулся, пропихивая палочку поглубже в карман, — и только потому различил, как что-то мелькнуло и исчезло среди деревьев по эту сторону барьера. Осторожно вытянул обратно и бросил **_Homenum Revellio_** — так и есть, человек.   
Вполоборота, не сводя глаз с зарослей, попятился — кто его знает, может, свои? Может, этого Фараха еще кто-то сопровождает? — и за поворотом тропы наткнулся на Гейба.   
— Что? — спросил тот еле слышно.  
Рон показал глазами на заросли, поднял палец. Гейб кивнул и обошел его.  
— Посмотрю. Прикрой спереди.  
Не спорить же с ним?  
Шумно загребая ногами, Рон догнал остальных: они как раз остановились у странного подобия хижины, от которой остался один каркас — согнутые и перекрещенные жерди, как в той изгороди. Фарах, не прекращая вещать, задержал на Роне взгляд и приглашающе кивнул:  
— Нет, здесь не живут постоянно: по нашим законам оазис не может быть чьим-то, он принадлежит всем, и каждый может войти и расположиться на отдых. Пастухам позволено проводить здесь не более трех ночей, чтобы напоить стада, им можно строить вот такие хижины, более ничего. Для вас мы делаем исключение — европейцам наш климат тяжел, особенно жителю Британии, не так ли, мсье Уизли?  
«Опять вяжется, — подумал Рон. — Мало было Холловэя, теперь еще этот. Их бы друг с другом стравить — интересно, кто кого заборет? Не получится, — вздохнул Рон, — да и нельзя. А жаль».  
— Воды здесь довольно, — снова завел Фарах. — Говорят, глубоко под нами скрыто целое подземное море, но обстоятельства не позволяют нам добраться до него. А там, где вода подходит ближе к поверхности, она может прорваться и одарить нас сокровищами, подобными этому. Сейчас мы увидим _беркад_ — колодец, через который вода выходит наружу.  
Фарах двинулся вперед. Рон оглянулся — Гейб спокойно стоял в пяти шагах позади и, поймав взгляд, показал — иди, я смотрю.

Колодец был вовсе не колодец, а целое озеро мутноватой воды. Дальняя его часть уходила под нависшую каменную стену и терялась в темноте.   
— Что там? — спросила Кейт.  
— Пещера, мадам. Говорят, очень большая, но туда трудно попасть, да и нет надобности, вода сама нашла выход. Еще говорят, там водятся подземные чудовища.  
Рон вспомнил пещеру с пятиногом и усмехнулся про себя — пожалуй, сейчас он был бы не прочь с ним встретиться.  
Сверху ползли плети каких-то растений, как щупальца того чудовища, и тоже уходили под стену, во мрак.

— А где будут жить… ну, пациенты? Если им не хватит трех дней?  
Фарах взглянул вверх, на солнце, потом на Рона из-под полуприкрытых век.  
— Жители города, полагаю, смогут ежевечерне возвращаться в свои дома. Что касается кочевников, они будут вести привычный образ жизни. Кстати, кто-то из них уже должен ждать вас у границы песка. Ведь вас интересуют именно они, не так ли?   
— А-а-а, — вслух припомнил Рон, — им же нельзя! — и в ужасе умолк.  
— Это прискорбное заблуждение, мсье Уизли, — спокойно заметил Фарах. — Я буду рад объяснить вам его ошибочность, как только представится случай. А пока прошу проследовать дальше — мы почти пришли.   
Деревья снова поредели, под ногами зашуршал песок.  
Широкая прогалина заросла травой лишь наполовину, у восточного края, под деревьями, ютились еще два шалаша, крытых какими-то тряпками.  
— Подходит ли это место для ваших нужд?  
Рон прикинул: три операционные, аптека, склад, хозблок, пропускник, возможно, одна-две палатки для лежачих и отдельно для Кейт — должно быть нормально.  
— Жилые можно поставить там? — спросил он, ткнув пальцем за спину.  
— Именно так.  
— Тогда получится. Но все равно надо подождать остальных.  
— Разумеется, мсье Уизли. Приятно видеть столь знающего и рассудительного молодого человека.  
«Издевается, гад», — подумал Рон. Предательская краска залила лицо, он поспешно — и невежливо, ну да наплевать, — отступил: Гейба не было видно.  
— Гейб?  
Тот вывернулся из-за деревьев, кивнул — все в порядке.

Сзади, за спиной, вдруг захрипело, забулькало — Рон рывком обернулся и увидел, как Фарах вытаскивает из кармана черную ребристую коробочку.  
«Рация, Рональд Уизли, — вспомнил он, — это называется рация. Бедная моя голова!»  
В коробочке будто кого-то душили — голос, захлебываясь, кашлял непонятное, Фарах потряс коробочку, снова поднес к уху, рявкнул в нее сердито, дождался ответа и по-змеиному выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Еще бы оно работало, рядом с ними-то! Ладно Рон — он, как ни крути, волшебник из средних, но от остальных маггловская техника должна лететь только так. Хорошо, что своим выдали специальную, приспособленную.  
— Насколько я понимаю, мадам и мсье, ваши коллеги вот-вот прибудут, — сказал Фарах, будто и не скрежетал зубами минуту назад. — Я ненадолго оставлю вас — дела. Мои помощники в вашем распоряжении, и в качестве переводчиков тоже — кочевники, мадам и мсье, как правило, знают только свой диалект.  
Он махнул рукой, подзывая охранников, и неторопливо удалился.


	19. Галкайо

— А где они? Кочевники? — спросил Рон.  
Положение было самое идиотское: куча вопросов, еще больше дел и никакой возможности нормально поговорить или сделать. Конечно, отвести охранникам глаза ничего не стоило, но его опять разрывало — хотелось и ставить защиту, и посмотреть на здешних колдунов, которые…  
— Вот, — вдруг сказал Гейб.  
Человек шел из пустыни, опираясь на недлинный посох, сверху загнутый, снизу — сюрприз, сюрприз! — раздвоенный. «А в кустах тогда кто прятался? — подумал Рон. — Ладно, потом».  
Ужасно хотелось наложить **_Describere signa_** , но ведь нельзя! «Хорошо, что по-маггловски тоже учили», — думал Рон, привычно фиксируя: рост — шесть футов один дюйм, вес — пожалуй, фунтов сто двадцать, волосы темные, длинные, глаза — а Мерлин разберет, отсюда не видно, цвет кожи — м-м-м, довольно-таки светлый, даже странно, тот же Фарах темнее… и Дин был гораздо темнее, да. Возраст... Рон вздохнул — в определении возраста он ошибался пять раз из десяти, но двадцатилетнего-то от сорокалетнего отличить мог! Двадцать пять?

— Ну и долго он будет там стоять?  
Кочевник — вот же привязалось, драный Мерлин! — дошел до первого островка травы и застыл как вкопанный. Рассматривал их — спокойно, не нагло, но так подробно, что хотелось что-нибудь сделать.  
— Спал на лекции, Рон? — прошептала сзади Кейт.  
Они все почему-то говорили полушепотом.  
— Им же нельзя подходить ближе, чем на семь шагов.  
Рон разозлился. Время уходит, а они торчат здесь, как под **_Petrificus_**. Мало ли что кому нельзя? Ему лично никто ничего не запрещал.  
Он шагнул вперед.  
Услышал, как за спиной охнула Кейт. Как Гейб двинулся следом.  
«И вовсе не семь шагов, — подумал он, глядя в глаза — нормальные карие, между прочим, ничего особенного, — а целых десять, перестраховался, наверно».  
— Амулет! — сказал Гейб над самым ухом.  
А, точно. Рон надавил на кружок амулета-переводчика, зачем-то кашлянул, протянул руку и сказал:  
— Привет!  
«Дыру просмотрит, — подумал Рон. — Что он молчит-то?»  
— Мир вам.  
— Что?  
— Мир вам, — и посмотрел на протянутую руку.  
Интересно, они тут все так выражаются или это переводчик корявый попался?  
— Ну… и тебе.  
Рон потянулся, ухватил за руку, потряс и отпустил. Кочевник шарахнулся, но вроде бы бежать не собирался.  
— Меня зовут Рональд Уизли, Рон, короче. А тебя как?  
— Надо сказать? Меня зовут Геди.  
Не совсем так — он как-то хитро протянул последнее «и», но Рон решил не вдаваться: коротко, и ладно.  
— Там Кейт, она целитель, то есть врач. Это Гейб, он… — Рон подумал. — Он все умеет. Слушай, мы что, так и будем здесь топтаться?   
— Ты ко мне подошел.  
— Ну да, подошел — ты же не подходил. А как надо было?  
— Надо было позвать меня. Приказать подойти.  
— Вот видишь! — сказал Рон, отчетливо ощущая, какую чушь несет. — Видишь! Мы ничего не знаем, а времени мало, что я, ждать должен был?   
— Рон, не гони.   
Оказывается, тоже Кейт подошла и встала сбоку.  
— Геди, скажите, а другие, которые придут лечиться, — их тоже нужно будет позвать? Каждого отдельно, или можно будет дать разрешение всем сразу?  
— Госпожа доктор, вы можете дать разрешение, но мы не войдем далеко — здесь слишком тесно.  
— Семь шагов? — догадалась Кейт. — Ну да, будем ставиться с краю. А дать разрешение может любой из врачей? Не только мы трое? Ага, уже легче, можно будет устроить…  
— Обет, — сказал Гейб. — Мы должны дать обет, забыли?  
— Ну не сейчас же! — отмахнулась Кейт. — Вон, эти стоят, пялятся. Поставим палатку, тогда…  
За деревьями зарычало и загудело. Геди вскинул голову и отступил на шаг.  
— Нормально, — сказал Рон. — Это наши едут. Тебе же можно остаться, поговорить? Или придешь потом?   
— Я приду, — ответил Геди.

Два грузовика вынырнули из-за поворота, разбрасывая песок. Из кабины переднего выскочил Холловэй, злой, как соплохвост после линьки.  
— Приехали? — рявкнул он. — Разгружаемся, быстро!  
Народу вдруг стало очень много: из кузова второй машины полезли какие-то люди, которыми распоряжался Фарах, потащили ящики и мешки, перекрикиваясь на незнакомом языке — амулет не был на него настроен.   
— Фред! — заорал Холловэй с другого конца прогалины. — Проследи за разгрузкой, они же побьют там все! И осторожнее со шлангами!  
Рон решил, что тоже может что-нибудь разгрузить, пусть и без **_Locomotor_** , но далеко не ушел.  
— Уизли! Вы здесь давно?  
— Час с лишним, — ответил Рон.  
— Где вода, видел? Идем, покажешь. 

— Ого!  
Рон был доволен так, будто сам выкопал этот колодец.  
— Даже жалко. Насос сюда тащить, шланги, кабели, вонь эта… Ты не знаешь, здесь купаться можно?  
— Нельзя! — ответил Рон. — Чудовище вынырнет — и за ногу.  
— Какое еще чудовище?..  
— Подземное, конечно. Из пещеры — нам Фарах сказал, оно там живет.  
Холловэй присел на корточки, вытянул шею, вгляделся.  
— Времени нет. Я бы слазил.   
Сунул руку в воду, поболтал, глядя, как поднимается со дна желтая муть.  
— Холодная, черт… Здесь же Лаас Гиль недалеко, поле непаханое. Там такое может быть! Эх!  
Он встал, отвернулся, вздохнул.  
— Пошли, работать надо.

— Что такое Лаас Гиль?  
Рон осторожно вытянул ноги — складной брезентовый стульчик подозрительно заскрипел — и отхлебнул горячего чая с молоком, очень сладкого, как он любил.  
Про чай, который тут пили все, он уже знал, а про Лаас Гиль еще нет.  
Ему в жизни не приходилось узнавать столько всякого дерьма, сколько пришлось сегодня. Джордж (который стал Джорджем из Холловэя примерно к обеду) взбесившимся гиппогрифом носился по лагерю, а Рон, как ему было велено, таскался следом, поднимал, переносил, что-то к чему-то прицеплял, измерял и огребал по полной.   
Гейб было сунулся, но Холловэй рявкнул:  
— Что, Фредди, с тобой тоже понянчиться?!  
Рон обижался минут пять, пока не начали подключать генератор — кажется, так? — тяжеленную вонючую тарахтящую штуку на колесах. Интересно, почему все полезное такое мерзкое? Но свет горел, и вода, собственноручно проверенная Роном на пригодность, шла по длинной блестящей трубе, куда ей полагалось.  
— Лаас Гиль! — напомнил Рон.  
Джордж отставил пустую миску, взялся за свой чай и довольно вздохнул.  
Сам Рон ни за что не стал бы нанимать повара, которого порекомендовал Фарах («Поверьте, мсье, этот человек умеет готовить европейские блюда, он служил в «Сайлане», втором лучшем отеле Галкайо…»), но Холловэй рискнул и вроде бы не ошибся.   
— Километров пятьсот отсюда, если по прямой. Пещеры с петроглифами. Французы в прошлом году нашли, но толком так ничего и не сделали. Огородили, кажется, ну и статью тиснули.  
— С чем пещеры?  
— С наскальными рисунками, им одиннадцать тысяч лет, если не врут. Чему вас там учат, в этих закрытых школах? Фехтованию и верховой езде? Я могу понять, что ты в первый раз видишь генератор, но историю-то ты учил?   
Кейт хихикнула, и даже Гейб подозрительно быстро отвернулся.  
— Ладно, — сказал Рон, — проехали. Может, я плохо учил? Дальше давай!  
— А дальше нечего. У меня рефлекс на пещеры, я и сюда-то попал из-за петроглифов.  
Теперь хихикнул Пьер, а за ним — тощая, похожая на блондинистого фестрала шведка Сигрид:  
— Точно, мы вот так же сидели, не соврать бы, в Чиласе — это в Пакистане, Рон, если что, — кругом никого, ночь, и вдруг вываливаются какие-то — они, видите ли, лазали по пещерам и сломали ногу, лечите срочно. Вылечили на свою голову.  
— А потом? — спросил Рон, не обращая внимания на очередную подначку. — Почему ты эти твои как-их-там бросил?  
— Обстоятельства, — пожал плечами Джордж. — Не важно. Главное, я здесь, и пещера эта здесь… Видел там справа карниз? По-моему, можно пройти.  
— Джо-о-ордж! — протянула Софи.  
— Понял, понял, но поговорить-то можно?  
«Еще и петроглифы, — подумал Рон. — Гермиона про них, наверно, знает…» Но сейчас даже про Гермиону думалось как-то отдельно, усталость укачивала не хуже выпивки, ноги гудели, а если что-то и скребло внутри…

— …Не пришел, — тихо сказала за спиной Кейт. — Может, мы его напугали?   
Точно, Геди не пришел! Рон рывком вынырнул из полусна.   
— Он хотел прийти, — так же тихо ответил Гейб, и Кейт ахнула:  
— Ты опять?! А если он заметил?  
— Я тихо. И там щит. Глубоко не пускает.  
Рон отъехал на своем стульчике дальше от костра.  
— А если попробовать **_point me_**?  
— Хоть ты молчи! Все, ждем до утра. Никакой самодеятельности!  
«Драный Мерлин, — подумал Рон, — а я-то ему поверил. Может, случилось что?» Настроение испортилось. Костер стал чересчур жарким — сучья акации (вот на кой дракл ему знать, что это акация?) горели быстрым, почти бездымным пламенем. Вольнонаемные во главе с поваром, в новых футболках, на которые Рон лично наложил распознающие чары, у второго костра галдели так, что ломило виски. Да еще охранники — что они там орут?


	20. Галкайо

Они уже не только орали — метались у самого края прогалины, там, где должны были, но не успели еще поставить сортировочную палатку, вглядывались в темноту, трясли своим дебильным оружием. Потом раздался странный звук, будто разорвали очень толстую ткань. Гейб мигом опрокинул чайник в костер — зашипело и погасло. Джордж завопил:  
— Не стрелять! — и рванул к охранникам.  
Рон едва не выхватил палочку, но удержался, замер в позиции «на старт».  
В пустыне что-то шевельнулось, показался слабый свет — не фонари, скорее всего факелы.  
Рон моргнул — оказалось, он все время так и таращился в темноту.  
— Мать Дахут, — непонятно пробормотала Кейт, — да что там у них?  
Охранник снова крикнул, ему ответили, Джордж что-то сказал — должно быть, переспрашивал — и вдруг позвал:  
— Эй, Фред! Вардаи! Похоже, по вашу душу!  
Рон сорвался с места, выскочил вперед и заорал:  
— Геди! Сюда!  
Гейб жестким захватом стиснул ему горло и потащил назад, Рон брыкался, шипел:  
— Позвать, он сам не может…  
— _Ballot! Voici les Moldus!_  
— Ну и что? Ну и магглы? Все, пусти, ты! Пусти!  
— Что там? — уже в полный голос спросила Кейт.  
Джордж снова что-то сказал и вдруг выругался:  
— Говорят, раненые!  
— Огнестрел?  
— Нет, — сказал Джордж неуверенно. — Вроде кто-то покусал. Зверь какой-то.  
И будто извиняясь, добавил:  
— Африка!  
— Гейб! — Кейт мгновенно успокоилась. — Операционную, живо! Рон — встретить и доложить!  
Рон кивнул — все, отпсиховали, работать надо.  
— Помочь? — спросил кто-то от бывшего костра, кажется, Пьер. — Я ж все-таки универсал.  
— Спасибо, — на ходу бросила она, — если вдруг что…

Делать ему ничего не пришлось: кочевники уже подходили, и стало видно, что раненых несут на носилках. Геди шел первым, сбоку с факелами бежали двое детей, и кто-то еще ковылял сзади. Мимо Рона проплыли темные запрокинутые лица — одно было совсем черным, и он вдруг понял, что это кровь и что пятна на одежде тоже от крови.  
Привет отделу безмозглых тварей.  
— Кто их?  
Геди всматривался долго, мучительно щурился, будто не узнавая, и наконец ответил:  
— Сначала клятва.  
— Какая еще?..  
— Обет, — сказала Кейт от входа. — Они хотят Непреложный обет, помнишь?  
И кивнула Геди:  
— Мы готовы. Заносите.

Палатка так только называлась: здоровая дура в желто-зеленых разводах, с максимальным набором чар, кроме разве расширения пространства, которое пока было ни к чему, вместила бы всех, если бы Геди сразу не отправил носильщиков восвояси, а Кейт, поглядев на него, не выпихнула следом и Рона:  
—Присмотри там, за Джорджем особенно. Местные не подойдут, а наши могут.  
Рука сама скользила вдоль лампаса, пальцы сжимались, и песок под ногами — Рон стоял у входа — скрипел слишком громко. Рон старался дышать ровно, обшаривал глазами округу, но пока все было спокойно. Кроме Холловэя, тот не мог не сунуться:  
— Ну что?  
— Формальности, — сквозь зубы ответил Рон. — Типа мы — это мы, а не врачи-убийцы.  
Шуточка вышла та еще — Холловэй взглянул на него, как на ненормального, и отстал.  
Гейб вылез минут через десять, такой же, как всегда:  
— Иди. 

Рон вошел.  
Один из раненых уже лежал на столе, Кейт, склонившись, водила над ним палочкой — вокруг дрожало разноцветное марево диагностирующих чар. Геди сидел рядом со вторым, у стены — кажется, вытирал ему лицо. В углу громоздилась большая куча тряпья.  
— Э-э-э... — сказал Рон. — И куда мне?  
— Заходи, — сказала куча.  
Рон споткнулся на ровном месте и сел на пол.  
— Хорошо, — сказала куча. — Руку дай.  
Из-под тряпок вынырнуло лицо, бурое и сморщенное, как у садового гнома.  
— Дай руку, — повторила старуха, протягивая к нему свою.

— Скорее, — сказал вдруг Геди странно, будто задыхался. Рон обернулся: раненый на носилках завозился и застонал, и Геди вцепился в него, не давая двигаться.  
Рон поспешно сунул руку старухе, та перехватила и наклонилась, разглядывая ладонь. Второй, свободной, она пошарила в своих лохмотьях, вытянула какую-то черную вонючую дрянь, вроде куска кожи, и положила на пол — на чистый пол, по которому он лично еще и обеззараживающими чарами прошелся! Он обернулся к Геди, но тот не заметил. Не звать же его? Ну ладно, надо так надо.  
Старуха опять достала что-то из недр, Рон посмотрел и увидел ту-самую-палочку. Раздвоенную, да. Палочка легла ему на ладонь, он замер, привычно ожидая отклика, как от любой нормальной, и выдохнул почти разочарованно — отклика не было. Костлявые пальцы держали крепко, старуха склонилась еще ниже, едва не касаясь носом руки, и что-то забормотала — Рон не расслышал, да и не старался, потому что палка на ладони вдруг затряслась мелко и начала рассыпаться в труху.  
— Говори, — каркнула старуха. — Не открою, что услышал, никому, кто не рожден йибир и мидган.  
— Не открою… — повторял Рон. Он не чувствовал ничего — совсем ничего, кроме вцепившихся пальцев. Палка крошилась, труху неведомо чем сдувало с ладони, пока совсем не сдуло.  
Рон взглянул вниз — пол был чист. А куда та штука девалась? Черная?  
— Все? — спросила Кейт. — Гейба зови, скорее. И сам возвращайся.

— Мой брат, — сказал Геди. Раненый стонал и корчился, и теперь они держали его вдвоем, накладывать чары Кейт почему-то запретила. Рон косился на операционный стол, но из-за склоненных голов ничего разглядеть не мог.  
— Это — мой брат, _Кори Исмарис_.  
«Человек, который ткнул в себя палочкой», — сообщил переводчик.  
— З-зачем ткнул?  
— Чтобы стать гиеной.  
Рон разинул рот. Анимаг?  
— Погоди. Он что — вот так захотел стать гиеной и стал?  
— Да, — сказал Геди. — У него умерла жена, неделю назад. Он решил, зверю будет легче. И пришел за детьми, хотел забрать их с собой.  
Рон пытался соображать, но картинка не складывалась.  
— А почему он сейчас человек?  
— Пришел за детьми, — терпеливо повторил Геди. — Дети не пойдут с гиеной, а с отцом пойдут.

— Все, — вдруг сказала Кейт. — Забирай его.  
— Что — все?  
— Все нормально. Палочку достань, чучело! Второго не трогай, мы сами.  
А, да. Рон переправил раненого со стола на носилки и сел рядом с Геди, подозрительно покосившись на устроившуюся с другой стороны старуху. Та сидела с закрытыми глазами и будто спала.  
Теперь можно было разобраться с тварью.  
— Давай по порядку. Твой брат — он всегда умел превращаться?  
Геди не отвечал, смотрел молча и как будто мимо, и Рон засуетился — мало ли что, вдруг это им тоже нельзя?  
— Ты не думай, я ничего такого, просто я же в этом понимаю, ну, немного…  
— Вы! — сказала Кейт. — Объясняться — на улицу.  
Геди опять сощурился, словно у него что-то болело. «Где-то такое было», — подумал Рон — и вспомнил.  
— Ты что, видишь плохо? — и почти радостно зачастил: — Это ты удачно зашел! Скажи, Кейт, ты же можешь, да? Сделать, чтобы он хорошо видел? Ну пожалуйста!  
— Вон! — рявкнула Кейт.  
Рон подхватил Геди за рукав и потащил вон.


	21. Галкайо

— _Кори Исмарис_ превращается ночью, когда никто не видит. Один раз за ночь он может стать гиеной, и один — опять человеком, — полушепотом говорил Геди.  
Дети дремали в двух шагах от них, прямо в песке, старуха сидела рядом, изредка мычала невнятное — то ли пела, то ли снилось что. «В общем, как в спальне, когда кто-то начинал рассказывать страшилку», — подумал Рон. Хотя страшно не было: что он, оборотней не видел? Вот хотя бы Грейбека…  
— А если не стал человеком, так и будет бегать, ждать следующей ночи.  
— Понял! — шепотом же завопил Рон. — Он, значит, человеком пришел за детьми, хотел увести куда-нибудь и там укусить, а потом перекинулся бы обратно и вроде как папа с вами, детки, так?  
— Укусить? — Геди потрясенно смотрел на него снизу вверх. — Зачем?  
— То есть как зачем? Он же хотел, чтобы они тоже того… обратились? — Рон помотал головой — опять что-то напутал? — Или у вас не так?  
— _Кори Исмарис_ кусает, чтобы убить. Съесть. Мой брат не хотел есть своих детей! Только увести! Маган не пустил его.  
— Маган?  
— Госпожа доктор лечила его первым. Раны от зубов хуже ран от ножа.

«Больше не могу, — подумал Рон. — Что ж я все вляпываюсь?» День был таким длинным, а сил почти не осталось.  
— Ну, у нас оборотни так делают — кусают и заражают. Говорят, это как болезнь.  
Геди покачал головой.  
— Нет. _Кори Исмарис_ рождается таким. Но в первый раз он не может превратиться сам, ему нужно помочь. Другой должен коснуться его.  
— Палочкой? — не удержался Рон. — Раздвоенной?  
— Конечно.  
— М-м-м… а где он ее возьмет?  
— Где найдет, там и возьмет, — спокойно сказал Геди. — Подберет или отломит — не важно.  
— А потом что? Гиена тоже ищет палочку? — он нервно хихикнул.  
— Нет. Говорят, он должен подумать как-то особо, чтобы вернуться.  
— А разве он может? Думать, как человек?  
— Не как человек, как _Кори Исмарис_. Я слышал, некоторые даже умеют говорить.  
Рон вздохнул. Выходило что-то среднее между оборотнем и анимагом. Как ни крути, пятая категория — или вообще вне компетенции, тварь-то получается не безмозглая. И ночь только началась. Как там Кейт, долго еще?

— Рональд, ты покормил детей?  
Рон едва не подпрыгнул, хватаясь за палочку: Кейт в короткой, испачканной кровью маггловской мантии (халат, Рональд, это называется халат) вышла из палатки и щурилась в темноту. Потом до него дошло. Мерлин, нет!  
— Нет?  
Он поднялся. Жар опять заливал щеки, взгляд упирался в песок — поднять глаза было просто невозможно.  
— Рональд. Приготовишь спальные места — для всех. Сменишь Гейба. Твое дежурство до двух ноль-ноль. Питание больных — на тебе. Всегда.

Спать хотелось ужасно. Оба пациента были обездвижены и тихо, ровно дышали; Кейт оставила что-то оповещающее, чуть заметная дымка колыхалась над койками, усыпляя еще сильнее. Рон поглазел на _Кори Исмарис_ — с виду человек как человек, — вспомнил, что не спросил у Геди, как узнают, что родился именно оборотень — да много чего не спросил, по правде сказать! — потом привычно попрезирал себя за глупость и так же привычно пожалел. Сидит тут один, а все спят.  
Геди спит.  
Дети и старуха.  
Кейт — или опять мадам Берк, раз сердится? Хотя сейчас не сердится, спит.  
И Гейб — взглянул коротко и ушел.  
Перси, Джордж и Сильвия — интересно, как они? Не в смысле, как они спят, а вообще?  
Гарри... Нет, про Гарри не нужно.  
«А вот Джинни, наверно, не спит, — мстительно подумал Рон. — Джейми даст ей поспать, как же!»  
И Гермиона спит. Он ясно представил ее лицо на подушке: закрытые глаза… не закрытые, вдруг подсказало проклятое воображение, — зажмуренные, и горящие щеки, и закушенная нижняя губа. Голова запрокинута, видно белое гладкое горло, а больше ничего, потому что ниже — черная коротко стриженая башка Крума, и его загорелая широкая спина, как и не у ловца, и волосатая задница движется между раскинутых ног Гермионы — сначала неторопливо, потом все быстрее, быстрее, и Гермиона стонет так, что сердце заходится, и в животе все сжимается, стягивается в узел, а Крум уже заколачивает нещадно, и рычит, и замирает на пике, а потом…  
Рука сама скользнула в штаны, Рон двинул раз, другой, третий, беззвучно ахнул, изгибаясь, — по пальцам потекло теплое, перед глазами плясали радужные мухи, в ушах шумело, так что показалось даже, что его стону отвечают…  
Он судорожно выдернул мокрую ладонь, распахнул глаза — и встретился взглядом с тем, кто лежал на носилках. _Кори Исмарис_!  
— Тихо, тихо, — пробормотал Рон, пытаясь встать, — ноги не держали, как после **_Jelly-Legs_**.  
Человек вскочил, разрывая заклятья, будто их и не было.  
Дети! Рон рванул к занавеске, за которой они спали, опять споткнулся, палочка скользила в руке, он сжал ее крепче и кинул **_Stupefy_** , но этому было хоть бы что, и прыгнул он вовсе не на Рона — к двери. «Там тоже чары», — мимолетно вспомнил Рон, но сейчас же понял: нужна была не дверь, а посох, который Геди поставил в углу и забыл, не взял с собой — посох, раздвоенный на конце! _Этот_ сшиб посох на землю и проехался по развилке боком, Рон моргнул и замер.  
Гиена — ростом ему по грудь, не меньше, — повернулась, низко, почти беззвучно зарычала, вздыбив шерсть на загривке. «Вот же пакость, — подумал Рон, — наши волки по сравнению с ней…» Тварь прыгнула, он заслонился щитом, ударил из-под него **_Incarcerous_** — откатилась, даже не заметив веревок, на мгновение застыла, глядя на него глаза в глаза, и метнулась к двери, прошла ее насквозь, как бумажную. Рон кинулся следом, успел в полном уже отчаянии бросить **_Sectumsempra_** — скотина взвизгнула, и только, а он выскочил из палатки и встал, задыхаясь. Все, ушла.

Никто его не ругал: наоборот, Гейб, накладывая на дверь сначала _**Reparo**_ , а потом самое сильное запирающее, сказал, что и сам бы лучше не справился, а Кейт еще сокрушалась — подставила, не сообразила, что оборотня простым **_Petrificus_** не удержать, и счастье, что остался цел, но Рон знал, что виноват он один. Опять.  
— Плохо, — пробормотал Гейб, так и не убирая палочку — был его черед дежурить, — Джордж нам завтра устроит.  
«Весело тут у них», — подумал Рон и уснул.


	22. Галкайо

— Кейт, ты карточки заполнила?  
Гейб оказался прав на все сто: Холловэй с утра первым делом потребовал документы на больных. Они сидели на кухне, которая уже была — за длинным столом под навесом, — и ели кашу, овсянку, повар специально подходил и спрашивал, нравится ли. На дальнем конце расположился в плетеном кресле Фарах, пил кофе, запах разносился умопомрачительный, но Рон решил, что кофе просить не будет: во-первых, чай сладкий, а, во-вторых, кружка больше кофейной чашечки. Намного.

— Кейт?  
Она старательно посыпала кашу сахаром.  
— Я отлично знаю, как ты относишься к отчетности, и все-таки вынужден настаивать. Хорошо, пусть не сию минуту, если пациенты еще не проснулись… Так. Кейт, с ними же все в порядке? Они живы?  
Она подумала и положила в кашу масла.  
— Кейт? — повторил Джордж. — Они живы? Оба?  
Ложка полетела в миску, разбрызгивая жидкую овсянку.  
— К твоему сведению, Джордж, они живы настолько, что один умудрился сбежать вчера ночью.  
Холловэй вздрогнул и выпрямился, глядя почему-то не на Кейт, а на Гейба.  
— Сбежать? И я должен этому верить? Я же их видел, там живого места не было!  
— Шаман, — сказал Гейб. — Этот, который сбежал, — был шаман, помнишь, как в Конго? Мы не знали.  
— Как в Конго? Или как в Косово?  
— В Косово нет шаманов.  
— А больные исчезают — странно, да? И, конечно, дежурил ты.  
— Я дежурил, — не выдержал Рон.  
Такое он уже видел: одна реплика — и Холловэй пришел в себя. Жаль, не угадаешь, что и когда надо сказать.  
— Прикрываешь своего… — он помедлил, выбирая слово, — хм… коллегу, Уизли? Мило.  
Встал, обвел их взглядом — всех троих.  
— Документы жду вечером. Уизли, через полчаса на пропускной пункт.  
— Джордж, ну зачем? — спросила Кейт прежним, нормальным голосом. — Ты же и так устанешь, куда тебе еще карточки проверять на ночь глядя?  
Но он не ответил, ушел.

— Это что было? — спросил Рон. Опять. Не слишком надеясь на ответ.  
— Старые счеты, — ответил Гейб, выскребая остатки каши. — Не думай. Завтрак неси, все проснулись, наверно.  
— А как с Геди? — спохватился Рон. — Кейт, ты же его посмотришь?  
— Я всех посмотрю, — устало сказала Кейт. — Гейб, пойдем, оформим их как пациентов, что ли. А то он снова будет ругаться…

Рон получил на складе большой армейский термос с лямками, как у рюкзака, на всякий случай задобрил повара завалявшимся в кармане швейцарским франком — тот, разулыбавшись, налил лишнюю порцию каши.  
— Завидую вашему аппетиту, месье Уизли, — сказали сзади.  
Фарах. Драный Мерлин, только его не хватало.  
— Это не мне.  
— Но, полагаю, я не ошибся? Я наблюдал за вами…  
— Извините, — перебил Рон, опять краснея, как первокурсник. —Дела.  
И позорно сбежал.

Первый его пациент появился только час спустя. Рон уже успел помаяться бездельем — точь-в-точь как в аврорате, пока ждешь вызова, — и устыдиться, глядя на врача-маггла: к тому выстроилась приличная очередь. Рон вспомнил предварительные расчеты — по ним предполагалось полсотни пациентов в день, не меньше, _йибир_ из них хорошо если десятая часть. «Получается, на сегодня уже почти все», — подумал он, сосчитав Геди, старуху и двоих детей.  
Врач был незнакомый, по Женеве Рон его не помнил и соваться сразу не стал — мало ли что? Потом выглянул, оценил масштабы катастрофы и все-таки подошел:  
— Прошу прощенья, я тут пока отдыхаю… вам не помочь? Меня Рон зовут.  
— О, коллега! Спасибо, не откажусь. Я, если что, Стивен, и лучше на «ты».  
Английский у него был бойкий, но чем-то похожий на английский Гейба: правда, тот как валуны ворочал, а этот сыпал мелкими камешками, каждый отдельно, но получалось понятно.  
— Я буду диктовать, а ты пиши.  
Придвинул пачку бланков — к счастью, Рон такие уже видел и с ручкой обращаться умел, хотя пером было бы удобнее, конечно.  
— Маад Хавийе, — говорил Стивен. Во лбу его зловеще поблескивало зеркальце с дыркой посередине, на которое с суеверным ужасом косился упомянутый Маад. Фамилий здесь ни у кого не было, и заранее договорились вместо них записывать название племени. — Лет… сколько? — переспросил Стивен у охранника Тараби, который так и остался в переводчиках. — Ну, пусть будет сорок. Трахома обоих глаз, трихиаз, эктропиаз. На прием.  
Рон ляпал на одежду бедняги светящуюся наклейку с предварительно наложенным распознающим заклятием и пропускал внутрь.

— Все, перерыв! — сказал вдруг Стивен. — Тараби, _amico_ , принеси-ка нам чаю!  
Рон затряс пятерней — пальцы сводило, столько он и в школе не писал.  
— Точно, — кивнул Стивен, — экономят на нас, нет, чтобы диктофоны выдать, а потом оформить не торопясь. Твоих-то не было еще?  
— Мои уже там, со вчера, — сказал Рон. — Ну, может еще пара-тройка подойдет, не больше.  
Доктор Стивен ему понравился — спокойный, но не молчун. Дергаться Рон и сам умел и спокойных людей ценил, вот как Гейба, например. Но что там у Гейба на уме — темный лес, а этот, вроде, простой.  
Как чайная ложка, ага.  
— У вас правда больной сбежал?  
— Правда, — вздохнул Рон. Как отвечать на это, он знал. — Шаман… они, говорят, вообще боли не чувствуют, ну, и этот тоже — встал и пошел.  
— Да уж, — Стивен шумно отхлебнул принесенного чаю и понравился Рону еще больше. — Африка, что ты хочешь! Вот так вляпаешься — и сиди как дурак.  
Рон радостно закивал.  
— Но Джорджа тоже понять можно, с его-то анамнезом.  
— С его чем?  
— Не знаешь? Нашего Джорджи в свое время со скандалом вышибли из университета за какой-то непорядок — то ли в документации, то ли по части дисциплины, вот он и бдит. Мы же у начальства на особом счету, Джорджу первому достанется, если что, даром что у Бернара у самого такие скелеты в шкафу...  
И, не выпуская кружки из рук, высунулся из палатки.  
— Н-да.  
— Много?  
— Не то слово!  
Добавил непонятное, длинно и выразительно, и усмехнулся в ответ на Ронову ухмылку:  
— Думаешь, ругаюсь? Ничего подобного, просто привычка, вечно бормочу какую-нибудь ерунду. По-русски-то все равно никто не понимает. Вот сейчас, думаешь, я что сказал?  
Стивен помедлил, встал в позу и выдал:  
— В целой Африке нету грозней Сомали, безотраднее нет их земли! Между прочим, мой земляк написал, сто лет назад.  
— Это он наш оазис не видел, — вставил Рон.  
— Да видел, наверное, только не до того было. Лично я сначала тоже ахнул, а теперь пригляделся.  
Рон кивнул:  
— Точно!  
— Ну что, работаем? — улыбнулся Стивен. — Следующий!

— Здесь все делом заняты, — продолжал он болтать, целясь лучом фонарика в глаз очередной пациентке. — Потрепаться не с кем… Вот тебя взять — молодой, а тоже серьезный. Молчишь все.  
— Кто? — не поверил Рон. — Я? Ты моей маме скажи, вот она порадуется, в первый раз в жизни! И другие тоже разные есть, вот Софи, например. Знаешь Софи?  
— Из аптеки? Видел, но не разговаривал. Познакомишь? Так, пиши: Халган Хавийе, около двадцати лет, предположительно онхоцеркоз обоих глаз, на прием. Следующий!  
Мгновение он вглядывался в вошедшего:  
— О, похоже, твой клиент. Переводчик нужен?  
Рон обернулся, увидел круглую белую шапочку, накидку и посох.  
— Похоже, мой. Нет, я сам.

— Мир тебе. Заходи.  
Рон затаил дыхание — поймет или нет?  
— Мир тебе.  
Человек вошел и встал напротив.  
— У тебя болят глаза?  
— Я ничего не вижу в темноте. Ты можешь меня вылечить?  
— Я запишу твое имя, поставлю специальный знак и скажу, куда идти, чтобы вылечиться, — сказал Рон, изо всех сил стараясь не глазеть на пациента. Все-таки первый настоящий пациент!  
 _Йибир_ кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Скажи, это ты вчера один отогнал _Кори Исмарис_?  
— Я, — пробормотал Рон и приготовился писать.


	23. Галкайо

До обеда он, вопреки расчетам, принял еще пятерых. Дождался охранников – в самые жаркие часы приема не было, кроме экстренных случаев, и дежурили местные. Отволок очередной термос, на этот раз курицу с рисом и какими-то местными приправами, вернулся – и там же, в столовой, его перехватил Холловэй.  
\- Отдохнул, Уизли? Пошли.  
И пошли: продуктовая раскладка, список закупок, калькуляция, назойливые до головной боли торговцы, мешки риса, упаковки с сухим молоком, канистры отвратительно пахнущего масла и не менее тошнотворного фруктового пойла, связки бананов, плетенки с кукурузой, кудахчущие куры в клетках – сто лет их не видел, слава Мерлину, и мог бы еще столько же…

Когда результаты анализов совпали, Холловэй кивнул:  
\- Все запомнил? Завтра справишься?  
\- Я? – испугался Рон. – Сам? Один? Но я же… У меня же…  
\- Что - ты, Уизли? Что – у тебя?  
\- Я не успею! – взвыл Рон. – У меня еще прием с утра, кормежка, дежурство ночью, – договорил он, уже понимая, что вот это последнее говорить не следовало вовсе.  
\- Дежурство? – процедил сквозь зубы Холловэй. – Опоздать на него боишься? Недоспать? Пациенты пропасть не успеют?  
Драный Мерлин! Ну кто тебя за язык тянул, Рональд Уизли?  
Холловэй смотрел стеклянными, остановившимися глазами – не на него, а куда-то за спину, и жутко хотелось обернуться, но Рон знал, что оборачиваться нельзя: того, на которого смотрят, там нет. И что все это уже было – он на секунду запутался во временах и лицах, соображая, где именно: в «Книззле и Поваре»? На мосту в Женеве? Там Холловэй тоже смотрел вот так, сквозь, и Рон тогда подумал, что на Алекс, но ведь получается, что не на Алекс?  
«Надо что-то сказать, - сообразил он, - что-то такое, что его вышибет вот из этого... а-а-а, к дракклам все! Ладно!»  
Он набрал воздуха и, уставившись в землю, пробормотал:  
\- Дамистерхолловэйявсепонял.  
Не услышал, конечно.  
Второй раз было легче:  
\- Я понял, - повторил он громко. – Я все сделаю.  
Сработало.  
Холловэй посмотрел – теперь уже на него, помедлил и наконец кивнул:  
\- Калькуляцию принесешь на проверку, цены запишешь. Деньги возьми.  
Достал из сумки несуразно толстую пачку замусоленных цветных бумажек:  
\- Шиллинги.  
Покрутил ее в руках, сунул обратно и решительно перевесил сумку Рону на шею.  
\- И смотри там.

Куда смотреть – Рон не понял.  
Топая из кухни с тяжелым термосом на спине, другим, поменьше, в правой руке и связкой лепешек в левой, он старательно побеждал желание достать палочку, чтобы левитировать все это добро, и думал о Холловэе. О Джордже.  
Не на Рона же он взъелся, правда? То есть он мог, конечно, иметь зуб на них на всех – вот и Кейт говорила, но лично Рон был здесь не при чем. Просто под руку попался.  
Другое дело – Гейб. Но Гейб молчит или выдает гнилые отмазки про личные счеты или там про защиту на палатке. Стало бы у Холловэя рвать крышу из-за какой-то защиты! Было что-то еще, с больными, что-то нехорошее, не зря же он так заводится и через слово поминает пропавших пациентов? Мысли разбегались, он понимал, что наверняка что-то забыл – хоть записывай, честное слово. Думосбор бы сейчас, да где ж его взять?

Больше он ничего не придумал, не успел, потому что увидел Кейт: она стояла у входа в их палатку и улыбалась навстречу.  
\- Ты где был?  
\- Работал, - ответил он, морща нос: капля пота стекла и щекотно повисла на самом кончике.  
\- Заметно, - сказала она, протянула руку и смахнула каплю.  
Жесткие холодные пальцы коснулись его – и исчезли. «И здесь невезуха, - подумал Рон, - нет, чтобы как у людей, по виску, все-таки гораздо приятнее, когда гладят по щеке, а не по носу…» - и вздрогнул. Это же Кейт, Рональд Уизли, опять ты ее с кем-то путаешь… Вытерла ему нос, как маленькому.  
\- А я тебя жду, - сказала она, - будь хорошим мальчиком, Рон, раздай сегодня еду вместо Гейба? Мы с детской дозировкой не рассчитали, кто ж знал, что они здесь такие маловесные… он в лаборатории сейчас, боюсь, на ужин не успеет, ты ему тоже оставь, ладно?  
\- Конечно, - хрипло ответил Рон.  
\- И Геди поможешь поесть – кстати, он про тебя спрашивал.  
Геди! Забыл!  
\- Ты же посмотрела его? Посмотрела?  
\- И не только, - радостно улыбнулась Кейт. – Завтра утром снимем повязку – _et voila_!  
\- Уже? Ты это сделала?! Ну!  
И, не договорив, цепляя углы, полез внутрь.  
Сбежал.

В больничных палатах за последние годы он бывал даже слишком часто – и пациентом, и посетителем, и повидал всякое, но сейчас почему-то смешался и вместо правильных слов позвал:  
\- Геди? Это я.  
Голова в аккуратной белой повязке повернулась на голос.  
\- Ты прости, я не знал. Что уже сегодня… вот так сразу. А то бы я раньше пришел, правда!  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Геди. – Я тебя ждал.  
Ну да, Кейт так и говорила, он еще решил, что просто так, чтобы он согласился. А оказывается, нет.  
\- Я ужин принес, - сказал он, чтобы не молчать. – Будешь?  
\- Подожди.  
Геди оперся на руки – койка-раскладушка заскрипела – и сел прямо.  
\- Я, Геди из _йибир_ , твой должник.  
\- Что?!  
\- Твой должник, - повторил Геди спокойно, будто пить попросил. – Скажи, что я могу сделать для тебя?  
\- С ума сошел! – шепотом заорал Рон. Говорить в полный голос он не мог – за занавеской спал вчерашний укушенный. Лечебным сном, конечно, но кто его знает? Может, они здесь все такие… ненормальные?  
\- Какой еще должник? Почему я? Это же Кейт! Это она! И вообще еще же непонятно, получилось или нет!  
\- Ты за меня просил, - ответил Геди. – Так что?  
\- Ничего! – сказал Рон. – Ничего мне не надо!  
И вспомнил ту свою безумную идею с палочкой Петтигрю.  
\- Или нет, погоди. Поможешь мне проверить кое-что? Только не завтра, завтра не успею.  
Геди кивнул, выдохнул и сполз головой на подушку.  
«Полегчало, - подумал Рон. - Стоило уезжать из Англии, чтобы напороться на чистокровные задвиги».  
На Долг жизни.  
Нет уж. Эту конфетку мы кушали.  
Там тоже была больничная палата, белый безглазый шар вместо головы, белые клешни вместо рук. Грегори Гойл, драккла ему в очко, спасенный от Адского огня. Рон тогда плюнул и ушел, не дослушав, – только Гойла, который пытал Джинни **_Crucio_** , ему не хватало, и гойловых долгов.  
Он поморгал, отгоняя воспоминания.  
\- Слушай, мне там ужин надо раздать, я сделаю и вернусь, хорошо? Я мигом!

Рон уже знал, что на женскую половину ему нельзя, и что Кейт вовремя нашлась и наняла санитаркой вчерашнюю старуху. Та, похоже, уже выучила, когда здесь кормят: ждала возле термосов, сама ничего не трогала, только зыркала исподлобья.  
Он и правда вернулся почти сразу - с палочкой в одной руке и куском лепешки в другой, - и аккуратно переправил ужин на стул у кровати: Геди опять приподнялся и потянул носом.  
\- Лепешка, - сказал Рон и отщипнул еще. – Вкусная! Чай. И спагетти с соусом.

Конечно, перемазались они оба. По бинтам и рубашке расплылись зловещего вида красные пятна, и Рон недолго думая вытащил палочку и наложил _**Purgare minima**_.  
Убрал, выпрямился и замер: Геди трясся, вцепившись пальцами в простыню и, кажется, даже с лица спал.  
\- Больно? – перепугался Рон. – Где?  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- Н-ничего. Я тебя почистил… почистил, и все. Нельзя было, да?  
«Но ведь колдовать в палатке никто не запрещал, - растерянно подумал он, - какое целительство без чар? И защита тоже…»  
\- Ты очень богатый или очень сильный, - медленно выговорил Геди. – Как я отдам тебе долг?  
Рон вытаращился на него.  
\- Я - что?! С чего ты взял?!  
\- Ты колдовал, чтобы убрать грязь. Никто не колдует, чтобы убрать грязь. Ничего не стоит убрать ее руками!  
\- Глупости, - сказал Рон. – Все колдуют. Зачем делать что-то руками, если можно сделать волшебством?  
\- Никто не знает, когда надо будет колдовать! Когда руками не сделать! А если ты растратишь впустую и не сможешь…  
\- Чего это не смогу? – обиделся Рон. – Простые же чары!  
\- Вот видишь, - сказал Геди очень тихо. – Я же говорил, вам все просто.

Драный Мерлин! Вот он лежит, ни драккла не видит, ему страшно, наверно, еще этот брат-оборотень. Нашел время хвастаться, Рональд Уизли.  
\- Так ведь я и хотел, чтобы ты попробовал колдовать… ну, по-нашему, с моей палочкой. Хочешь? То есть, если тебе можно?  
Геди молчал. Обиделся, наверно. Еще бы ему не обидеться – сам-то сколько раз кидался в драку, когда тыкали мордой в их бедность? Вот и получи.  
\- Ты сможешь придти завтра? Когда это будут снимать?  
Рон прикинул - утром прием, потом продукты, потом…  
\- Смогу.


	24. Галкайо

Сплетником Рон себя никогда не считал, скорее, жертвой, но был честно уверен, что ни один подчиненный не откажется перемыть кости начальству.  
На вечерние посиделки его затащил Стивен. Рон вернул пустую посуду повару, подумал, что дежурство начнется через час, спать ложиться смысла нет, и остался.  
Говорили о чем угодно: о погоде, оставшихся дома детях, эндемичных (новое слово, Рональд, запомни!) болезнях и интересных случаях, потом кто-то спросил, что это делают местные – те сидели у КПП и опять галдели так, что было непонятно – то ли вот-вот подерутся, то ли так и должно быть.  
\- Траву жуют, - не глядя ответил Стивен. – _Катху_.  
И дернул Рона за рукав:  
\- Пробовать не советую, цирка у нас и так хватает. Пил свой виски - вот и пей.  
\- Чай пей! – сказала Софи.

Рон уже десять раз пожалел, что их познакомил. Конечно, спелись они с полуслова, но и без него бы обошлись, не маленькие. Зато невесть с чего не решили бы, что его, Рона, надо опекать и воспитывать. Это не пей, туда не гляди… Он и не глядел, на кого там глядеть – на Фараха? На Алекс в обнимку с Пьером? Алекс так же старательно не смотрела на него, как Фарах смотрел, потом что-то шепнула Пьеру на ухо, они встали и ушли.  
\- Вот и ладно, - сказал вполголоса Стивен, подливая себе кипятку. – Подальше от начальства, поближе к кухне.  
\- Какого начальства? – удивился Рон.  
\- Так Кавиньон же. Пьер, - объяснил он, увидев, что Рон не понял. – Он человек Бернара, ты не знал? Можно сказать, глаза и уши. Связи-то почти нет – вот Пьер и бдит, копит, потом доложит.  
\- Да уж, - подхватила Софи, - Бернару сейчас не до нас. Но я думаю, он еще наверстает после пятнадцатого, после заседания.  
\- Не скажи, это смотря как суд решит. Если что, хрен его куда-то выпустят.  
\- За что его судят-то? – не выдержал Рон.  
Насчет сплетен он опять оказался прав, и оттого было сразу и мерзко, и любопытно, будто подглядывал.  
\- Все за Косово, - ответила Софи. – Не знаю, за что именно в этот раз, я не очень слежу. Но если за эвтаназию – плохо, он, считай, признался, а если за растрату или там продажу органов - то, думаю, выкрутится.  
\- Если ничего больше не всплывет, - добавил Стивен, посмотрел на перекошенную морду Рона и усмехнулся. – Большая политика, что ты хочешь.  
\- А Джордж? – вдруг вспомнил Рон. – Я думал, здесь он главный.  
\- Джордж здесь мальчик для битья. Справится - пойдет выше, нет – на него всех собак и повесят.  
\- Джорджа не троньте, - Софи даже улыбаться перестала, посмотрела строго. – Он в эти игры не играет. И не пойдет он никуда, останется работать в поле, он сам говорил.  
\- За что ж его, такого правильного, тогда уволили?  
\- Он не виноват. То есть… он виноват, но это повод был, другого бы не уволили… Нет, - оборвала она сама себя, - не могу, не спрашивайте.  
\- Знаешь, но не скажешь?  
Софи кивнула.  
\- Я уже фактически ревную, - сказал Стивен, подмигивая Рону.  
\- Ну и глупо.

«Что, Рональд Уизли, доволен? – подумал он вяло. – Посплетничал?» Разозлиться как следует сил не хватало, злость была старая, выношенная, будто доставшаяся по наследству, и, как обычно, всем остальным Уизли было на нее плевать. Их семью склоняли, сколько он себя помнил, но до него самого добрались только после войны – вернее, после помолвки Джинни и Гарри. Первой, как обычно, разразилась душка Рита – статьей под названием: «Свадьба века: _Amortencia_ или _Imperio_ » - раньше Рон ни за что бы не поверил, что способен запомнить этот бред, но он запомнил, все до слова. В то время - между помолвкой и свадьбой - у них началось что-то вроде игры «кто найдет самую развесистую ложь», они азартно скупали газеты, тащили домой и вечерами спорили, какой заголовок круче: «Деньги за дружбу с Поттером» или «Персиваль Уизли – брат или раб»? Или, может, «Пропавшие сокровища Малфой-мэнора» - подразумевалось, что сокровища тоже пропали не без их участия? Гермиона злилась, твердила, что надо подавать в суд за клевету, а они отмахивались и хохотали – до следующей Ритиной статьи.  
Последнюю он помнил лучше всего. «Предатель по наследству», ага. Он никогда не скрывал, что уходил от них той зимой, просто запретил себе сваливать вину на хоркрукс – сам виноват, самому и отвечать, - и понятия не имел, кто слил подробности, даже на Флер думал, хотя зачем бы ей?  
Гермиона говорила, что теперь-то уж точно промолчать нельзя, но он стерпел все: «Забей, это же Скитер!», похлопывания по плечу, соболезнующие взгляды, а разбитые о стену в кровь кулаки – так это мелочи, он уже привык.  
Интересно, каково Холловэю, если эта сплетня действительно не на пустом месте?  
Драный Мерлин, вот зачем он полез?  
Да, и что такое эвтаназия?

Рон добрел до палатки.  
\- Гиену слышал? – спросил Гейб, доедая холодный ужин.  
\- Нет, - растерялся Рон. - Это та самая, что ли?  
\- Кто ее знает, - ответил Гейб. – Ты не засни тут. – И ушел спать.

...Смотреть, как снимают повязку, собрались все. Рон примчался, подгадав под «чайный» перерыв - клятвенно пообещал тощей Сигрид, что вернется через четверть часа. В палатке было полутемно, дети, которых Рон так толком и не рассмотрел до сих пор, стояли, держась за руки, и смотрели то на него, то на Геди - боялись.  
Кейт повозилась с завязками.  
\- Закрой глаза. Осторожнее. Все, открывай.  
Рон нервно переминался с ноги на ногу – вдруг этот ненормальный опять начнет про Долг жизни, при всех?

\- Ну? – сказала Кейт. - Как?  
Геди смотрел. Жмурился, поднимал руку к глазам, чтобы протереть их, вспоминал, что трогать нельзя и снова смотрел.  
\- Нормально? - спросила Кейт, не дождавшись ответа.  
Он еще раз посмотрел на них, на всех по очереди, и медленно склонил голову:  
\- Госпожа доктор, я вижу.  
\- Ну и отлично, - сказала Кейт деловито, - а теперь давай проверим, что именно ты видишь.  
Она взмахнула палочкой, на стене проступили ряды разноцветных кружков, треугольников и полумесяцев.  
\- Смотри сюда.  
\- Если мне будет позволено…  
\- Да?  
Геди обернулся на детей – они, будто ждали знака, подошли и стали рядом.  
\- Вот дети моего брата, - сказал он. – Далмар..  
Мальчик, ростом Рону по пояс, старательно поклонился.  
\- …и Дилан.  
Девочка, года на два старше брата, быстро мотнула головой, пряча лицо под волосами – накидки ей по малолетству еще не полагалось - и так же быстро отступила Геди за спину.  
\- Мои наследники. Если я не успею вернуть вам долг, он достанется им.  
«Ну конечно, - подумал Рон, - как же без представления? Слава Мерлину, не одному отдуваться».  
\- Геди из _йибир_ , – сказала Кейт. – По нашим законам ты должен только тем, кому не платят за сделанное. Мне ты не должен.  
\- Мне ты не должен, - повторил Гейб.

Теперь все смотрели на Рона, и это было хуже всего.  
Ужасно хотелось отбрехаться, прикрыться какой-нибудь ерундой, как вчера. Ведь это же ничего не значит, правда? Или все-таки значит?  
Он и сам не знал, на кого из них злится больше, и вдруг понял, что на Кейт. Как тогда, в первый раз, в Женеве. «Чистокровный мальчик из старой семьи, - сказала она. – Через месяц сбежите, и что?»  
Он вспомнил, как жесткие холодные пальцы равнодушно касались его лица, и понял, что опять краснеет – уши, щеки, лоб…  
Ну уж нет! Сейчас он им… сейчас он ей покажет чистокровного мальчика!  
Вдохнул поглубже - чтобы хватило дыхания.  
\- Я, Рональд Билиус, шестой сын Артура из рода Уизли, в присутствии свидетелей признаю твой долг передо мной, Геди из _йибир_ , и клянусь взыскать его по справедливости.  
Его будто окатило ледяной водой, с головы до ног - но не снаружи, а изнутри. Вот, значит, как? Вот как оно бывает? Теперь, наверно, можно было сбежать, но они все смотрели, и Рон спохватился:  
\- Геди? Что-то еще нужно? Ну, сделать?  
\- Твоих слов достаточно.  
«По крайней мере трястись перестал, - подумал Рон, - уже хорошо».  
\- Тогда я пошел!  
И выскочил вон. Было как-то… странно, как бывает, когда еще не заболел, но вот-вот заболеешь. Пусто, как будто между ним и миром больше нет ничего, и он, приняв Долг, не может уже ни на кого рассчитывать – только на себя. Рону вдруг пришло в голову, что именно так – только в тысячу раз хуже, наверно - было у Гарри с его шрамом. Хреново, по правде говоря, было, но куда деваться? Это как в шахматах: тронул – ходи.


	25. Галкайо

\- Смотри, она не раздвоенная, просто кривая – вся в хозяина, он был тот еще тип, но долг отдал… ну, как мог, так и отдал, да…  
Рон покрутил палочку Петтигрю – пальцы чуть заметно покалывало.  
\- Я вот думаю, дело в том, что у нас их делают специально, и еще внутри что-то есть. Вот у этой – жила дракона.  
Геди посмотрел искоса и кивнул. Он не ничего не спрашивал, только слушал. Кейт сказала, что к новому зрению нужно привыкнуть, велела отдыхать через каждые полчаса, так что Рон торопился.  
\- А в моей, смотри – волос единорога. В общем, для сердцевины всякая тварь подойдет, лишь бы волшебная. Вот интересно, - перебил он сам себя, - от вашей гиены если взять, тоже получится? Ох, прости. Так о чем я? Колдовать можно любой палочкой, сам проверял. Обычно их специально подбирают, но я думаю, эта тебя послушается, из-за Долга – раз уж мы теперь связаны. Надо взмахнуть и сказать заклинание, и все.  
Он поморщился - вместо объяснений выходила какая-то каша, но дело было не даже в этом. Они с Геди устроились за палаткой, под самой изгородью, где не видно, к тому же он старательно наложил не только **_Protego_** и **_Repello Magletum_** , но и пару-тройку Заглушающих для верности. Не помогало: он просто шкурой чувствовал, что за ними присматривают. Что все знают, зачем они сюда пошли, и бдят – как бы чего не вышло. И ладно бы еще старая Зум-Зум, хотя Рон так и не понял, кем ей приходится Геди. Ладно дети, которые явно боялись Рона сильнее, чем родного папашу, даром что тот еженощно хохотал где-то в зарослях. Но Кейт-то почему смотрела на него так, будто он - мерзавец, который пригласил на свидание ее единственную дочь, втайне рассчитывая завалить бедняжку под первый же куст?  
Точно как в гостях у Грейнджеров, вспомнил он, когда Гермиона уже вернула родителям память, но дома ей все равно было не по себе, и она притащила его с собой – знакомиться. Высидеть за столом или перед телевизором в гостиной дольше получаса было невозможно, они сбегали в сад гулять и действительно гуляли, обнявшись, он не выдерживал, тянулся поцеловать, а она отталкивала: «Тише, смотрят!».  
Да уж.

\- И больше ничего не надо делать? – спросил наконец Геди.  
Рон помотал головой и протянул ему палочку.  
\- Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
Взгляд Геди снова поплыл:  
\- Н-не знаю…  
\- Странно. Ну, взмахни просто так.  
Геди медлил, рассматривал палочку, ощущение удара в спину становилось нестерпимым, и Рон не выдержал: протянул руку, обхватил пальцы Геди своими - как он когда-то учил Джинни, взмахнул, вычерчивая простое **_Lumos_**. Ало-золотые искры взлетели фонтаном и - он глазам не поверил - пробили насквозь его почти безупречный, профессионально поставленный щит.  
\- Драный Мерлин, - выдохнул он. Изгородь не загорелась только чудом.  
Геди смотрел так, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Ты не бойся, оно не всегда так, это Долг, из-за него, - забормотал Рон, сам не слишком понимая, что говорит. – Ты один попробуй, видишь же – должно получиться!  
\- Я понял, - сказал вдруг Геди. – У вас не сила. У вас хитрость. Платите не вы, а те, кто внутри, вот здесь.  
Он резко вздернул руку, и палочка опять взорвалась искрами.  
Рону показалось, что Геди вот-вот отшвырнет ее, но тот сдержался – так и сидел, держа руку на отлете.  
\- То, что внутри, когда-то было живым.  
Рон подумал.  
\- Ну, не обязательно было, может, оно и сейчас живое, - сказал он. – Вот у меня там волос из хвоста – что без него, не жить? Да ты скажи толком, что случилось? Испугался?  
\- Ты видел, как колдуют у нас?  
Рон начал злиться. Он же хотел как лучше! Он же в самом деле собирался подарить Геди палочку Петтигрю, пусть только поймет, насколько она удобнее, чем эти их раздвоенные недоразумения. И что?  
\- И что? – повторил он вслух. – Видел, ни драккла не понял.  
\- Нам, чтобы колдовать, надо отдать свое. Заплатить. Обменять на магию. Чем больше отдаешь, тем колдовство сильнее. Самое сильное, если отданное – тоже волшебное, понимаешь?  
\- Нет, - бросил Рон раздраженно. – Вот эта твоя Зум-Зум, когда брала клятву, что отдавала? То черное?  
\- Мясо коровы, - сказал Геди.  
Рон вспомнил лекцию и скис.  
\- А у вас все отдано раньше, и все волшебное. Но вы заставляете отдавать других – вот этих, - он предусмотрительно не шевелился, указывая на палочку глазами. - Это сильное колдовство, но никто из _йибир_ не станет делать, как вы.  
«Кажется, здесь больше одного идиота, - внезапно понял Рон. - Если этот ненормальный сейчас откажется возвращать Долг, который я требую, что получится? Кого долбанет – меня или его?»  
Он рванулся – и зажал Геди рот.  
Тот слабо дернулся, все-таки выронил палочку и застыл, отчаянно глядя Рону в глаза.  
\- Тихо. Все нормально. Я не знал, что вам нельзя. В общем, кивни – и я откажусь, мне без разницы, просто любопытно было. Попрошу у тебя что-нибудь другое, потом. Ну?  
Геди не шевелился и, кажется, даже не моргал.  
\- Не хочешь? Не-не, - он надавил сильнее, когда Геди попытался промычать что-то. – Говорить ничего не надо. Тот раз с палочкой не считается, ты не нарочно. Больше заставлять не буду, - произнес он медленно и четко, как разговаривал бы с очень ценным, но нервным свидетелем. - Сейчас я тебя отпущу, только не говори ничего.  
И осторожно отнял руку.  
\- Нет, - сказал Геди. – Я сделаю.  
Рон вздохнул.  
\- Типа, чем скорее, тем лучше? Оно тебе надо?  
\- Да, - сказал Геди. – Это же долг.  
\- И тебя не выгонят из дома или что-то в этом роде?  
\- Нет, - снова сказал Геди.  
Можно было поспорить, конечно. Можно было отвязаться и показать какую-нибудь ерунду вроде того же **_Lumos_**. Но Геди не боялся – вернее, боялся, но не того. Так какого же драного Мерлина? Пусть хоть польза будет.  
\- Палочку возьми. Легче, не убежит. Показываю: руку вытяни и веди вот так по кругу. Теперь руку согни, палочку вверх, стой прямо. Это будет защитное заклятье, **_Protego_**. Повтори – «Про-те-го». Теперь вместе. Быстрее. Еще раз. Все, опускай.  
Разнимать на части заклятье, за годы практики отработанное идеально, оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Но у Геди получилось – пусть не с первого раза, но щит как щит, в школе за такой без раздумий поставили бы «Выше ожидаемого».  
\- Защитное – значит, защищает от всех других, кроме Смертельных. Если в тебя что-нибудь бросят – тоже остановит, пока у тебя сил хватит его держать. Опустил палочку – убрал щит.  
\- И от пуль тоже? – спросил вдруг Геди.  
«Произвел несколько выстрелов по… э-э-э… персоналу», - вспомнил Рон и кивнул.  
\- А от песка?  
\- Если подумать, песок – это куча очень маленьких камней. Должно сработать. Ну что, оставишь ее себе?  
\- Я боюсь.  
\- Да уж, - снова вздохнул Рон.  
Сам он наверняка не удержался бы, взял. Бузинной палочки было жаль до сих пор – он не сомневался, что Гарри о ней и не вспоминает, но это же Гарри!  
\- Теперь ты показывай. Палку я подобрал, а дальше? Найти что-нибудь на обмен?  
Он пошарил по карманам, извлек ножик, купленный в Женеве (жалко, не отдам!), расческу, грязный носовой платок, надкушенную галету.  
\- О, знаю!  
Сложенная вчетверо, чтобы поместилась, карточка от шоколадной лягушки отыскалась почти сразу, и можно было не врать себе, что случайно: сунул ее в карман еще перед отъездом - на удачу.  
Он взглянул в собственное лицо, подмигнул – Рон с карточки в ответ состроил рожу. Да, сойдет.  
Геди оторвался наконец от палочки Петтигрю.  
\- Положи это на землю. Палочку на ладонь. Подумай, чего хочешь, и скажи _«id iyo idba»_.  
«Возьми и дай», - услышал Рон.  
\- Чего ж я хочу-то?  
Письмо от Гарри? Чушь! То есть он хочет, конечно, но что толку загадывать? Все равно не получит.  
Он посмотрел на барахло, которое все еще валялось под ногами, и усмехнулся.  
Интересно, это легче, чем трансфигурация? К примеру, если сделать из расчески такой же ножик? Только куда его потом? Разве что детям подарить? Тогда надо и второй - ну хоть из платка. Сам-то Геди не возьмет, к гадалке не ходи.  
Аккуратно разгладил карточку, положил перед собой. Взял в руку раздвоенный прутик. И выговорил:  
\- _Id iyo idba_ , - стараясь, как Геди, тянуть начальное “i”.

\- …Привет, - сказал Фред. – Махнемся?  
Откуда-то он точно знал, что это Фред. Вокруг ничего не было, только они двое, и Фред стоял, вытянув руки: одну раскрытой ладонью вверх и другую, сжатую в кулак.  
Рон посмотрел вниз и увидел, что тоже держит что-то в кулаке. Платок и расческу?  
Сколько раз они его вот так разыгрывали? Выманивали его детские сокровища в обмен на какую-нибудь хрень, а то и просто протягивали пустую руку?  
«Неважно, - подумал он. - Это Фред, остальное неважно».  
Руки были живые. Рон разжал пальцы, принял тяжесть того, что Фред отдал ему, и вдруг понял: больно. Очень больно. И заорал.  
В глазах потемнело.  
«Сделай их всех, Ронни», - услышал он... и выпал обратно, на траву под изгородью.

Руки тряслись, от футболки мерзко воняло потом и страхом. «Спасибо еще, не обоссался», - подумал он, поднял глаза и увидел Геди. Тот сидел спокойно, как будто так и надо.  
\- Громко я? - спросил Рон. Голос срывался, по спине текло, волосы липли на лоб.  
\- Что громко? – спросил Геди.  
\- Орал. У вас так что – каждый раз?  
\- Кричал? – удивленно переспросил Геди. – Ты не кричал. Ты все сделал. Что это?  
Рон посмотрел под ноги. Карточки не было. Раздвоенной палки тоже. Зато были два красных ножика, точь-в-точь как показывала когда-то Софи.  
\- Орал, - сказал он хмуро. - Мне в жизни так больно не было. Если у вас всегда так, я пас. А это я твоим племянникам в подарок наколдовал. Как думаешь, им понравится?  
Кажется, это становилось привычкой – вгонять Геди в ступор.  
\- Ты колдовал ради подарков Далмару и Дилан?  
\- Ну да. В голову пришло, я и...- сказал Рон, стараясь врать как можно увереннее. - Они же твои наследники, типа имею право. Так как, понравится им?  
Он подобрал ножи, покачал на ладони, понадеявшись, что не развалятся через полчаса, как бывало после обычной трансфигурации – и поймал взгляд Геди. Драный Мерлин, да он что, хочет такой же?  
\- Палочка все равно лучше. Смотри!  
Он перебросил ножи в левую руку, правой выхватил палочку и сделал выпад, будто разрезая невидимую завесу:  
\- **_Seco_**!  
С изгороди посыпались ветки.  
\- Повторишь? Оно простое.  
Геди так и не ответил. Рону стало неловко:  
\- Ладно, проехали. Мне тоже надоело. Палочку-то возьмешь?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, выговорил:  
\- Я, Рональд Уизли, считаю долг Геди из _йибир_ выплаченным. Все. Пошли?  
Уже знакомая холодная волна плеснула, заглушив на мгновение все звуки и голоса, и отхлынула.  
«Вот так всегда, Рональд Уизли, - подумал он, - сначала сделаешь из муховертки взрывопотама, а потом удивляешься, что он взорвался».  
Потому что не мог же Геди в самом деле сказать: «Теперь мне позволено ненавидеть тебя»? Ведь не мог?


	26. Галкайо

Конечно, Кейт снова его ждала. Обставила она всё лучше некуда: рядом примостились дети, все трое передвигали разноцветные камешки по клеткам, аккуратно начерченным на песке, и Рон усмехнулся – эту игру он знал, хоть и слегка презирал, как положено шахматисту.  
Он плюхнулся рядом.  
\- Рон?  
\- Нормально, - сказал он, - больше никаких долгов. Вот – это, типа, по поводу удачного завершения дела. Подарок.  
И почти силой впихнул проклятые ножики, стараясь не смотреть им в лицо.  
Мальчик изумленно взглянул на него, потом на подарок, поднялся на ноги и заученным движением склонил голову. Рон даже позавидовал: все-таки этикет – штука надежная.  
\- Далмар и Дилан из _йибир_ благодарят тебя… - мальчик смешался на мгновение, но Кейт поняла и подсказала:  
\- Рональд.  
\- Благодарят тебя, Рональд.  
Он посмотрел еще раз – Рон понял, что его взвесили и оценили – и закончил:  
\- И не сомневаются, что подарок столь же полезен, сколь и приятен на вид.  
Рон не выдержал и заржал в голос.  
Инструктаж по обращению со складным ножом занял почти полчаса, потом как-то незаметно сыграли партию в шашки, потом еще одну, пока старуха Зум-Зум не пришла за ними.  
Дети слушались беспрекословно, но мальчик Далмар так оглядывался, уходя, что Рон пообещал завтра прийти снова, и даже научить другой игре, получше.

«Держись, Рональд Уизли, - подумал он, рассеянно глядя им вслед. - Сейчас тебя будут…»  
\- Что ты ему сделал?!  
«... И помни - техника поведения на допросах, глава седьмая».  
\- Вообще-то я могу не отвечать, - сказал он и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. – Презумпция невиновности и все такое.  
\- Рон, что случилось? С Геди все в порядке? Почему он убежал?  
\- Куда убежал? – напрягся Рон.  
Кейт уставилась на него, будто первый раз видела:  
\- Какая разница, куда! В палатку! Рон, пожалуйста!  
Такого он не ждал.  
Думал, она будет давить, как в Женеве, или попробует вытянуть что-нибудь между прочим, за разговором, но чтобы так? Как будто ей есть до этого дело? Ну, сбежит Геди не в палатку, а насовсем…  
Драный Мерлин! Да он же ее подставил! А что если _йибир_ теперь разорвут договор, или как оно там называется? Ей же тогда первой влетит! «Так, - подумал он, - спокойно. Еще ничего не случилось. Геди взял палочку. Взял, не бросил! И дети сидели здесь долго, а если что – Геди забрал бы их, верно? Как бы ей объяснить-то?»  
\- Кейт. Я. Ему. Ничего. Не сделал.  
Так и есть, не поверила.  
Ладно, попробуем еще.  
\- Он мне позавидовал. То есть не мне, - поправился Рон, - нашей магии. И придумал, что она плохая и поэтому им не подходит.  
«Гермиона еще говорила про какие-то неспелые ягоды», - вдруг вспомнил он, постарался и выдал:  
\- Зелен виноград, во! Я чуть не поверил, честное слово, так все складно вышло. Но у него получилось с палочкой, и он ее взял, хотя я думал, откажется…  
Кейт посмотрела недоверчиво.  
\- Это все?  
Он помялся. «Чтобы поверили и оценили, - учил их Робардс в Академии, - информацию нужно выдавать не целиком, а частями». Ну вот и проверим.  
\- Потом я тоже попробовал колдовать по-ихнему – видела ножики?  
Он старательно вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо бы продержались подольше, грязный носовой платок – не Мерлин весть какой подарок.  
\- Рон!  
\- Ну да, и я не додумался, что он тоже захочет такой – он не просил, конечно, но мне показалось…  
\- И поэтому он сбежал?  
\- Вообще-то я признал, что долг уплачен, - сварливо заявил Рон. – Любой бы на его месте сбежал. Ну Кейт! Не откажутся же эти _йибир_ из-за одного идиота – ладно, из-за двух – у нас лечиться, правда?  
Кивнула, но как-то нехотя.  
\- Думаешь, будут неприятности?  
Она рассеянно помотала головой.  
\- А что тогда?  
\- Все в порядке, забудь. Просто нервы.

Больше всего ему хотелось встать и уйти в палатку: первое дежурство сегодня было у Гейба - роскошный повод лечь пораньше и выспаться, но сколько же можно? Этот дракклов Долг что-то сдвинул, не то в нем самом, не то вокруг. Или не долг, а чужое колдовство?  
Фред сказал - сделай их всех!  
Вот именно.  
\- Значит, политика здесь не причем, Геди тоже, а кто причем? Я, что ли?  
Она промолчала.  
\- Я?! Но я же справляюсь! Справляюсь! – выкрикнул Рон, изо всех сил стараясь не вспоминать, что так уже было. – И бежать не собираюсь никуда! А если что-то делаю не так, ты скажи – с легилименцией у меня, понимаешь ли, плоховато!  
\- Лучше тебе этого не знать, - пробормотала Кейт.

Ох. Он почувствовал, что проваливается куда-то – и слишком хорошо помнил, куда. Прошлое держало крепко, не хуже Дьявольских силков. «Лучше ему этого не знать!», «Только Рону не говорите!», «Это же Рон - он расстроится, или начнет скандалить, или полезет драться».   
Это ему-то лучше не знать? Это им лучше, чтоб он не знал!  
Он зажмурился, как в детстве, когда казалось, что закроешь глаза - и все плохое исчезнет. Ага, как тот паук, в которого близнецы превратили его игрушку. Драккла лысого исчезнет, теперь-то он понимал.  
\- Так. Выходит, обвинять меня Мерлин знает в чем можно, а объяснений мне не положено? Типа я бубонтюбер – не тронешь, не завоняет? Знаешь что, Герми... Ох…  
Он в ужасе уставился на нее, разинув рот.  
\- Прости, я случайно! Я не хотел!  
\- Мать Дахут! – выдохнула она, как тогда, в первый день. – Ну хорошо.  
Рон едва ее слышал. В ушах бухало, лицо горело, перед глазами плыл багровый туман.  
\- Рон?  
\- Да, - пробормотал он, - сейчас. – И обалдело потряс головой.  
Интересно, он еще может чего-то бояться или уже нет?  
\- Вообще-то тебе родители должны были все рассказать, - начала Кейт, и он понял – может, да еще как. Его опять затрясло. – Но я их понимаю, Долг жизни – штука редкая. Ты когда-нибудь видел свое родословное древо?  
Он быстро кивнул.  
\- Помнишь там Септимуса Уизли?  
\- Мой дед?  
\- Да. Септимус значит «седьмой», он был младшим из семерых детей.  
Рон опять кивнул, почти не слушая. «С каждым может случиться, - убеждал он сам себя. – Подумаешь, оговорился по привычке, ничего страшного! Они и не похожи вовсе!»  
\- Его старший брат, самый старший, - говорила Кейт, – его звали Эдмунд, - однажды вытащил из реки девицу по имени Каттель Бёрк и в отдачу за Долг жизни потребовал ее себе.  
\- Ну и потребовал, - сказал Рон, успокаиваясь. – Она что, не хотела за него замуж? Погоди, ты сказала Бёрк? Как ты?  
\- Как я, - ответила Кейт, глядя куда-то вбок. - А замуж она бы и пошла, может, да только он был женат.  
Рон присвистнул: ничего себе отмочил предок!  
\- И дальше что?  
\- Отказаться она не могла, но прожила с ним недолго: наслала проклятье и утопилась в той же реке.  
\- Сильно! – оценил Рон - история оказалась даже любопытной. – И к чему ты это?  
Кейт подняла голову и посмотрела печально:  
\- Она прокляла весь род - в смысле, всех Уизли, которые потребуют за Долг жизни слишком много.  
\- Драного Мерлина я много потребовал! – вырвалось у него. – Да я вообще!..  
Мысли путались. Рон схватился за голову – чтобы совсем не разбежались, наверно, - и стал считать вдохи, как учили, до ста. На пятидесяти пяти терпение лопнуло.  
\- Какое проклятье? Смертное?  
Кейт покачала головой.  
\- Нет, на любовь. Каттель решила, что смерть за такое – слишком легко. «Несчастен будет предатель крови, и несчастны будут избранные им», - сказала она, явно повторяя выученное наизусть.  
\- Предатель крови? – переспросил Рон, ушам не веря. – Так это из-за нее нас?..  
\- Тогда уж из-за Эдмунда, – невесело усмехнулась Кейт. - История дальше Бёрков и Уизли не ушла, позора никто не хотел, а кличку, сам видишь, подхватили. Вроде как нет дыма без огня. Хотя кое-кто, думаю, знал - вот Блэки, например, не зря твою бабку Седреллу вышвырнули из рода.  
\- И ты знала? Еще в первый день? И не отказалась? Почему?  
\- Я Сначала и не собиралась тебя принимать, – сказала она. – Захотела посмотреть: очередная Каттель Бёрк против фамильного кошмара.  
\- Ну и как - напугал? – хмыкнул он и вдруг спохватился: - Погоди, а как узнать, слишком я потребовал или не слишком? Жениться и посмотреть, что будет?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Не знаю, Рон. Только ждать.


	27. Галкайо

Он собирался поговорить с Кейт снова, и чем скорее, тем лучше: узнать, почему она все-таки разрешила ему поехать, и кем ей приходится эта Каттель – неужели бабкой? - и попадал ли уже кто-нибудь под проклятие. Да много чего! Но дни шли, а выкроить время не удавалось. Рон убеждал себя, что не виноват, и вряд ли мог ответить, кто кого избегает.  
Точно так же обстояло дело с почтой – он даже не выяснял, можно ли отсюда отправлять письма, хотя расспросить родителей хотелось ничуть не меньше: знают ли, и если да – то кому сказали? Биллу, первенцу, наверняка, а когда его поранил Грейбек, то должны были и Чарли, второму по старшинству.  
А остальным? Рон вдруг представил, как отец – прежний, еще до всего, - отзывает его в сторону: «Сынок, ты должен знать. Мы действительно предатели». Драный Мерлин, да если б он знал о предательстве, он бы сдох, а Гарри не бросил! Вот именно, о предательстве, не о проклятье. Проклятье – фигня; в конце концов, можно никого и не избирать, себе дороже, он проверял. А желающих продолжить род и без него хватит – взять того же Билла. Хотя если все будут так рассуждать… Интересно, а если эта избранница не отвечает взаимностью, ей тоже перепадет? «Да уж, - подумал он, - Каттель Бёрк, стоя по-над речкой, только и думала, как бы чего не упустить».

Он путался в страхах и догадках, молчал и старался не думать – то есть не думать слишком часто, и никогда еще так не радовался, что работы много. Ежедневный подвиг сменился буднями, обросшими кучей привычек, негласных правил и рутин, вроде шахматной партии на ночь, обеззараживающих чар при каждом удобном случае или бесконечных карточек для Стивена и Сигрид на приеме – Пьер, третий из специалистов, до дежурств не снисходил. Сам их госпиталь тоже обрастал, как неряшливой бахромой, шалашами, палатками и навесами, и даже вылеченные не спешили уходить - надеялись подкормиться. Холловэй почти сразу приказал провести туда воду, отмахнувшись от выразившего крайнее недовольство Фараха, а еще через день в столовой красная и взлохмаченная Софи объявила, что отказывается от лепешек: будет отдавать их вон туда, в _акал_ – и ткнула пальцем через плечо, в пустыню. Стивен сказал «ну конечно», Холловэй выругался, пробормотал, что этого он и боялся - и приказал Рону закупать на мешок муки больше.  
Еще через день у Рона получилось первое невербальное без палочки: увидел, как мухи ползают по открытым глазам ребенка, а тот не может веки опустить от слабости, вспомнил Джейми, и **_Defendere musсis_** вырвалось само. Потом он полчаса блевал в зарослях за палаткой, то ли от ужаса, то ли просто накопилось, пока Гейб не отыскал его и не увел отлежаться.

Еще через два дня сломался насос. По крайней мере так сказал Холловэй, самолично явившись к Рону на КПП с ценными указаниями: разобраться, по возможности устранить и доложить.  
\- Либо ночью, либо под утро, - авторитетно заявил он. – Свет есть, так что дело не в генераторе. А бак пустой, я проверил.  
Рон не удержался и скорчил рожу. Воды в расширительном баке хватало на полчаса, не больше – отследить по нему, когда случилась поломка, было невозможно.  
Разбираться в маггловской технике лучше маггла было странно, но приятно, тем более что можно было променять надоевшее дежурство на приятную прогулку по тенистой тропинке. До первой большой лужи, ага. Получалось, что дело не в насосе - просто прорвало трубу.  
Рон очередной раз возблагодарил судьбу за новые ботинки и полез в бурое месиво, осторожно ведя рукой и прикидывая, что разрыв приходится на середину, значит, плохо закрученные гайки здесь не причем. Ну и хорошо, резьба в порядке, и можно сменить только одну трубу, вот эту самую. Как мог, прополоскал место разрыва в грязной воде, взглянул - и завис. Трубу перегрызли – трехслойную, особо прочную дюймовую трубу, изготовленную чуть ли не по спецзаказу!  
Уж в чем-чем, а в отпечатках клыков Рон понимал. Брызгаясь и хлюпая в грязи, он добежал до насоса, отключил его и задумался: идти докладывать прямо сейчас или все-таки менять самому? Метаться по лагерю в поисках Холловэя, который, насколько Рон знал, где-то ругался сейчас с поставщиками, не хотелось совершенно. Рон огляделся, на всякий случай наложил на откушенные куски консервирующие чары и приступил. 

«С тварью надо что-то делать», - думал он. Геди говорил, что оборотни неплохо соображают, так что можно говорить о диверсии, не больше не меньше. И хорошо, если скотина просто просто повадилась пакостить - как Гермионин кот, который регулярно ссал в его форменные ботинки, - а не сидит сейчас в засаде и не смотрит, кто у нее сегодня на обед. Его-то самого небось запомнил, гад, и вряд ли прыгнет, **_Sectumsempra_** – она вообще хорошо запоминается, но любого другого…  
Он бы и своими силами, вдвоем с Гейбом, мог пугануть, а то и отловить тварь, но что сказать Джорджу? Он же проверит.  
Врать не хотелось совершенно.  
Рон разогнулся и старательно отер руки о штаны. Проклятая гайка была прикручена на совесть, пальцы скользили, зубцы больно впивались в кожу.  
Он подналег и едва не пропустил плеск и пыхтенье за спиной; в последний момент успел развернуться и встать в боевую стойку, пристроив руку на карман с палочкой.  
\- Мистер Уизли? Проблемы? Могу я предложить свою помощь?  
Светлые, хорошо отглаженные брюки Фараха слегка утратили свой лоск, сведя близкое знакомство все с той же лужей - это, может, отчасти и примирило бы Рона с его присутствием, если бы болван не сунулся прямо к насосу, загородив обзор.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Рон, - сам справлюсь.  
Дернул со всей дури – нет, бесполезно.  
\- Кажется, ваши усилия пока не увенчались успехом, - прозвучало над самым ухом. Рон почувствовал на щеке чужое дыхание.  
\- Вы позволите мне помочь? Ваш темперамент… впечатляет, но иногда следует довериться опыту и терпению.  
«И не пошлешь его», - злобно подумал Рон. Он было посторонился – пусть попробует что-нибудь сделать, если так уж хочется, - но руку убрать не успел, и широкая потная лапа легла прямо поверх его пальцев. Он шарахнулся, поскользнулся, какое-то мгновение был уверен, что сейчас позорно плюхнется в грязь – а еще аврор, драный Мерлин! Еще хуже стало, когда Фарах – ну да, Фарах, больше некому – ловко подхватил его и поставил на ноги.  
\- Спасибо, - начал Рон. Фарах не шелохнулся, только продолжал снисходительно улыбаться.  
\- Спасибо, - повторил Рон и дернулся - пока вполсилы, отчаянно веря, что ошибся, и ничего особенного не происходит.  
\- Вы так торопливы, - Фарах смотрел в упор. – У нас, на востоке, не принято торопиться. Возможно, я мог бы научить вас…  
И тут – Рон чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул – вторая потная лапа скользнула вверх по его спине и вцепилась в волосы!  
Рон завопил и рванулся, и когда Фарах уже почти отпустил его, повернул голову и поймал краем глаза какое-то движение - на пределе зрения, сбоку, где заросли подходили к воде: что-то мелькнуло и исчезло под сводом пещеры, будто сквозь стену прошло.  
Он еще успел, не думая, двинуть Фараху в морду, и тогда только понял, что видел.  
И заметался.  
Фарах, не изменившись в лице, если не считать крови из носа, поднялся из мерзкой бурой жижи и отвесил поклон:  
\- Прошу простить. Я повел себя непозволительно. Ваше присутствие слишком…  
Рон не слушал.  
«Думосбор бы мне», - думал он. Думосбор, и посмотреть, правда ли тень, которую он увидел, была высокой и узкой, а не низкой и длинной. Он забыл, что прошло достаточно ночей, тварь могла обернуться и шастать теперь вокруг палаток в человеческом облике, безнаказанно подбираясь к детям.  
Но с трубой-то как быть?  
\- А-а-а! – выдохнул он, что было силы рванул гайку, и она сдвинулась, пошла.  
\- Трубу открутите с другой стороны, господин Фарах, - сказал он злорадно, - и я, так и быть, не стану больше руки об вас марать.  
Тот поджал губы и отвернулся

 

\- Думаешь, гиена? – спросил Холловэй, рассматривая перекушенную трубу.  
\- Я ее видел на днях, - честно ответил Рон. – Здоровенная.  
Он все-таки решил не врать. Даже про Фараха так или иначе, но надо было рассказывать, и он опять занялся тем, что Гермиона называла когда-то «художественной резьбой по фактам».  
\- Фарах заслонил мне обзор, кто там был, я не понял, но могу поручиться – он ушел в пещеру по карнизу справа…  
Джордж оторвался наконец от трубы, взглянул хмуро.  
\- Приставал?  
\- Что?!  
\- Фарах к тебе приставал? - и нетерпеливо тряхнул головой. – Ну что мычишь? Да или нет?  
Рон едва зубами не заскрипел от злости, но все-таки кивнул.  
\- И как по-твоему, он… хм… воспользовался моментом или тебя отвлекал?  
Рон вытаращился на него, как на ненормального:  
\- От кого отвлекал? От гиены?  
\- Ты же, вроде, служил в полиции. Пошевели мозгами: Фарах к тебе лезет, и именно в этот момент некто, стараясь не попадаться на глаза, скрывается в пещере. По узкому карнизу. Представил?  
Представить себе такое Рон как раз мог, и очень хорошо. А вот объяснить…  
\- Тогда кто это был?  
\- У меня два варианта: либо гиена отдельно, а тот, кто полез в пещеру, отдельно, либо вот это, - он потряс огрызком трубы у Рона перед носом, - фальшивка, и никакой гиены не было.  
\- Но я же видел!  
\- А кто им мешал нацепить шкуру и показаться… вот таким, как ты?  
Он вдруг замолчал, будто вспомнил что-то, и снова взглянул на Рона.  
\- Так кто там у вас сбежал?  
\- Ш-шаман…  
Холловэй закусил губу.  
\- Похоже, это он и был.  
Он вскочил, прошелся взад-вперед.  
\- Все сходится. Я таких видел в Конго – люди-леопарды. А здесь, получается, гиены.  
Рон только слабо пискнул – слов у него не было.  
\- Лекцию читать некогда, - говорил Холловэй, - если хочешь пойти со мной, придется верить на слово. Короче, они на самом деле считают, что превращаются в леопардов, имитируют следы зубов, даже обувь специальную носят , чтобы получались отпечатки. Ну, - поправился он, - кто-то верит, что превратился, а кто-то прикидывается.  
\- Зачем?  
Холловэй пожал плечами:  
\- Зачем вообще создаются тайные общества? Запугать кого надо, в перспективе добраться до власти – обстановка здесь способствует, как видишь.  
\- А Фарах как же?  
\- Да как угодно. Может, он их босс, а может наоборот, они его контролируют. В общем, я должен посмотреть. Ты идешь?  
\- Иду.

Он все еще не мог прийти в себя. Холловэй вычислил почти все, что в принципе мог вычислить маггл.  
И да, Рональд Уизли, разве ты не знал, что против похода в пещеру он не устоит?  
\- Жди тут, - Джордж нырнул в палатку и почти мгновенно вернулся с сумкой через плечо.  
– Теперь на склад.  
И, поймав недоумевающий взгляд Рона, скривился.  
\- Труба.  
\- А. Прямо сейчас? Мне предупредить надо.  
Холловэй подумал и кивнул.  
\- Через пять минут чтоб был на складе.  
У Кейт с утра, кроме обычного приема, намечались две операции, Гейб ассистировал – да Рон и сам не собирался попадаться им на глаза. Прилепил записку на видном месте, подумал, что копаться в рюкзаке себе дороже, и забрал его с собой. Все, можно идти.

Поставить новую трубу оказалось куда легче, чем отвинтить старую. Рон и сам не думал, что справится быстрее Джорджа, но тот еще возился у насоса, и Рон, подойдя, громко прокашлялся.  
\- Залезь пока в сумку, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Холловэй. – Который без кобуры – твой, только на виду не держи. Еще фонарь возьми и веревку.  
Рон пошарил в сумке, рассмотрел добычу и вздохнул. «Без кобуры» был маггловский пистолет, штука замечательно бесполезная, особенно у него в руках. Да и фонарь, если вдуматься…  
Ну, рюкзаку все равно. Рон сунул барахло в боковой карман, потоптался на месте и снова покашлял, не зная, как начать.  
\- Чего еще? – пропыхтел Джордж.  
\- А как ты узнал, что Фарах… ну..  
Опять он краснеет, что ты будешь делать!  
\- К тебе лез? – усмехнулся Джордж. – Хочешь сказать, что до этого ничего не замечал? Он же еще в первый день…  
Уши у Рона огнем горели, но нельзя ж было сейчас сдаться?  
\- Ну мало ли, - сказал он. – Я думал, может, этот Фарах вяжется, потому что англичан не любит, или там рыжих…  
\- Или наоборот, - подхватил Джордж.  
\- Иди ты, - пробормотал Рон. – Как самому до Гейба докапываться, так ничего, а как…  
Холловэй развернулся и посмотрел тяжело – так что взгляд тянул даже не на **_Crucio_** , а на полноценную ** _Avada Kedavra_**.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - быстро проговорил Рон, - я так, пошутил!  
\- Трубу держи, - рявкнул Джордж.

Карниз в полфута шириной Рону сразу не понравился. С равновесием у него, как у любого игрока в квиддич, все было в порядке, но темнота и глубина пугали, а зеленые плети лиан просто намекали, что по ним может спуститься всякая дрянь.  
\- Я первый, - сказал Холловэй. – Ты прикрываешь. Пойдешь по моей команде.  
И боком, прижимаясь спиной к стене, двинулся внутрь. Почти невидимый полупрозрачный шнур разматывался за ним следом – свободный конец они привязали к толстой пальме.  
Рон огляделся, все-таки вытянул палочку, бросил украдкой Homenum Revellio – никого.  
\- Давай!  
«Не поскользнусь – пошлю Чарли бутылку Огденского, - подумал Рон. – Нет, каждый год буду посылать Чарли бутылку Огденского».  
\- Сюда.  
Карниз расширился, вода отступила – они стояли на берегу подземного озера. Холловэй достал фонарь.  
\- Пока одного хватит, - сказал он, зачем-то освещая потолок.  
Ну да, эти его рисунки.  
Луч скользнул по стене, потом по песку, и прежде чем добрался до воды, Рон увидел след.


	28. Галкайо

Человек, который проходил здесь совсем недавно, был обут – и это ровно ничего не значило: вряд ли кто-то в лагере стал бы поднимать шум из-за пропавших кроссовок или там штанов. Правда, все _йибир_ , сколько видел Рон, ходили босиком – но ведь Геди говорил, что оборотень неплохо соображает, правда? Мог и сообразить. Джордж рассмотрел след, уткнувшись чуть не носом, потом что-то сделал с фонариком – свет, и без того тусклый, совсем померк.  
Линия воды то отступала, то подходила вплотную; пару раз приходилось брести, Холловэй ругался вполголоса, что позабыл взять палку - ощупывать дно. «Ага, раздвоенную», - не удержался Рон. Он считал шаги; на второй сотне спохватился, отстал и поспешно наложил **_Salvio Gexia_**. Конечно, на тварей пятой категории (к которой он отнес и _Кори Исмарис_ ) чары не действовали, но вдруг Джордж все-таки прав? Представить стакнувшихся Фараха и оборотня он не смог бы и в страшном сне.  
Джордж все время забирал вправо, к стене – рисунки, что ли, свои искал? Рон прикрывал его, как учили, хоть и морщился, и опять ошибся:   
\- Не зевай! Сюда!   
Рон всмотрелся – в стене чернел проход.   
\- После меня, - пробормотал Джордж и шагнул внутрь.  
Рон поежился, переступил с ноги на ногу. Он не боялся пещер, просто не любил – с тех пор как на втором еще курсе откапывался по дороге в Тайную комнату в компании со спятившим Локхартом. Подождал, не утерпел и выдохнул:  
\- **_Lumos_**!  
Сразу стало легче. Лаз оказался широким, двоим впору пройти, и кучка камней у стены явно возникла не сама по себе: проход расширяли. Для гиены? Ей только-только хватило бы протиснуться. Что там Холловэй копается?  
Свист раздался вовремя – еще секунда, и Рон полез бы без приказа. Над коридором тоже поработали – он всего дважды споткнулся, приложившись головой о низкий потолок, правда, последний раз уже у выхода, и едва не врезался в Холловэя. Тот опять стоял согнувшись, рассматривал что-то на полу.  
Рон подошел.  
Этот след был старым, оплывшим – поди разбери, такой же, как первый, или нет. Зато хорошо видны были очертания обеих ног носками от входа и перед ними, в пыли, четкий четырехугольный отпечаток, словно человек нес что-то тяжелое – Рону ни с того ни с сего привиделся школьный сундук - и остановился передохнуть.   
Драный Мерлин! Какой еще сундук?!   
Джордж старательно обошел вокруг, сквозь зубы втягивая воздух. Показал: «Тихо!», медленно повел лучом слева направо до еще одной серой дыры в черной стене. Рон даже дышать перестал, только кровь гудела в ушах, и тут Джордж выключил фонарь.

Несколько мгновений они стояли молча, пока не стало ясно, что серое пятно никуда не исчезло, даже если поморгать, а то, что казалось гулом крови, – превратилось в гул голосов.  
Джордж не двигался – наверно, решал, что теперь делать. И то сказать, Рон его понимал. Наблюдение за подозрительными личностями, которые прячутся в пещерах, в их полномочия никак не входило, и самым правильным было бы вернуться и сообщить куда следует, если такая инстанция здесь существует. Но ведь нет ее! Что Фарах замешан по самые уши, Рон уже не сомневался. Оборотень по-прежнему оставался под вопросом, однако сбрасывать его со счетов тоже не годилось.  
\- Стой тут! - грозным шепотом приказал Джордж и наконец-то двинулся вперед.  
Ага, как же!  
Рон старался дышать потише, но чем ближе они подходили, тем яснее понимал, что мог бы и не стараться: свет становился ярче, по сводам пещеры поплыли рыжеватые отблески и запахло жареным. В любом смысле – там, на другом конце прохода, орали.   
Слов было не разобрать – не английский, точно, и не _йибир_ , – переводчик не помогал, но тон определялся с полпинка: примерно так когда-то в незапамятные времена в невообразимом здесь Лондоне шеф Лоуренс распекал проштрафившихся подчиненных.  
Джордж уже добрался до прохода, который был даже шире первого, и, вытянув шею, заглянул. Рон почти совсем уверился, что оборотня здесь нет, а значит, чары сработают, пододвинулся ближе, высунулся – и тоже заорал бы, если б мог. Да что у всех за манера – затыкать ему рот!  
Джордж оттолкнул его в сторону на длину руки, почти отшвырнул, и сам попятился, не отпуская.  
Проволок через зал со следами, затащил в проход и только тут убрал руку.  
\- Ты что, рехнулся?!   
\- Кто рехнулся? Ты куда полез? Видел, что там?  
Ругаться шепотом было неудобно, но не станешь же посылать его в полный голос?  
\- Что я должен был видеть?!  
\- Цинки с патронами, идиот! «Акаэмы» у этих там… И ящики – видел, сколько? Там на армию хватит!   
Рон ничего не понимал. Картинка, которая до сих пор стояла перед глазами, об армии не напоминала ни разу: просто двое - раньше он их точно не видел, - по виду местные, но не _йибир_ , сидят над костром, разведенным в круглой металлической посудине - поверх огня что-то лежит, должно быть, оттуда так тянет горелым мясом, - и орут друг на друга. Дальше, за ними, действительно громоздятся какие-то ящики: одни побольше, деревянные, крашеные в грязно-зеленый цвет и как раз подходящие по размеру под тот отпечаток, другие поменьше, со скругленными углами, блестящие, металлические… А, точно, еще у стены маггловское оружие, как у охранников в лагере.   
\- Не спи! – прошипел Джордж. – Уходим, быстро!  
Огрызаться дальше выходило себе дороже, объясняться или требовать объяснений – тем более. Рон послушно развернулся, зацепив рукавом стену – все-таки двоим здесь было тесновато, - шагнул и замер: снаружи отчетливо разило.  
Мгновение он не двигался, отчаянно надеясь, что вонь ему почудилась или что в пещере воняло и раньше, только он не замечал. Джордж подтолкнул его сзади:  
\- Что?  
Света оба так и не зажгли, но и без света он чуял, как тьма снаружи становится все гуще, под стать запаху – а потом там, во тьме, зажглись два круглых бледных огня.   
«Только-только протиснется», - подумал Рон и вдруг успокоился. Это было его, это он умел.  
Свободной рукой нашарил в кармане нож и передал назад, Холловэю.  
\- Веревку режь.  
\- Да что там?  
Холловэй напирал, дышал в затылок.  
\- Тихо, - пробормотал Рон, удобнее перехватывая палочку. – Тихо, детка…  
Сообразительный, говорите? Ну, попробуем…  
Он сделал шаг, хватаясь левой за амулет.  
\- Пропусти.  
Тьма зарычала так глубоко и низко, что отозвалось где-то под ложечкой.  
\- Мы просто уйдем. Пропусти.  
То ли он привык к темноте, то ли зенки твари светились так, что можно было видеть, но он различил, как разомкнулась гигантская пасть, клацнули зубы – завоняло так, что аж слезы брызнули, – и рык сложился в слова:  
\- Не ты.  
\- Чего это не я? – поразился Рон, сам толком не зная, чему – то ли тому, что понял, то ли смыслу сказанного.  
\- Мой брат, - лязгнула тварь.  
\- А, ну да.  
Значит, бедняжка Геди бегал на него жаловаться?  
Но Джорджу здесь и вправду было не место. Отправить бы его куда подальше…  
Рон быстро прикрыл амулет:  
\- Джордж. Тебе нужно уйти. Ну, то есть… ты сможешь уйти, он тебя выпустит…  
\- Да кто он?! Что там?! Уизли, опять ваши фокусы? Никуда я не пойду!  
\- Джордж, честно, я все объясню. Уйди, а? Скажи Гейбу… ну, расскажи, что здесь видел, а я потом догоню…  
Драный Мерлин, ну почему он не умеет говорить, как Гарри, чтобы понимали и слушались? «Потому что ты – не Гарри Поттер, а Рональд Уизли, - подумал он, - и цена тебе – ломаный кнат».  
Твари, наверно, надоело ждать – она придвинулась, совсем загородив собой вход, и заворчала.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - проговорил он, уже не заморачиваясь, понимают ли его, и прижался к стене.  
\- Пропусти его!  
Светящиеся блюдца моргнули и отплыли в сторону.  
\- Давай! Жми!  
Он дернул Джорджа за рубаху, пропихнул мимо себя к выходу.  
\- Веревку обрезал?  
\- Ты уволен, - бросил Джордж не оборачиваясь, шагнул - и смолк, точно рот зажали.  
Ага, увидел зверушку.  
\- Беги, придурок, - прохрипел Рон, судорожно прислушался, но ничего не услышал, конечно - так шумело в ушах. Он уже решил, что пронесло, но тут тварь завизжала, шарахнулась, со всего маху долбанулась о стену – с потолка посыпались мелкие камешки, - и почти сразу хрипло вскрикнул Джордж. Твою ж мать, все-таки полез!  
\- На пол! – заорал Рон, не надеясь, что Холловэй услышит, но вдруг… и, не переводя дыхания:  
\- **_Lumos Ultima_**!  
Он зажмурился на секунду позже, чем нужно было перед вспышкой – увиденное застыло на обратной стороне век, как на плохой маггловской фотографии: тварь извернулась, будто пыталась поймать себя за хвост, а сзади, у самой воды, Джордж – живой, живой! - то ли поднимался, опираясь на руку, то ли полз – одна нога выпрямлена, другая, вроде, согнута... Куда же он, драный Мерлин? Выход-то не там…  
Рон проскочил у ослепшей твари под боком, вздернул Холловэя на ноги – тот застонал, но встал – и тут оказалось, что назад дороги нет. Тварь очухалась на диво быстро: повернула голову и снова зарычала.   
\- Бежим!  
«Идиот, - ругал он себя, волоча Джорджа невесть куда, лишь бы подальше, - какого драккла полез с ослепляющим, он же нюхом чует?» И тут сзади раздались выстрелы.  
\- Щас они ее, - задыхаясь, пробормотал Джордж.  
\- Ага, щас. Как глаза? Ранен? Где?  
\- Нормально. Бедро. Когтями. Черт тебя побери, Уизли, это же _Pachycrocuta brevirostris_ , ты видел? Живая! А они ее…  
\- Это смотря кто кого…  
\- Стой!   
Холловэй вцепился ему в плечо.  
\- Что? Плохо?  
\- Нет, вот там! Туда!  
Там чернел еще один проход, узкий, едва заметный за выступом – Джордж оттолкнул его руки, протиснулся:  
\- Там шире, идем.  
Рон опять начал считать шаги, и на двадцатом стены ушли в стороны. Джордж повалился на пол.  
\- Не елозь, - сказал Рон, пытаясь отдышаться, - грязи занесешь. Ну-ка посвети, что тут…  
\- Фонарь выронил, - заметил Холловэй спокойно. Ну да, фонарь – это вам не гиена, из-за него дергаться незачем.  
А, Мерлин с ним, все равно Статут нарушен вдоль и поперек.  
Рон снова зажег **_Lumos_** , бегло осмотрелся. Тупик – сзади никто не подберется, но и самим сбежать некуда, если что. Следов… вроде не видно. Стрельба и крики были все еще слышны, но глухо, как не здесь, и оттого казались ненастоящими. Потом стрелять перестали, зато мерзким хохотом залилась гиена – не зря Рон на нее ставил.  
И как, интересно, этого придурка хоть немного подлечить без света? Он поспешно перехватил палочку в левую руку, правую поднес к лохмотьям на ноге Джорджа – месиво из мяса и тряпок, и песку налипло, конечно. Сквозь грязную корку сочилась кровь.  
\- **_Excuro_**!   
Джордж замычал и дернулся.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - повторил Рон, нагибаясь. Кто бы сомневался – не вышло.  
Пришлось ковыряться в темноте – очищающее, потом обезболивающее.  
Джордж скрипел зубами, – **_Excuro_** по свежей ране то еще удовольствие, - но терпел и ничего не спрашивал. «Ну да, - подумал Рон, - я же уволен». Теперь обезболить и **_Ferula_** , авось дойдет с жесткой повязкой. Смертельно хотелось окончательно забить на Статут и аппарировать, но вбитое в Академии правило «Врага за спиной не оставляй» держало крепко.  
\- Сиди, я пойду послушаю.  
Да и вообще лучше было встать в начале прохода и в случае чего бить сразу **_Avada_**.   
Шагнул в проход и услышал:  
\- Погоди.  
\- Чего?  
\- Посвети еще – там, в углу…  
\- Где?!  
Рон крутанулся на пятках, выкрикнул **_Lumos_** , зашарил взглядом по углам.   
\- Вон, внизу, - Джордж ткнул пальцем,   
Сквозь пыль и песок что-то проблескивало и, кажется, впрямь виднелись буквы, он даже различил начальную «ph». «Да похрен, что там написано, - мельком подумал Рон, - главное, еще один склад, могут прийти проверить, значит…»  
\- Понял, - сказал он, - сматываться надо.   
\- Ты не посмотришь?  
Вот же зараза, прости Мерлин.  
\- Не посмотрю. Оно не кусается.  
И внезапно разозлился. Не полез бы этот идиот куда не просили - давно бы выбрались.  
\- Какого... - он привычно проглотил ругательство, хотя было уже без разницы, - какого ты не ушел? Я же тебе сказал!  
Джордж молчал.  
\- Что ты ему сделал?   
\- Ткнул под хвост.  
\- Что?! - взвился Рон. – Оборотня под хвост?! Чем?  
Джордж скривился:  
\- Ножом.  
\- Моим ножом?  
\- Ну извини.  
«Да он едва держится, - вдруг понял Рон. - Начну расспрашивать – сорвется, как нечего делать».  
\- Вставай, - сказал он. – Пошли.  
\- А этот, там?  
\- А этот там занят, - он старательно обновил маскирующие чары и подхватил Холловэя под руку. – У этого там сейчас обед, понял?  
Джордж попробовал наступить на раненую ногу – получилось, не вопрос.  
\- Так. Люди нас не заметят, но если начнут стрелять, сразу падай. Хотя не начнут они… Скотина выскочит – постарайся к выходу, я отвлеку. Не сможешь – тоже падай. И не лезь! 

Тварь было не видно, зато слышно – ворчанье и подвизгиванье, приглушенное то ли расстоянием, то ли камнем. Рон и не ждал, что оборотень уйдет, только что отвлечется, и можно будет успеть и ударить первым. Вонь стояла – хоть ножом режь. Он задержал дыханье: отчетливо воняло дерьмом и тухлятиной, и новый запах – кровь – казался рядом почти нормальным, даже чистым.  
Он посветил под ноги, и вовремя: в десяти шагах лежал человек. Наверно, один из тех, что спорили в дальней пещере, но тех Рон не запомнил, а этого рассматривать не стал, один раз взглянул – и хватит. Правый бок у мертвеца был вырван. «Печенку любит, сука, - подумал Рон. - А второй где?» Второй, похоже, догадался бежать не к выходу, а обратно, в пещеру, и прожил на несколько минут дольше – зверюга все-таки протиснулась внутрь. « ** _Petrificus_** надо было бить, а не **_Lumos_** : глаза здесь без надобности, а учуять нас – нечего делать, вон, рычит опять, зараза, - Рон оглянулся на Холловэя – тот стоял, скособочившись, но уже не блевал, прижимал к животу маггловскую стрелялку, «акаэм». - Ну и хорошо, при деле, значит».   
Рон подобрался ближе, вскинул палочку, целясь по звуку, даже рот раскрыл – и не смог. Людей он не убивал с войны. «Геди скажу, пусть забирает, - подумал он, - ну не могу я, сначала с детьми в шахматы, а потом отцу **_Avada_** ”. Тварь рванулась к нему, и, почти ткнув в оскаленную пасть, он выкрикнул:   
\- **_Petrificus Ultima_**!  
Отдачей отшвырнуло назад, он упал, покатился, набрав полный рот песку.  
\- Что? – заорал Холловэй.  
\- Нормально.  
Ага, нормально, две **_Ultima_** почти подряд - по-хорошему нужно сутки восстанавливаться, не меньше.

Он привалился к стене. «Ничего, если Геди не придет - часов двенадцать в запасе есть, сам добегу». Не поднимаясь, махнул палочкой, накладывая на оборотня скрывающие чары – про этих, покойников, все равно придется докладывать, даже если его и вправду уволят.  
\- Погоди минуту, сейчас пойдем. 

Вспышку слева он почти пропустил. Успел оттолкнуться и выставить перед собой палочку, и тут же понял, что незачем: огромный серебряный кабан вырвался из темноты в облаке искр, бесшумно подплыл к ним и остановился, перебирая ногами.   
\- Рон, где вы? – сказал патронус голосом Гейба. – Нападение на лагерь, возвращайтесь немедленно.


	29. Галкайо

Они вывалились за палаткой, место Рон помнил – лучше некуда, самое подходящее, чтобы с гарантией ни на кого не наткнуться, и только кое-как устояв на ногах, понял, что рисковал - сил на парную аппарацию еле хватило, но все-таки хватило, со страху, наверно. Холловэя он сразу отпустил, почти выронил, и вовремя: того опять вывернуло.  
На роново **_Evanesco_** он не прореагировал, апатично огляделся, завел глаза и отрубился окончательно.

Рон решил было дать ему отлежаться на травке, а самому смотаться за помощью, но тут простучали по земле босые пятки, и из-за угла прямо на него, размахивая посохом, вылетел Геди. Рон отскочил; раздвоенный наконечник просвистел совсем близко. Геди замер, вытаращился на них – грязный, расцарапанный, страшный - и вдруг выпустил посох из рук и осел на землю.  
\- Они забрали Дилан, - пробормотал он.   
\- Что?  
\- Дилан! – вскрикнул Геди. – Они увезли ее!  
В лицо как кипятком плеснуло.  
Было, все было. «Он утащил Джинни!»  
На коленях, как есть, Геди пополз и попытался ухватить Рона за руку, а когда не получилось – за штаны.  
\- Спаси Дилан!  
Рон попятился, отдирая Геди от своих ног, но тот все цеплялся и повторял:  
\- Я предал тебя. Нидар нашел и наказал меня. Аллах нашел и наказал меня. Спаси Дилан, я стану служить тебе тысячу лет! Кори Исмарис станет служить тебе тысячу лет!  
Наконец Рон оторвал его от себя, схватил за шиворот и встряхнул - костлявого и легкого, - и тот сразу покорно обвис, как нашкодивший Гермионин Живоглот.  
\- А ну тихо. Я спрашиваю – ты отвечаешь, понял? Гейб где?  
\- Там, - Геди махнул рукой. – Там. Отпусти.  
Рон поспешно разжал пальцы – изображать героя никаких сил не было.  
\- Ага. Бери вон его за ноги – и понесли.

\- Кто нападал – узнали? – пропыхтел Рон.  
\- Они кричали «Пунт», «Пунт против неверных».  
Рон поморщился, припоминая.  
\- Раненые, убитые?  
Геди бубнил что-то себе под нос, слишком тихо, так что амулет не сработал, и Рон вдруг понял, что ему особенно не нравится: лагерь был пуст. Не то чтобы он ждал вспышек заклятий или стрельбы – но уж гвалта и суматохи наверняка.  
\- А где все?  
\- Там, - снова сказал Геди, указывая подбородком в сторону КПП, и тут же опять затянул свое: - Спаси Дилан! Если ее осквернят, род не примет ее! Никто не будет спасать ее! Вы же пойдете за своими женщинами, колдун? Вы примете их?   
\- Примем-примем, - не слушая, ответил Рон – и опомнился.  
\- Какими еще своими?!  
\- Ваших женщин увезли, - выдавил Геди. – Их тоже увезли. Но ты пойдешь…  
\- Кого?! Кейт?!  
\- Не доктор Кейт. Я не знаю их…  
«Софи», - в ужасе подумал Рон. Софи, или Алекс, или Сигрид, или тишайшая вьетнамка Фуонг, с которой он и двумя словами за все время не перемолвился.  
Он уже почти бежал, таща за собой Холловэя и вцепившегося в его ноги Геди.

Гейб сидел спиной к ним за столом, вынесенным с КПП: в левой руке палочка (Рон не видел ее, но захват не узнать не мог), правое плечо и шея терялись в пухлой маггловской повязке. Боком к нему, уткнувшись в рацию, устроился Пьер. Он и заметил их первым.  
\- А где вы, позвольте узнать… - начал он, вгляделся и стух. – Холловэй?  
Гейб обернулся всем телом, встал, неловко ударившись о стол, заковылял к ним.  
\- Кто? – заорал Рон. – Софи?  
Руки отваливались, и он не слишком почтительно плюхнул Холловэя на землю. Тот замычал и дернулся.  
\- Софи, - сипло сказал Гейб, осторожно опускаясь рядом. - Алекс. И девчушка эта, Дилан.  
\- И какого хера?!..  
\- Такого, - Гейб болезненно зажмурился и потряс головой. – Давай по порядку. Что с ним? Нога, что еще?  
\- Аппарация, щас оклемается.  
Холловэй открыл глаза.  
\- Фред, - сказал он. – В пещере… это ты звал нас?  
Гейб кивнул, ощупал его повязку и повернулся к Рону.  
\- Не лечил?  
Рон помотал головой.  
\- Правильно.   
\- Фред, я не знал, - гнул свое Холловэй.  
Гейб снова кивнул.  
\- Фред…  
\- Заткнись, - сказал Гейб. – Лежи пока, все заняты.  
\- Все? – быстро спросил Рон. – Где они? Что было-то?  
\- Дай ему под голову что-нибудь, - сказал Гейб, так и сидя возле Холловэя. - Одеяло вон дай. Человек пятнадцать, на грузовике, - продолжал он, одной рукой сворачивая одеяло и подсовывая его Холловэю. – Муса их впустил, охранник. Тараби убили, – он поморщился. – Стрелял, пока мог, двоих уложил, ножом достали. Знали все – и про обед, и кто где. Софи и Алекс чай пили в аптеке, вместе, их сразу уволокли… А у нас экстренная операция, про нее не знали, мы все там были, и вот, – он дернул плечом. – Старуху ранили, она девочку не давала забрать, Кейт там с ней сейчас … плохо. Геди вон досталось, но они его не трогали, только отгоняли. Мальца машиной сбили, не сильно. Фуонг ранила одного…  
Он тяжело поднялся, поманил Рона:  
\- Что с ним? Проклятье?   
\- Гиена. Когтями.  
Гейб опять дернулся – наверно, повязка давила.  
\- Геди говорит, они здесь незаразные, - быстро сказал Рон.  
\- Он много говорит…   
Думать ни о гиене, ни о Геди Рон сейчас не желал.  
\- Слушай, ты **_Laetor Maxima_** на меня наложить можешь?  
Гейб моргнул:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем что голова, - объяснил Рон. – Мне идти, а она не варит.  
\- Погоди, - сказал Гейб и оглянулся. Рон тоже оглянулся. Холловэй привстал, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел на них.   
\- Погоди полчаса, - повторил Гейб. – Вместе пойдем.  
«Про полчаса кому другому расскажи», - подумал Рон.  
\- Нельзя вместе, - сказал он вслух. – Я тварь не убил, только обездвижил. А бегать ты сейчас не сможешь, тебе и оставаться. Там еще склад оружия в пещере – может, за ним и приходили?  
Гейб помотал головой:  
\- Нет, за заложниками. Ты понимаешь, что с тобой потом будет? После **_Maxima_**?   
Но Рон уже тащил его в сторону.  
Взмах палочкой, заклинание – и сразу стало хорошо. Он подпрыгнул даже, просто от избытка сил – и умудрился прямо в воздухе развернуться, выхватить палочку и приземлиться в стойку: за деревьями взревел мотор.  
\- Спокойно, - фыркнул Гейб. - Свои.  
Потрепанный грузовик - на нем обычно возили продукты - обдал их песком, Стивен высунулся из кабины:  
\- Нашелся? Садись давай. Калаш-то возьмешь?  
Рон не понял, на всякий случай кивнул и полез, как привык, слева.  
\- Ты что? За руль хочешь?  
Точно, здесь же наоборот… Но за руль он хотел, это да.  
\- Дорогу знаешь?  
\- Ни хрена я не знаю, - ответил Стивен. – Местные разбежались все, я их и не искал… Авось пыль еще видно, найдем.  
\- Я найду, - сказал Рон.

\- Молодые люди, вы куда?  
Пьер оставил наконец рацию в покое и встал у колеса.  
\- Мы не имеем права совершать подобные действия, это противоречит уставу! Я уведомил директора Бернара, он передаст информацию властям…  
\- А Фарах где? – вдруг вспомнил Рон. – Это же он – власти?  
Пьер поморщился и не ответил.  
Рон не слишком уверенно взялся за руль.  
\- Я не могу допустить, - сказал Пьер. – Мы должны дождаться требований этих… сепаратистов и вступить в переговоры…  
\- С жопой своей в переговоры вступай, - яростно сказал Стивен. – Поехали!  
Рон нажал на педаль, осторожно переключил скорость.  
Пьер рванул на себя ручку двери и полез в машину.  
\- Куда?! – заорал Стивен.   
Слава Мерлину, хоть руки в ход не пустил.   
Рон прибавил газу, грузовик содрогнулся, Пьер все-таки ввалился внутрь и захлопнул дверь.   
\- Вы, месье, пистолетик свой не забыли? – проорал Стивен, но все-таки подвинулся.  
\- Я, _товарищ_ , потому и еду, что вы чужой подобрали! – огрызнулся Пьер.  
Рон быстро взглянул – штука на коленях у Стивена была точь-в-точь такой, как у тех, в пещере, и, если память ему не изменяла, пистолетики выглядели иначе.  
Он вообще старался не смотреть по сторонам, привыкал к дурацкому рулю, который все время норовил выскочить из рук, к тугим педалям. Кто-то – вроде, Гейб - сказал, что местные разбежались, но он решил не рисковать, проехал прилепившиеся к оазису хибары, привычно сосчитал до ста и только потом нажал на тормоз.  
\- Что?!  
Ро ****н поерзал. Драный Мерлин, опять объяснять!  
\- Короче, я сейчас кое-что сделаю, чтобы их найти.  
Стивен выразительно посмотрел вперед: поднятый песок давно улегся, затянув следы – пустыня, что вы хотите.  
\- Ну, это наши методы… традиционные.  
Странно, но Пьер молчал, слушал внимательно. "Хотя чего странного, - вдруг понял Рон, - он же человек Бернара, тот наверняка его того… ввел в курс".  
\- А потом сделаю так, чтобы нас не заметили, то есть если недалеко от машины и от меня, то и вас не заметят, но не больше десяти шагов… примерно. И стрелять они не смогут.  
\- А мы? – быстро спросил Стивен.  
\- И мы. Но если надо, я смогу, ну, сделать, чтобы стреляли, только немного, раз или два. – Он помедлил, радуясь, что никто не устраивает разборок прямо сейчас, и вдруг спохватился: - И мне надо что-нибудь, что они держали в руках – в смысле, Софи держала, или Алекс. Есть?  
Стивен так же молча полез за пазуху, вытянул серебряную цепочку и отцепил от нее круглую подвеску:  
\- Вот, она подарила.  
Рон шумно вздохнул и достал палочку.  
\- **_Point me_**!  
Видимая только ему светящаяся нить вырвалась из подвески и унеслась вдаль, в пустыню.   
«Все, едем».


	30. Галкайо

Больше всего Рон боялся, что дурацкая маггловская машина сломается, однако грузовик исправно прыгал по кучам песка, гудел и вихлялся, лез на дюны и сползал вниз, наматывая мили. Потные ладони соскальзывали с руля, Рон трясся на сиденье, и внутри у него тоже тряслось и дрожало.   
**_Laetor Maxima_** , считал он, минус парная аппарация ("Да еще с магглом", – уточнил изнутри голос, очень похожий на Гермионин), минус те две **_Ultima_** , минус неудавшееся очищающее, минус дезилюминационное на грузовик и на них самих – часа три у него в запасе оставалось, не больше. Что будет потом, он старался не думать.

Деревня пряталась между холмов – не будь заклинания, Рон бы ее и не заметил. А сейчас вот сидел и смотрел сверху вниз, хотя уже навидался таких, пока разъезжал с Джорджем за продуктами: высокий колючий плетень- _зариба_ , за ним - по кругу, дверями внутрь, соломенные хижины, обмазанные сверху глиной, а посередине – загон и колодец.  
В тех, других, были еще понурые костлявые коровы, куры, заполошно разбегающиеся из-под ног, пестрые тряпки женщин, стыдливо хихикающих в ладошку, протянутые руки худущих глазастых ребятишек…   
Эта была заброшена. Изгородь не чинили уже давно, а самую большую и свежую прореху в ней оставил не иначе как грузовик бандитов. Светящийся след проходил сквозь сплетение колючих веток и исчезал внутри. Тихо было – как в могиле, и откуда-то тянуло дымом.

Рон потянулся к ключу, но Стивен перехватил:  
– Куда? Услышат!  
– Не услышат, - пробормотал Рон, почти уткнувшись носом в руль, – я же сказал.   
– Уверен?  
Рон кивнул. Чары осечки на целую деревню дались с трудом - руки опять сводило, и по спине, мерзко щекоча, текла струйка. Так, спокойно. Надо представить, что это просто ученья. Или нет, не ученья, экзамен: сдашь – переведут в оперативный, к Гарри, или круче, в антитеррористический, и сразу дадут группу. «И кубок по квиддичу», – добавил тот же голос. Конечно, куда ж ему без кубка?

– Меняемся? За руль сядешь?  
Стивен взглянул удивленно:  
– С чего вдруг?  
– Видишь ту дыру в заборе? Надо ее перегородить, всю целиком, а я не смогу, только провожусь зря. И не давать этим прорваться, если что.  
Стивен набычился:  
– Вы, значит, туда пойдете, а я?..  
Драный Мерлин! Рон как мог многозначительно покосился на Пьера, потом уставился Стивену в глаза – только что не подмигнул. Это должно было означать: «Тебе доверяю, ему – нет», и было почти правдой. Оставлять Пьера одного не хотелось совершенно – мало ли что выкинет, еще и машину бросит, пожалуй. Зато при нем можно палочкой махать, не прячась, и не думать, что потом придется стирать память. Да, кстати…  
– Если можно будет стрелять… ну, я говорил – я крикну, ты, главное, не уходи никуда… – И обернулся к Пьеру: – Пошли.  
– Удачи, – сказал Стивен и опять, как в первый раз, добавил непонятное.  
– Что?   
– У нас говорят, когда кто-то уходит: « _Ni puha_ ». Отвечай: « _K chiortu_ ».  
– К тшиорту, – старательно повторил Рон.

Первым делом он проследил заклинание – след пропадал в одной из хижин, как назло, на противоположной от них стороне – и поспешно пробормотал:  
– **_Finite incantatem!_**  
Сразу стало полегче. Теперь бы наложить **_Homenum Revellio Maxima_** , чтобы понять, сколько их и где – да хрен наложишь, сил не хватит.  
Значит, что мы имеем? Грузовик стоит у загона, мотор не работает, крышка эта, спереди, поднята, и оттуда торчит задница и ноги в рваных штанах. А, вон еще один – за колодцем, уселся на землю, автомат между ног, лица не видно – расслабился, сволочь! Водилу хорошо бы убрать… Или сначала к хижине?   
"Гейб говорил – человек пятнадцать, – вспомнил он. – Двоих уложил Тараби, одного ранили, итого двенадцать, еще эти двое – остается десять, да еще наши – в такую хибару все ни за что не поместятся…"

– Уизли!   
Пьер говорил негромко, но не шептал – понимал, что к чему.  
– Я не спорил с вами при этом русском, он невменяем, но вы! Подумайте, вы же подставите всех! Не только директора Бернара, хотя его в первую очередь, – всех нас, всю миссию!  
Рон промолчал. А что говорить – что не директора Бернара насилуют вон в том сарае?  
– Если о вашем… вашем колдовстве узнают – то все, в Сомали нас больше не пустят! Сколько человек мы вылечили за эти дни – помните? А сколькие не дождутся лечения и ослепнут? Нужны другие методы, поймите! Я готов взять на себя…  
Рон больше не слушал. Рука уже не дрожала, голова привычно отключилась, магия, сколько бы ее ни осталось, поднималась и норовила вырваться…  
– Двенадцать хаффлпафцев пошли купаться в море, – забормотал он первое, что пришло на ум, – двенадцать хаффлпафцев резвились на просторе… Один из них утоп… **_Petrificus totalus!_** – И сразу: – **_Obliviate_**!  
Тот, за колодцем, беззвучно сполз в песок.  
– Ему купили гроб… и вот идут купаться одиннадцать хаффлпафцев…  
Так, теперь второго.  
– Пошли купаться в море, – бубнил Рон, прицеливаясь повыше задницы, в спину, – одиннадцать хаффлпафцев… резвились на просторе…  
– Уизли! Что вы…  
Пьер полез под руку, Рон отмахнулся не глядя – пусть болтает, лишь бы не мешал.  
– **_Petrificus totalus!_**  
И, еще не увидев, как ударяет проклятье, понял, что промазал.

Вместо того чтобы упасть на землю, водила ткнулся вперед, сшиб подпорку – крышка, звонко лязгнув одним боком, другим обрушилась на него, тощие ноги дернулись и обвисли.  
"Пусть они не услышат, – взмолился Рон, – Мерлин Великий, пусть они не услышат!"  
С его-то счастьем, ага.  
Откуда-то сбоку выскочил еще один, завертелся, оглядываясь, потом уставился на придавленного сотоварища и – Рон даже половины заклятья выговорить не успел – завопил, как банши над покойником.   
И посыпались. Отовсюду – все же охрана у них была, – размахивая бесполезными автоматами, завывая и вскрикивая на все лады. Сгрудились у грузовика – Рон под шумок свалил еще одного, того подхватили, повелительный голос рявкнул что-то, оставшиеся попятились, забились между машиной и загоном, даже голов не видно. "Сколько их там, шестеро или семеро? Значит, сторожить в доме осталось совсем немного, – подумал он. – Это шанс, Рональд Уизли, точно, шанс!"   
И поволок Пьера мимо пустых хижин к той, нужной.

– …Мы знаем, что вы здесь! – раздался тот же уверенный голос.  
Рон аж подпрыгнул, схватился за амулет – неужели _йибир_? – и понял, что говорят по-английски.  
– Мы не пираты! Мы не хотим денег! – вещал голос. – Вы выполняете наши условия, мы отпускаем женщин!  
Пьер замер – еще бы, услышал, что хотел. Потом шагнул туда, к загону и грузовику: пришлось хватать и держать. Драгоценное время бежало, силы таяли, а этот идиот, как назло, упирался и рвался из рук.  
– Пусть госпиталь перенесут в Пунт! Пунт обещает вам мир! Мудуг не защитит вас, только Пунт!  
Опять политика, мать ее… Они что, правда думают, что вот мы скажем – и лагерь перенесут?  
– Мы знаем, что решаете не вы! – любезно пояснил голос. – Обещайте, что передадите наши требования – и мы отдадим одну заложницу!  
Он крикнул – приказал – уже по-своему, в дверях хижины показался темный силуэт, и Рон разглядел, кто это… Драный Мерлин, Алекс!

Рон выдохнул. Когда-то их учили в Академии: забудь, кто перед тобой – друг, жена, ребенок, да кто угодно – наблюдай, фиксируй, запоминай. Действуй. Не думай.   
Он смотрел.  
С лицом у нее было что-то не так: кажется, рот залепили или заклеили. Глаза закрыты, голова болтается – в отключке, ну да оно и к лучшему. Один рукав оторван, но пуговицы на халате, измазанном какой-то черной пакостью, целы, и крови не видно. Болван, который ее держал, то и дело вздергивал обвисающее тело вверх - не иначе прикрывался.   
– Пьер, скорее! Там же никого не осталось караулить, сейчас мы их вытащим! Пьер!  
– Вот эту! – выкрикнул главарь. – Хотите эту? Мы ничего ей не сделали! Забирайте!  
Пьер стоял как вкопанный. Рон уже примеривался, то ли обездвижить, то ли наложить слабенькое **_Imperio_** , чтобы шел и не мешался, и тут Алекс открыла глаза.  
Он готов был поклясться чем угодно – она не могла их видеть, но она повернула голову, будто знала, где они, и, кажется, заплакала. Ах ты… Палочка поднялась будто сама собой, но больше он ничего не успел – заметил движение сбоку, шарахнулся, и удар угодил ему в висок, не по глазам. Мир зашатался, Рон выпустил руку Пьера и едва не уронил палочку – и этого хватило.   
– Мы согласны! Согласны!  
Пьер побежал. Десять шагов, и еще десять, и его увидели.  
Крик поднялся неимоверный. Тот, с повелительным голосом, кажется, тоже кричал, но его не слушали. Потом раздался свист.

Рон моргнул: голова кружилась, но зрение не обманывало – Пьер споткнулся, запрокидывая голову, схватился за горло, замолотил руками по воздуху, будто он пытался поймать что-то, судорожно дернулся и рухнул наземь, и все ловил это невидимое, заливая кровью песок, а потом, наверно, поймал – изогнулся, вытянулся и застыл, зажав в правой руке маленькое, красное, блестящее.

"Не может быть, – подумал Рон. – Не может быть, чтобы вот этим ножиком – игрушечным, детским, купленным давным-давно в Женеве!.."

Но Пьер был мертв.  
Мертв, убит.  
Рон попятился, налетел на стену хижины, чудом устоял на ногах.   
Надо было что-то делать, но он не мог, только моргал.

Орали еще громче, кто-то выскочил из-за машины и приплясывал, размахивая автоматом – Мерлин, конечно, до них и не доходило, что если заклинание действует, значит, убитый был не один!  
На Алекс он боялся смотреть, но все-таки заставил себя и взглянул – бандит уже не пытался держать ее стоймя, просто не давал упасть.  
Надо было что-то…  
"Живых спасай, идиот!"  
Чей это был голос – Гермионы? Или Гарри? А, неважно!

Пылающей, рвущейся наружу магии больше не было – наоборот, он не чувствовал ничего, будто отморозил все на свете, кроме руки, держащей палочку.  
– **_Avada Kedavra!_**

Они не отрабатывали **_Avada_** на тренировках, это было в принципе невозможно, но сейчас он даже не выкрикнул – выговорил, легко и не задумываясь. И зря: отдачей шибануло так, что он все-таки съехал по стенке. Поднялся.   
Теперь надо было прикрыть Алекс – **_Salvio Gexia_ ** после Непростительного он вообще не почувствовал, и слава Мерлину.  
Теперь…  
Он прикрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти, мимолетно жалея себя.  
– _**Bombarda Ultima!**_  
Грузовик взлетел на воздух. Кажется, те, кто прятался за ним, тоже, но Рону было все равно. В голове взорвался фейерверк, живот скрутило, как после ядовитого зелья, и его вывернуло прямо на ботинки. Он отдышался, утер слезу, решил не тратить силы на _**Evanesco**_ и оказался прав. Перетерпел, мыча и содрогаясь от спазмов, еще два приступа, послабее. Кое-как поднялся, побрел вперед, потом перешел на бег – точнее, жалкое его подобие.  
Дверей здесь отродясь не водилось – Рон ворвался в проем, снес кого-то стоящего на пути – сам не понимая, кулаком или заклятьем, – и попытался оглядеться.

Софи сидела в углу, расставив локти, будто прятала что-то за спиной, прикрывала – "Идиот, не что, а кого: Дилан, конечно!" – и испуганно крутила головой.   
Точно, чары!  
Он пробормотал очередное _**Finite**_ и рухнул рядом.  
– Сейчас, сейчас…  
Рот им тоже заткнули, и вдобавок связали ноги – Рон вытащил кляп и, уже не стараясь экономить, разрезал веревки обычным _**Seco**_.  
– Идти можешь?  
– Алекс! – хрипло выкрикнула она. – Где Алекс?  
– Там, там, идем…  
Он вывел их наружу, тут только заметив, что накладывает **_Salvio Gexia_** не только без палочки, левой рукой, но и без слов, успел ужаснуться, что так и оставил Алекс с заклеенным ртом – но Софи уже кинулась к ней, и делала, и говорила что-то. Пришлось тряхнуть ее за плечо – потом! Уходим!  
– Вон туда, там Стивен с машиной!  
– А ты?  
– Догоню!  
– Ну уж нет!  
– Их уводи, дура!  
Подействовало. Софи потащила Алекс, Дилан, кажется, помогала, но он уже не смотрел.  
Перед глазами вертелись радужные пятна, в ушах били барабаны, ноги не слушались.  
Он согнулся в три погибели, попробовал перевести дух и посчитать хотя бы до пяти, но сразу же сбился.  
Выходило, что тащить Пьера на руках, без магии, не получится.  
А, к дракклам!  
– **_Mobilicorpus_**!  
Заклинание вышло так себе, но Пьера он все-таки поднял – пусть на фут, не больше, – и тот заскользил над землей следом за ним. Палочка плясала так, что правую руку приходилось держать левой.

Стивен времени не терял, отпихивал с дороги бездыханное тело: должно быть, какой-то умник все-таки попытался сделать ноги.  
– Где они? – просипел Рон.   
– В кабине. Пьер? Как?..  
Отвечать сил не было.  
– Подсади!  
В кузове он долго устраивался на каких-то мешках и картонках, потом вдруг спохватился – а Пьер? Нельзя же, чтобы его вот так… пополз, попытался закрыть глаза, слепо глядящие в белесое небо, не смог, стянул с себя рубашку и накинул сверху. Нож, наверно, стоило забрать, но он подумал и оставил как есть.   
Грузовик уже взбирался на холм, и тогда Рон, бессильно цепляясь за скользкие от крови доски, вдруг понял: все. Все, уже можно.  
И стало темно.


	31. Галкайо

"Жив, — подумал он. И сразу: — Больно!"  
Попробовал открыть глаза, но голову тут же прострелило, и под веками полыхнуло слепяще-белым. Шевелиться нельзя, понял он.  
Хорошо было бы и не дышать, но здесь выбирать не приходилось.  
Думать ни о чем, кроме "больно", он попросту не мог.  
Болело все. Особенно руки: их тянуло, выворачивало, ломило, и впору было почувствовать себя мухой, которой кто-то — паук? — пытается вырвать лапки. Ну да, он знал, что пауки не по этой части, но почему-то всегда представлял именно их, все долгие месяцы после той ночи в Министерстве, на пятом курсе. Никому не рассказывал, конечно, и шрамы старался прятать — боялся, что засмеют. "Что это у тебя?" — "Мозги напали!" У кого-то боевые ранения, а у Рональда Уизли, как всегда, проблемы с мозгами.  
Он попробовал подвинуть руки, пристроить половчее — боль прокатилась внутри адским пламенем и снова швырнула в черноту.  
"Лучше б мне там и остаться", — подумал он время спустя.  
По подбородку текло — то ли из носа, то ли губу прокусил.  
Снизу тоже было мокро — обоссался, как младенец.  
Хотелось пить, чем дальше, тем сильнее.  
Хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел. Себя было жалко так, что он не удержался и беззвучно всхлипнул:  
— Мама…

— _Она не придет_ , — сказал Фред.   
Даже не раскрывая глаз, Рон знал: Фред сидит сейчас рядом, но как-то неправильно — например, на спинке кровати или на полу.  
— _Не может_ , — сказал Фред. — _Ты же понимаешь._  
— Так нечестно! — снова всхлипнул Рон.  
— _Узнаю братца Ронни,_ — сказал Фред, — _пусть эта сука убивает Джин, лишь бы мама по-прежнему утирала тебе сопельки?_  
На провокацию Рон не поддался — привык. Тем более что он ни разу, ни на секунду не позволил себе усомниться: мама все сделала правильно. Она всегда любила Джинни больше остальных, вот и кинулась ее защищать. Не хуже чем мама Гарри, изо всех сил. Вот именно, всех, сколько было — то заклинание, которым она убила Беллатрикс, так никто и не повторил. Уникальное, именное — потом, в Сент-Мунго, им объясняли, что так бывает: заклятье, которое создается мгновенно и работает единожды. Сама она не помнила, что кричала, а от палочки остался почерневший обломок. Рону-то, в общем, было без разницы — мама есть мама. На маггловской кухне она готовила ничуть не хуже, чем раньше, хотя, конечно… Он вспомнил, как отец вскоре после Битвы взял его с собой в Нору. Он примерно представлял, что увидит — то есть что может остаться от их дома, если исчезнет магия, которая скрепляла его, — но, увидев, едва не рехнулся: безумное месиво обгоревших камней, скрученных, как тряпки, досок и раздробленного стекла не могло, не имело права быть здесь, на месте Норы. Отец стоял белый как стенка, и Рон, вконец напугавшись, решил обойти вокруг — поискать что-нибудь целое, но нашел только рваный, покоробившийся учебник по уходу за волшебными существами да надбитую супницу от праздничного сервиза, а потом разглядел под завалившимся забором серую скрюченную ножку садового гнома и сбежал обратно к отцу. Дальше были страховка, компенсация, кредит, новый дом с _электричеством_ и _водопроводом_ , который все, не сговариваясь, называли Норой, и более-менее безуспешные попытки вернуть жизнь в колею. Вот только Джинни… До него с трудом доходило, что Джинни попросту стыдится — и матери-сквибы, и братьев-неудачников, — и больше всего желает, чтобы все скорее позабыли про Джинни Уизли и помнили только Джиневру Поттер, жену Героя магической Британии и мать его наследника. Джордж как-то по пьяни пытался объяснить: дескать, это потому, что Джинни винит себя, а исправить ничего не может. В конце концов Рон просто запретил себе об этом думать; еще один пункт в списке, всего-то делов. И не думал, до того письма про свадьбу. Но он-то ладно, а вот мама… Фред прав, конечно — часов с их именами она сейчас не увидит, даже случись им уцелеть.

— _Ну что, полегчало?_ — спросил Фред.  
— Ага, — ответил Рон, — Спасибо, Фредди.  
— _Потерпи, Ронни. Кто-нибудь да придет,_ — сказал Фред.   
Да уж. И найдет его в луже собственной мочи.   
Никто ему не ответил — Фред ушел. Исчез.

Теперь унимать боль было некому, она гуляла внутри как хотела — уже не огнем, а медленной темной волной, вверх и вниз. Он хватал воздух, пытаясь выплыть, уцепиться за что-нибудь, вспоминал, что нельзя шевелить пальцами — будет хуже, и снова проваливался в несвязный бред, в котором кто-то действительно подходил к нему, убирал простыню, недовольно хмыкал, накладывал сначала **_Excuro_** , а потом согревающее, осторожно вливал в пересохший рот зелье и, наконец, садился рядом, положив руку на лоб.

Когда Рон проснулся, было темно — обычной вечерней темнотой. Он не сразу понял, что открыл глаза и теперь таращится в темно-зеленый потолок госпитальной палатки. Руки по-прежнему ныли, но как-то лениво, будто тот, кто выкручивал их, никак не мог решить: то ли сломать сейчас, то ли погодить пока. Было тепло и сухо — к нему действительно приходили? Надо было… он задумался, чего хочет больше: пить, или отлить, или узнать, что творится снаружи? Так или иначе, надо было рискнуть. Он осторожно кашлянул — получилось.   
— Эй.  
Нет, погромче:  
— Эй, кто-нибудь!

Кейт подошла беззвучно — он, должно быть, лежал головой к двери и не заметил ее, пока свет не зажегся.  
— Ну наконец-то!  
— Что?.. — прохрипел Рон — предыдущая попытка далась ему тяжеловато.  
— Потом, — сказала она, склонилась к нему и улыбнулась ласково и прохладно, как обычно улыбалась пациентам. — Сначала дела.  
И откинула одеяло.  
Драный Мерлин!  
Рон зашипел сквозь зубы и зажмурился.  
Она его врач, она ему вчера белье меняла — ведь меняла же? — она его босс, наконец! Бесполезно, он прямо чувствовал, что краснеет.  
Он вытерпел очищающие и диагностические чары нескольких видов, очередное зелье — как обычно, омерзительное, и пальцы на затылке — как обычно, жесткие и холодные, и только потом открыл глаза.  
— Вот и все, — сказала Кейт. — Постельный режим, покой, и все будет в норме. Конечно, кроме рук.  
— Что? — опять выдавил он.  
— Ты понимаешь, что фактически совершил преступление?  
— Что?!..  
От нее он такого не ждал, точно. Он же спас!.. То есть не он один, конечно, но все-таки!   
— Скрыть не леченую магическую травму! Ты же мог подвести всех! Как ты вообще комиссию проходил?   
"А-а-а…" - Рон выдохнул.  
— Меня лечили!  
— А что при первом же рецидиве надо было обратиться к врачу, ты не подумал?  
— Кейт, — пробормотал он. — Они что, всё?   
— Как минимум неделю без палочки, — сказала она. — Я бы порекомендовала стационар, но…  
— Нет! — взвился он. — Не поеду!   
Крик вполне предсказуемо отозвался приступом боли.  
— Да подожди ты!  
Она уже не улыбалась.  
— У нас довольно странные новости. Я бы сказала, что нас шантажируют, если бы это был не директор Бернар.  
Рон молча хлопал глазами:  
— Так вот, он прилетает завтра или послезавтра, в основном чтобы забрать Пьера, — она нахмурилась, — и Алекс.  
— Алекс?!  
— Жива, но сильное нервное потрясение. Мы сделали кое-что, но нужны маггловские специалисты.  
— А Софи? Дилан?  
Кейт вдруг усмехнулась:  
— В порядке. Не поверишь, Софи замуж собралась. Стивен уже объявил, что шафер — ты… Как тебе?  
Рон кивнул. Про свадьбу, раз уж у них все нормально, можно было подумать и позже.  
— А Бернар?   
— Он говорил с Джорджем. Очень просил не прекращать работу, чуть ли не обещал, что сам встанет к столу… "Не сдавайтесь", — прямо так и сказал.  
— Что… что он знает?  
— Да все, думаю. Я с ним тоже говорила.  
Ох, нет. Повелительный голос в деревне, который кричал им: "Мудуг не защитит вас, только Пунт!" — о нем рассказать было некому. И если кто-то из этих жив — может напасть в любой момент, хоть сейчас…  
Он рванулся, удивился, что не вскочил с кровати, а только слабо затрепыхался, да и то… Кейт надавила на плечо и заставила лечь.  
— Они не знают! Я должен…  
— С ума сошел! Тебе нельзя вставать! На лагере защита, после заката мы вообще никого не пускаем…   
— Но я…  
— Завтра все расскажешь, ничего не случится, — и вдруг вздохнула. — Зря я все-таки согласилась, проклятье — оно проклятье и есть…  
— А что я-то? — возмутился Рон. Он и сам не заметил, как вымотался, хотя и не шевелился почти. Идиотская слабость, и мокрый опять, как мышь.  
— Ничего, ничего, лежи.  
Она покрутила головой, как будто искала что-то, недовольно поморщилась — и ладонью вытерла ему лоб, как тогда, во сне.  
— Вот так, все хорошо…   
И правда, хорошо. "Посиди так", — хотел сказать Рон и не успел — пальцы вдруг отдернулись, Кейт вскочила и сказала звонко и деловито:  
— Ну, займемся твоими руками.  
— Больно будет?   
Она отошла, отвернулась — голос зазвучал глуше.  
— Немного.  
Знал он это "немного".  
Кейт что-то делала там, в углу, и вдруг оттуда — Рон потянул носом — запахло чем-то странным, не больничным, знакомым и незнакомым сразу: медом? Ревеневым пирогом? Джемом из дынных корок? Даже есть захотелось. Он шумно сглотнул.  
— Что это?  
— Твое лекарство.  
— Внутрь? — с надеждой спросил он.  
— Наружное, к сожалению. Как маггловский кофе — запах лучше, чем вкус.   
— Не любишь кофе? Ты пила, — удивился Рон и снова втянул воздух. Пахло… упоительно. Гермионино слово, но сейчас оно подходило. Голова кружилась, как после первого глотка Огденского, голос и тело казались чужими — и боль тоже.  
— Не то чтобы не люблю, — сказала Кейт, — у меня с ним сложные отношения.  
— Отноше-е-ения? — переспросил Рон, окончательно уплывая. — С кем — с ним? Ай!  
— Вот и все!  
На руку, которую Кейт умудрилась переложить к себе на колени, шлепнулось что-то мокрое и холодное. Запах усилился, но сладкий дурман, в котором Рон пребывал последние десять минут, рассеялся мгновенно.  
— Ты опять! — прошипел он. — Опять! Обманула!  
— Лечебные чары тебе нельзя, — сказала она, — а зелья можно. Подействовало? А сейчас потерпи.  
Холодное и мокрое растекалось по руке, отгоняя боль, заставляя отступить на подготовленные позиции — вдоль старых шрамов. Рон закусил губу, но молчать было невмоготу.  
— Что… за…. отношения?  
— У меня с кофе. А ты думал?  
— Я… не думал, — пропыхтел он. — Говори… еще… Что… с руками?  
Она вздохнула.  
— Болевой синдром я сниму, конечно. Но приступы без нормального лечения будут повторяться.  
— Часто?  
— Будешь перенапрягаться, как сейчас — чаще. И тяжелее. Прямо хоть клятву с тебя бери…  
— Не надо… клятву… Долго еще?  
— С этой — почти все.  
И вдруг надавила так, что он дернулся и заорал.  
— Ну, тихо, тихо, — шептала она, не давая смотреть, что там с рукой — да он и не смог бы. — Ты же герой, терпи…  
— Ге…рой… — прохрипел он. — Лягушка…  
— Какая еще лягушка?  
— Шоколадная…  
— Будет тебе шоколадная… Пошевели пальцами.  
Он шевельнул — мизинцем, всей пятерней, сжал кулак.  
— Попробуй согнуть.  
Он согнул — сначала медленно, стараясь поберечь, потом все резче, радуясь, что может, покрутил запястьем, примерился и тут же спохватился — а его палочка?  
— Не получишь, — сказала Кейт, — и не проси.  
Ну и ладно, не сегодня, так завтра.  
Главное, что правая работает, и даже левая, до которой Кейт еще не добралась, не мешает. Кайф! Запах опять забирался в ноздри, щекотал, наполнял голову бездумной удалью.  
— Теперь вторую?  
— Погоди, — сказал он тихо — ей пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать, — старательно прикидываясь бедным и больным, — нет, погоди, я привыкну…  
Он вытянул руку — изобразил, что разминает, завел ей за спину, зажмурился и обнял, будто в воду нырнул.  
— Рон? — она подняла голову. — Что такое?  
— Ничего, — он растопырил пальцы, подтолкнул — вот так, ближе, ныряя носом в этот благословенный, одуряющий, невыносимый запах.  
— Рон, ты что? Пусти!  
— Ке-е-ейт, — протянул он — в голове было охрененно легко и сладко. — Ке-е-ейт… Ка-а-аттель…  
И услышал, как она охнула в ответ.

Он и забыл, оказывается, когда в последний раз целовался по-настоящему. Сколько угодно мог врать себе, что в Женеве слишком беспокоился, как оно будет с магглой, и что сейчас виноваты этот проклятый запах, или слишком тонкий халат, или приступ, после которого все было как в первый раз, но все равно знал, что дело не в этом, а в том, что она больше не говорила "нет" и вообще ничего не говорила — только склонялась над ним, трогала пальцами и губами, отодвигала в сторону одеяло, спускалась все ниже — и только там, внизу, пробормотала вдруг:  
— Проклятье…  
Рон хотел сказать, что нет никакого проклятья, но не смог, потому что единственное, что получалось, было "да" и "еще". Он старался лежать неподвижно, и все-таки выгнулся, правой рукой вцепился ей в волосы, а левой сгреб простыню, едва не завывая от подступивших разом блаженства и боли — и, кажется, вырубился снова.


	32. Галкайо

\- Простите, мсье директор, но я вынуждена отказать вам.  
Говорили над самым ухом. Рон вздрогнул и сел в кровати, просыпаясь. Дневной свет резал глаза. Полог палатки был откинут, и разговор слышался оттуда, с улицы.  
\- Мне все это категорически не нравится, - ответил низкий мужской голос. – Сначала приходит сообщение, что произошел некий инцидент, взяты заложники, потом – что заложники освобождены без вмешательства извне, как изящно выразился мсье Холловэй, но погиб человек, и я узнаю, что этот человек – не просто сотрудник миссии, но мой друг! Я бросаю все, приезжаю – и вы сообщаете мне, что не пустите меня к свидетелям его гибели, потому что они, видите ли, спят! Так разбудите их!  
\- Мисс Лафоре я разбудить не могу, - твердо сказала Кейт. – И вам не позволю.  
Что еще за мисс Лафоре? Алекс?  
\- А мистер Уизли?  
\- Когда он проснется, и я осмотрю его, не раньше.  
Не проснусь, подумал Рон, лег обратно и натянул одеяло по самый нос. Пока _этот_ здесь ошивается, точно не проснусь, а там… А там придет Кейт, не зря же она говорит так громко? Придет Кейт – и что тогда? Вчерашнее не то чтобы казалось ему сном или бредом – он просто не мог представить, чего хочет больше: все позабыть - и чем скорее, тем лучше, или все повторить – и прямо сейчас. И что все-таки делать, когда она войдет – если даже смотреть на нее невозможно, не только разговаривать? Сдохни, Рональд Уизли, сказал он строго. Ты, в конце концов, почти завалил оборотня, ты сражался с террористами – так какого же драного Мерлина?  
Он встал, одернул короткую больничную рубашку, с сомнением оглядел собственные ноги. Если по отдельности он ни Бернара, ни Кейт видеть не хочет, придется смириться с обоими сразу.  
\- Я не сплю!

Кейт к нему так и не прикоснулась, даже зелье – и то выставила на столик и велела выпить. Рон медленно натягивал штаны и майку, шнуровал ботинки, проверял исправность амулета-переводчика, прятал в карман палочку. Было не обидно – тоскливо. А ты думал, она станет потихоньку вздыхать и гладить тебя по коленке? Вообще-то да, думал…

Вид у Бернара был тот еще. В другое время Рон решил бы, что директор мается с похмелья – ерзает, трет виски, трудно сглатывает. Или он в самом деле вчера напился? И да - его же недавно должны были судить – получается, Бернар выиграл, если смог приехать? Или просто сбежал?  
\- Рассказывайте, мистер Уизли.  
Труднее всего было помнить, что Бернар – маг и в курсе. Рон, как положено, смотрел начальству в переносицу, мнений избегал, реплики - свои и чужие - старался воспроизводить как можно точнее – и все-таки путался.  
Бернар не перебивал, а выслушав, заговорил далеко не сразу – не то держал паузу, не то думал о чем-то своем.  
\- Значит, Мудуг не защитит нас, только Пунт?  
Рон кивнул.  
\- Холловэй сказал, что вы нашли склад оружия фактически на территории лагеря – верно? И именно поэтому отсутствовали в момент нападения?  
Рон снова кивнул.  
\- Более того, он полагает, что те, кого вы застали в пещере – гм… сообщники нападавших - должны были поддержать их с тыла. Так?  
Вот об этом Рон точно не думал и тут же, не подумавши, выдал:  
\- Да их всего двое было!  
\- Они бы ударили в спину, мистер Уизли, не забывайте.  
Рон помотал головой:  
\- В пещере они могли стрелять, а снаружи – нет, мы же поставили защиту.  
\- И любезно им об этом сообщили?  
Бернар махнул рукой, отметая жалкие роновы аргументы.  
\- Так или иначе, эти люди мертвы.  
Рон вздрогнул.  
\- Мертвее некуда.  
Получалось, что про гиену Джордж - или сам Бернар? - решил умолчать, Мерлин знает почему.  
\- А те, у которых вы отбили заложниц?  
Рон прикинул.  
\- Ну, там могли и выжить – только машины-то у них точно нет.  
\- И связи, скорее всего, - добавил Бернар. – А как по-вашему, мистер Уизли, кто из местных мог бы составить более-менее точную картину происшедшего?  
Рон посмотрел на него как на ненормального.  
\- Кроме бандитов - никто! Наши, вольнонаемные, видели только, что здесь было, оттуда – он показал на вход, в сторону поселка - вообще все разбежались… Э-э-э… мсье Бернар, а что теперь будет? – не удержался он.  
Бернар вопросительно поднял брови:  
\- С вами лично? Сейчас пойдете на обед. Завтра, если будете в состоянии – навестим вашу пещеру.  
\- Навестим?! – ахнул Рон. - В смысле, вы и я?  
\- У Холловэя, как вы помните, повреждена нога.  
\- Но... Кейт сказала, мне нельзя … с палочкой!  
\- Значит, пойдете без палочки. Времени у меня нет. Пьер…  
Ох. Рон кивнул - и уточнил:  
\- Да я не про завтра, я вообще спрашивал, ну, перспективы.  
Бернар посмотрел на него и снова потер лоб.  
\- А это от вас зависит, мистер Уизли. Вы что предпочитаете: маггловский суд за превышение пределов обороны или магический, за нарушение Статута секретности?  
Рон вытаращился на него.  
\- Оба не нравятся? В сущности, я с вами согласен. И если мы благополучно доработаем те десять дней, которые нам остались, думаю, разбирательства удастся избежать.  
«Я бы сказала, что нас шантажируют, если бы это был не директор Бернар»  
Именно директор Бернар, подумал Рон. И именно шантажирует. Похоже, с процессом-то у него не выгорело.  
\- У вас есть время подумать, мистер Уизли. Скажем, до послезавтра.  
Бернар встал, взглянул почти одобрительно – видимо, посчитал отсутствие ответа за согласие.  
\- Я пойду? – спросил Рон и, не дожидаясь начальственного кивка, сбежал.

\- Рональд Уизли! Рональд Уизли!  
Когда Рон сообразил, что хвататься надо не за палочку, а за амулет, мальчишка как раз успел догнать его и остановился, переводя дух, в двух шагах.  
\- Мир тебе, Рональд Уизли!  
Ага, вспомнил, что взрослый.  
\- И тебе, Далмар из _йибир_.  
\- Ты проснулся! Мы так ждали!  
\- Кто – мы? – растерянно спросил Рон.  
\- Твой фан-клуб, конечно.  
Из ближайшей палатки боком, подволакивая ногу, вылез Холловэй.  
\- Привет, Уизли. Жив?  
\- П-привет, - выдавил Рон, лихорадочно размышляя, какого драккла Холловэю понадобилось в их операционной. – Мой – кто?  
\- Твои поклонники, - сказал Гейб, выходя следом. Он был в халате, палочка торчала из кармана.  
Рон, и без того взвинченный, совсем разозлился. С ума они все здесь посходили, что ли? Единство, драный Мерлин, маггловского и магического мира. Значит, про суд Бернар не зря говорил …  
\- Именно так, поклонники, - кивнул Холловэй. – Сам удивляюсь, почему я тоже не записался? Может, потому, что ты, Уизли, слишком много врешь?  
\- Я не… - захлебнулся Рон. – Я не вру!  
«Маггловский или магический, за нарушение Статута…»  
\- Не пугай его. - Гейб стоял, как ни в чем не бывало, щурился на солнце. Рон вообще его не помнил таким спокойным. – Он не заслужил.  
\- А я? – спросил Холловэй.  
\- Гейб, - взмолился Рон. – Гейб, нам бы поговорить! Прямо сейчас, а?  
\- Через полчаса, - сказал Гейб. – Сейчас занят. И ты тоже. – Он указал на мальчишку.  
Тот так и стоял, поедая Рона глазами.  
\- Тогда на кухне, хорошо? Через полчаса? Придешь?  
\- Приду, - сказал Гейб.  
Рон посмотрел на пацана, вздохнул.  
\- Есть хочешь? Нет? Все равно, пошли.

Он думал, что снаружи тоже все должно было измениться, как изменилось у него внутри, но госпиталь был как госпиталь, разве что пациентов поубавилось. На кухне тот же самый повар уставился на него, как на привидение – потом опомнился, захлопотал, потащил миски и кастрюли.  
Рон подул на ложку, попробовал и довольно кивнул: суп он не слишком любил, но острую баранью похлебку с фасолью и рисом оценил по достоинству.  
\- Ешь!  
Мальчик поспешно проглотил суп и снова уставился на него.  
\- Как там Дилан, кстати?  
\- Дилан хорошо, - ответил мальчик. – Она здорова, но еще не выходит, боится. Доктор Кейт сказала, что это пройдет.  
Он отодвинул миску и встал.  
\- Никаких долгов! – быстро сказал Рон. – Слышать не желаю.  
Мальчик закусил губу и выговорил:  
\- Рональд Уизли, мой отец, Мирэ из _йибир_ , _Кори Исмарис_ , почтительно просит тебя о встрече.  
Рон поперхнулся супом.  
\- Как?!  
Мальчик ответил сразу – не поймешь, заранее готовился или подсказали:  
\- Если бы твою дочь избавили от позора, разве не хотел бы ты видеть того, кто ее спас?

Рон кисло усмехнулся. Дочь, ну да. Когда-то Гермиона заметила мимоходом: и его отец, и братья, и Джинни тоже, названы в честь королей, и только они с Перси почему-то нет – есть о чем задуматься, правда? Он тогда отшутился: «А мне ни к чему, я сам король - помнишь?» и еще сказал, идиот, что своих-то детей назовет как можно проще, ну там Хью, или Эми, или вот еще – Рози, а она пожала плечами и посоветовала какую-то книгу – о том, что характер якобы зависит от имени.  
Рози, ну-ну. Не в этой жизни, Рональд Уизли.

\- Встретиться? – выдал он наконец. – Но как же… Мы же…  
\- Отец просил сказать, что не держит на тебя зла, Рональд Уизли.  
Чаем он тоже подавился.  
\- Он? Не держит?!  
\- Мой отец говорит, что понял: второй человек, Джордж Хол-ло-вэй, - старательно выговорил мальчик, - не нарочно нарушил клятву, которую ты дал ему. Что если бы твой друг знал, о чем вы говорили – не напал бы сзади. А защищаться для воина не зазорно. Ему понравилось с тобой драться.

Рон крепко зажмурился, так что перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Снова открыл глаза. Мыслей не было – ни одной. Мальчик ждал.  
\- А Геди? Он-то где?  
\- Геди сидит с Дилан. Она не может одна. Ты ответишь мне, и я пойду сидеть вместо него.  
Драный Мерлин!  
Он выдохнул и кивнул.

Когда мальчик ушел, Рон взялся было за яблочные лепешки- _сабайя_ – и вдруг отключился. Гарри бы сюда, подумал он внезапно. Или меня – туда, домой. Сладкая начинка потекла по руке, он опомнился и слизнул. Интересно, что Гарри сказал бы, если б узнал, что его, Рональда Уизли, едва не растерзал оборотень, а потом он спас дочь этого оборотня от маггловских террористов и теперь вот не горит желанием встречаться с благодарным отцом? Хотя понятно, что: «Видишь, Рон, теперь ты должен понять, каково было профессору Снейпу!»  
Он поспешно обмакнул лепешку в блюдечко с медом и запихал в рот.  
И с чего это он так расслабился? Столько дней не позволял себе вспоминать, а тут подряд, одно за другим.… И вдруг понял – с чего. На соседнем столе лежала пачка газет.

Конечно, Бернар привез. И ведь не побоялся, сукин сын, а там наверняка и про него есть… Он уже потянулся за верхней, и тут в середине пачки, на сгибе, что-то сверкнуло. Рон обомлел: магическая? Этот придурок привез магическую газету?  
Французская, конечно, французская, бормотал он как заклинание, вытягивая из стопки и расправляя шуршащую бумагу – но с первой страницы ему нагло и жирно подмигнула знакомая надпись «Ежедневный Пророк», а ниже, на фотографии, улыбалась Гермиона, прекрасная и чужая.

Драный Мерлин, что?..  
А-а-а… «Свадьба десятилетия – самая молодая глава министерского департамента выходит замуж за всемирно известного игрока в квиддич. Читайте на второй странице».  
Сбился со счета, только и всего.

Он знал, что нельзя, не надо ему это читать, но все же не выдержал, развернул. И конечно, они были там.  
Джинни, подружка невесты, нарядная и сияющая, держала мужа под руку. Гарри был… Обычный он был, хоть тресни: черная мантия, галстук, очки, разве что орден нацепил – в будни никогда не носил его, не любил. И галстуков тоже.  
Дальше демонстрировали идеальные зубы мистер и миссис Грейнджер.  
Сзади добродушно улыбался Шеклболт, толпились министерские, позировали «Соколы Сеннена» в полном составе… а это кто?!  
Тип рядом с Крумом, на месте шафера - это же… Мерлин великий, Малфой!  
Он попытался прочесть подпись, но буквы расплывались. Доставать палочку тоже было нельзя, это он помнил, но все равно достал, наложил на страницу чары поиска и впился взглядом в первую же строчку, подцвеченную зеленым:  
«Как рассказал нашему корреспонденту мистер Крум, его друг и будущий шафер, Константин Поляков, получил позавчера тяжелую травму. Сейчас он находится в больнице, его жизнь вне опасности. Драко Малфой, к которому жених обратился за помощью, любезно согласился быть его шафером. Напомним, что мистер Малфой является совладельцем «Соколов Сеннена» - команды, за которую уже полгода играет Виктор Крум».  
Рон хихикнул – просто не мог удержаться.  
Еще и Малфой! Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать против одного несчастного Рона Уизли! Кто там у них еще в резерве – Аврорат? Визенгамот?  
Он пошевелил пальцами – ничего страшного, ноет немного - в два глотка выхлебал остывший чай и только потом нашел собственное имя:  
«- Миссис Крум, еще несколько месяцев назад все были уверены, что Рональд Уизли, ваш школьный друг, станет и вашим избранником. Что же изменилось?  
\- Видите ли, детская дружба – не самая лучшая основа для семейной жизни.  
\- Но школу вы закончили достаточно давно, не так ли?  
\- Людям свойственно меняться, даже если они не сразу это осознают. Мы с Рональдом вовремя поняли, что для совместной жизни у нас слишком мало общего.  
\- Мало общего с человеком, с которым вы выросли вместе? С которым прошли войну? Меньше, чем с мистером Крумом, с которым вас не связывают ни язык, ни профессия, ни общее прошлое?  
\- Совершенно верно. Речь идет о базовых ценностях: например, я не представляю себя без работы на благо общества, магической Британии, если хотите. Рональд же, как и его семья, придерживается традиционных взглядов на семейную жизнь. Кроме того, я всегда видела рядом с собой человека состоявшегося, сделавшего себе имя в своей области. Я ответила на ваш вопрос?  
\- Спасибо, миссис Крум! Я правильно понимаю - вы считаете, что человек, в восемнадцать лет награжденный орденом Мерлина, потерявший на войне брата и лишившийся родного дома недостаточно потрудился для магической Британии?  
\- Безусловно, я очень ценю Рональда Уизли, нас многое связывает – надеюсь, мы останемся друзьями.  
\- Но на вашей свадьбе его не было?  
\- К сожалению, ему помешали дела».

Кто ж это ее так приложил, подумал Рон, неужели непотопляемая Рита? А в общем, какая разница?  
Он хотел было сжечь газету **_Incendio_** , спохватился, сложил как можно плотнее и спрятал в карман.  
Было странно. Тихо. Не хотелось ни бить кулаком по чему попало, ни орать, ни даже напиться.  
Он лег головой на стол: по светло-серому пластику полз крошечный жучок. Рон подставил палец, жучок помедлил, шевеля усиками, двинулся было в обратную сторону, но потом повернул и принялся штурмовать палец. Рон осторожно стряхнул его.  
\- Мсье Уизли?  
Он посмотрел, не поднимая головы: рядом, широко улыбаясь, стоял повар.  
\- Принести вам что-нибудь?  
\- А что есть?  
\- Чай! Или, - повар наклонился ниже с видом заговорщика, - хотите катх? У меня свежий.  
Точно, к его-то рогам не хватает только свежей травы пожевать.  
\- Чаю! – решительно сказал Рон.


	33. Галкайо

— И нам.  
Пришлось поднимать голову.  
Холловэй осторожно, стараясь беречь ногу, опустился на стул.  
Гейб остался стоять.  
— У тебя что-то болит? Голова?  
— Ничего, — ответил Рон. — Нормально, — и улегся обратно.  
— Ты собирался что-то сказать, Уизли. Забыл? — встрял Холловэй.  
«Какой-то он не такой, — подумал Рон, — как бы снова не завелся. Хотя — пусть заводится, мне-то что».  
— Гейбу, — пробормотал он, глядя в стол. — Не тебе.  
Вообще-то говорить не хотелось ни с кем.  
— Придется тебе меня потерпеть, Уизли — у нас тут, видишь ли, новости…  
— Не здесь! — оборвал его Гейб.  
Холловэй пожал плечами:  
— Ну, пошли ко мне.

«Ему бы трость какую или хоть палку», — подумал Рон. Раздвоенную, вот же привязалось.  
Гадать, что случилось, сил не было, даже если это «случилось» включало в себя Гейба, который по пятам ходит за Холловэем, и самого Холловэя, который терпит его с завидным спокойствием. Хотя почему завидным? Он вот тоже… Ладно, все равно сейчас расскажут.

Гейб подождал, пока Холловэй усядется, наконец-то повернулся к Рону и ровно, будто речь шла о погоде, выговорил:  
— У него положительная реакция Гаура-Вылко.  
Мог бы и на парселтанге, разница небольшая.  
— Что у него?  
— Проба на ликантропию. Положительный результат. Джордж заразился.  
«Не может быть», — подумал Рон. Низкий брезентовый стульчик под ним скрипел и прогибался, сидеть было неловко.  
В заднем кармане хрустела и кололась проклятая газета — а значит, могло быть все, что угодно.  
Абсолютно все.  
— Терминология у тебя хромает, — сказал вдруг Холловэй.  
Рон взглянул на него: раненая нога мелко, чуть заметно дрожала.  
— Что это значит — терминология? — спросил Гейб.  
— Если гиена, то должна быть не ликантропия, — он помедлил, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику: его стул был выше и удобнее, целое кресло, а не стул, — а йалантропия, пожалуй.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гейб. — Я раньше не слышал. Ты можешь написать статью.  
— Что написать?  
— Научную статью, в журнал. Ты же умеешь?  
— Какой еще журнал?  
— Например, _«Magische Kreaturen»_ или _«Enquête panthropologique»_.  
Холловэй уставился на Рона:  
— Такие действительно есть?  
Рон дернул плечом:  
— Понятия не имею. Есть, наверно.  
И вдруг опомнился:  
— А если это ошибка? Ты же мог ошибиться?  
— Нет, — сказал Гейб. — Я сам готовил зелье. — Помолчал и добавил: — Во второй раз.  
— Ну и что: даже если зелье правильное, ты что-нибудь не так понял…  
Он и сам знал, что несет чушь, но остановиться не мог.  
— Эта проба, как заклятье — работает или не работает. Перепутать нельзя.  
— Но он же не волк!  
— Это общая проба: волк, медведь, лиса. Для каждого свои показатели. Таких, как у Джорджа, я раньше не видел.  
Все равно в голове не укладывалось. Рон почесал в затылке — не помогло.  
— А Геди говорил, что…  
— Трепло твой Геди, — с удовольствием сказал Холловэй. — Не зря ему от своих же досталось.  
— В смысле? Досталось? Мне мальчишка сказал, он сейчас с Дилан…  
— Где они с Дилан — знаешь?  
Гейб перестал наконец-то маячить у входа и пристроился на раскладной кровати.  
— Помнишь, с ними была старуха? Мы давали ей клятву?  
«Как давали, так и обратно взяли, — подумал Рон. — Проще вспомнить, что мы не… Или — если Гейб не ошибся, и Холловэй на самом деле _Кори Исмарис_ , почти _йибир_ — получается, не нарушили?»  
— Так мы до вечера провозимся, — поморщился Холловэй. — С твоим английским. Уизли, меня слушай. Так вот: старуха у них, похоже, главная. Она защищала девочку, была ранена, Кейт ее лечила, и прогноз, если не ошибаюсь, был благоприятный, так?  
Гейб кивнул.  
— Когда она очнулась, то пожелала узнать, что и как, расспросила, кого могла, а потом что-то сделала…  
— Она закляла Геди, — угрюмо вставил Гейб. — Не знаю, чем.  
— Короче, сделала, и состояние резко ухудшилось, уже сутки как она без сознания. Хотя, конечно, Post hoc, nоn est propter hoc, — и, посмотрев на Рона, перевел, — после не значит вследствие.  
— Кейт говорит, хорошо, если до вечера доживет, — сказал Гейб.  
Рон вспомнил сморщенную лапку старухи, палочку, рассыпавшуюся в труху. Плохо.  
— А Геди? Как про него узнали?  
— А Геди твой два дня валялся у входа в палатку и выл на весь лагерь. Внутрь только недавно вошел — полное ощущение, что его не пускали, а тут вдруг впустили. Вот он и сидит.  
— Да почему мой? — не выдержал Рон.  
— Видимо, потому, что в его причитаниях слишком часто упоминался некий Рональд Уизли — а больше я там ни слова не понял, — злорадно заявил Холловэй.  
— Я?!  
— Он тебе что-то сделал, Рон? — спросил Гейб. — Или сказал?  
— Не-е-ет, — протянул Рон и вдруг вспомнил: — А, он же сказал, что меня ненавидит.  
— У него Долг. Он тебя ненавидит.  
— Да отдал он мне этот Долг! — Рон уже почти кричал.  
— Теперь есть снова. Он тебя просил — ты вернул девочку.  
— Думаешь, из-за этого?  
Он еще раз попытался сесть поудобнее — ножки стульчика разъехались окончательно. Рон вытащил останки из-под себя и остался на полу — по крайней мере, падать некуда.  
— Да плевать я на него хотел, — сказал он.  
Картинка с несчастным Геди, страдающим от собственной глупости, опять не складывалась: ну, плачет, зато цел и невредим, и не факт еще, что его закляли, может, просто обругали… а со старухой так, совпадение. У кого бы…  
— Мы же можем спросить! — выпалил он. — Прямо сегодня.  
Гейб покачал головой:  
— Дети не знают. У кого мы спросим?  
— Между прочим, Далмар этот не просто так приходил. Тут кое-кто хочет со мной встретиться, типа поблагодарить за спасение дочери и вообще.  
Гейб медленно, всем телом повернулся к нему:  
— Его отец?  
— Ну да, — ответил Рон скромно, но с достоинством, — я тоже сначала думал не ходить, зачем к нему ходить, если он гиена? А теперь понял — мы пойдем и все узнаем!  
— Ты, — начал было Гейб, но тут Холловэй издал невнятный звук, будто давился чем-то — и вдруг расхохотался.  
— Джордж?..  
Он хохотал взахлеб, утирал глаза, лупил кулаком по подлокотнику и здоровой ноге, икал, задыхался, кашлял.  
— Джордж!  
Пока Рон пялился, Гейб сорвался с места, подскочил и что было сил залепил Холловэю по щеке.  
Холловэй дернулся, всхлипнул и затрясся уже беззвучно, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Джордж, что такое?.. Нога болит? Скажи!  
Палочка возникла у Гейба в руке, как из ниоткуда, осторожно прикоснулась к виску. Этих чар Рон не знал. Холловэй хрипло выдохнул, выпрямился, уронил руки.  
— Вы не шутили, — сказал он, часто моргая слипшимися ресницами, — ты не врал, да, Фредди? Вся эта фигня — на самом деле?  
— Тихо, тихо, — сказал Гейб. — Все нормально.  
— Точно, — сказал Рон — дар речи к нему уже вернулся. — У меня учитель был оборотень, и ничего. Он даже женился потом.  
Да, а потом погиб.  
Джордж покрутил головой:  
— Черт, это как СПИДом заразиться.  
— Мы все узнаем, — сказал Гейб. — Пойдем и узнаем. Все нормально, Джордж. Не СПИД. С этим живут.  
— А я тебе… Я не верил… я тебя…  
— Тихо, тихо, потом, — Гейб убрал палочку, взял Джорджа за руку, по-маггловски считая пульс. — Рон, ты об этом хотел говорить?  
— Нет, — сказал Холловэй, внезапно становясь прежним. — Парень к нему позже подошел.  
Рон заморгал. Про Бернара он прочно успел забыть и припоминал его слова с трудом, будто слышал их неделю назад, не меньше.  
— Я про Бернара хотел. Он вам ничего не говорил?  
Холловэй усмехнулся.  
— Он нам много чего говорил. Тебя что именно интересует?  
— Я ему сказал, что на нас снова нападут. А, вы же не знаете, никто не знает. Те бандиты — они хотели, чтобы мы перенесли госпиталь в Пунт, а если нет, сказали, что придут снова. Ну вот, а Бернар, похоже, не хочет, а хочет дотянуть по-тихому, сколько осталось. И он мне пригрозил — я так понял, что если что-то выйдет наружу, крайний буду я.  
Он перевел дух.  
Ну вот, ему снова удалось их удивить. Есть чем гордиться. Гейб, похоже, так обалдел, что все еще держал Холловэя за запястье, а тот даже не замечал.  
— Узнаю господина директора, — сказал Гейб, посмотрел на Холловэя и разжал пальцы.  
— Хоть что-то понятное, — усмехнулся тот. — Хочешь без вины загреметь под суд — спроси меня как.  
— Да, — вспомнил Рон, — он еще хотел завтра пойти со мной в пещеру, те склады посмотреть.  
Холловэй присвистнул.  
— Еще немного, и я заподозрю месье Бернара в связях с террористами.  
— Раньше да, — сказал Гейб. — Там, в Косово. Ты умеешь правильно думать.  
— Вот! — подхватил Рон. — Ты и про оборотня почти догадался!  
Холловэй скривился и кивнул:  
— Ну, допустим. Правда, не представляю, зачем бы Бернару связываться со здешними… гм… патриотами. С его послужным списком можно было найти и более респектабельных.  
Гейб поднял руку:  
— Так. Стоп. Мы не делаем все сразу. Бернар будет завтра. Сегодня будет оборотень. Рон, ты думаешь, мальчик сказал правду?  
— Что? Мальчик? — Рон опять полез чесать затылок. — Ну, он…  
И вдруг понял, что ему не давало покоя, царапало, как та газета в кармане, и сказал громко и почти весело:  
— Врет! Они все врут!  
Дождался еще пары изумленных взглядов и принялся объяснять:  
— Смотрите, Геди мне сказал, что, типа, они оборачиваются не в полнолуние, а когда палочкой себя ткнут. Но в первый раз сами не могут, должен кто-то помочь — не укусить, а тоже ткнуть — вот папаша за детьми и явился, и ему их не отдали. А теперь мальчишка приходит ко мне с приветом от того же папаши, и хоть бы что. Так что врут они все! Там не в детях дело было!  
Отлично, аврор Уизли. Просто образцовый рапорт.  
— А в чем?  
— Откуда я знаю, в чем? Может, оборотень хотел попасть в лагерь? Всех нас покусать? А Геди ему помогал…  
— Тогда бы Геди про него не сказал, — заметил Гейб.  
Джордж выпрямился и посмотрел на них.  
— Он мог не врать. Мальчик встречался с отцом, если…  
— Драный Мерлин, если его уже обратили!  
— Кого? Мерлина? — оскалился Холловэй. — Это вряд ли. Но идея ясна.  
— Мальчика могли купить, — тихо сказал Гейб. — Эти, из Пунта.  
Джордж аж привстал со своего кресла:  
— О! Фредди, ты гений! С вами тут вообще забудешь, на каком мы свете! Да за пять баксов парень и про несчастного отца споет, и свидание назначит, и отведет куда следует!  
— Это может быть, — сказал Гейб. — А может и не быть. Это же не как твой анализ. Мы — я и Рон — мы пойдем и посмотрим.  
— Как это — ты и Рон? А я? Я, между прочим, больше вашего заинтересован…  
— А твоя нога…  
Рон уже не слушал. Было тошно.  
Что, Рональд Уизли, обидно, что тебя-то еще дешевле купили — за пару слов и призрак благодарности? Что как был ты никто, так и остался? И больше не сбежишь — некуда.  
Он уткнулся носом в колени, обхватил их руками.  
 _«Кто захочет на тебя взглянуть, кто вообще когда-либо смотрел на тебя?.. Что ты совершил, что ты вообще из себя представляешь? Нам без тебя лучше, мы без тебя счастливы и радуемся, что тебя с нами нет. Мы потешаемся над твоей глупостью, твоей трусостью, твоим самомнением…»_  
Вот именно. Тот голос — он был прав. Вдвойне прав, потому что ты, идиот, снова поступил бы так же.  
— Уизли? Эй, мы к тебе обращаемся!  
— Рон, ты слушаешь? Рон!  
Было, все было. И эти два голоса над головой. Пусть разговаривают друг с другом, тут он тоже лишний.  
— Фред, он что, отрубился?  
— Рон, очнись! Подержи его.  
Две руки обхватили голову, кто-то громко дышал над ухом.  
— **_Enervate_**! Джордж, он в сознании!  
— Рон, Рон, да ответь же! Черт!  
Он хотел сказать, что все в порядке, но почему-то не смог и тут же понял, что так и нужно. Какое им дело?  
— Держи еще. Крепче. **_Legilimens_**!  
В голове будто открыли дверь.  
Гермиона кутается в мужской халат: « _Ты пиши!_ », Гарри на вокзале обнимает его: « _Возвращайся, понял?_ », золотые буквы бегут по белому листу: « _На церемонию бракосочетания, которая состоится…_ », голос Джинни произносит: « _Вы что угодно, только не пара_ », Рита Скитер улыбается всеми зубами: « _Но на вашей свадьбе его не было?_ », мальчик серьезно говорит: « _Ему понравилось с тобой драться_ », Стивен, сжимая руль, повторяет: « _Ni-pu-ha_ », Кейт…  
Он заорал и вышвырнул Гейба вон.


	34. Галкайо

Свидание — как, мерзко ухмыляясь, именовал предстоящую встречу Джордж, — должно было состояться сразу после заката, на границе оазиса и пустыни. Пока Рон открывал проход в защите, он двадцать раз успел уколоться об изгородь и помянуть про себя и вслух великого Мерлина и всю кротость его. От Гейба, который стоял в десяти шагах под скрывающими чарами с палочкой наготове, толку не было — не заставишь же его подсветить, чтобы не натыкаться на колючки!  
Честное слово, лучше бы пошел один.

Собственно, он это и предложил, как только пришел в себя, и они с Джорджем — все-таки с Джорджем! — перестали орать друг на друга, и Гейб заживил синяки и ссадины, а вслед за тем поправил койку, на которую приземлился, падая, и низенький стульчик заодно.  
Джордж, упирая на обстоятельства, еще раз попробовал выступить, что тоже пойдет, но быстро скис — понял, что возиться с ним и переводить с _йибир_ на английский никто не будет.  
Так что он отыгрался на Роне — приказал сейчас же ложиться и спать до вечера. Гейб даже не стал накладывать сонные чары — нужды не было, глаза и так слипались, и голоса над головой усыпляли не хуже колыбельной:  
— Что с ним за хрень была?  
Шепот, не разобрать ни слова.  
— А ты при чем?  
Снова шепот.  
— Так вы давно знакомы, получается?  
Очень тихо:  
— Не были знакомы. Я его видел, и все. Он был смешной. Ничего не понимал.  
— Да он и сейчас…  
Чуть громче:  
— Джордж!  
— Ладно, Фредди, я так…  
«Живые, — подумал Рон, засыпая. — Оба».

Колдовать ему не то чтобы запретили совсем, но палочкой махать рекомендовали только в крайнем случае. Про маггловский фонарь, который в последнюю минуту сунул Джордж, Рон поначалу просто забыл: досчитал до пятидесяти, убедился, что Гейб на месте и молчит — значит, никого лишнего поблизости нет, — и, чувствуя себя по-дурацки с палочкой в правой руке и фонарем в левой, трижды нажал и отпустил неудобную тугую кнопку.

«Не похож», — подумал Рон.  
Его тесное знакомство с оборотнями — Люпин не в счет — давно не ограничивалось Грейбеком: стараниями последнего зараженных в Британии прибавилось чуть не вдвое, и Рона вместе со всем отделом не раз и не два отправляли на обезвреживание очередной Армии Фенрира. Опознавал он их с полпинка и оттого был уверен, что и сейчас не ошибется.  
Но этот был не похож. Вообще-то он и на Геди походил мало — может, они не родные братья, а кузены какие-нибудь?

Так или иначе, инициативу упускать было нельзя. Рон, сжав зубы, взмахнул палочкой: из двух куч песка получились более-менее приличные подушки.  
— Мир тебе, Рональд Уизли.  
Это было уже кое-что.  
— И тебе.  
Имя он, как назло, позабыл — или его вовсе не называли? Устроился на подушке, скрестив ноги, — жестковато, но сойдет.  
Оборотень сел напротив и уставился на него. «Волшебные твари, пятая категория», — вспомнил Рон. Отведешь взгляд — считай, проиграл.  
— Мой брат, Геди из _йибир_ , должен тебе.  
Геди?! Почему Геди-то? Не то чтобы Рон жаждал сейчас его видеть, но какого драккла? Такие вещи через третьи руки не делаются, это он знал точно. Хорошо еще, что ответ придумал заранее — просто на всякий случай:  
— Никаких долгов! Я не за Дилан ехал, а за своими. Если бы ее там не было, я бы все равно…  
— Мой брат не пошел за ней, попросил тебя. Ты исполнил просьбу.  
— Так бы я его и взял! — выпалил Рон. — Да его бы там в три секунды приделали…  
Ох, идиот.  
— Твое дело — соглашаться или нет, Рональд Уизли. Пойти за Дилан — его дело. Он мог правильно выбрать и правильно умереть.  
— Умереть? Ты рехнулся, что ли? — выговорил Рон, наливаясь злобой. — Тебе мертвого брата подавай? Да что ты, сволочь, вообще понимаешь?..  
Он чувствовал, что срывается, и был рад, что можно сорваться на этого, который ему никто, пусть даже из-за идиота Геди. Почти хотел, чтобы оборотень бросился, чтобы превратился — не зря же он встречу назначал на после заката? Но тот сидел сгорбившись, неподвижной темной глыбой.  
— Это ты не понимаешь.  
— Чего я не понимаю? Ну? Что тебе — мертвый нужнее живого?!  
— Он должен был стать первым в семье, — сказал оборотень. — Следующим _ya'un-ki_ , Старшим.  
— В смысле, следующим покойником?  
— Если бы он умер, Зум-Зум была бы жива. Род не прервался бы.  
Так. Стоп. Рон выдохнул, сосчитал до десяти, вытер о штаны разом вспотевшие руки, быстро переложив палочку.

— Должен был? Почему был? Его что, изгнали из рода?  
Оборотень шевельнулся едва заметно, втянул голову в плечи.  
— Мой брат стал _neghatal_ , последним в семье. Младшим. Меньше, чем ребенок. Он теперь ничего не может сам — только служить и зачинать детей, если кто-то возьмет его.  
— Из-за этого?! Вот из-за того, что не сам, а меня попросил?!  
Иногда он ненавидел магию — вот как сейчас. Магию, которая связывает то, что невозможно представить связанным. «Как Гарри с Волдемортом», — прокомментировал все тот же ехидный голос. Или его самого с Петтигрю. Только Геди было еще жальче.  
— Эта твоя старуха… — начал было он и оборвал себя. — А ты? Ты, когда станешь главным вместо нее, — ты же сможешь сделать как было?  
— Я _Кори Исмарис_. Я отец своим детям, но рода у меня нет. Теперь их отдадут, Рональд Уизли. Отдадут в другой род, а наш исчезнет. Зум-Зум не знала, что не справится, она была очень сильная — это оттого, что она была ранена и ослабла.  
«Вот как другие-то умеют, — подумал он почти восхищенно. — Тебе, Рональд Уизли, до такого еще расти и расти!»  
— На жалость не дави, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Хорошо, если я признаю Долг, тогда что? Я — смогу?  
Оборотень дернулся и застыл, уставившись на Рона — аж глаза блеснули.  
— Да!

— Нет.  
Рон не обернулся — выучка есть выучка, — но Гейба в боевой стойке и представлять не нужно было, видел не раз.  
— Ты был прав. Он врет.  
Оборотень даже не пробовал встать, только шевельнул рукой — раздвоенный кончик палочки высунулся из рукава, как змеиное жало, и нырнул обратно.  
— Не успеешь, — сказал Гейб за спиной. — Нас двое.  
Оборотень дышал тяжело, будто только что отмахал не меньше мили. Ноздри раздул, глаза прижмурил — вылитый Гермионин Живоглот на охоте.  
— Ты врешь. Геди пошел к старухе, а не к Рону. Почему?  
Рон был рад, что сидит. Говорили вроде бы о нем, но оборотень спасал семью, Гейб помогал Джорджу — оба делали, что должны. Хотел быть нужным, Рональд Уизли? Получи!

— Ты! — вдруг прорычал оборотень. — Кто ты?!  
Он наклонился, оперся руками о землю — так обычно сидят звери — и вытянул шею.  
— Чем-ты-пахнешь?!  
— Что?  
— Ты пахнешь _Кори Исмарис_!  
«Потому что Джордж, — догадался Рон. — Джордж с этим их анализом, они с ним сидели рядом, в его палатке. Что ж оборотень меня не учуял?»  
— А твое какое дело? — Гейб говорил спокойно — даже слишком. — Ты и твой брат — вы опять врете. Ты укусил моего друга, и он заразился.  
«Сейчас сцепятся», — отстраненно подумал Рон. Посмотреть, что ли, как Гейб дерется по-настоящему? Подождать, пока большие и умные разберутся, спину прикрыть? А, Рональд Уизли?  
— Хватит!  
Оба вздрогнули, повернулись. Ну да, ребята, я все еще тут.  
— Давайте по порядку. Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в оборотня, — понял, что Джордж теперь тоже этот… _Кори Исмарис_? Из-за тебя, между прочим!  
Оборотень смотрел, не моргая.  
— Если тебе неинтересно — дело твое…  
— Нет!  
— Что — нет?  
— Я не верю тебе! Так не может быть! Где человек, про которого ты сказал? Почему он не пришел? Откуда ты знаешь, что он стал как я? Он превращался?!  
— Ты ему ногу порвал, помнишь? Вот и не пришел.  
— Отведи меня к нему! Когда он превратится, нога пройдет! Я должен его видеть! Он… он мой!  
— Хрена он твой! — вдруг заорал Гейб.  
— Тихо!  
Рон и сам не ожидал, что может вот так. Ужасно хотелось оглянуться, но он стерпел.  
— Расскажешь нам все, тогда посмотрим, понял?  
Узнать надо было слишком много. Он поморщился, соображая, с чего начать:  
— Так что будет, если я засвидетельствую Долг? Только точно.  
Оборотень моргнул.  
— Ну?  
— Я слышал о людях, которые были должны и умерли. Их детей отдали в уплату Долга.  
Рон ушам не поверил.  
— Но Геди-то жив!  
— Ты слушал меня, Рональд Уизли? Геди сейчас никто, он хуже чем умер! Его тоже отдадут!  
Рон устало помотал головой.  
— Ну и чего ты добивался? На кой мне твои дети? Мне вообще никаких не нужно!  
Оборотень помолчал, потом проговорил тихо:  
— Если отец уезжал надолго, он мог оставить кого-нибудь вместо себя — говорить его голосом и собирать _anasnimo-di_ , деньги за кровь.  
— Ага, выходит, я бы купился и признал, а ты бы меня типа выручил и стал главным?  
— Я не могу, — повторил оборотень. — Я _Кори Исмарис_. Мы не даем клятв. Но Геди мог бы.  
Драный Мерлин!  
— То есть я скажу, что он может говорить моим своим голосом, и все? А с ним что будет?  
— Ты уже давал обещание _йибир_. Ты видел, как это делают. Когда он будет говорить за тебя, его выслушают. Но когда он будет Геди — он не будет никем.  
— Так. А кому детей отдадут, если что? И когда? Может, их и не возьмет никто?  
— Возьмут, — оборотень опять раздул ноздри. — Маган, тот человек, которого вы лечили. Он хотел их, хотел мою Дилан.  
— А Геди, получается, тоже врал? Что тот человек не давал тебе увести детей?  
— Он не давал. Он не хотел, чтобы дети стали _Кори Исмарис_. Он знал — тогда он их не получит.  
— Чушь какая-то, — честно сказал Рон. Действительно, чушь. Брачные ритуалы корнуэльских пикси — читали им в Академии такой спецкурс. То есть сомалийских оборотней, конечно, хоть просись к Джорджу в соавторы. — Ну что я из тебя тяну по слову, как манящими чарами? Это ж тебе надо, правильно? Вот и рассказывай.  
Фонарь погас. _Кори Исмарис_ сидел напротив и шумно дышал.  
— Я не хотел возвращаться, — сказал он, — зверь легко забывает, я про них забыл. Геди плохо видел, он не мог драться. И тот человек пришел за Дилан, а я вернулся и не пустил его, и ранил.  
— А Геди-то что? Зачем наврал, что ты хочешь сделать их оборотнями?  
— Он не врал. Я сказал ему: лучше Дилан и Далмар будут _Кори Исмарис_ , чем их отнимут. Детей нельзя обращать, но я был готов.  
— Но если Геди все-таки отдаст Долг, тогда что? — сказал Рон.  
— _Neghatal_ не может отдавать Долг! Его никто не признает!  
— Ладно, — Рон пристроил палочку на колене. — Когда эта фигня с отдачей будет?  
— Еще три дня, — сказал оборотень. — А тот человек? Я смогу увидеть?..  
— Значит, так. Завтра утром вместе с Геди придете к нашей палатке — ну, где вас лечили. А то я уже не соображаю ничего. Подумаю и скажу. Идет?  
— Ты сказал, я услышал, — кивнул _Кори Исмарис_. Палочка мелькнула в его руке — огромная бурая гиена закрутилась, обнюхивая землю, коротко рыкнула и исчезла во тьме.


	35. Галкайо

— Это ты! Ты виноват! — кричала Гермиона. Ее мантия была расстегнута, красно-желтый галстук сбился на сторону, на юбке — чернильное пятно.  
«Сон, — подумал он. — Это сон, и надо проснуться». Но Гермиона была настоящая — стояла и кричала на него:  
— Все время чего-то требуешь! Все время недоволен! Все из-за тебя! Все!  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет, неправда, Гермиона, ну послушай же!  
Но она не слушала. Или не слышала.  
— И ничего толком не умеешь, даже врать! Я все про тебя знаю — про твоих женщин, про твоих детей…  
«Каких еще женщин? — в ужасе подумал он. — Каких детей, Мерлина ради?!»  
— Это ты виноват, Рон…  
«Рон-рон-рон», — стучало в ушах — и он вдруг понял, что не спит, и кто-то трясет его, повторяя:  
— Рон, проснись! Проснись!  
Голова гудела, в груди бухало.  
Он раскрыл глаза, подвинулся выше, чтобы видеть:  
— **_Lumos!_**  
Кейт — еще без халата, в футболке и джинсах — испуганно смотрела на него.  
— Ты так кричал, ужас! Я будила, будила, и никак. Кошмар приснился?  
— Да, — пробормотал он. — Кошмар.  
— Говорила, надо отлежаться, — сказала она, убирая свет. — Хорошо, Джордж зашел, предупредил, что ты у них. Я думала, ты и на ночь останешься.  
— Я… нет, — он откашлялся. — Там… там негде.  
Он и сам едва помнил, как Гейб дотащил его до операционной и пристроил на вчерашней койке — даже, кажется, каким-то зельем поил.  
— Я тебя разбудил?  
— Нет.  
Она резко мотнула головой, будто злилась на что-то. На него?  
— Случилось? Что?  
— Зум-Зум умерла.  
Драный Мерлин.  
Он не надеялся, но все-таки, пока она была жива…  
— Ее уже забрали, унесли. Они же, кажется, жгут, а не хоронят. 

Жгут?  
Он вдруг увидел, как наяву: ночь, и черное скрюченное тело на песке, и палочку, аккуратно пристроенную между сложенных рук, и шепот «id iyo idba». И труху, которую уносит ветром. Все правильно, никто не видел могилы _йибир_ — потому что ее нет.  
Пошевелился, отгоняя видение, потянулся к Кейт — живой, настоящей — и взял ее за руку.  
— Ничего, — сказала она, — лежи еще, рано.  
— А ты? Посидишь со мной?  
— Пойду, — сказала она, не отнимая руки. — Еще зайдет кто-нибудь…  
— Кто сейчас зайдет? Ночь же! — он посмотрел на нее — лицо пряталось в тени. — Да ты не думай, я ничего, просто так…  
Кейт не то усмехнулась, не то всхлипнула:  
— Если посчитать, сколько тебя вчера искало народу, могут и пораньше прийти.  
— Ну и подождут, — он сполз ниже, уткнулся носом ей в бок. — Не уходи, а?  
И быстро, пока она не сбежала, спросил:  
— А кто искал? Директор?  
— И он тоже. Целых два раза — представляешь, у меня операция, а он рвется! Скорее бы уехал, честное слово.  
Рон вздохнул. Да, ничего ему не обломится, можно не стараться.  
— Вообще-то он не может уехать. По инструкции ему и положено сейчас быть здесь — до ликвидации угрозы или уж до всеобщей эвакуации.  
— Но ведь он ни то ни другое не собирается объявлять, верно? Просто время тянет. И пусть бы себе тянул, но Алекс? — она поморщилась. — На этот случай тоже инструкция, знаешь?  
— Само собой, — кивнул Рон. — Эвакуировать с сопровождающим.  
А Бернар и сам не уедет, и других не выпустит, пока не дожмет.  
— Нет, поддерживать ее в стабильном состоянии я могу, но ведь нужно лечить! Раньше можно было хотя бы рапорт подать, а сейчас кому? Пожаловаться директору Бернару на директора Бернара? — Кейт дернула плечом. — Конечно, что-то он делает, по крайней мере, местные власти в курсе — с Фарахом они сюда второй раз вообще вместе приходили…  
«Фарах? — рассеянно подумал Рон. — Фарах мог просто увязаться за начальством — хотя непонятно, почему Бернар не отшил его, если шел сюда? Или…» Он вдруг сообразил, что про Фараха не сказал директору ни слова и не знал, говорил ли Джордж. Мерлин! Неизвестно, что этот гад успел ему напеть за день! А если еще и в пещеру с ними напросился?  
Он зажмурился, постарался сосредоточиться.  
Выходило, что убивать его Бернару смысла нет — наоборот, надо, чтобы остаток смены прошел без эксцессов. И чтобы под рукой был — как это называла Гермиона? — козел отпущения, на которого можно все свалить.  
Фарах — другое дело. Рон ему не нужен, с какой стороны не возьми: видел слишком много, лез куда не следует. «Что ему вообще надо, Фараху? — подумал он тоскливо. — Как этим бандитам, с которыми он вроде бы заодно — чтобы госпиталь перенесли? А зачем? Во всяком случае, времени убрать оружие у него хватало с избытком: если из оазиса не вынес, то в соседнюю пещеру перепрятать наверняка успел. Ну и что? Ну, не найдут они оружия — нападение-то все равно было? Не думает же Бернар, что сможет заткнуть всем рты?»  
В общем, выводов никаких, одни вопросы.  
— Рон?  
Рука легла на горячий лоб, осторожно взъерошила волосы.  
— Рон, ты где?  
Он поймал ее ладонь, прижал к щеке:  
— Кейт… Ну их всех, иди сюда.  
— Рональд, — сказала она почти весело, но руку, впрочем, не отняла, — вы, кажется, пытаетесь уйти от ответа?  
— Ответа? — переспросил он.  
— Да, почему Бернар за тобой ходит, как привязанный. Это… необычно, как минимум.  
— Потому что хочет в пещеру. Ну, чтобы я его туда провел.  
Он все искал ту Кейт, которая ночью склонялась над ним, успокаивая боль — и не находил, и боялся спросить… Он и так уже намекал, как мог, верно? Может, она думает, что он не помнит? Или что для него это не важно? Ну да — вчера утром сбежал и где-то ошивался до ночи, даже спасибо не сказал. Могла и обидеться, да. Или… или он ей не понравился, и она больше не хочет, все-таки у нее наверняка опыта побольше, чем у Гермионы: той надо было сразу — чтобы он все умел и чтобы у него до нее никого не было, и объяснить, что либо-либо, Рон так и не сумел. Но здесь ему даже шанса не дали!  
— Зачем?  
Ну вот, опять он все пропустил.  
— Зачем ему в пещеру?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Рон вздохнул и будто случайно повернул голову, уткнулся носом в холодную ладонь, удивился: почему он думал, что руки у нее жесткие? Пальцы были гладкие и прохладные, как леденцы, и пахли так же — лимоном.  
— Рон, — сказала она тихо, — Рон, пожалуйста…  
«Вот и все, Рональд Уизли, — подумал он. — Хорошего помаленьку. Странно, что она еще не ушла».  
— Ты в эту пещеру прямо с утра?  
Он отодвинулся и сел прямо.  
— Нет. Мы же работаем? Вот я и буду… А Бернар пусть утрется.  
Кажется, от злости он заговорил слишком громко — из-за полога послышалось шуршание и кашель.  
— Кто там?  
— Пациенты, — сказал Кейт, вставая. — Плановые на сегодня.  
Значит, Гейба взять с собой не удастся. А если Фарах напросится, то Геди и оборотень тоже отпадают, разве что…  
Да, попросить их прикрыть его — а то мало ли что!  
Он понятия не имел, хватит ли этого для уплаты Долга — по правде говоря, он и Долг-то еще не решился признать, но попросить он мог. Точно мог! Лишь бы они пришли вовремя.  
— Ты уж держи нас в курсе твоих перемещений, — сказала Кейт, — и лично, без всяких записок.  
— Да, мадам Бёрк, — ответил он и ухмыльнулся как можно гаже.

Они пришли вовремя — когда Рон вышел на завтрак, уже сидели под палаткой, а заметив его, поднялись.  
Оборотень пихнул Геди в спину, тот неуверенно шагнул вперед. Рон вдруг вспомнил, как увидел его, идущего из пустыни, в первый раз — и застыл на месте: на Геди не было больше ни круглой шапочки, ни накидки — коротко стриженые волосы едва прикрывали уши, а руки нелепо свешивались из слишком коротких рукавов рубахи. Пустые руки — посоха тоже не было.  
Геди отдернулся от руки брата, как от мухи, сделал еще шаг и вдруг ничком упал в чахлую травку, присыпанную песком, едва не задев головой Роновы ботинки.  
Ногу Рон убрать успел, а вот подхватить этого идиота на лету — нет.  
Ладно. Как там оборотень делал?  
— Хочешь лежать — лежи, не вопрос. Но кто-то, кажется, обещал служить мне тысячу лет, и за брата подписался. Ну?  
Геди молчал. Рон вдруг спохватился:  
— А детей где бросили?  
— У доктора Кейт, — хрипло проговорил оборотень.  
— Отлично. Тогда до обеда — помогать Кейт, а сразу после — в пещеру, и спрятаться где-нибудь у входа, чтоб никто не видел. А когда я… то есть мы с директором Бернаром туда пойдем — прикрывать обоих. Ясно?  
Он и не думал, что получится так легко — как в Аврорате со своими перед рейдом. Хотя — кто сейчас ему свои?  
Авроры уже бежали бы, а эти хоть бы хны: Геди лежит как лежал, оборотень таращится…  
— Что непонятно?  
— Ты… согласен? Ты признаёшь Долг?  
Драный Мерлин! Оно действительно так выглядит?  
— Думаю еще, — буркнул Рон.  
— Но ты отведешь меня? К моему… к тому человеку?  
— Вон ему сначала скажи, — он показал носком ботинка на Геди, — чтобы вставал и шел.  
— Ты, — пробормотал оборотень. — Ты должен сказать.  
Ладно. Это же не трудней, чем командовать группой, так?  
— Геди? До обеда смотришь за детьми и помогаешь Кейт. Завтрак… ладно, завтрак мы сами принесем, давай двигай.  
Геди наконец-то зашевелился, встал на четвереньки, взглянул вверх, Рону в лицо — и сейчас же опустил голову. Неловко, будто пьяный, поднялся на ноги.  
Он и ушел так же — пятясь и глядя в землю.  
Вот дерьмо.  
— Пойдем, как там тебя?  
— Мирэ из _йибир_ , господин.  
— Подавись ты своим господином!

— Вот, — сказал он, выталкивая оборотня вперед, как недавно тот толкал Геди. — Разбирайтесь с ним сами, а я пошел, в лагере жрать нечего. Джордж, ты списки сделал?  
Знакомое имя выговорилось само и показалось нормальным. Правильным.  
День разгонялся, раскручивался — к полудню Рон почти забыл и про Геди с его Долгом, и про директора, и даже про Кейт: яростно торговался, остервенело ворочал мешки и бутыли, до рези в глазах сводил баланс, тыча пальцем в кнопки маггловской машинки-калькулятора, и притормозил, только когда рядом уселся Джордж. Про них с оборотнем Рон тоже умудрился забыть — дернулся было, увидев, и выдохнул, когда тот пробежался опытным взглядом по кривым роновым строчкам:  
— Ну что, это тебе не палочкой махать?  
— Знал бы — пошел бы на арифмантику, — пробормотал Рон, утирая рукавом лоб.

— Рональд?  
Он отодвинул бумаги и встал.  
— Здрасст...  
— Полагаю, вы готовы идти? Месье Фарах присоединится к нам по дороге.  
— Джордж? Доделаешь?  
Холловэй посмотрел на него без особого интереса:  
— С какой стати? Твои обязанности, Уизли.  
Рон хмыкнул и пошел, не оглядываясь

Через час он привычно чувствовал себя идиотом.  
То есть он предполагал, что ни трупы, ни ящики с оружием его дожидаться не будут, но чтобы не найти ту дыру в стене? Рон был уверен, что правильно отсчитал шаги и не перепутал направление, но прохода не было, хоть тресни. Круги от фонарей плясали на сплошном сером камне, то накладываясь один на другой, то разбегаясь. Рон еще раз прошелся туда-обратно — никаких следов. Директор и Фарах выжидательно смотрели на него, но пока молчали, и, как всегда в таких случаях, голова работать отказывалась напрочь.  
«Спокойно, аврор Уизли, — подумал он. — Забудь про них, главное — выполнить задание. Вот что бы ты сделал сам?..»  
Спрятал бы трупы — ну да, это и магглы могут: камень побольше и в воду. Но кровь! Магглы не сумеют зачистить всю кровь, следы должны остаться, так или иначе, если… если не Бернар здесь поработал. Рон оглянулся — вдруг удастся незаметно вынуть палочку и наколдовать **_Ubi sanguis_** — и едва не подпрыгнул: Фарах стоял совсем рядом и ласково улыбался ему.  
— Мсье Фарах, будьте любезны отойти, — выдавил Рон сквозь зубы, глядя прямо в черные масленые глаза.  
— Если не возражаете, я бы остался, мсье Уизли, — Фарах говорил едва ли не шепотом. — Уверяю вас, вдвоем мы закончим намного быстрее.  
— Вы. Мне. Мешаете.  
Магия уже стекала вниз по рукам, крутя и корежа, собиралась в кончиках пальцев.  
— Отойдите.  
— Что же, не буду вас смущать, мсье Уизли.  
Фарах отступил на пару шагов и снова уставился на Рона.

Сволочь!  
Так, не отвлекаться.  
Бернар мог просто навести иллюзионные чары, верно? Он же плохой маг, необученный: на иллюзию его хватит, а убрать проход по-настоящему, да еще так качественно — нужны и сила, и опыт… Если он опять же не притворялся, ага.  
На этот раз Рон вел по стене рукой, подозрительные места даже фонариком простучал — глухо.  
— Ну? — сказал Бернар. — Скорее, Рональд! Где ваш склад?  
— Должен быть здесь, — пробубнил Рон. — Но они, кажется, заделали ход.  
Фарах коротко рассмеялся:  
— Мсье Уизли! Если бы подобное случилось на самом деле, неужели мы могли не заметить?  
Рон не ответил — проклятая стена оставалась неприступной, хоть _**Bombarda**_ бей.  
— Достаточно, — сказал Бернар. — Возвращаемся. С вас рапорт, Уизли — почему наврали.  
— Но оно было!  
— У меня нет времени здесь разгуливать. Я ухожу.  
— Нет, — выкрикнул в отчаянии Рон. — Нет, пожалуйста!  
Палочку доставать было нельзя! «Нельзя», — твердил он себе, пытаясь придумать еще хоть что-нибудь… а, вот!  
— Там, дальше, еще один склад!  
Фарах обернулся — Рон заметил удивленно вскинутые брови. Директор продолжал идти, как шел.  
— Хватит сочинять, Уизли!  
— Я не сочиняю! Он правда там был!  
— И, конечно, опять ящики с автоматами?  
— Нет, там такие штуки с буквой «Ф», длинные и круглые…  
— Уизли, вы даже врать не умеете!  
Рон споткнулся, ударился о стену, но удержался на ногах, успев оттолкнуть руку Фараха.  
— Как вы неосторожны, мсье Уизли!  
— Рапорт, — не оборачиваясь, рявкнул директор. — Зачем сюда полезли, тоже объясните!  
— Ах, но разве возможно обсуждать такие вещи открыто, мсье директор?  
— О чем вы, Фарах?  
— Так трудно иногда найти уединенное место…  
Драный Мерлин! 

«Гиена, — подумал Рон. — Если не палочка, то оборотень — он может перекинуться и учуять, сегодня же ночью, иначе... Да что иначе?!» Он что было сил хватил кулаком по стене. Что они такого сделали? Ну, ушли с рабочего места. Ну, рассказали про склад, которого вроде как нет. И что?  
А то, что Фарах теперь получается не при чем. И госпиталь точно останется здесь, вдруг понял он. И на них точно нападут. Изнутри.


	36. Галкайо

Оказывается, Бернар занял палатку Пьера: Рон все время забывал, что директор, как ни крути, только что потерял друга, и когда вспоминал, становилось стыдно. Ненадолго — до очередного фортеля.  
До того как Бернар не обернулся на ходу, коротко мотнув головой:  
— Располагайтесь, мсье Фарах! Уизли, ждать здесь, — и пошел прочь.  
Рон помедлил, вздохнул, все-таки влез в палатку, встал, упираясь головой в потолок.  
Фарах и впрямь устроился как дома — уселся в кресло и разглядывал Рона, будто купить собирался, сволочь, — никаких сладких улыбочек.  
— Что же вы, мсье Уизли? Садитесь!  
Рон присел на очередной шаткий стульчик, для устойчивости расставив ноги, поймал еще один взгляд Фараха и застыл, отчаянно стараясь не шевелиться и не краснеть.  
— К моему прискорбию, наше пребывание наедине будет недолгим, мсье Уизли, не то мы успели бы скрасить его…  
Чем именно, Рон так и не узнал: в палатку ворвался директор, а следом, лишь немного поотстав, вошли Джордж с Гейбом.  
— Садитесь! Да хоть на койку, неважно.  
Рону показалось, что Бернар вот-вот сорвется, но тот отдышался, сел ровнее и уставился на них — как в первый раз, в Женеве.  
— Надеюсь, теперь вам ясно, господа, что дело дрянь?  
Джордж еле слышно фыркнул.  
Рон решил, что будет молчать — при любом раскладе.  
— Все еще нет? Хотите знать, как оно будет выглядеть, скажем, для присяжных?  
Он выдержал паузу.  
— Так вот: два человека, отвечающие за безопасность миссии — собственно, составляющие всю службу безопасности, — в разгар рабочего дня покидают территорию госпиталя, никого не предупредив, под смехотворным предлогом: якобы один из них — да-да, Уизли, вы! — заметил нечто подозрительное. Притом что мсье Фарах, который стоял рядом с вами, ничего подобного не увидел и готов это засвидетельствовать, не так ли?  
Все роновы благие намерения полетели псу под хвост:  
— Он! Да он сам мне!.. меня!..  
Фарах поерзал в своем кресле:  
— Ваш пыл, мсье Уизли, — он поистине восхитителен! Тем более я сожалею, что никакого «я вас» так и не случилось… хотя разве не вы виною тому, что я смотрел в другую сторону?  
Рон сжал кулак, так что ногти впились в ладонь, — и удержался. Смолчал.  
— Ничего подобного не увидел, — повторил Бернар, — и наш с вами, Уизли, поход в пещеру это доказывает. Ни-че-го.  
— И на лагерь, конечно, никто не нападал, — спокойно заметил Джордж.  
— Вы не задумывались, Холловэй, почему на лагерь напали именно тогда, когда вас там не было? А вы, Уизли, — он скривился, — не вздумайте орать, я вас не в сговоре с террористами обвиняю. За госпиталем следили, выбирали момент — это несомненно. И выбрали.  
Он снова обвел их взглядом — одного за другим — Рон смотрел в пол, но все равно чувствовал.  
— Ну и как следствие — похищение и ваша попытка отбить похищенных. И каков результат? Кстати же, Уизли, обстоятельства смерти Пьера известны только с ваших слов. И я в курсе, кому принадлежит нож, которым…  
Сбоку кто-то кашлянул — Рон не понял, кто, но в голове прояснилось. «Сука, — подумал он тоскливо. — Нарочно Фараха позвал, чтобы нас достать. Или он, сволочь, действительно так омагглился, что про думосбор или сыворотку правды не помнит? Или… или он нас к ним не подпустит?!»  
— Именно так все и выглядит, коллеги, — для убедительности Бернар потряс головой. — И расследования избежать не удастся. Ваши рапорты… думаю, над ними следует поработать.  
Он помолчал — как будто давал им время подумать.  
— Так за каким чертом вы полезли в пустую пещеру? Ну?  
— Ваше милосердие поистине безгранично, — заметил Фарах. — Если бы, к несчастью, случилось так, что кто-то из моих людей покинул пост, чтобы предаться греховной страсти, я бы судил и наказал их сам.  
— Какой еще греховной... — пробормотал Бернар и вдруг подался вперед — так что скрипнули ножки складного стула. — Холловэй, вас ведь, кажется, судили за харрасмент? И тот студент, напомните — он был совершеннолетним?  
— Вы же знаете, что там было, Бернар, — сквозь зубы проговорил Джордж. — Не ломайте комедию.  
— Прежде всего я знаю, что решил суд. Запрет на профессию, верно? Хотите еще?  
Рон осторожно поднял глаза: Бернар барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, Фарах сыто жмурился.  
— А что решил суд про тебя?  
Гейб! Рон и забыл, что он тоже здесь.  
— Отлично, Вардаи! А теперь спроси, кто должен был сидеть рядом со мной на скамье подсудимых? И почему тебя там не было?  
— Что вам от нас нужно? — спросил Джордж.  
Бернар дернул плечом.  
— Вернее, чего мне не нужно. Я не скажу ничего нового, Холловэй, — мне не нужны эксцессы. Если оставшаяся неделя пройдет в рабочем режиме и ваши рапорты меня устроят, я могу гарантировать вам только внутреннее расследование.  
— Но они же нападут!..  
— Успокойтесь, Уизли, никто на вас не нападет. Мсье Фарах провел переговоры с сепаратистами, вопрос решен. Завтра утром я возвращаюсь в Женеву, — он потер лоб. — С Пьером и мадемуазель Лафоре. Рапорты должны быть готовы до этого, надеюсь, вы уяснили, чего там писать не нужно. Сошлитесь… да хоть, Холловэй, на ваш интерес к археологии. Со всеми вопросами после — к мсье Фараху. Все его распоряжения касательно безопасности выполнять неукоснительно. Свободны.  
Рон неуклюже поднялся — ноги затекли.  
— Да, еще, — сказал Бернар. — После ужина общее собрание. Ваше присутствие обязательно.

«Завтра утром, — подумал Рон. — Если постараться — успею».  
Они не должны были его поймать, но все-таки поймали, как только завернули за угол, — вернее, Гейб поймал. Джордж дохромал следом и вцепился в рукав.  
— Куда?  
— Допустим, в сортир, — огрызнулся Рон. — Проводишь?  
— Тоже блевать потянуло? — любезно поинтересовался Холловэй.  
Рон дернулся — держали крепко.  
— Так куда ты собрался?  
— Обязательно здесь объясняться?  
Это была какая-то другая злость — холодная, как чужая. Будто кто-то стоял за спиной и подсказывал, что говорить и что делать. Но он-то знал — не мог не знать — никого там нет. И больше не будет.

— Кейт, — сказал он.  
— Что — Кейт?  
— Вы спросили, куда я шел. Вот, к ней.  
— Ээээ… опровергать? — вкрадчиво предположил Джордж.  
Ну да, он же не поймет.  
— Гейб, у нее портключ.  
— Ты хотел сбежать?  
Рон вдохнул поглубже — и решил, что ему плевать.  
— Само собой. А то ты меня не знаешь.  
Гейб взглянул в упор:  
— Знаю.  
Драный Мерлин!  
— Если она уедет прямо сейчас и успеет поднять шум раньше, чем Бернар там появится…  
— Портключ? — кисло спросил Джордж. — Может быть, кто-нибудь снизойдет…  
Рон остановился на полуслове, повернулся к нему:  
— Портключом именуется предмет, зачарованный для перемещения существа одушевленного и разумного на расстояние, посредством оных чар заранее установленное… — забормотал он. Определения их заставляли зубрить; он никогда не понимал, зачем, а вот — пригодилось.  
Джордж растерянно оглянулся на Гейба.  
— Это правда? — и, дождавшись кивка, взорвался: — У вас, гребаные уроды, есть штука, которая всех может отсюда вытащить! А вы!  
Он потер руками лицо:  
— Погоди… Или не всех?  
— …Основными характеристиками коего являются: грузоподъемность, дальность, направление и широта захвата…  
— Понял, — сказал Джордж, остывая. — А сколько может? И широта — это что? И почему, черт возьми, оно не у тебя, а у Кейт?  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Рон. — Широта захвата — это на кого рассчитано. Можно только на магов настроить, или на магглов тоже… не суть, в общем.  
— На троих, — сказал Гейб. — Про магглов не знаю.  
«Второй курс, — подумал Рон, влезая в палатку. — Оборотное зелье — и именно что в сортире».  
— А что она им скажет? — спросил Джордж. Он лег на койку и задрал ноги на стену. Отчетливо воняло потом. — Доказательств-то нет!  
— Какие еще тебе доказательства? — едва не заорал Рон. — Думаешь, Бернару все его разговоры сойдут с рук? И похищение тоже?  
Джордж присвистнул.  
— Уизли, ты записывал?  
— Что записывал? Где?  
— Память, — сказал Гейб. — Рон пошлет свою память, и все увидят.  
Оба уставились на него.  
— А-а-а… — сообразил Рон. — Да. Пошлю. Пусть послушают, как он там врет про нас про всех.

— Вообще-то не врет, — деревянным голосом сказал Джордж.  
Рон сел прямо, закрыл глаза. Досчитал до десяти, потом еще раз.  
— Ладно. Ладно, парни, как хотите. Ты, значит, трахаешь детишек, а ты что? Пациентов режешь? Сойдет. Нормальная отмазка, не хуже других. Только я вас вообще-то никуда…  
Он хотел сказать «не звал» и не успел: Джордж рванулся вперед, Гейб выкрикнул « ** _Protego_**!», кулак с хрустом впечатался в щит.  
— Стоп! Сели оба!  
«Большой палец точно сломал», — подумал Рон.  
— Чертовы англичане! Всегда деретесь!  
Гейб снял заклинание, плюхнулся на пол:  
— Руку дай. Сейчас залечу, и пойдем к Кейт.  
— Он не пойдет, — упрямо сказал Рон.  
— Почему это?!..  
— Кейт вообще-то не в курсе. Ты ей про что хочешь объяснять — про Бернара или про оборотня?  
— Сволочь! — Джордж снова дернулся, но Гейб удержал.  
— Тихо, Дьюри, тихо… Тебе правда не надо идти…  
— Ей тоже нельзя уезжать, — пробормотал Джордж. — Собрание.  
— Подумаешь, собрание. Прикроем!  
— Это Бернар, детка. Думаешь, он позволит кому-то не явиться?  
— Ну, тогда сразу после.  
Холловэй, как всегда, держался до последнего.  
— И она что-то успеет? Ночью?  
— Там есть дежурный, — сказал Гейб. — Ты же знаешь.  
— А Бернар? Он же тоже может этим, как его? Портключом?  
— С Алекс и Пьером? Не-е-ет, придется ему, как магглу, на самолете.

Выходя первым, Рон решил не оборачиваться — еще чего!  
— Ногу лечи! — сказал за спиной Гейб, но что ответил Джордж, он уже не расслышал.

Дошло до него шагов через десять.  
— Ногу? Это… оборотень сказал? Они же говорили, да? Джордж перекинулся?  
Гейб кивнул:  
— Не сам. Оборотень ему помогал. Теперь должен сам, чтобы прошло. — И вдруг рассмеялся беззвучно, сверкнув зубами.  
— Что?  
— Если ты признаешь долг…  
«Когда признаю», — подумал Рон, но вслух говорить отчего-то не стал.  
— Вы с ним будете родня.  
— С оборотнем? Ну да.  
— С Джорджем. Он ему теперь вроде сын.  
Рон захлебнулся воздухом и выругался по-маггловски.

— Вы с ума сошли, — сказала Кейт. Она все еще была в халате и шапочке и оттого казалась совсем отдельной. Чужой. Рон боялся смотреть на нее, взглядывал, только когда отворачивалась. — Это же не просто портключ, он на крайний случай, форс-мажор…  
— А у нас что, по-твоему?  
— А у нас неоднократное нарушение Статута секретности! Бернар гад, конечно, но ведь не идиот! Нас действительно есть за что…  
Рон вздохнул.  
— Меня. Воспоминания будут только мои, больше некому. — И все-таки посмотрел на нее в упор: — А мне без разницы.  
— С ума сошел, — повторила она беспомощно. — Ты же себя подставишь.  
Рон ухмыльнулся.  
— Что с меня взять!  
Она отвела глаза, помолчала, глядя куда-то мимо.  
— Кое-что меня все-таки смущает.  
Рон вздохнул — Кейт выглянула и пропала, а пялиться на мадам Берк было бесполезно.  
— Портключ завязан на тревожную кнопку — через минуту весь штаб будет на ногах. И с кем они, по-вашему, свяжутся первым делом, до всех моих объяснений?  
— Не свяжутся, — почти не помедлив, сказал Гейб. — **_Mortuus macula_**. Я поставлю.  
— Что это? — шепотом спросил Рон.  
— Мертвая зона. Нельзя связаться.  
— Гейб!  
Он поклонился — как тогда, в Женеве.  
— Ваш слуга, мадам.

У входа в палатку сидели _йибир_ — все трое. Мальчик сейчас же вскочил, прижимая кулаки к груди:  
— Рональд Уизли!  
— Далмар, — одернул его отец.  
Мальчик мотнул головой: слышу, мол, — и только.  
— Прошу прощения, Рональд Уизли, я... Смею ли я задать вопрос?  
— Далмар!  
Мальчик прикусил губу и сел.  
Геди не шелохнулся, только смотрел не отрываясь и, кажется, даже не моргал.  
Рон переступил с ноги на ногу — неловко было до ужаса.  
— Вы не уходите пока, хорошо? Я после собрания приду и скажу. Скажу, точно!  
 _Кори Исмарис_ кивнул:  
— Мы ждем твоего решения, Рональд Уизли.

— Сколько у нас еще? — спросил Рон, отойдя.  
— Час. Чуть меньше.  
— Ты иди, ладно? Я тут пока того… полежу у себя. Устал.  
Гейб посмотрел с сомнением.  
— Ты не будешь спрашивать? Про нас?  
Рон пожал плечами:  
— Живы будем — спрошу.  
Конечно, лежать он не собирался. Брел понуро, глядя под ноги, пиная подвернувшиеся кочки — думать не получалось, — и остановился, едва не уткнувшись носом в брезентовую стену палатки. Хотел было возмутиться вслух — по плану никаких палаток здесь не стояло, а от этой вдобавок несло чарами на несколько шагов. Даже рот раскрыл — и застыл на месте: внутри разговаривали. Человек — один — говорил негромко, бесцветно, будто сам с собой. Рон прислушался, узнал голос и болезненно сморщился: не сам с собой, конечно, — с мертвым. «И чары наверняка консервирующие», — догадался он, но уйти не мог, хоть и стыдно было подслушивать; и оттого что Бернар, естественно, обращался к Пьеру на французском, легче не становилось. И понятнее тоже. Рон уловил знакомое «пардон», почти следом за ним « _demain_ » — все правильно, завтра, — и потом, после целого потока незнакомых слов, когда Рон уже собирался уйти по-тихому, Бернар сказал «аппарировать». Не совсем так, но он же и говорил не на английском? Рон несколько раз повторил слово, запоминая, осторожно отступил назад, а через пару шагов не выдержал — пустился бежать.

Как назло, Кейт в палатке уже не было. От кухни слышались голоса — должно быть, все решили прийти на собрание пораньше, и Кейт уже была там. Рон подошел, но не успел ровно ничего: Софи как раз обернулась, заметила его, взвизгнула и кинулась на шею. Рон подхватил ее, обнял — и через мгновение понял, что она плачет.  
— Рон, ты где был? Мы приходили, а тебя нет и нет, нас не пускали, мы уж думали — ты умер или что еще, а они не хотят говорить…  
Рон нерешительно похлопал ее по спине.  
— А потом кто-то сказал, что видел — ты на машине ехал, и мы подумали, ты про нас забыл или видеть не хочешь, и Стив говорит: «Не лезь, жив — и ладно», а я…  
— Ну что ты? — сказал он, в очередной раз чувствуя себя идиотом. Ведь действительно забыл, столько всего сразу… — Я не нарочно, честное слово! Я… просто занят был!  
Он оглянулся: Стивен стоял в двух шагах и смотрел странно.  
Драный Мерлин! Стивен же видел! Вообще-то много чего видел и вроде бы никому не сказал, но…  
Рон едва не застонал — еще и это!  
— Ты как? — спросил Стивен. Софи уцепилась за его локоть, все еще всхлипывая. — Нормально?  
Рон кивнул.  
— Потом что делаешь? Разговор есть. Даже два.  
— Сегодня? — растерянно спросил Рон.  
Стивен пожал плечами:  
— Хорошо бы сегодня, но если ты не можешь…  
— Завтра, в обед, — быстро сказал Рон, на мгновение позабыв, что никакого обеда они могут и не дождаться, — и тут же спохватился. — Или нет, лучше утром, перед завтраком — все равно вставать рано, Бернара провожать.  
— Бернара? Он завтра уезжает? Точно?  
— Ну… да. Собрание из-за этого.  
— А мы? Остаемся?  
Рон кивнул.  
— Здесь? — Стивен недобро сощурился. — То есть на ультиматум он положил?  
— А… — Рон в последний момент проглотил «откуда ты знаешь». — Какой ультиматум?  
— Я не глухой вообще-то. Того душмана даже из кабины было слышно.  
— Кого — того?  
Стивен сплюнул.  
— Ну, душман, сэнд-ниггер… не важно! Главное, ты ведь Бернару все рассказал? Да? Получается, ты до начальства донес, а начальство забило, так? И что, по-твоему, они теперь сделают?  
— Сколько их там осталось-то, — осторожно заметил Рон.  
— Ага, жди! У них конкурс десять человек на место! Ну вот, теперь Бернар сваливает, а они должны держать слово — в смысле, еще раз явиться по наши души. Я понятно объясняю?  
Рон только глазами хлопал; хорошо, что ответов Стивен не ждал, говорил за двоих.  
— Значит, прямо сейчас, на собрании, надо шум поднимать. Забастовку ему пообещать, скандал в газетах — да не важно что, но чтобы нас отсюда забрали! У Бернара небось личный самолет, как-нибудь поместимся, а если ему барахла жалко — пусть хоть женщин вывезет, я вон на машине могу до города…  
Дождался очередного кивка и удовлетворенно заключил:  
— Согласен? Начнешь? Или я? Сонечку не хочу напрягать, ей и так досталось...  
Рон очнулся — Стивен говорил так, что хотелось сразу куда-то бежать, поднимать шум, требовать справедливости. Кстати, насчет справедливости… Он подергал Стивена за рукав.  
— Погоди, я забыл совсем… Бернар сказал, что договорился с этими — то есть Фарах договорился от его имени, что типа нас не тронут.  
Стивен вскинул голову:  
— Правда?  
— Откуда я знаю?  
Стивен помолчал.  
— Этот Фарах, конечно, скользкий тип, но так хотя бы понятно, что к чему.  
— Понятно? – спросил Рон.  
Ему самому не было понятно ровно ничего.  
— Смотри, - сказал Стивен, - я могу представить, зачем Бернару надо, чтобы мы молчали. Но на кой ему, чтобы нас всех того? — он провел ребром ладони по горлу. — Вроде незачем. Ну вот.  
Он бодро кивнул.  
— Посмотрим, что сейчас будет. Так насчет разговора — завтра утром, договорились?  
— Так ты ему веришь? Бернару?  
— А ты, выходит, нет? Вот и правильно, я тоже. — Он похлопал себя по карману: — Все свое ношу с собой. Мало ли что.

Ничего нового Бернар не сказал: кроме собственно информации, обличил — без имен — паникеров, распространяющих необоснованные слухи, призвал следовать высокой миссии врача, напомнил о какой-то клятве — Рон точно знал, что никаких клятв не приносил, так что эту часть пропустил мимо ушей. Ужасно хотелось поверить, что Бернар действительно договорился и можно будет доработать спокойно, а потом… Он вдруг понял, что в первый раз представляет это «потом» и что оно, оказывается, — не Лондон, не Нора и тем более не Гермиона, а неминуемое внутреннее расследование, почти привычные разборки с Холловэем и, может даже, свадьба Софи и Стивена.  
…И да, обещание, данное _йибир_. Семья, драный Мерлин! Двое детей, два чокнутых оборотня, один то ли слуга, то ли раб — и он, Рональд Уизли. И Гейб еще, в качестве… лучше не знать, в каком именно! «Нет, — подумал он в ужасе, — я еще ничего не решил! Еще есть время!»

С собрания расходились в темноте.  
Рона вдруг затрясло — так захотелось остановиться, все отменить, поверить, что начальству виднее.  
Но Джордж с Гейбом молчали, и тогда сам он, будто заразившись от Стивена, начал болтать: сначала про их разговор перед собранием — Джордж только хмыкнул, Гейб припечатал: «Русские!» — потом, почти не испытывая угрызений совести, про Бернара в палатке и его вроде-бы-«аппарировать».  
— Может, _disparaître_? — спросил Гейб.  
— Точно! Так и сказал!  
— Это значит не «аппарировать», это значит — «исчезнуть».  
«И кто там исчез? — подумал Рон. — Пьер? Ну, в каком-то смысле… кто его знает, того Бернара!»  
Джордж кивнул им и, почти уже не хромая, свернул в сторону.

— Турнир, — вдруг сказал Гейб. — Я вспоминаю Турнир, уже много раз. Когда ваш директор говорил про выбор, а наш уже выбрал. Сбежал, помнишь?  
«Самое время, — подумал Рон. — Мордой в дерьмо».  
— Не хочешь говорить?  
Рон нервно усмехнулся:  
— Не хочу. Я это… самая для вас подходящая компания. Я ведь тогда, на Турнире, Гарри предал, — набрал воздуха побольше и договорил, — в первый раз.  
Гейб внимательно взглянул на него, медленно поднял руку и — Рон глазам не поверил — похлопал его по плечу.  
— Доберемся до «Пиквика» — расскажешь. Пиво с тебя.  
— А вы?  
— А потом мы.

Кейт уже собралась и переоделась — Рон только сейчас сообразил, что там, в Женеве, зима. На пластиковом столике лежал портключ — серебряный свисток, в который вполне закономерно полагалось дунуть.  
Больше ждать было нечего. Рон, как во сне, прикоснулся палочкой к виску, слил воспоминания в склянку из-под какого-то зелья, Гейб четко произнес:  
— **_Mortuus macula_**!  
Кейт решительно застегнула молнию на куртке, взяла свисток и вдруг посмотрела на Рона — снизу вверх, растерянно, как тогда.  
Он зажмурился, шагнул вперед. Кто кого обнял первым, Рон так и не понял. Кейт часто, со всхлипами дышала ему в плечо, а он что было сил держал ее и не понимал, как сам сможет разжать руки.  
— Проклятье, — пробормотала она еле слышно — и оттолкнула его.  
— Время!  
Рон оглянулся: Гейб, бледный и взмокший, с трудом удерживал палочку.  
Он понимал, что должен сказать что-нибудь важное, что обычно говорят в таких случаях, но только стоял и смотрел, как Кейт подносит свисток к губам — и исчезает в слепящей вспышке.


	37. Галкайо

— Спать иди, — сказал Гейб.  
Он уже отдышался немного, но вставать не спешил — или еще не мог.  
Рон покачал головой. Как же он ненавидел ждать, Мерлин великий! Понимал, что надо шевелиться, решать что-нибудь, а не сидеть здесь и не пережевывать все в сотый раз, но сил не было.  
— Гейб, — сказал он жалобно, — а может, мы зря? Как же Алекс и Пьер? Бернар их привезет, и все увидят…  
— Кто увидит? — спросил Гейб. — Ты слышал про самолет? Их после прилета сразу заберут, прямо с поля, никто не увидит. У Пьера, я слышал, родни нет. Только Бернар. А девочку — в клинику. Скажет — нервное потрясение, не выдержала, будет платить за лечение. Потом ей сотрет память — разве трудно?  
— Думаешь, он так и сделает? Вот прямо так? Не Волдеморт же он все-таки!  
Гейб поморщился, подпер голову ладонью.  
— Почему нет? Раньше мог.  
— В этом твоем Косово?  
— Косово, да. Там было очень похоже: здесь Пунт и Мудуг, там — Косово и наша Воеводина. В Косово уже сражались, мы — еще нет. Я вернулся из школы, все кричат — поможем братьям! Независимость или смерть! У нас в Воеводине Статута не было, все жили рядом, знали, кто колдун, кто ведьма. А туда приехали, посмотрели: война, бомбы, наши братья-косовары режут наших братьев-магов, пытают, на костре жгут. Мы и попали. Душана сразу наповал, меня по голове — плохая рана, крови много. Янош думал, нас обоих убило, успел убежать, а я очнулся и аппарировал. На сербскую сторону, как чувствовал. Сербы меня подобрали, отнесли в госпиталь, а там…  
— Бернар?  
— Бернар потом. Сначала Джордж. Я подумал и остался. Он за мной следил, думал, я притворяюсь, нарочно к ним попал, шпионить. Я быстро поправился, и лечить умел. Он умный, а не мог понять, кто я, сердился. Потом нас бомбили, я держал **_Cave inimicum_** , он видел. Еще больше разозлился.  
Рон слушал как зачарованный. Такого Гейба он еще не видел: тот явно нервничал, забывал слова, сбивался…  
— После бомбежки привезли двоих. Мы всех лечили, и я их узнал: они Душана убили. Потом оказалось — не только его, много кого еще. Дождался дежурства и вызвал наших, сам руки пачкать не стал… зря! Утром сказал, что заснул, ничего не видел. Все поверили мне, ругали, сказали, еще засну — выгонят. Джордж не поверил. Когда Бернар приехал, я не знал — Джордж ему говорил про меня или нет. Бернар меня вызвал, сказал, что оставит, если буду слушаться.  
— Как сегодня?..  
Гейб кивнул.  
— А Джордж?  
— Ты видел, как было.  
Рон кивнул почти завистливо. И ведь не спросишь, что у них сейчас!  
— Но ведь ты ему уже все рассказал?  
— Теперь да. Теперь хорошо.  
— И что… — начал Рон — и вдруг задохнулся, как от удара. — Ты, гад! Ты нарочно, да? Опять мне зубы заговорил?!  
Гейб смотрел спокойно, соглашаться не торопился, отрицать тоже.  
— Так ты все наврал?  
— Не хочешь — не верь.  
Рон вздохнул. Поверить хотелось. Он не особенно надеялся, что Гейб рассказывал правду, как тогда, про море. Но все — и что он говорил, и то, о чем молчал, — ложилось в его историю, как кирпичи в стену «Дырявого котла», каждый на своем месте.  
Гейб зевнул, прикрывшись ладонью, и встал.  
— Пойду защиту проверю. Я сказал Джорджу, чтобы шел сюда, сегодня лучше всем вместе.  
Ну да, если у Кейт получится, и она вернется…  
— А сейчас он где?  
— Так, — Гейб дернул плечом. — Ходит, говорит.  
Рон подождал еще пару минут — просто тянул время — и вылез из палатки.

Оборотень сидел в трех шагах, подняв лицо к небу, усыпанному крупными звездами. Мальчик и Геди дремали, привалившись к нему с двух сторон, но сразу, точно по команде, подняли головы.  
— Рональд Уизли? Что ты решил?  
Рон сел — не слишком близко.  
— Еще пара вопросов, хорошо? Во-первых, почему ты их потом не покусал — тьфу, то есть не ткнул этой своей палочкой? Когда Геди уже прокляли?  
Оборотень выдохнул, расслабился, как будто ждал трудного вопроса, а получил легкий, хищно усмехнулся.  
— Представь, что ты был с женщиной и брал ее сколько хотел. Если тебе сразу после того приведут вторую — много ли ты сможешь? Я не всесилен, Рональд Уизли.  
— В смысле, это из-за Джорджа? Что он стал?..  
Оборотень склонил голову.  
— Я не понимал. Говорил о чести рода, о том, что дети слишком малы. Но когда я узнал о нем, я понял.  
— Ага, — кивнул Рон. — Дальше вот: если Геди не может отдать Долг, нам, получается, вообще никогда не рассчитаться?  
Оборотень удивленно вскинул брови:  
— Нет, всего шесть лет. Пока Далмар не станет взрослым.  
— Ладно. Но я все равно не понимаю. У нас проклятье видно: или болезнь, или какой-то знак, или еще что-то. А у Геди?  
Рон еще раз взглянул на Геди и поймал ответный взгляд, только белки блеснули.  
— Так что? Я не вижу.  
— Ты видишь, но не замечаешь, Рональд Уизли. Время покажет.  
— А оно у меня есть, время? Может, я завтра помру? Кому они достанутся? — И, услышав, как сдавленно охнул мальчик, договорил: — Не то чтобы я собирался, но вдруг?  
Оборотень усмехнулся. Клыки у него были просто загляденье, Гермиона бы оценила.  
— Не торопись умирать, Рональд Уизли! Дождись, пока я смогу защитить их — я непременно дам тебе знать!  
Рон усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Ну, спасибо!  
Он еще раз посмотрел на них: Геди склонил голову; высоко отхваченные волосы открывали жилистую смуглую шею, будто он подставлял ее под топор палача. Оборотень ухмылялся. Далмар опять кусал губу и не то собирался плакать, не то просто шмыгал носом.  
— А Дилан где?  
— Позвать?  
Рон попробовал собраться с мыслями, понял, что ничего не получится, на мгновение зажмурился — и кивнул.

— …Я, Рональд Билиус, шестой сын Артура из рода Уизли, признаю твой Долг передо мной, Геди из _йибир_. В возмещение сего Долга…  
Пустыня обступала их со всех сторон — оазис остался в ста шагах и теперь был неразличим в слабом лунном свете. Выходить из-под защиты наружу Рону не хотелось совершенно, но куда деваться, раз уж согласился?  
— Долга, который не может быть отдан иначе, — подсказал _Кори Исмарис_.  
Рон мотнул головой:  
— …Пока он не может быть отдан иначе, я получаю все, что было твоим. Я приказываю тебе, Геди, младший, служить моим Голосом, когда сам я не смогу говорить от имени рода.  
Оборотень протянул ему палочку, из которой шибало почему-то жаром, а не холодом, как в первый раз, и Рон, сжав ее в кулаке, забормотал скороговоркой:  
— Если же будет найден мною или кем-то иным способ возвратить упомянутого Геди на законное его место, клянусь вернуть все, что было мне отдано.

Вихрь вырвался из раздвоенного конца, тотчас рассыпавшегося мелкой пылью, раскаленными песчинками впился в лицо, залепил рот и ноздри, хлестнул по рукам, скручивая знакомой болью, на мгновение застыл, а потом словно осел и растекся, захватывая в себя вопли детей и короткий, жалобный стон Геди, оставляя снаружи одного только оборотня, который — неизвестно как, но Рон знал — смотрел на них с той же безумной, бессильной жадностью, с которой недавно таращился в небо.  
Отпустило разом, как будто кто-то сказал **_Finite_**. Всех, кроме Рона, отшвырнуло в стороны, а он остался стоять, судорожно втягивая воздух. Ноги не держали, в глазах мельтешили темные точки, руки ходили ходуном.  
— Теперь-то все?  
Оборотень не ответил или не услышал — сидел на корточках возле всхлипывающих детей и что-то бормотал им, успокаивал, наверно. Рон поморгал — кроме смутных очертаний, не видно было ни драккла, под веками все еще кололо и жгло.  
Плевать. Пусть делают что хотят, а он пока постоит. Ему можно.  
— Теперь… все.  
Рон осторожно открыл глаза. Кори Исмарис как-то странно клонился вперед, опираясь на вытянутые руки и низко пригибая голову.  
— Что?.. — начал Рон. И тут же понял — что.  
Самого превращения он не заметил, судорожно шаря пальцами по бедру. Хрипло вскрикнул мальчик, раздался треск, будто разорвалась ткань, — и тварь неуклюже, боком прыгнула с места.  
«Хрен тебе», — подумал Рон, приседая, уходя от удара — и не успел ни того, ни другого: сбоку на него кинулся кто-то еще, сшиб с ног, навалился сверху. Рон рванулся — палочка оказалась под ним, не достать, — отчаянно дернулся, ударил обеими ногами, стараясь попасть каблуком, потом еще добавил локтем и внезапно понял, что свободен. Перекатился, поднимаясь на колено, сорвал ноготь — но палочка уже была в руке, и он, сам не понимая, куда целит, заорал что было сил:  
— **_Everto statum_**!  
Не будь тварь так близко, он наверно, промахнулся — но бурая тень вздрогнула и откатилась, и он, уже не скрывая торжества — есть! попал! — выкрикнул:  
— **_Seco_**! — просто потому, что так было короче, сам не соображая толком, чего хочет — отогнать или убить, и еще раз, и еще, пока не понял, что заклятья летят в пустоту.  
Прямо на коленях, не вставая, развернулся, выцеливая второго, того, кто напал сбоку, но никакого второго не было, только Геди лежал в двух шагах лицом вниз, и на его грязно-серой рубахе виднелся отчетливый след сапога.  
— _Йаун-ки_ , старший!  
Мальчик, запинаясь, бежал к нему по песку, волок сестру за руку.  
— Цел ли ты?  
Рон кивнул и спохватился — темно, все равно не увидят.  
— Двигаем отсюда, — сказал он осторожно, не слишком понимая, что у них на уме, и наладился было поддеть Геди ногой, чтобы вставал. — Так и будешь лежать?  
Геди шевельнулся, встал, прижимая к ребрам ладонь.  
«Сломал, что ли?» — подумал Рон.  
— Пошли, быстро!

Он не помнил толком, как довел их, как делал проход и восстанавливал потом защиту, и пришел в себя только возле палатки.  
По крайней мере, здесь было светлее: Рон мог разглядеть черные, в пол-лица, перепуганные глаза Дилан, мокрое то ли от пота, то ли от слез лицо Далмара и обтянутую рубахой спину Геди.  
— Ну?  
Мальчик обреченно выдохнул и встал, прижимая к груди руки, выпачканные в чем-то темном, блестящем…  
— Стоп! Кровь? Ранен?  
Он отчаянно замотал головой:  
— Нет, старший, нет! Наш… — он осекся, подбирая слово, — наш отец сказал, что если ты правильно скажешь клятву, ты… ты будешь больше не нужен. Это его кровь, _йаун-ки_! Когда он хотел убить тебя, Дилан схватила его, а я ударил ножом! Тем, что ты подарил нам!  
Рон сам не ожидал, что так растеряется — до озноба, до потери дыхания. Счет, неизменная подпорка, не помогал: цифры крутились и путались, и он забывал, как их зовут.  
— Врал? — наконец выдавил он шепотом — воздуха не хватало. — Он мне врал?  
— Он _Кори Исмарис_ , — мальчик глядел ему в глаза, морщил лоб, стараясь объяснить. — _Кори Исмарис_ не дают клятв, потому что не держат их.  
— И все в курсе, да? — Рон поежился. — Кроме меня. Дилан, значит, держала, а ты бил. Почему?  
— Он лжет, — просто сказал мальчик. — Мы подумали, что нам — тоже.  
Рон закрыл глаза, посидел, ничего не придумал.  
— И куда вас теперь?  
— Им пора спать.  
Рон подпрыгнул на месте.  
— Гейб! Ты слышал? Все?  
— Да, — Гейб отодвинул полог палатки и высунул голову. — Вы громко говорили.  
— Конечно, — Рон мелко закивал. — Делайте, как он сказал.  
— Ты спас Дилан, — сказал мальчик, вставая. — Мы помним. — И стрельнув в него глазами, уточнил: — Мы, _йибир_.

— Ты когда был больной? — спросил вдруг Гейб. — Вчера? Или сегодня утром?  
Рон отмахнулся.  
— Нормально. Сейчас этому вот пару слов скажу — и спать. А что?  
— Выпей. Два глотка, больше нельзя.  
Рон перехватил фляжку, встряхнул:  
— Успокоительное?  
— Почти.  
Содержимое завлекательно булькнуло, горло обожгло, из глаз брызнули слезы.  
— А-а-а?  
— Палинка, — сказал Гейб. — Грушевая. Понимать надо.  
Отобрал у Рона фляжку — тот едва успел глотнуть еще пару раз.  
И ушел.

Грушевая палинка, чем бы она ни была, била по мозгам не хуже огневиски. Лучше, понял Рон через минуту, обнаружив, что сидит напротив Геди, дергает его за рукав и несет чушь, но остановиться уже не мог. Или не хотел.  
— А ты-то какого драккла полез? Ладно дети, а ты? Ты же не нападал, верно? Ты же типа прикрывал меня? Долг отдавал, придурок? Ну, что смотришь?  
Кажется, Геди не смотрел, но так надо было сказать, так было по правилам, и Рон говорил.  
— Да на хер мне твой долг! Сожрала бы меня твоя зверюга — и кому плохо? Всем хорошо! Ты же меня ненавидел вроде?  
Геди молчал. Рон недоуменно уставился на собственную руку и с усилием разжал пальцы.  
— А, какая разница? Хочешь — ненавидь. Я вот Гойла тоже… вытаскивал зачем-то, и что? Все равно потом сел и до сих пор сидит, урод горелый.  
Встать он даже не пытался: проклятая палинка как будто стекла вниз, к ногам, зато в голове прояснилось. Спать хотелось зверски, но Геди никак нельзя было оставлять — мало ли до чего он здесь доненавидится один? Надо было если не договориться с ним — раз уж он не желает отвечать, — так хоть заболтать, успокоить, увести… «Как пугливую тварь», — подумал Рон. Из тех, что способны понимать, но сами лишены дара речи — он работал с такими, хоть и нечасто. Лишены? Он в ужасе уставился в стриженый затылок, попытался припомнить, слышал ли от Геди хоть слово с тех пор как того прокляли, и не смог, зато вспомнил другое: «Служить моим Голосом, когда сам я не смогу говорить». «Видишь, но не замечаешь», — сказал оборотень. Ну вот, заметил, и что?  
Рон покачал головой. Больше всего хотелось рассмеяться. Даже пожалеть себя — и то времени не хватало! Но развели его, действительно, как последнего идиота, непонятно только, почему в последний момент сорвалось. Ну и плевать.  
— Эй, ты!  
Геди едва заметно пошевелился.  
— Слышишь, значит? Ну и отлично. Разбираться будем завтра, сейчас вот что: если бы я не назвал тебя Голосом, ты бы вообще говорить не мог?  
Геди вскинул голову — и снова опустил, еще ниже пригибаясь к земле.  
— Ясно. А клятву как надо понимать — напрямую? Я не могу говорить — ты можешь? Если на мне, скажем, будет **_Silentio_** , ты заговоришь?  
Последовал еще один отчаянный взгляд снизу вверх.  
Рон почесал в затылке:  
— Интересно, а что ты говорить-то будешь? — И, не дожидаясь отклика, добавил: — Ладно, спать пошли. Все завтра.  
Геди предсказуемо промолчал.

 

В палатке дышали, сопели и ворочались.  
— Здесь ляжешь, — Рон ткнул в ближайший свободный угол. Уступать свою кровать он не собирался, только швырнул в Геди запасным казенным одеялом.  
Тот даже не пытался ловить — шарахнулся, прикрываясь рукой.  
— Да что ты трясешься? — c досадой сказал Рон. — Вот уеду скоро, и живи в свое удовольствие. С братом помиришься…  
Геди обеими руками прижимал одеяло к груди и часто, со всхлипами, дышал.  
— Не пойму, ты кого боишься-то? — продолжал Рон, воюя с особо зловредным узлом на правом ботинке. — Меня или его? — и вдруг поймал краем глаза едва заметное движение — туда, наружу.  
— Его?  
Он выпрямился.  
— Хочешь сказать, тебе с его голоса петь придется? Или он тебя того… за то что убить не дал? —  
Рон болезненно сморщился — голова отказывала напрочь. — Слушай, не могу я больше, не соображаю. Давай утром подумаем? Вот же вляпался, — пожаловался он вслух, сам не зная кому. — Не с собой же их забирать, верно?  
Он снова попытался стащить ботинок и чуть не заорал, когда Геди, неслышно подобравшийся почти вплотную, вдруг упал и уткнулся ему в ноги — левую, босую, и правую, еще обутую.

Спал Рон плохо. Ему мерещилось Нора, маленькая комната наверху и он сам, почти одиннадцати лет от роду, весь покрытый мерзкой красной зудящей сыпью. Тогда он страшно жалел себя, а еще больше боялся, что сова, которая вот-вот должна была доставить письмо из Хогвартса, не станет ждать, пока он выздоровеет, и улетит обратно. Ему не давали спать, потому что зелье нужно было принимать каждые полчаса; за стенкой хныкала Джинни, от которой он, кстати, и заразился огненной корью, и слышался мамин голос. С ним, Роном, сидел папа, и это было бы совсем неплохо, если бы не рассказы о всякой маггловской чепухе. Рон требовал чего-нибудь поинтереснее, а папа объяснял, что магглами интересовались все Уизли с давних времен, и те, между прочим, это оценили! Особенно после большого пожара - тогда выгорел почти весь Лондон, а Терциус Уизли несколько месяцев кряду раздавал еду и одежду. И благодарные магглы не только запомнили это, но и сочинили про него песню! Папа даже напел, не слишком уверенно, несколько строчек — Рон не запомнил их, но позже пересказал все близнецам, которые как раз приехали на каникулы. И те с удовольствием объяснили, что если Терциус кого и подкармливал, то только свою любовницу-магглу и ее детей, и ради этого даже показывал на улицах фокусы, а в плохие дни не стеснялся закладывать в ломбарде остатки фамильного имущества. Впрочем, близнецы его полностью одобряли и в знак этого одобрения радостно проорали всю песню — всю, сколько знали.  
«Миска риса — два гроша, два гроша подливка, — выводили в его сне Фред и Джордж, — скоро денежки уйдут — заложу костюмчик! Джимми коклюш подхватил, корь досталась Тимми! Скоро денежки уйдут — заложу костюмчик!»


	38. Галкайо

— Еще минутку, мам, — пробормотал Рон, натягивая одеяло на голову. Не помогло: пронзительный женский голос ввинчивался прямо в мозг — впрочем, слов все равно было не разобрать.  
— Все, иду, иду!  
Он попробовал встать, не открывая глаз, угодил ногами во что-то живое, мягкое, охнул и проснулся.

Никакой Норы не было и в помине. Госпитальная палатка тонула в зеленоватом утреннем сумраке, Геди, завернувшись в одеяло, сидел рядом с кроватью, испуганно смотрел на Рона. И только крик никуда не делся.  
— Что?.. — прохрипел Рон, на минуту позабыв, что ответа не будет.

Полог отлетел в сторону. Холловэй, до отвращения свежий и выспавшийся, крикнул:  
— Подъем, Уизли!   
— Что там?  
— Пациент, непрофильный, — невозмутимо ответил Джордж. — Вернее, пациентка. Рожает.  
Рон выглянул наружу и ничего не увидел.  
— Где?  
— Там, у местных. А, ты думал, это она кричит?   
Рон, который не думал ровно ничего, ошеломленно кивнул.  
— Насколько я понял, это родня там тянула до последнего, а теперь скандалит на КПП, — Джордж пронесся в операционную.  
— И что? — спросил Рон. — Пойдем?  
— Естественно. Сигрид и Фуонг, минут через десять.  
— Одни?!   
— Уизли, мы давно поняли, что ты самый умный, — донеслось из операционной. — Где тут у вас полевая аптечка?  
— А сюда ее нельзя было перенести? Эту, рожающую?  
— Я же говорю — самый умный! — восхитился Холловэй. — Нельзя, у них мужчинам вообще к роженице подходить запрещено, а у этой вдобавок двойня — или даже тройня, не понял. Посмотрим, если можно ее транспортировать — перенесем. Да, и Гейб велел передать, что тебя не возьмет. Здесь сиди.  
— А где Бернар?   
Джордж скривился:  
— Понятия не имею. И не жажду узнать.  
— На КПП кто?  
— Стивен и охрана. Все, ушел.  
И унесся прочь: вчерашней — или уже позавчерашней? — хромоты не было и в помине.  
Рон вздохнул, отыскал детей, отправил их умываться, решил, что с Геди разберется позже, и побрел за завтраком.

Выстрелы раздались, когда он нес с кухни кашу и чай.  
Стреляли из автоматов, очередями — одни подальше, другие совсем близко. Термосы Рон сбросил сразу, но рвануть к КПП, самому слабому месту в периметре, не успел — из-за ближайшей палатки, крича и плача, выскочила Софи:  
— Рон! Что это?!  
— Нормально, — сказал Рон, нервно оглядываясь, — гасить истерику времени не было. Со стороны кухни, держа на отлете белые, в муке, руки, спешил повар:  
— Господин, господин! Нас убьют!  
— Слушать меня! — рявкнул Рон. — Софи, быстро к нам, там дети и Геди — он болен, не справится. Не выходить, ждать в палатке! Поняла? Не выходить! Ты! — ткнул он повара. — Лежачих у нас нет, так что собрал всех и туда же, быстро!  
— Нельзя, господин! — повар в ужасе прижал руки к груди, пачкая зеленую форменную куртку. — Там _йибир_!  
— А, драный Мерлин!  
Рон в отчаянии дернул себя за волосы.  
— Отводи их подальше, к изгороди, вон туда! — он ткнул пальцем в сторону пещеры. — Сесть и не двигаться! Ну?  
И, глядя им в спины, спохватился и крикнул:  
— Увидите директора — доложите!  
Софи нырнула в палатку, Рон поспешно взмахнул палочкой, накладывая чары, развернулся на каблуке и побежал. «Трое магглов, — думал он, — аппарация исключается. Выход наружу наверняка открыт, как там Стив?»

Патронус возник перед ним неожиданно, так что Рон не удержался — упал и проехался на заднице.  
— Есть раненые, — сказал кабан голосом Гейба. — Дом из коробок от молока, сто метров слева от главной дороги, их человек десять.   
И растаял в воздухе.   
Рон поднялся, невесть зачем отряхнул штаны. В голове гудело. Не от удара — какой там удар! — от накатившей внезапно злобы на весь мир. На гребаных террористов, ублюдочного Бернара, тупого Гейба, который даже не почесался сказать, что будет делать: ждать на месте или пробиваться навстречу. И пуще всего — на Рональда Уизли, который уже четыре месяца, с самой гермиониной помолвки, не мог сотворить телесного патронуса. И еще радовался, идиот, что сам ушел из Аврората, а не загремел после первой же проверки в отставку без претензий. 

Он зажмурился, сжимая кулаки, шумно вытолкнул воздух, сосчитал до десяти. Мир возвращался на место, пусть криво и косо, но живые в нем все еще были живы.  
Значит, так…  
Он встал поустойчивее, прикрыл глаза. Раньше достаточно было вспомнить темную комнату в пустующем уже год доме Грейнджеров, негодующие вопли Живоглота за дверью и испуганное, шепотом, «да». Теперь… Что теперь?  
«Уизли — наш король», кубок в руках — и порванный оборотнем Билл. Нет.   
Воскресший, живой Гарри — и где-то за спиной Фред, который не оживет. Нет.  
Срывающееся «Можно?», быстрый ответный кивок — и невозмутимое «Вы, конечно, помните Виктора? Мы с ним…». Нет.  
Новенький аврорский значок на груди, Джордж в лаборатории, Джинни в свадебном платье… Нет, нет, нет.  
Гарри обнимает его на вокзале, Алекс улыбается в мокром женевском парке, Кейт держит его за руку, мальчик Далмар говорит: «Мы помним!»  
Стоп!  
— **_Expexto Patronum!_ **  
Искры, целый сноп белых искр. Лучше, чем ничего — но не более. Смирись, Рональд Уизли.

Он покачался на пятках, пытаясь думать.  
Если Гейб сказал про дом, значит, будет ждать.  
Если невозможно предупредить его отсюда, значит, надо подобраться ближе, ничего особенного.  
Он поднялся и только тогда заметил, что стреляют не то чтобы меньше, но упорядоченнее. Пугают, дают понять, что никуда не делись. «Время», — подумал он и кинулся к КПП.

Чего он никак не предполагал, вбегая в палатку, так это подножки и лезвия, уткнувшегося в шею.  
— Рон?!   
Стивен выпустил его, махнул охраннику. Тот деловито кивнул и отступил к наружной двери — на пост.  
— А второй где? — спросил Рон.  
— Хрен его знает, — Стивен дернул плечом. — Ты-то где был, зараза? Я думал, ты тоже там…  
— Здесь, — сказал Рон. — Слушай, я сейчас за ними пойду, прикроешь? На всякий случай, вообще-то не должны заметить, как тогда. И вон его хорошо бы отвлечь.  
Стивен усмехнулся:  
— Уизли спешит на помощь? С тобой нельзя, конечно?  
— Нет, — сказал Рон рассеянно — ему уже было не до вопросов и не до Стивена: жив, и ладно. Прошло пять минут, а он еще так ничего и не сделал. Гейб не аппарирует, но и под чарами невидимости вернуться не может: либо их так плотно блокировали, либо кто-то из раненых неходячий. Либо Гейб сам… Но на патронуса-то его хватило!  
— Софи видел? — спросил Стивен.  
— Нормально, — опять сказал Рон. — К больным отправил, к нам в палатку. Слушай, я пошел. Вы только не высовывайтесь.  
— Опять взрывать будешь?   
Рон не ответил. Пробормотал заклинание, подошел к выходу и снял чары. 

Про следы на песке он, конечно, не подумал. И про то, что оазис, как-никак, находится в низине — значит, на него смотрят сверху вниз, а идти придется в гору — и поторапливаться, само собой.   
Сидеть в засаде молча здесь, кажется, в принципе не умели или попросту понимали, что ничего им не грозит: пятеро бандитов устроились, не слишком прячась, под пластиковым навесом; автоматы держали наготове, но стрелять не стреляли и даже по сторонам не особенно смотрели — больше вперед, на ворота.  
Рон мимолетно подумал о чарах осечки, но решил пока не размениваться. Он чувствовал себя канатоходцем из маггловского цирка — когда-то Гермиона водила его, и он никак не мог поверить, что человек просто так ходит по веревке. Сейчас вместо веревки была колея; пару раз он оступился и с трудом сдержал ругательство. Голоса приближались; вокруг развалюхи из картонных коробок едва заметно дрожало облако чар. Осаждающих было больше того десятка, о котором говорил Гейб; кое-кто из них уже успел пальнуть в щит и словить отскочившую пулю, остальные кричали что-то, но на рожон не лезли. Частой цепью обступили хибару со всех сторон — просвет был только напротив входа: должно быть, боялись, что оттуда ударят проклятьем. Рон помотал головой: каким еще проклятьем, они же магглы? Если не совались — то под выстрел, конечно, тем более что успели огрести…

Как учили, оценил свое состояние: на одно заклятье типа **_Lumos Ultima_** — для массового поражения самое то — должно было хватить с избытком, и на парную аппарацию тоже.   
Если б еще эти уроды стояли спокойно, а не топтались взад-вперед, то расступаясь, то опять подходя ближе друг к другу, и в любой момент…  
Он пробормотал: «Ну, давай!» — сам не зная кому, выдохнул и побежал. И уже поверил, что проскочил, когда на шестом, кажется, шаге, что-то ударило его по ногам, подсекло, резануло по голеням над ботинками — он полетел кувырком, носом в землю, так и не успев ничего понять.   
Над головой заорали, два тела врезались в него с двух сторон, чары, как и положено при непосредственном контакте, слетели, и он успел только выкрикнуть: «Гейб!» — прежде чем жесткая, воняющая козлом пятерня запечатала ему рот.

«Сдали, сдали…» — звенело в голове, пока он бился, вырывался, лягался, несколько раз почти освободив правую руку, — и отчетливо понимал, что шансов нет. Его сунули лицом в песок, повозили, кто-то навалился сверху, кто-то хватал за локти и бил по пальцам, выдирая палочку…  
Визг над головой сделался почти нестерпимым.  
Потом раздался хруст.  
Он еще продолжал извиваться и дергаться, задыхаясь от бессильной ярости, и вдруг понял.  
И взвыл.  
Все стало неважно — и отбитые пальцы, и резь в глазах, и полный рот песку.  
«Палочка моя!» — рыдал в нем глупый десятилетний Ронни, которому только что объяснили, что новую не купят: денег мало, а Перси — староста, и подарок положен ему. Не будет похода к Олливандеру, не будет своей, той самой…

Кажется, его снова били, сдирали одежду, радостно ржали — он уже не сопротивлялся, лежал бревно бревном и едва поверил, когда сквозь весь этот гвалт, и тьму, и плывущие в глазах круги пробилось негромкое:  
— Рон. На счет пять, — и еще что-то, он не расслышал, потому что мгновенно и непроизвольно напрягся, пригибая голову, как учили.   
Не смог: его как раз схватили за волосы, оттягивая назад, и примерялись то ли плюнуть, то ли что похуже. Он зажмурился как можно крепче, привычно досчитывая: «Три, четыре…» — и вдруг, рывком, осознал, что действует — причем как положено, по команде, — и не то всхлипнул, не то хрюкнул: не зря муштровали! Как там было еще: «В случае безвозвратной утраты палочки аврор…» Нет, лучше было дождаться вспышки, а вспомнить можно и после.   
«Пять, — подумал он, — уже давно пять, а где?..» Вспышки все не было, но голоса над ним вдруг отдалились, ослабли, потом и вовсе умолкли на миг — и взорвались снова, не торжествующе, а испуганно и глухо, и откуда-то потянуло пылью, сухой затхлостью, будто на голову надели мешок. Так он сперва и подумал, но вокруг все неистовее орали, визжали, выкрикивали уже знакомое: «Алла!» — и вроде не так крепко держали уже? 

Что было сил он дернулся, подбирая ноги, оттолкнулся коленом, переворачиваясь на бок. Освободил одну руку, двинул локтем какому-то особо ответственному, для верности добавил и кулаком, поднялся наконец на четвереньки и пополз сам не зная куда. На него налетали, он отмахивался, бил, отпихивая с дороги, — и чуть не заорал, когда кто-то цепко прихватил за плечо.  
— Рон. Можешь встать?  
Это снова был голос Гейба, сдавленный и тихий, как сквозь толстую ткань, — но его, его!  
«Спасатель херов», — снова подумал Рон и, не удержавшись, пробормотал:  
— Сними…   
— Потом.  
Гейб потянул его вверх, с другой стороны тоже подхватили и помогли: Рон встал и пошел, куда ведут, и вдруг понял: нельзя!  
— Нельзя, — прохрипел он. Проклятая несуществующая пыль забивала горло хуже всамделишного песка. — Бернар сдал, сволочь… Засада…  
Его дернули в сторону, через десяток шагов заставили пригнуться, потом кто-то — шепотом, Рон не узнал, — скомандовал:  
— Сели, — и добавил: — Что значит — сдал?  
— Сними! — снова попросил Рон, не услышал ничего, кроме тяжелого, сбивающегося дыхания, и сипло проговорил:  
— Они знали, что я приду… в смысле, что кто-то за вами придет и его не будет видно, сделали что-то… ловушку… я споткнулся, и все.  
— Вообще-то они тебя еще в первый раз могли засечь, — заметили слева. — И сделать выводы.  
Холловэй, конечно.  
Рон сглотнул, на всякий случай проверил: разумеется, никакого мешка на голове не было, лицо как лицо, разве что побитое, и все-таки выговорил:  
— А моя палочка? Почему они ее…  
Справа с присвистом, сквозь зубы, втянули воздух. Гейб?  
— _Йибир_. У них есть палочки. Ты забыл.  
А, ну да.   
— Подожди.  
Слева опять вздохнули, помедлили, и наконец он услышал долгожданное:  
— **_Finite inkantatem_**.

В глаза ударил свет.   
Хибара, скорее всего, была другая — по крайней мере, орали не прямо за стеной, а где-то подальше. «Хорошо», — подумал Рон, осторожно разминая шею. Но все остальное было плохо — даже если не считать подозрительно ноющих ребер, подбитого глаза и рваной рубахи. Гейб, который с трудом поднял руку и помахал ему. Сигрид — то есть это наверняка была Сигрид, хотя голову и лицо ее кутала толстая белая повязка. Фуонг с автоматом в руках и двумя санитарными сумками наперевес, вежливо улыбающаяся через плечо. И Холловэй, привычно недовольный всем на свете.  
— Сигрид?  
— Донесем, — проследив взгляд Рона, сказал Гейб. — Что ты сказал про засаду?  
— У входа, — растерянно оглядывая их, проговорил Рон. — Пятеро — я видел пятерых…   
И не удержался, спросил:  
— Это что было за заклятье?  
— _**Cul de sac**_ , — почти шепотом ответил Гейб. — Сейчас. Я встану.  
— Хрена ты встанешь, — прикрикнул Джордж. — Лежать!  
Гейб помотал головой.  
— Надо идти. Видишь, нас — как это? — заставили выйти.  
— Выманили.  
— Выманили, — повторил Гейб. — Хотели, чтобы мы ушли из лагеря.   
— Заложников они хотели, — в сердцах заявил Джордж. Больше ничего сказать не успел: снаружи грохнуло так, что земля под ногами вздрогнула и загудела. Хижина подпрыгнула — Рону показалось, что завалится, но нет — покосилась, и только. 

Уши заложило. Холловэй беззвучно орал что-то, потом, как по взмаху палочки, слух вернулся:  
— Склад! Уизли, склад взорвали!!!  
Рон смотрел, не понимая.  
— В пещере! Снаряды в ящиках, помнишь?!   
— Стоп. — Гейб приподнялся выше, поймал Холловэя за рукав: — Объясни.  
— Что тебе объяснять? Слышал, как рвануло?! Если вода пойдет верхом, они там все…  
— Ты чуешь воду? — быстро спросил Гейб.  
— Какого черта я... — начал Джордж — и осекся. Закрыл глаза, потянул носом, замер. — Нет. А должен?  
Гейб кивнул.   
— Нас выманили, — повторил он. — Им что-то там надо.   
Он попытался пошарить в кармане, но руки не слушались.  
— Рон. Зелье, синий флакон, быстрее.

Гейб выпил, переводя дух после каждого глотка, осторожно пошевелился, встал. Примериваясь, покачал на ладони палочку. Джордж маячил рядом, растопырив руки.   
— Рон?  
— Идем?  
— Сейчас идем. Держи.  
Палочка, протянутая рукоятью вперед, дрожала перед носом, пугала, дразнила.  
— Нет! Ты что?!  
— Рон. Я не могу. Остался ты.  
— Нет. Нет!!!  
— Уизли, хватит выделываться, — встрял Холловэй. — Видишь, он еле ноги волочит. Заткнись и бери.

Чужая палочка была… чужой: не продолжением руки, не проводником — неуклюжим, неловким протезом. Обычный **_Lumos_** , правда, удался с первого раза, и **_Accio_** тоже, но скрывающие чары не получались ни в какую; Рон, вспомнив вдруг, попробовал **_Cave Inimicum_** — и сам удивился, что смог.  
— Засада, — нетерпеливо напомнил Джордж. — Что там было?  
Рон задрал штанину, полюбовался на ссадины, отмахнулся от Фуонг, кинувшейся к нему с какими-то мазями и бинтами: зарастет, главное — ботинки целы.   
— Трос натянули, — уверенно кивнул Джордж. — Качественный тросик, стальной. Предложения есть?  
— **_Accio_** , — сказал Рон. Ничего серьезнее предложить не решился — мало ли?  
Джордж взглянул на Гейба, тот кивнул.  
— Все. Идем.   
Снаружи было не то что темно, но как-то серо, будто перед грозой. Рон поднял голову и взглянул: над оазисом расползалось, как живое, гигантское пыльное облако. Кто-то охнул, кто-то закашлялся. Рон взмахнул палочкой, фиксируя купол — и они пошли.

— Защиту надо снять, — пробормотал Гейб. — Кто сможет бежать — побежит, надо открыть. Рон?   
— Наши — вряд ли. Я… — он помедлил, прочистил горло, хотя под куполом песка не было. — Я к ним отправил Софи, и отвращающие чары… Не выйдут!  
— Остальные? — пропыхтел Джордж. Рон вообще не понимал, как он может говорить: Сигрид, несмотря на худобу, оказалась на редкость увесистой и неудобной ношей, и Рон втайне радовался, что она досталась не ему — лучше уж чужая палочка, честное слово.  
— Стивен с охранником на входе, прочие по моему указанию скрываются… то есть скрывались у изгороди.  
— Болван, надо было их тоже…  
— _Йибир_ , — снова напомнил Гейб.  
Рон кивнул.  
— Защиту на входе сними. И тот проход, возле нас.

КПП был бы виден сверху как на ладони, если б не дым. Следов штурма Рон, как ни вглядывался, не заметил, но под пластиковым навесом не было ни души: не то сбежали, не то попрятались. Чужая палочка по-прежнему упиралась; «Интересно, что у него там?» — подумал Рон, в третий раз напрасно пытаясь наложить **_Homenum Revellio_**.

— Давай рви, — Джордж пихнул его в спину.  
Accio он выдал как по учебнику — но и только. То ли не было никакой ловушки, то ли бандиты придумали что-то новое…   
— Идем, — повторил Гейб.  
Рон аккуратно, как мог, обвел палочкой купол, чтобы хватило на четверть часа, на подозрительный взгляд Гейба уверенно ответил:  
— На всякий случай. — И встал в арьергарде. Он и сам не знал, что ему не нравится — кроме очевидного, типа взрыва, — но решение принял и никого не собирался ставить в известность. Тоже на всякий случай. 

Вынырнуть из-под купола оказалось совсем просто. Чувствуя себя голым — что, в общем, было недалеко от истины, — Рон пробежал пару шагов: пусть рассмотрят.  
Откуда эти уроды выскочили, он так и не заметил. Да и неважно — главное, сработало.  
Он вильнул, оскальзываясь в песке, бросил взгляд через плечо и припустил вдоль изгороди. До обычного темпа было далеко: ныла спина, левая нога подворачивалась, но быстрее он и не хотел: показывал бандитам, что вот он, что сейчас догонят. Своих он, понятно, не видел, мог только надеяться, что сообразят, не выкинут какой-нибудь глупости, и все-таки оглядывался, на секунду снимая щит, палил чем попало — и снова ставил, выкрикивая вслух рвущееся оттуда же, изнутри: «Кнат за кружку молока, кнат за корку хлеба, кнат за косточку на суп — заложу костюмчик!»  
Дыхалка подводила; он обернулся еще раз и почувствовал, как что-то обожгло левый бок. Машинально схватился свободной рукой — мокро. Попали? Кровь? Тянуть дальше было невозможно, он вдохнул поглубже, закрыл глаза — и аппарировал.


	39. Галкайо

Ни госпитальная палатка, ни КПП в качестве пункта назначения по понятным причинам не годились. Рон выбрал кухню и, наверно, не промахнулся — с чего бы? Но узнать не узнал: смесь песка и дыма при первом же вздохе забила горло, так что даже выругаться не получалось. Первое, что пришло в голову сквозь непрерывный кашель и дикое желание разодрать глаза ко всем дракклам, — заклинание головного пузыря. Как оно будет действовать в воздухе, Рон не представлял, но ведь не тряпкой же обматываться! «Не поможет», — думал он почти в панике, ежесекундно сплевывая и стараясь не моргать.  
— **_Caput Bullae_**!  
Еще раз сплюнул, отдышался, потратил аж два **_Accio_** , убирая песок из глаз. Ну и куда теперь, Рональд Уизли? Под ногой что-то хрустнуло — оказалось, останки стула. «Не везет у нас стульям», — подумал он, прислушиваясь. Вроде бы что-то было слышно, хотя голосов не узнать. Так или иначе, идти надо было не к ним, а от них. Но прежде…  
Он взмахнул палочкой, разрывая защиту:  
— **_Finite Incantatem_**! — и едва не упал — так шарахнуло отдачей. Интересно, остальная-то на месте, или всю снесло ненароком? Он еще раз порадовался, что не сам ее ставил когда-то, развернулся и двинул вперед.

Мир терялся уже на расстоянии протянутой руки. Считать было бесполезно — прежние ориентиры исчезли, и кто же знал, что на тридцать втором шаге его ждет упавшая поперек дороги пальма? Рон осторожно перелез через лохматый колючий ствол, подумал, не рискнуть ли снова с **_Homenun Revellio_** , и решил не рисковать. На семьдесят пятом под ноги подвернулась обвалившаяся палатка, на поверку пустая. На сто пятнадцатом он нашел тело.

Не то чтобы в самом деле нашел — наткнулся на очередную хрень, до того твердую, что даже палец зашиб. Наклонился посмотреть, что с ней можно сделать: отодвинуть, перелезть, обогнуть — и остолбенел:  
— Месье Фарах?  
Фарах предсказуемо не ответил. Крови на нем Рон не заметил, но то, что он видел, слишком походило на труп. Кто же его? Потянулся, чтобы перевернуть, и едва не вскрикнул: теплое! Руки, как всегда, оказались умнее головы: он выкрикнул очередное Finite раньше, чем понял, где ошибся. Тело обмякло. Аврор, драный Мерлин! Не узнать обычный **_Petrificus_**! На мгновение он даже позволил себе поверить, что это Кейт вернулась и приложила гада по заслугам. Но тянуть время и дальше было глупо. Фарах так и валялся в отключке, непонятно как дыша в этом кошмаре, — может, привык к пыльным бурям? Пришлось опять махать палочкой, ставить купол, убирать из-под него, а заодно из Фарахова рта и носа всю гадость, что висела в воздухе, а там уже снять осточертевший головной пузырь и после недолгих раздумий выговорить:   
— **_Enervate_**!  
Фарах дернулся, распахнул налитые кровью глаза и уставился на Рона.  
— Ты!  
— Месье Фарах, что случилось? Кто вас… — он вовремя спохватился и вместо «заклял» договорил правильное «ударил».  
— Не знаю… Почему… ты здесь? — прохрипел Фарах.   
— А где я должен быть? — быстро спросил Рон.  
Допрашивать он не любил и не умел: на занятиях предпочитал позицию с другой стороны стола, а после Академии не понадобилось ни разу. И если мог на что-то сейчас рассчитывать, то лишь на последствия проклятия, которые скоро должны были пройти. Чем еще Бернар — больше, вроде, некому — его шарахнул, интересно? Явно не одним только **_Petrificus_**? Может, неправильный **_Confundus_**?  
Фарах молча пялился на него. «Вот же сволочь, даже чары его не берут», — мельком подумал Рон и решил не сдаваться — уставился в ответ. Тот сколько-то вытерпел, но все-таки сдался: отвел глаза и вдруг снова захрипел, глядя куда-то вверх. Рон тоже посмотрел: на невидимом для маггла куполе, заслоняя и без того скудный свет, оседала вполне заметная песчаная пыль.  
— Где? Что это?..  
— После вас, месье Фарах, — сквозь зубы выговорил Рон. — Где я должен быть?  
Фарах молчал.   
— Память отшибло?   
Рон начал злиться. Надо было давить, пока Фарах не оклемался окончательно.   
— Ты, — выдавил наконец Фарах. — Ты… не ходил? Остался?  
Рон удовлетворенно кивнул: сознался, мерзавец — и про вызов, и про заложников!  
— Ну, допустим. И что?  
Фарах дернулся, вцепился Рону в рукав и кое-как вскинул себя вверх.  
И, пока Рон изумленно моргал, дотянулся второй рукой и вдруг как-то собрался, становясь почти прежним:  
— Месье Уизли… Я должен идти… Мой долг… Если вы поможете мне встать…  
«Да что с ним?» — поразился Рон.   
— Встать? — переспросил он вслух.  
— Встать и пойти, — Фарах выдохнул, как будто попытался рассмеяться, но воздуха не хватало. — Ах, месье Уизли, мне жаль, но в моих словах нет того смысла…  
— Вы не сможете встать, — сказал Рон, все крепче сжимая палочку. — Тем более пойти. Но если вам действительно нужно, объясните мне, что делать, и я…  
— Нет! — выдохнул Фарах. Он все тянулся вверх, перехватывая рукав роновой рубашки, — больше всего хотелось стряхнуть липкие от пота пальцы, но Рон терпел. — Только я! Только Пунт!  
— Пунт?!  
Он все-таки сорвался. В глазах потемнело, пальцы привычно задвигались, меняя захват, острое ребро на чужой рукояти впилось в ладонь… Он охнул — и опомнился. Палочка все еще упиралась Фараху в кадык, но отпустило, слава Мерлину. Еще немного, и было бы **_Crucio_** , и ведь не пожалел бы…  
— Ты, значит, и Пунт?! Одно и то же?! И давно?!  
— Всегда, — сказал Фарах, глядя на него мутными пьяными глазами. — Всегда Пунт, никакого Мудуга, здесь только мы, всегда. Они должны увидеть. Мы докажем, что Пунт…  
— Куда вы хотели пойти? — спросил Рон.  
— Заложники, — выговорил Фарах. — Мы освободим заложников, и все поймут, что Мудуг не может, а мы можем… Оазис Бур-Гелуай…  
— Стоп.   
Рон отвернулся, трансфигурировал пальмовый лист в стакан, пробормотал: « ** _Aguamenti_**!»  
— Пейте!  
— Вода, — нес свое Фарах, — вода благословенна, _беркад_ , колодец — дар Аллаха…  
— Тогда какого драккла вы его взорвали?!  
Фарах поперхнулся, оттолкнул стакан.  
— Мы — что?!  
— Взрыв, — повторил Рон. — Это, над вами, купол от пыли, я вообще не понимаю, как вы не задохнулись…  
— Взорвали колодец?   
— Вот именно. Скажете, не вы?  
— Ты… ты врешь! Никто из нас…  
— Тогда, может, это ваш склад рванул? В пещере?  
Фарах снова посмотрел вверх, потом на него, втянул воздух — и вдруг выпустил рукав и сел сам.  
— Месье Фарах? Что с вами?  
— Мы мертвы, месье Уизли, — сказал он ясно и твердо. — Если кто-то взорвал пещеру, мы мертвы, и Бур-Гелуай мертв, и навеки проклят сотворивший такое.  
Рон заморгал. Что еще за новости?  
— В смысле — мертвы?  
— Склад, месье Уизли. Помните, вы сказали, что видели там склад — не наш, а другой? Директор Бернар не заметил ваших слов, он не знал, но я знаю. Любой из нас знает, что такое буквы «ph» на ржавом баллоне. Это старая война, месье Уизли! Это смерть! Если яд попал в воздух, тот, кто вдохнул его, — мертв!  
«Чушь какая-то», — подумал Рон.   
— А вы там, по соседству, типа устроили свой арсенал?  
— Мы ушли оттуда, месье Уизли. Поверьте, этим не шутят. Как только я узнал, мы ушли, и я надеялся вынести оттуда смерть… Моя вина…  
— Я правильно понял — вы утверждаете, что взорвать пещеру мог только директор Бернар?  
— Мои люди подали знак, что заложники захвачены, месье Уизли — видите, я говорю все как есть, сейчас не до дипломатии, — мы с директором Бернаром собирались пойти и освободить их…  
— С Берна-а-аром?! — выдохнул Рон. — А ему какого драного Мерлина нужно?  
— Он объяснил, что это будет полезно для его репутации, особенно сейчас, перед возвращением. Мы достигли соглашения, и он… — Фарах вдруг закашлялся, прикрываясь, в ужасе уставился на мокрую ладонь, забормотал: — _Ля иляха иль Алла_.  
Рон осторожно постучал его по плечу:  
— Месье Фарах?  
— Приношу свои извинения, — Фарах потер лицо, словно возвращая на него обычное выражение спокойного превосходства. — Нас ждет плохая смерть, месье Уизли, — я могу только молиться, чтобы встретить ее достойно… Так вот, я сказал Бернару, что надо спешить, — и больше я ничего не помню.  
— Значит, один раз вдохнешь — и все? — спросил Рон. Мало ли что там у магглов — в магическую медицину он верил крепко и сдаваться не собирался. — И вылечиться невозможно?  
— Не в Галкайо, месье Уизли. Мы слишком бедны. И не в Могадишо. А как давно был взрыв?  
— Н-не знаю, — протянул Рон. — Вряд ли больше часа прошло.  
— Этот яд тяжелее воздуха, он невидим, но льется, как вода. До пустыни он не дойдет, но здесь, в чаше оазиса, мы уже дышим им.  
— Вообще-то нет, — сказал Рон. — По крайней мере под куполом — точно нет!  
И охнул. Здесь нет, но если Фарах не врет, в опасности абсолютно все: те, кто в палатке — меньше, хотя Мерлин знает, подействует ли против яда защита, даже усиленная. А вот пациенты… хватит, решил он, Фарах никуда не денется, а этих надо выводить.  
— Значит, вы тут, месье Фарах, пока отдохните, а я сгоняю…  
— Нет! Я не пущу вас…  
Рон усмехнулся:  
— Пустите-пустите. Ну, считайте, что разговор я вам должен…  
«Щит и пузырь», — подумал он. И два щита потом, когда он их отыщет — это же уму непостижимо! И еще Бернар.  
— **_Somnus_**! Приятных снов, месье Фарах!

Пузырь почти не мешал. Рон умудрился как-то залечить ссадины на ногах и на боку — на прочие даже не замахивался — и чувствовал себя почти прилично. По крайней мере, попадись ему сейчас директор, скрутил бы в два приема. Наверно.   
Изгородь встретила его по-дружески: вцепилась в рукав, которому и без того досталось. Рон в очередной раз призвал Мерлиново благословение на голову тех продавцов в Женеве, у которых купил штаны и ботинки, — и Гейба заодно.  
Через тридцать семь шагов вдоль изгороди он услышал детский плач.   
Еще через пятнадцать — обнаружил искомое.  
Никто из них не говорил по-английски, но его узнали — благо что пузырь магглы все равно не видеть не могли — и столпились вокруг, дергая и теребя за что попало и лопоча непонятное.  
Было их всего восемь; по списку, насколько он помнил, числилось больше, но остальные, похоже, сбежали. И повар в том числе.  
Рон вздохнул. Убрал пузырь. Выстроил их, как мог. Вздохнул еще раз — и, отвернувшись, поднял палочку, воздвигая еще один щит и вычищая из-под него все, кроме воздуха.

Через двадцать шагов он уже не сомневался, что тащит на себе небо, как тот великан из сказки. По нормативам аврору полагалось удерживать не меньше трех полноразмерных щитов за раз — здоровому и отдохнувшему аврору с собственной палочкой в руках. Да еще Бернар — он все время помнил про Бернара, который мог выскочить в любой момент, а отвечать ему будет нечем: либо щиты, либо поединок. Рон даже не осмеливался лишний раз крутить головой, только пер вперед, пока ноги держали. 

Движение сбоку он пропустил. Кто-то вскрикнул, Рон обернулся — и опоздал бы, будь то нападение. Но человек врезался в купол, упал, да так и остался на месте, не поднимая головы с короткими, неровно обрезанными волосами.   
Драный Мерлин, этого-то откуда принесло?  
Рон, пыхтя и надсаживаясь, повел палочкой. Щит сдвинулся, Геди ввалился внутрь. Пациенты попятились, забормотали возмущенно. Рон вспомнил про семь положенных для _йибир_ шагов и скривился — перебьются.   
— Тихо! — прикрикнул он на всякий случай. — А ты чего приперся?  
Геди полез под рубаху и осторожно вытянул из-за пояса палочку — бывшую палочку Петтигрю.  
Рон заморгал, соображая, и вдруг понял: добрались! И живы, и рассказали кому-то — Софи, не иначе, — что с ними случилось, а Геди, придурок этот, услышал, понял и сорвался. К нему. И как только нашел?   
— Нормально, — сказал он. — Пришел так пришел, а сейчас дуй обратно и скажи им… дракклово семя, знать бы еще, скажешь ты или нет… но уж записку-то…  
Он оглянулся, прикидывая, из чего бы сотворить бумагу и перо, но Геди не дал — потянулся, будто хотел схватить за руку, но в последний момент не решился и опять рухнул на колени, пряча лицо.   
— Чего еще?!   
Геди помотал головой.  
— Не хочешь обратно?   
Геди быстро оглянулся и опустил голову еще ниже.   
— Видел там кого-то? Боишься? Так… — Рон пожевал губами. — Ладно, идешь пока с нами. Этих пристрою, поговорим, — и усмехнулся собственным словам. Поговорит он, как же. — От меня не отставать, смотреть по сторонам, что-то заметил — подаешь сигнал… да хоть в спину мне ткни. Без команды никуда не соваться, понял? Ты мне живой нужен! Сделал, как я сказал, — считай, Долг вернул. 

Он хотел было спросить, помнит ли Геди чары, которые они учили — не боевые, так хоть защитные, — и опять скорчил рожу: какая разница, без голоса-то. Все равно придется его отправить, пока еще что-нибудь не учинил. У Гейба наверняка есть запасная палочка, так бы он единственную и отдал, а значит, можно изолировать палатку... прикажу, и пойдет, с Долгом не шутят…   
— Яд, — сказал он вслух, отфыркиваясь не хуже Хогвартс-экспресса. В горле першило — наверно, от пыли. Геди не мог ответить, зато мог понять, и от этого становилось легче. — Бернар взорвал пещеру, а там лежали какие-то штуки, и яд из них попал в воздух, понимаешь? Фарах сказал, что от этого яда начинается кашель, а потом, через несколько часов, человек задыхается. Но на жаре вроде недолго действует. Запомнил?  
Геди шел след в след, как было велено, — Рон слышал его дыхание, торопливое, сбивчивое. Вот же зараза, еще и за этого думать! Но прикрытая спина перевешивала… многое она перевешивала, если не все.  
Нужно, конечно, было надавить, выяснить, кого он там видел по дороге, но оборачиваться было себе дороже. Да и кого Геди мог испугаться? Бернара, братца-оборотня? Хрен бы от них живым ушел; почудилось что-то, вот и трясется.  
Приметная пальма, под которой он оставил Фараха, должна была вот-вот показаться. Рон даже шагу прибавил — еще немного, и можно будет…

С подачей сигнала Геди состорожничал. Рон отмахнулся, как от мухи, потом сообразил и, уже не экономя, закрутил головой:  
— Что?  
Но уже и сам понял, что: слева, из оседающего уже облака пыли, выступил человек. Остановился, вглядываясь:  
— Уизли? — и вытянул шею, будто ему что-то мешало. Как в первый раз, когда Рон его увидел, — в Женеве, давным-давно… то есть месяц назад.  
Директор Бернар, собственной гребаной персоной.  
Выглядел он даже хуже самого Рона: ни дать ни взять пропойца, которого выкинули из кабака после драки; и никакой палочки, по крайней мере на виду.  
— Уизли, — повторил он хрипло, закашлялся и сплюнул. — Доложите обстановку.  
Рон подавился воздухом. Секунду он тупо таращился на Бернара, потом опомнился: действительно, а с чего он взял, что тот сразу на него кинется? Он же думает…. Да хрен знает, что он думает!   
— Вывожу больных из зоны взрыва, — отрапортовал Рон вслух.  
— Что знаете об остальных?   
— Ничего, — Рон пожал плечами как мог растерянно. — Ушли на вызов, потом выстрелы эти… Ну, я закрыл палатку и за ними — а тут взрыв.  
— Купол зачем?  
— Так пыльно же! — для верности Рон тряхнул головой, и быстро, пока Бернар не заговорил снова, спросил: — А что это было-то?  
Включить идиота оказалось легко, даже слишком.   
— Теракт, Уизли! Двойной — захват заложников и взрыв в пещере! Соображаешь?  
— Заложников? Их взяли в заложники? — пробормотал Рон как можно жалобнее. — И взрыв? Но кто?.. Я никого не видел…  
— Я видел, — отрезал Бернар. — Фарах! Я следил за ним, пытался остановить…  
— И где он? — Рон изобразил ужас. — Там?!  
Ага, конечно. Фарах, в чистых сухих брюках и рубашке… И почему он молчит про яд? Не знает или говорить не хочет?  
Бернар опять закашлялся.  
— Потерял из виду. Меня… кажется, контузило, потом надышался какой-то дрянью… Не важно, — он сгорбился, застыл на несколько секунд. — И куда ты их ведешь? Дорогу забыл?  
Рон неопределенно мотнул головой:  
— Там еще раненые, надо забрать.  
— Тяжелые?  
— Нет вроде, средние.  
— Значит, полчаса подождут. Снимай щит, оставляй всех здесь. Пойдешь со мной.  
— Зачем? — неподдельно удивился Рон. — В смысле — я вам зачем? И почему вы не аппарируете?  
— Ты, идиот! Где, по-твоему, у меня палочка?! — Бернар схватился за грудь, хрипло и часто дыша.  
— Но… но, получается, целителей, врачей то есть, в лагере нет? Вам же к ним надо?  
— Уизли, быстро! Куда мне надо — мое дело! — Бернар, припадая на левую ногу, шагнул ближе — лицо у него было совсем серое, на лбу блестел пот. — Ты что, не слышишь? Летят!  
Он ткнул рукой куда-то вверх. Спятил, решил Рон. Самое время.  
— Геди, — прошептал он. — Я сейчас махну — сразу падай. Этих тоже клади. И чтоб тихо!

Он хотел взять вторую палочку — и не стал: бесполезно. Крыса, она крыса и есть… Коротко, резко повел наискось, сверху вниз. Щит расселся, опал, как проколотое колесо. «Хреново, — подумал Рон, делая шаг вперед. — Что ж так хреново-то?» И выкрикнул:  
— **_Petrificus Totalus_**!  
И сразу понял — зря, надо было другое, короче. Бернар успел отшатнуться, и пока Рон снова поднимал палочку, сделавшуюся неимоверно тяжелой, сунул руку в карман.   
— **_Seco_**!  
«Он же не умеет, — ахнул Рон. — Он же не может, он должен был травануться там…»  
Больше думать было некогда. Поединок получался как в учебке: им специально показывали такие, замедленные, чтобы можно было разобрать подробности. Только заклятья были настоящие.  
— Кнат-я-в-кар-ты-про-са-жу-кнат-про-пью-с-друзь-ями, — бормотал Рон, пытаясь уйти, закрыться, тряся чужой палочкой, которая хорошо если два раза из трех слушалась нормально, да еще эта тяжесть…  
— Кнат-я-шлю-хам-от-не-су-за-ло-жу-кос-тюм-чик!  
Бернар бил короткими; Рон только успевал — или не успевал — ставить щиты. Опять досталось правой ноге, другое заклятье чиркнуло по руке выше локтя. Сам он удачно врезал только раз — обычным **_Stupefy_** , ничего сложнее не рискнул, а Бернар, хромая, кашляя, задыхаясь, теснил и теснил его и вот-вот должен был достать. Рон отпрянул, неловко оступился на песчаном склоне — а, драный Мерлин! — попытался удержаться на ногах сам и удержать палочку, но все-таки выронил — даже эту…  
— **_Mutum_**!   
Рот с размаху будто залепило чем-то вязким, склеило зубы. Рон в панике втянул носом воздух, свободной рукой попытался содрать…  
— Ну? Жить надоело, Уизли? Не хочешь по-хорошему? — проскрипел Бернар.  
Он подошел почти вплотную, опять сплюнул и наступил Рону на руку.  
— Ну и что нам с тобой сделать? Добить или память стереть? Что, не нравится? А представь…   
«Время тянет, — тоскливо подумал Рон. — Чего тянет-то? Надо было учиться беспалочковой, эх». И понял: Бернар попросту отдыхал. Сейчас отдышится — и привет. На **_Avada_** его не хватит, а на что другое — вполне. Он прикрыл глаза, собирая остатки сил, потверже уперся носком…  
— …Какие будут заголовки в газетах! Я-то прочитаю, а ты… Взрыв в госпитале «Врачей без границ», есть жертвы, несколько человек пропали без вести. И никаких процессов, Уизли! Никакого позора! Героями будем… Хочешь?  
И вскинул палочку.  
Сзади раздался треск, кто-то завизжал — Бернар непроизвольно вздрогнул, Рон затрепыхался, стараясь высвободить руку, и вдруг услышал:  
— **_Pro-te-go_**!  
Бернара отбросило. Рон пополз на животе, дотянулся...  
— **_Accio_** палочка Бернара!  
Не вслух, про себя, почти не надеясь — но оно подействовало. Бернар нелепо взмахнул руками, хватая выскользнувшую палочку, и не успел.  
Рон увидел, как он снова лезет в карман, успел ужаснуться — неужели вторая?  
Бернар вытянул руку, что-то хлопнуло, просвистело мимо, так, что зазвенело в ушах.  
Драный Мерлин, чем это он?   
Рон не успел ни додумать, ни шевельнуться даже — что-то навалилось на него, прижало к земле, вышибая дух. Тотчас же хлопнуло снова; тот, кто лежал на нем, содрогнулся и обмяк.  
Там, над ними, наверху, что-то творилось; Рон попытался сбросить тяжесть, хоть голову повернуть, но способен был только слушать: голосили женщины, кто-то надсадно кашлял, кто-то скулил по-собачьи. Потом снова громыхнуло — еще и еще. И вдруг завопил Бернар, так безнадежно отчаянно, что волосы вставали дыбом. Крик сменился странным бульканьем, словно его сунули в лужу лицом, и в ответ совсем близко, почти над головой, пронзительным хохотом зашлась гиена.

Нос забило песком и пылью, палочка упиралась в ребро, и, неудержимо чихая, скользя отчего-то мокрыми пальцами по рукояти, он взмолился сам не зная кому — пожалуйста! Ну пожалуйста, я не могу так, это же стреляли, я знаю, стреляли, и Геди — он снова меня прикрыл, я не могу больше, пожалуйста — и, на последнем издыхании, — **_Finite Incantatem_**!  
Заклятье слетело — резко и внезапно, будто по зубам съездили. Оказалось, во рту тоже сплошной песок, но это было не важно, главное — что он мог набрать воздуху, с третьей попытки перевернуться, подняться на четвереньки и наконец-то сесть.  
Геди — конечно, Геди — еще раньше сполз с него и лежал на боку, подтянув к животу колени. Изо рта стекала в песок красная струйка, но глаза были открыты, и он смотрел в упор, не отрываясь и не моргая.  
— Тихо, тихо, — забормотал Рон, не зная, можно ли его трогать, — не шевелись, сейчас мы тебя…   
— Руку… дай! — прошептал Геди, нашаривая и сжимая роновы пальцы, и вдруг странно дернул лицом, будто собирался плакать. — Я говорю… Рон…   
Ногти впились в ладонь. Геди выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, захрипел. Рон обхватил его, приподнял, тряс, бормотал какую-то чушь. Геди все глядел на него, а потом закрыл глаза — и стал вдруг очень тяжелым. Таким тяжелым, что Рон не удержал, уронил на землю, уткнулся, как будто можно было не отпускать, упросить остаться…  
«Я не буду вслед тебе умолять и плакать, обними — и я уйду, заложу костюмчик…»

Сам не зная как, он все еще удерживал щит. Эти, внутри, сидели теперь так тихо, что он не выдержал и взглянул — живы ли. Они были живы, хотя не могли уже ни стоять, ни даже сидеть выпрямившись; у самой кромки купола одноглазый старик медленно и мерно, как заведенный, черпал горстью песок — должно быть, пытался прокопать ход наружу.   
«Чтоб их всех», — подумал Рон, расцепил наконец руки и встал.  
В глазах двоилось; он несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем понял: тогда, под заклятьем, ему не почудилось, гиена действительно была, стояла и скалилась совсем близко, в десяти шагах. И четко, как бывает в кошмарном сне, он разглядел, что у нее не хватает лапы — вместо левой задней торчит огрызок и с него свисают серые ошметки.   
Он сглотнул, закашлялся, размазывая по лицу слезы и пот.  
Бернар лежал неподвижно лицом вниз; темная лужа под ним растекалась, впитывалась в песок. Гиена коротко рыкнула — и вдруг странно пригнула голову, просунула между передних лап, под брюхо, — да так и застыла, слабо подвизгивая. Рон до того изумился, что даже отвлекся на секунду и едва не вскрикнул, когда передние лапы твари вдруг подкосились, морда проехалась по песку, жалобное тявканье сменилось воем. Тварь скрутило, швырнуло на бок, в лужу крови, — что-то отлетело прямо Рону под ноги.  
Раздвоенная палочка! Он неизвестно зачем сгреб ее и сунул в карман — чтобы _заняться делом_ , чтобы не видеть, как трясутся задние лапы твари — целая и обрубок, и передние скребут песок. Вой сменился хлюпаньем, тварь лязгала зубами, потом замерла, из пасти потекло что-то темное. Смотреть стало нестерпимо, Рон отвернулся к Геди, но эти, за щитом вопили все громче, и он поднял голову. Тварь медленно ползла, волоча заднюю половину и судорожно разевая пасть, так что хлопья пены падали на песок, — ползла к нему, к ним.  
«Проститься, — понял Рон с убийственной ясностью, — проститься хочет», — и, тоже как во сне, протянул руку и коснулся свалявшейся шерсти над глазами.  
Внутри у оборотня что-то захрустело — будто сломалось. Больше Рон не выдержал — обхватил голову руками, зажмурился и ждал, когда все кончится, а потом, так и оставаясь снаружи, махнул рукой и заорал:  
— Ходу! — и они побежали, вернее, заковыляли, куда он показал. 

Он и сам не поверил, когда два щита наконец соприкоснулись; отменил двойное заклятье, снова согнал их в кучу, восстановил обычную защиту и рухнул, хватаясь левой рукой за правую. Пациенты, драккл их дери, косились на неподвижного Фараха, старались усесться подальше. «Боятся, — подумал Рон. — Нашли чего».  
Кто-то, кажется, блевал, кто-то снова кашлял. Плакал младенец.   
Это было хорошо, правильно: думать про Фараха, или этих уродов, которых он все-таки дотащил сюда, или рубашку, прилипшую к разодранной спине и мешавшую лечь.  
Только не про Бернара. Только не про оборотня — как он кусал свой хвост, и выл, и ссался, и пускал бурую пену из пасти. Только не про…  
Геди.   
Заговорил, а потом умер. Умер, не послушался, не смог сидеть на месте, как Рон с него требовал. Проклятье… Он застонал сквозь зубы. Ничего уже не исправить, ничего. Выхода нет.  
Даже если прямо сейчас сказать **_Finite_** , чтобы хватило сил аппарировать до палатки, — погибнут вот эти. Отравятся, задохнутся. Он посмотрел: одноглазый старик, тяжело дыша, утирал лицо рукавом; девчонка, на вид не старше Дилан, совала ребенку грудь, но тот не брал, только пищал жалобно; еще две женщины — мать и дочь, а может, сестры, хрен разберешь, — сидели, обнявшись и что-то бормотали: молились, наверно.  
Вот эти. Которым не объяснишь. Ну и Фарах в отключке.

Сколько еще он продержит над ними купол? Полчаса, час? Конечно, можно было все-таки забрать у Геди палочку; Рон представил, как разгибает еще теплые пальцы, смотрит в лицо, и его затошнило. Во рту стало мерзко — будто гнилое яблоко надкусил. Ну, заберет? А дальше? «Не можешь колдовать — думай как маггл», — велел он себе. Если не аппарировать, а бежать, может и выгореть — хотя бы туда, там наверняка найдется зелье.… Но заклятья ему уже не удержать — спадет, к гадалке не ходи, и времени останется еще меньше. Или совсем не останется. Рискнуть? Хоть на полпути-то его хватит?  
«Дракклов слабак, — подумал он. — Надо было лучше учиться». Ноги тряслись, как ватные, спину разламывало.   
— Здесь сидите, — сказал он громко и четко. — Я скоро приду. Ясно?  
Не поняли, конечно. Плевать.  
Он еще раз кивнул, решил, что обойдется без головного пузыря — все равно не получится, — затолкал в карман бесполезную палочку. Она отчего-то не лезла, Рон надавил сильнее, укололся, взглянул и скривился: ну идиот! Сам же засунул ту, раздвоенную, а теперь еще удивляется!

И сел где стоял. Вот оно! Выход! Облегчения хватило секунд на десять — до того, как он понял, что отдать ему нечего. Не ботинки же менять на спасение! А кроме них… Он с отвращением подергал рваный рукав, покосился на Фараха: у того на пальце красовался солидный перстень. Да уж, Рональд Уизли, самое то — толкнуть ворованное!  
Мерлин, о чем он думает! Рон в отчаянии ухватился за голову, за волосы — хоть руку себе отгрызай, как оборотень лапу, честное слово! Стоп… Зачем руку, если можно… Если можно целиком? Себя целиком? Его вдруг пробрало холодом. А хватит? Не такое уж он и сокровище, верно? Только себе и нужен… а кому еще? Маме? Ей… если честно, ей после Фреда и Битвы все равно, одним больше, одним меньше… Он знал, что врет, что ищет оправданий — но за или против?   
Руки тряслись, голова гудела — казалось, что гул идет откуда-то снаружи, из-за дымного облака, окутавшего оазис.  
Дети? У них есть Джордж, он не бросит. Геди? Геди да, Геди у него был, недолго, но был. А сейчас мертв. Закрыл глаза и умер. Больше нет.  
Рон встал.  
— Сейчас, — сказал он. — Сейчас все будет.  
Одноглазый старик уставился на него, что-то проговорил. Рон похлопал его по плечу и вышел.  
Он понимал, что сейчас надо подумать о чем-нибудь важном — или о ком-нибудь, если не о родителях или Гермионе, то о Гарри точно; но и о нем вспоминалась какая-то фигня: вот если не сам себя, а кто-то другой, тот же Волдеморт со смертельным заклятьем, — наверняка легче? Или нет? Он вдруг заспешил: пристроил палочку Гейба в стороне, воткнув рядом для верности разлапистый пальмовый лист, выбрал зачем-то ровное место, где еще оставалась трава, и лег, зажав в левой руке оставшуюся, здешнюю, раздвоенную.   
« _Положи это на землю. Палочку на ладонь. Подумай, чего хочешь, и скажи «id iyo idba»_.  
Так он и сделал.

Он думал, будет как раньше, жарко или холодно, но ничего не происходило, и его даже пот прошиб от страха: неужели не вышло?! Голова внезапно сделалась тяжелой, пошла кругом, во рту стало сухо и горько, а когда попробовал сглотнуть — рвануло болью так, будто колючку из изгороди заглотил. Он подавился, закашлялся, хотел вздохнуть — и понял, что не может. Он еще помнил, для чего все делает, и повторял, что надо терпеть, но терпеть не получалось: безмозглое тело хотело жить, хватало ртом бесполезный воздух, билось и корчилось, взрывая каблуками песок, пальцы царапали ворот рубашки, рвали шею, напрасно стараясь добраться, впустить хотя бы глоток, глаза закатывались, в ушах нарастал рокочущий гул, и тонкий голос внутри истошно вопил: нет, нет, нет! — пока тьма не пришла и не забрала его целиком. 

— …Эй!  
Рон раскрыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился. Он сидел… Мерлин милостивый, он и вправду сидел, бездумно водя ладонью по теплому гладкому дереву, и готов был поклясться чем угодно: стоит только взглянуть, и прямо перед ним окажется огород, залитый косым послеполуденным солнцем, за спиной — приоткрытая задняя дверь, а на том же крыльце, двумя ступеньками выше…  
Он не выдержал и обернулся.  
— Ну, Ронни, ты отмочил, — сказал Фред.  
И заинтересованно склонил голову набок — словно только что скормил младшему брату очередной экспериментальный батончик и теперь ждал, что получится. Веснушки у него были почти незаметны под загаром, как всегда в августе — близнецы вообще загорали на зависть ровно, никаких тебе красных пятен и облезлых носов.  
«Хорошо», — подумал Рон. Хорошо, что они догадались вылезти посидеть здесь. А остальные, наверно, разошлись по комнатам… «Какие еще остальные, — спохватился он. — Я же…» Сказать «умер» он не сумел, даже про себя, и только виновато пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный фредов взгляд:  
— Да вот, вспомнил… всякое.  
И не выдержал, спросил:  
— Но у меня ведь получилось? Да?  
— Смотря что, — ухмыльнулся Фред. — Если попасть сюда — еще как!  
— А там? Что там?  
— Мне-то откуда знать? — ответил Фред. — Я за тобой смотрел, не за кем-то.  
— А, — сказал Рон, разом стухнув. — Ну да.  
И снова закрыл глаза. Должно было получиться, раз он здесь. Не могло не получиться. Может, можно как-то узнать? Вот Фред же мог?  
— И куда мы теперь? — осторожно спросил он.  
Фред поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Я лично посижу немного и назад. А ты — понятия не имею. Ты ж теперь, как бы сказать, по другому ведомству.  
— По какому еще?.. — растерялся Рон.  
Фред помолчал, потом снова ухмыльнулся:  
— Джорджу обязательно расскажи. Классный прикол, ему понравится!   
— Джорджу?..  
— Обязательно! — повторил Фред, — Обещаешь?  
Рон привычно кивнул: спорить с близнецами всегда выходило себе дороже.  
Теперь казалось, что он сидит не на соседней ступеньке, а где-то далеко, и с каждым мгновением становится все дальше.  
Откуда-то подуло холодом, солнечный свет стал меркнуть, голова опять закружилась, и Рон ухватился за ступеньку, которая исчезала, таяла под его пальцами, и начал заваливаться куда-то, отчаянно колотя руками. В ушах опять загудело, все громче и громче.  
Потом тряхнуло, раз и другой, и то, что было под ним сейчас, затряслось, задребезжало мелко. Он вдруг вспомнил, что надо дышать, судорожно втянул воздух — в груди сипело и булькало — и застонал бы, если б мог: показалось! Не было ничего, он просто очнулся там, в Галкайо, почему-то до сих пор живой, и сейчас снова начнет помирать, задыхаясь, и все зря, все было зря. Рон в панике дернул горлом, захрипел, забился в кашле — изо рта брызнула склизкая горечь, он понял, что сейчас блеванет и тогда уж точно задохнется, и в отчаянии замычал что-то…

— Рон? Скорее!  
Кто-то подхватил его голову и держал, пока он заходился и захлебывался, потом осторожно уложил, отер лицо и прижал что-то холодное к носу и рту.  
— Дыши, ну дыши, пожалуйста!   
Рон кое-как разлепил заплывшие веки. Не было ни Норы — само собой, — ни испоганенного, отравленного оазиса: над ним качался и дрожал круг зеленоватого искусственного света, на расстоянии вытянутой руки виднелась кривая стенка, обитая чем-то мягким, а рядом, склонившись над ним, стояла на коленях…  
— Кейт! — просипел он, попытался содрать с лица непонятную штуку и тоже не смог, только опять закашлялся. — Как?  
— Все хорошо, — сказала она, — надо дышать в маску, и все будет хорошо, скоро прилетим… Ты же потерпишь? Еще немного? Здесь нельзя колдовать, в самолете… а зелье можно, но, боюсь, ты не удержишь. Вот и оставляй вас одних…  
— Где?.. — выдохнул он, чувствуя себя прохудившимся колесом от отцовского фордика — воздух проходил в легкие будто через тонкую трубочку и со свистом вырывался обратно.  
— Все хорошо, — повторила Кейт. — Все здесь.   
— Дети… где?..  
— Спят, — она кивнула куда-то назад, — они в порядке, только устали и напуганы… Мы всех забрали, не думай, отравление фосгеном у них не лечат, даже в столице, и нам разрешили. Месье Фарах очень помог, я и не ожидала, — так за тебя беспокоился! И почти не пострадал, раздражение носоглотки и легкая контузия, даже удивительно… Это тебе больше всех досталось, ты же один был снаружи, за помощью шел, наверно? Мать Дахут, если бы ты их не укрыл… и если бы не этот ураган — откуда он только взялся, все говорят, в это время дождей не бывает, просто чудо! — вообще неизвестно, что было бы… А Бернар так и пропал, представляешь? Ищут, но мы ждать не могли, да и надежды почти нет…  
Спохватилась, оборвала себя на полуслове:  
— Не слушай, не слушай, еще успеешь!  
Он и не слушал, было кое-что поважнее:  
— Гейб?..  
Кейт, должно быть, пришла в себя, и теперь говорила с ним, как врач с больным — с тяжелым больным, которого рекомендуется щадить.  
— Тоже спит, вон там.  
— Что?..  
— Честное слово, просто истощение на фоне переломов, могло быть и хуже — он ведь рвался помогать, хорошо, что Джордж удержал, сам перетаскал почти всех, откуда только силы взялись, — и в вертолет, и сюда тоже, и так и не ложится… Ну хочешь, поклянусь?  
Она даже попробовала улыбнуться, и Рон тут же вспомнил, о чем обязательно должен сказать ей, и потянулся вверх:  
— Сесть!  
Кейт посмотрела с сомнением, но все-таки помогла.   
Он все-таки стянул мерзкую штуку с лица, откашлялся, отплевался и выговорил:  
— Проклятье. Я словил, похоже.… Наше проклятье, ну? Сказал Геди выжить, а он… они… где?  
Кейт вздохнула, водворяя маску на место:  
— За ним пришли, забрали. Мы отдали, конечно… — она наклонилась и пощупала ему лоб. — Нет никакого проклятья, я уверена. Давай-ка лучше укольчик…  
Рон хотел было поспорить, но сил не оставалось — все уходили на дыхание, так что он просто опустил голову на подушку, перевернулся на бок, и слушал, как в груди хлюпает и клокочет, пока не заснул.


	40. Эпилог

— Снег белый, — старательно выговорил Далмар по-английски. Снега он видел не так чтобы много, но впечатлиться успел. Дилан шевелила губами, беззвучно повторяла — Рон подозревал, что у нее получается лучше, чем у брата, но говорить вслух на людях она до сих пор не могла.

Диагон-аллея, украшенная еще к Рождеству, сияла, подмигивала, соблазняла, и заметнее всех, конечно, была вывеска «Умников Уизли» — туда-то они и шли, но никак не могли дойти: все время что-нибудь да отвлекало. 

Рон и не спешил: по правде сказать, он сам не знал, зачем сорвался в Лондон. Из Женевы, из госпиталя, его отпустили внезапно и всего на три дня: целитель сказал, что отвлечься будет полезно, посттравматический синдром никто не отменял, а месье Уизли еще не настолько здоров, чтобы перенести его без последствий. До окончательного выздоровления Рон решил никому не писать, и не писал, пока Кейт не отругала. И уж точно не ждал, что его станут разыскивать через штаб-квартиру. Хотя что удивительного: информация об их феерическом провале должна было дойти и до Британского отделения — то есть до Сильвии. Все равно: если бы не обещание, данное Фреду, он так бы и тянул до последнего. 

— Старший, могу я узнать, что это? — Далмар указал на очередную витрину: там за стеклом возились в корзинках котята и щенки, совы переступали с ноги на ногу, из аквариума прозрачными глазами таращились жабы. Конечно, ни отлучаться без разрешения, ни просить напрямую Далмар себе не позволял, но этот взгляд Рон уже выучил:  
— Вон то? Зоомагазин. Ну, зверей продают. Пойдете?

Точно так же мальчишка смотрел в Женеве, в госпитале, сразу и навсегда решив, что им, всем троим, необходимо лежать в одной палате, даром что говорить умел только по-своему: Кейт согласилась сразу, а через полчаса сдался и целитель, распорядившись только поставить ширму. Еще день спустя рядом с койкой Рона возник стул для посетителей: на него обычно усаживался Джордж, подкатив поближе Гейбово кресло на колесиках. 

Рон отошел в сторону, намотал плотнее шарф, сунул руки в карманы и пожалел, что не надел теплую шапку: отвык. Кто-то, проходя, задел его; женский голос за спиной проговорил звонко и весело:  
—Прошу прощенья!  
Рон обернулся, выдавил дежурную улыбку и застыл, разинув рот: перед ним, яркая и блестящая, сама как с витрины, под ручку с какой-то незнакомой ведьмой стояла Джинни.  
— Ро-о-он? — протянула она удивленно. — Мерлин великий, Рон! Ты откуда? И что это… — она цепко оглядела его и состроила гримаску, — что это на тебе за тряпки?

Он чуть было не кинулся поправлять и отряхивать, но тут же сообразил, в чем дело: мантия! От мантий он тоже отвык и был одет, как в Женеве, — в джинсы и меховую куртку. Ну да, все это добро висело на нем, как на вешалке: он вспомнил, как Софи — которая и занималась покупками — заставила его примерить обнову, а потом утешающе похлопала по руке:  
— Ничего, мы тебя быстро откормим! Не покупать же через месяц все новое!  
— Точно! — кивнул Стивен, покашливая в платок: у магглов отравление лечилось труднее и проходило дольше. — Вот вернешься — и начнем. Кстати, имей в виду: повар у нас я, так что готовься морально — будут _pelmeni i borzch_! А на свадьбу, пожалуй, еще и _studen_ ’ организуем.

Рон улыбнулся воспоминанию, и тут вторая ведьма, незнакомая, слабо охнула и прижала ладонь к губам. Он вгляделся — и чуть не выпрыгнул из куртки:  
— Гермиона?!  
Она тоже изменилась, но по-другому: ее будто завернули в тонкую пленку, прочную, прозрачную и почти невидимую: в госпитале — Рон видел — так упаковывали самые ценные и хрупкие приборы. Он посмотрел на ее руку — обручальное кольцо выглядело еще круче помолвочного.  
— Рон? — тихо выговорила она, дождалась ответного кивка и вмиг стала прежней, будто заклятье сняли. — Вот неожиданность, действительно! Я же просила, чтоб сообщили… Ты сейчас занят? Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы должны поговорить?  
— Конечно, должны! — Джинни покачала головой. — Вообще-то, Рон, мы на тебя обиделись: мало того что не приехал на свадьбу, так еще и подарка не прислал!  
Драный Мерлин, подарок! Он понадеялся, что уши и щеки у него уже покраснели от холода и дальше некуда, — но, похоже, зря. Джинни рассмеялась:  
— А, знает кошка!.. И эти твои писульки вместо поздравлений: ту, которая была для Гарри, я даже передавать не стала, это же смешно!  
— Не стала? — пробормотал Рон. Горло вдруг сдавило — приступы удушья, как и предупреждали, все еще повторялись, — он рванул застежку, выхватил из внутреннего кармана флягу с зельем, отхлебнул. Поперхнулся, конечно. Брызги полетели во все стороны, Джинни уже размахнулась, чтобы как следует двинуть кулаком по спине, но не успела: между нею и Роном с разбега влетел Далмар, загородил, выставил руку, блокируя удар.  
Дилан вынырнула с другой стороны, подхватила упавшую флягу.  
— Старший! Эта… эта женщина хотела ударить тебя? Как она посмела?!  
— Нормально, — Рон удержал мальчика за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Она не хотела, я подавился просто.  
И вздохнул — деваться было некуда:  
— Джинни, Гермиона, позвольте представить — это Далмар и Дилан, мои… — он прикинул, как будет правильно, и закончил: — Мои дети.

Так оно и было.  
Штаб-квартира стояла на ушах, о новом директоре, американце, ходили самые дикие слухи, но у юридического отдела «Колдомедиков без границ» вопросы к Рону возникли только по форме, как к британскому подданному. По существу же стандартная проверка подтвердила: у Дилан ка-Йибир, двенадцати лет, и Далмара ка-Йибир, девяти лет, имеют место быть всего две восходящие родственные связи, по убыванию тесноты последних — с Рональдом Билиусом Уизли, магом, и Джорджем У. Холловэем, магглом, оборотнем, о чем тут же и была выдана справка. От одних только формулировок хотелось сбежать, но драгоценный документ того стоил. Вечером, наплевав на лечение, Рон собрался было тупо надраться за упокой души сукиного сына _Кори Исмарис_ , который хоть однажды не соврал, и подумать — про детей, и про то, как жить дальше, и совсем немного, сколько сможет выдержать, про Геди, но, по счастью, так и не начал: явился Холловэй, который, как всегда, успел раньше. Пришлось вместо выпивки слушать, что ему, Джорджу Холловэю, с его-то судимостью детей ни за что не отдадут, а маггловское усыновление все равно оформлять придется, и для этого надо ле-га-ли-зо-ваться, и он, Джордж Холловэй, уже поговорил кое с кем насчет работы для Рональда Уизли, хотя оный Рональд Уизли ничем хорошего отношения к себе не заслужил, но Гейб сказал, что надо, а документы они как-нибудь соберут… 

Потом, после — или вследствие — первого же запроса, отосланного в Галкайо, на Рона вышел Фарах. Одно его письмо Рон демонстративно порвал, выслушал лекцию о том, что полезными знакомствами в его положении не разбрасываются, и просмотрел по диагонали второе, неудержимо краснея и чуть ли не пуская дым из ушей, как после перцового зелья. Отвечать, а тем более просить о чем-то он наотрез отказался: Фарах разве что упоминал вскользь, что вернулся на родину и сейчас изыскивает средства на новую скважину взамен преступно утраченной режимом Мудуга, и куда более пространно восхвалял достоинства «несравненного месье Уизли».  
Рон невольно представил, как Холловэй вваливается в дверь, одной рукой толкая кресло, другой — размахивая очередным конвертом, и завывает на ходу: «Когда две эти легкие стихии летят к тебе посланцами любви…» — и не удержался, хмыкнул в воротник.

…Далмар прерывисто вздохнул и расслабился. Дилан привычно отступила на шаг назад, спряталась за спину.  
— Дети?!  
— А это Джиневра, моя сестра, и Гермиона…  
— Какие еще дети? — Джинни всплеснула руками. — Откуда? Рон, ты с ума сошел! Они кто — магглы?! Ты же… за тебя же ни одна нормальная ведьма теперь не пойдет!

«Не пойдет, — подумал он, — и хорошо, правда, Гермиона? Разглядела же ты это проклятье, когда я о нем еще ни сном ни духом?»  
Сейчас-то он не сомневался — совпало так совпало, он потребовал за Долг жизни больше, чем должник способен был дать, и будет огребать по заслугам. Ну и ладно, все равно — Гермионе уже ничего не грозит, а кроме нее…  
Он несколько раз заговаривал с Кейт, но та только хмурилась, закусывала губу и требовала не болтать глупости. Может, спросить у Гейба? Рон даже приободрился: точно, Гейб с Джорджем вот-вот вернутся из своего Эдинбурга — пусть на несколько дней перед отъездом в Воеводину, и он успеет. И вздохнул: так захотелось вдруг обратно, в Женеву, и плевать на все отчеты и разбирательства, которые их там ждут, главное — со своими, вместе.

— Погоди, — сказала Джинни. — А кто-то вообще знает про этих детей? И что ты приехал? И где ты собираешься жить?  
— Джордж и Перси, — ответил он. — Мы к ним идем как раз.  
— Джордж и Перси! — фыркнула она. — Ты вообще в курсе, что они здесь устроили? Сняли квартиру и живут там втроем с какой-то… Представляешь, какой был скандал? Все думали, что Перси уволят, но Кингсли сказал…  
— Это я их познакомил, — перебил Рон. — И Сильвия — не какая-то. Знаешь, Джинни… мы, наверно, пойдем.  
— Как пойдем?! Ты же ничего толком не рассказал! Ты даже перед Гермионой не извинился! Нам, между прочим, из-за тебя пришлось выслушать столько гадостей! А теперь еще и это!  
«Ну да, а так я сам бы их слушал», — подумал Рон. Извиняться — за что, кроме подарка? И разговаривать вроде не о чем.  
— Не в этом дело, — заявила Гермиона, пригладив и без того идеально уложенные волосы. — Ты же не можешь всю жизнь бегать от проблем вместо того чтобы решать их? Что за детский сад? И что, по-твоему, мы должны сказать Гарри, когда он узнает? «Рон приезжал, но о тебе не спрашивал»?  
Легче всего было отмолчаться — тем более про Гарри.  
— Что тебе стоит подождать еще пять минут? Гарри сейчас в банке, и мы…

— Джинни! Вот вы где!  
Она обернулась на голос, бросив Рону:  
— Ну все, теперь никуда не денешься!  
Рон смотрел, как Гарри переходит улицу — растрепанный, в обычной черной мантии нараспашку, в круглых очках: не изменившийся, прежний.  
— Разве мы здесь договаривались,… — начал он — и увидел Рона.  
Остановился напротив, расставив ноги, заложив руки за спину — в положении «вольно», — глядя — или нет, разглядывая его с головы до ног и, кажется, даже просвечивая насквозь.  
— Вернулся, значит?  
Рон неопределенно дернул плечом:  
— Не совсем.  
Гарри еще раз оглядел его, потом, будто решив что-то для себя, тряхнул головой и протянул руку.  
Рон выдохнул, осторожно шагнул вперед — Далмар отступил, пропуская, и замер рядом, — и стиснул ладонь Гарри в своей.

Время остановилось.  
Пространство сплюснулось, стянулось в точку. Не было ни Диагон-аллеи, ни Лондона, ни Женевы, — только взорванный, умирающий оазис Бур-Гелуай, два тела на песке, бок о бок, и голос, бесконечно и монотонно выводящий не то песню, не то заклинание:  
— Геди из _йибир_ , _йаун-ки_ , Старший. Мирэ из _йибир, Кори Исмарис_ , оборотень. Рональд Уизли из _йибир, мид-со_ , Живой.  
Дождь пополам с пеплом, падающий на землю.  
Палочки с раздвоенным концом на груди, а у Геди рядом с обычной еще и та, дареная: пальцы левой руки все еще сжаты на ней — не разогнуть.  
И неглубокая борозда вдоль изгороди: песок в ней почернел и спекся от крови.  
«По другому ведомству», — вспомнил Рон — и очнулся.

— Старший? — позвал Далмар. — Не пора ли тебе отдохнуть? Мы тревожимся.  
— Сейчас пойдем, — невпопад ответил Рон. — Или хотите еще куда-нибудь?  
— Нет, — сказал Далмар. — Нам довольно.

Гарри убрал руку и снова посмотрел, будто впервые видел.  
— У меня был вокзал Кингс-Кросс и Дамблдор, — проговорил он, почти не разжимая губ. — У тебя?  
— Фред и Нора. Знаешь, заднее крыльцо.  
— Ясно. Вы куда сейчас? К Джорджу?  
— Ага, — сказал Рон. — И, может, к маме потом.  
— Я подойду часа через два, идет?  
Рон мог только молча таращиться на него.  
— Шли бы уж, — Гарри махнул рукой, — вон, замерзли.  
— Ага, — повторил Рон, отвесил что-то вроде поклона Гермионе и Джинни, ухватил детей и зашагал прочь — почти побежал.

Уже у дверей магазина он обернулся: все трое еще были там. Джинни нетерпеливо притоптывала, куда-то тянула Гарри, но он стоял и смотрел, заговорщик на заговорщика, и Гермиона смотрела — как если бы он опять не сделал домашнее задание, а списать отчего-то не попросил.

Входить Рон медлил, сам не зная почему: там, за дверью, наверняка было тепло; рядом тихо дышали дети, держали его за руки; Гарри не уходил, смотрел вслед. Где-то мокла под дождем Женева с ее заботами, засыпал серый от страха Галкайо, _йибир_ брели через пустыню, хохотала безумная Каттель Бёрк.  
— Да уж, — пробормотал он, — сбежал так сбежал. Умею.  
— Все хорошо, Старший? — тревожно спросил Далмар.  
Рон подумал и кивнул.  
Его ждали.  
Все было хорошо.

 

Fin

 

 

 **Примечания**  
1\. Сведения о _йибир_ верны процентов на 70, но все изложенное в лекциях соответствует действительности.  
2\. Все слова и выражения _йибир_ взяты отсюда: Kirk, John William Carnegie «A Grammar of the Somali Language: With Examples in Prose and Verse, and an Account of the Yibir and Midgan Dialects». Cambridge University Press, 1905.  
3\. Песня «Хлоп! Идет ласка» («Pop! Goes the Weasel»), относящаяся к так называемым nursery rhyme, впервые опубликована в 1855 году, но появилась значительно раньше. Ее трактовка, изложенная в тексте, более-менее канонична: на жаргоне кокни слова «Pop! Goes the Weasel» означали именно «заложу костюмчик» (или другую верхнюю одежду).  
4\. Все сведения о _Кори Исмарис (Qori ismaris)_ , надо признать, относятся не к мифологии _йибир_ (о которой почти ничего не известно), а собственно к сомалийской.  
5\. Холловэй цитирует Шекспира, сонет 45.  
6\. Стивен цитирует Н.Гумилева "Сомалийский полуостров".


End file.
